The Incredibles vs The Eviles II
by Redkill37
Summary: The sequel to the story, The Incredibles vs. The Eviles. Dash falls in love with a super, who is actually working for the Eviles. Then, the Eviles torture Violet by taking control of Tony Rydinger's mind. COMPLETE! PLEASE R&R!
1. Bombarder

Bombarder

The super villain throws another bomb at the Incredibles, but they easily dodged out of the way before the bomb explodes and creates a big, thick cloud of smoke. When the smoke has died down, the Incredibles quickly assembles with each other. They now can see a clear picture of the super villain. He is a tall man and he is wearing a black vest with a white shirt under it. He also is wearing red hot flaming pants, black boots and a black mask. Attached to his vests are bombs, dynamites, grenades and other explosives. He grins at the super family and delivers a devilish. The Incredibles responds with glares and a couple of growls.

"So Bombarder." Mr. Incredible says. "It's been a while hasn't it? At first, I thought my wife and I had taken you down a long time ago. I'm actually surprised to see you again."

"However," Elastigirl commands. "Now is the time to take you back where you belong. So drop your bombs and release your other explosives, so there will be no trouble and no one will get hurt." Bombarder, on the other hand, ignores Elastigirl's orders and he takes out another bomb from his pocket. He looks at each and every one of the family members, but when his eyes catch the kids he breaks up into laughter.

"Well, well, well." he grins. "If it isn't Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, always there to save the day." he points at Sean, Violet and Dash. "But what's this? What have you two been doing the past fifteen years? How busy have you two become with raising four children with super powers."

"Umm," Dash looks at him awkwardly. "I seriously don't get point man. Ever since the government initiated The Superhero Relocation Program, mom and dad were forced to settle down and to live normal lives. They gave birth to my sister and my baby brother, but they've adopted my older brother. And just yesterday, my older brother has defeated on of the most evil and vilest super villains in history. He has…"

"SILENCE!" Bombarder yells. "So Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, for superheroes, you two sure know how to make stupid decisions. First of all, you put your kids in danger without knowing what havoc I can cause. Second of all, you've made another mistake in trying to stop me. I've changed a lot these past years, and I'm going to take over this city and destroy a lot of peoples' lives. Starting with your children!"

"Why don't you try and stop us?" Violet scowls.

"Yeah!" Sean agrees. "We're not afraid of you, or afraid of the dangers ahead of us. We're the Incredibles! We're not just superheroes, we're a family. So it's either we win together, or die as a family, trying."

"That's mighty sweet and thoughtful of you young man." Bombarder says. He tosses his bomb up and down in the air for a while. "But I have no time for games. I have a bright future waiting ahead of me after I take care of you and your pathetic family. So I'm going to go with option two, you guys will die as a family." Bombarder throws his bomb in his hand as high as he could. It soars through the air, but somehow, stops moving once when the bomb is right above Mr. Incredible's, Elastigirl's, Sean's, Violet's, Dash's and Jack-Jack's head.

All of the sudden, the bomb that hung in midair above the Incredibles begins to explode. Sean, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack shield their eyes from the explosion. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, however glares at the bomb on top of them. Then, the two of them turns to Violet.

"Vi, you have to put a force field around all of us!" Elastigirl orders. Violet looks at her mother with confusion. Next she looks at her father, who has just nod at her. She then looks at her three brothers, who are waiting for her to do something.

"But mom," Violet complains. "The bomb explosion is up there and we're down here. Why do you want me to put up a force field, when the explosion was no where near us? I sure the six of us are not in any danger as long as…" However, before Violet can finish her statement, there was another explosion coming from behind the Incredibles. Then there was another explosion to the left of them and then to the right.

"Violet!" Mr. Incredible orders. "Put a force field around us now or we'll all going to die!" At that point, Jack-Jack begins to cry. Sean, Dash, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible gathers around Violet. Without being told another time, Violet throws her hands up and she manages to create a force field around herself and her family. The rest of the Incredibles gives a long sigh of relief after Violet, once again saves the family just in time. Suddenly, there was an explosion coming from the top of the force field. Then some more explosions smack the force field harder and harder. Still Violet stays strong and keeps the force field up. She hangs on to the force field for a whole minute. As each second pass, more explosions hit the force field straight on and Violet would lose some energy. After the final explosion, Violet falls down on her knees and pants for a breath of air. Sean and Dash pats her on the back, while Mr. Incredible pats her on the head and Elastigirl gives her daughter a great big hug.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie." Elastigirl comforts. Violet smiles at her mother.

"Thanks mom." she said. "What was that by the way?"

"That was one of Bombarder's deadly attacks called the Bomb Shower." Elastigirl answers. "That is when Bombarder throws a small bomb way above our heads, but when it detonates, the bomb somehow releases other bombs and it drops on our heads. That attack sure almost knocked the wind out of you."

"I'm okay mom, really I am." Violet reassures. "I may not have the strength to protect all of you guys again from that attack."

"It's okay Vi." Sean says. "You've tried your hardest and that's all that counts. But now is the time to get you to a safe spot so you can regain your energy and…"

"HEADS UP GUYS!" Dash yells. The Incredibles looks up and sees another bomb being hurled in the air. Each one of the Incredibles eyes widened and they look at each other, wondering what they should do. Then, without warning, Elastigirl picks up the weak Violet and runs as fast as she could, away from her family. Elastigirl does her best to get her own daughter into safety by dodging and maneuvering explosions and leaping over obstacles. Finally, she and Violet hides behind a car and Elastigirl places Violet down.

"Stay here where it's safe okay sweetie?" Elastigirl asks.

"But mom," Violet argues. "I can't just stay here and watch my whole family gets beaten by this freak who is so obsessed with bombs. You guys need me. Whenever there's trouble, I'm the only one that protects everyone. Taking me out of the battle field will not only weaken your defense but also decreases our chance of winning."

"I'm sorry Vi. But I have no choice. I don't want to see you getting hurt or worst killed. Bombarder's attack took away a huge amount of energy from you. I know you are fine and I know you're not hurt, but what will happen if Bombarder does another attack like that to you again and this time, you have little energy left to project a force field. No Violet, I can't take that risk."

"Yesterday, when we were facing the Evidroid, you once told me, Dash and Sean that if we work together as a family, and then we can actually win. If you put me on the bench, then not only we are going to lose to Bombarder, but we might also lose our chance to protect the world, or worst. You guys can probably lose your lives." Elastigirl stares deeply into her daughter's eyes. Now she knows that Violet is right about her saying that they can win if they work together as a family. Elastigirl wraps her arms around her daughter and gives her a hug. Violet closes her eyes and smiles knowing that she cares and understands her. Elastigirl kisses Violet on her head and she looks into her daughter's eyes.

"You know something Vi?" Elastigirl asks. "You're right. We should work together to confront this evil. But Vi, after the last attack delivered by Bombarder, will you have enough energy to fight back?" Violet smiles at her mother and she nods her head. Then something extraordinary has happen. Violet quickly recovers her energy and she manages to stand on her feet.

"No more Miss Nicegirl" Violet smiles at her mom.

"That's my girl." Elastigirl says. "Now let's get back to the battlefield so we can kick some…" However, Elastigirl was interrupted by seeing her husband sent flying over her and he rams into a building. Mr. Incredible shakes his head and immediately, regains his consciousness.

"Dad!" Violet screams as she rushes to her father. "What's has happened to you?" Mr. Incredible smiles at his daughter.

"It's all right Vi." he says. "I'll be fine. It's just that Bombarder has gotten a little aggressive and we didn't have you for protection."

"How are the boys doing?" Elastigirl asks. Mr. Incredible points out on the street and Elastigirl and Violet looks to where he's pointing. The three of them can see Dash moving as fast as he can, dodging every bomb that was thrown at him. Dash runs around in circles avoiding the small explosions blasting from behind him. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Violet give a sigh of relief, knowing that Dash is doing fine. However, when the two of them turns their eyes towards Sean, their mouths drop and they deliver a gasp of terror. Sean was holding Jack-Jack around his arms and he is growing very tired after evading the bombs thrown at him. All of the sudden, a bomb detonates at Sean's feet and he falls to the ground, with Jack-Jack around his arms. Jack-Jack begins to cry as Bombarder tosses two bombs up and down in the air and he grins at the two boys.

"Your days of being superheroes are over." he says. "It's time I put you two boys to sleep…" he throws his bombs at Sean and Jack-Jack and yells "…FOR GOOD!"

As the bombs closes in on Sean and Jack-Jack, the baby begins to cry and he tries reaching for his mother. Sean immediately springs to his feet and concentrates on the two bombs flying towards him. Then, without warning, he immediately fires his laser beam from his eyes and the beam hits one of the bombs, exploding it in the process. Then, Sean turns to the other bomb and he shoots the bomb, just as he did with the first one. The bomb explodes about a few feet away from Sean and Jack-Jack. All of the sudden, an angered Bombarder releases four more bombs at the two boys. Sean focuses his laser beam on the bombs. He is able to blast through three of them, but when he turns to the other bomb, he instead sees it explode. He looks down at Jack-Jack and he sees that his eyes turn a little bluish. Sean smiles as Jack-Jack begins to laugh. Sean's smile eventually disappears and he turns to Elastigirl.

"Mom, catch!" he orders. With all of his strength, Sean throws Jack-Jack as hard as he could. Jack-Jack flies over the streets and he lands right inside his mother's arms. Jack-Jack smiles and starts cooing. He drools all over his mother's super suit, but she, Mr. Incredible and Violet laughs at the baby. Then, Violet turns around and sees Sean again trying to elude the bombs and dynamites being thrown at him. Sean's energy has instantly run out and a bomb explodes a few feet away from him. The impact sends Sean hurling on top of a car and smashing against the building. Sean lands back on the ground and fall unconscious. Violet runs to where Sean has fallen.

"Sean, are you all right!" Violet asks. Although he is a little dazed, Sean opens his eyes and sees Violet in front of him.

"Yeah I'm fine." he responds. "But we better get back to the battlefield. Bombarder is a pretty hard super to take down." Violet nods and she turns around to see her little brother, Dash once again dodging all of the bombs being thrown at him. "How's Dash doing?" Sean asks.

"He's doing all right." Violet responds.

Bombarder once more throws more bombs, grenades and dynamites at the boy. With his super speed, Dash moves away with ease and the explosives detonate behind him. Dash does this for three minutes and as minute pass, Dash grows weary and he begins to lose his breath. Dash stops running to catch his breath, which gives Bombarder an opportunity to strike. He takes out a few more explosives from his pocket and throws them at the exhausted Dash. Dash sees the bombs coming towards him and he surprisingly regains his breath. Dash bravely runs toward Bombarder and towards the bombs being thrown at him. He comes very close to a bomb, but being like a running back, he spins out of the way and the bomb zooms right pass him. Dash runs toward a few more bombs and does a few more spin moves on it. He sidesteps the last few explosives being thrown at him and he immediately sprints his way towards Bombarder. Bombarder, on the other hand, takes out a stick of dynamite from his pocket. However, before he can throw it, Dash tackles him to the ground. Dash delivers a series of punches to the bomber's face. All of the sudden, Bombarder grabs Dash's hand and he give a vicious head butt to Dash's head. Dash falls back down on the ground and he rubs his head. He then sees Bombarder gets to his feet and pulls out a stick of dynamite. He pushes a small button on the stick of dynamite and the small stick of dynamite begins to extend. Finally, Dash gazes at Bombarder's new and dangerous weapon.

"Oh great." Mr. Incredible complains. "The Dynastaff is back. Does this guy ever learn that all of this is getting pretty old?"

"Never mind that." Elastigirl says. "We got to get Dash out of there. Bob, you go on ahead and try to distract him. I'll try to get Sean to regain his consciousness. In the meantime, Vi, I'm counting on you to…VIOLET!" Violet ignores her mother's calls and runs toward the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Bombarder gives an evil laugh at the young boy and he pulls his staff back. He swings at Dash's head, but Violet intervenes just in time. She jumps in front of her little brother and projects a force field around herself and her brother. Dash quickly gets to his feet, just as Bombarder swings his Dynastaff once more. Dash pushes the force field and immediately takes off in running. Violet and Dash escapes inside the force field ball and they meet with their mother. Violet disperses her force field and notices her father is running towards Bombarder. She finds an iron rod on the ground and she follows her father. She catches up with her father and the two of them exchanges smiles.

"Aw." Bombarder says as he sees Mr. Incredible and his daughter ready to attack. "Now isn't that cute? Mr. Incredible's daughter thinks she can beat me. Come on Mr. Incredible, this isn't a place for little girls like her."

"Oh she isn't a little girl anymore." Mr. Incredible smirks "Just wait and see what she can do."

Bombarder rushes toward Mr. Incredible and Violet as fast as he can. Violet looks at her father and nods her head. Mr. Incredible responds with the same action and he moves toward the side. When Mr. Incredible is out of the way, Violet creates a force field in front of Bombarder. The super villain smashes into the force field and falls to the ground. Violet runs toward the fallen Bombarder and with all of her strength, she swings her weapon across Bombarder's chest and head. The impact sends him hurling into a building. He rolls on the street and whimpers in pain. Violet drops her weapon and she sees her father lifting up an automobile. With all of his might, he throws it at Bombarder. Bombarder barely dodges the vehicle as it explodes behind him. He reaches for his Dynastaff, but then out of nowhere, Dash runs and grabs his weapon before he can get hold of it. Dash grins and he breaks the stick in half and throws it on the ground. Bombarder gets back up to his feet, but a red laser beam hits his chest and he slams into a truck. Mr. Incredible, Violet and Dash turns and the three of them sees Sean who has just regains his consciousness. The four of them slowly approaches towards Bombarder. The super villain grabs a handful of bombs, dynamite and grenades from his pocket.

"That does it!" he yells. "If I can't take over this city, then I will simply destroy the city plus everything in it." At that point, he immediately throws his explosives from every single direction. Mr. Incredible lifts up a couple of vehicles and throws it in front of the bombs. The automobile hits at least three explosives, before it falls to the ground. Dash runs around the city and orders the people to run, hide, duck and cover anything to save them. The citizens didn't have to be told twice, because at that, everyone starts running, screaming and hiding. Violet concentrates as hard as she could and projects a small force field, encapsulating a few bombs at a time. The bombs explode a few seconds later, and Violet creates another force field around some more bombs. Sean uses his laser vision to blast every explosive he could find.

"Man!" he complains. "Does this guy ever run out of bombs?"

"I don't know." Violet answers. She then notices Dash returning.

"Come on guys." he said. "We need a way to stop this freak from destroying the city."

"Leave that to us kids." someone said. The three of them turns around and they can see Elastigirl and Jack-Jack behind them. Elastigirl was holding Jack-Jack in his reddish devilish form. She throws her baby boy and Jack-Jack flies over Sean, Violet and Dash and he powerfully tackles Bombarder to the ground. Jack-Jack punches his stomach and his head rapidly and violently. Next, he grasps around the super villain's neck and starts choking him. Bombarder gasps for a breath of air until Jack-Jack releases his grip and crawls back into his mother's arms. As Bombarder tries to regain himself, the Incredibles surround him.

"This isn't over yet." Bombarder says.

"We know." Mr. Incredible said. "This is why the six of us are going to finish you off. It is time to take you back to jail! Let's do it guys!"

After hearing his father's commands, Dash immediately takes off in running around the super villain. During the process, he creates a thick cloud of dust around the area. The dust specks enter into Bombarder's eyes and it begins to water. Meanwhile, Dash stops his running and assembles with his family. The cloud of dust eventually disappears and the Incredibles can see Bombarder wiping his eyes. Sean's eyes turn red and Jack-Jack's eyes turns blue. The two of them shoots their laser beam at the super villain, knocking him back. Violet, on the other hand, projects a force field in front of Bombarder and the super villain crashes head on into the force field. He is dazed after the collision. Elastigirl stretches her arms and grabs Bombarder by the collar. With all of her strength, she throws him into a building. He immediately falls unconscious. Mr. Incredible slowly approaches the collapsed Bombarder. He lifts him up by his legs and starts shaking him, just as a high school punk would do to some snobby rich kid. At the same time, bombs, dynamites, grenades and other explosives falls out of the super villain's pocket. As Bombarder regains his consciousness, Mr. Incredible delivers a solid punch to the criminal's stomach. Bombarder cries in pain as he is sent hurling into truck. He immediately passes out on the street. A few police officers surround him and point their pistols at the crook. Finally, a couple of police officers handcuff him and haul him away. As the Incredibles celebrate their victory, a few of the police officers plus the citizens of Metroville advances toward them and applauds their effort.

"Well done Incredibles." one of the police officers thanks. "You have saved the city once again."

"We're just doing our duty officers." Mr. Incredible says.

"As long as we have each other, no evil can stand in our way." Elastigirl smiles.

"It's all in a days work boys." Sean grins.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom." Jack-Jack coos. Elastigirl gives a huge hug to her baby boy. All of the sudden, Dash's stomach begins to growl. Then, Violet's stomach begins to rumble and so does Sean's, Elastigirl's and Mr. Incredible's.

"Mom." Dash says. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Dash is right mom." Violet agrees. "We better get home because we have school tomorrow." Elastigirl sighs and smiles at her children and her husband.

"Let's go home honey." she requests. "I have to cook dinner and the kids need to get ready for school tomorrow."

"All right." Mr. Incredible says. "All right kids, let's get in the car." The Incredibles exits the city and the six of them finds the Incredimobile, nearby. The Incredibles enters the car and drives off. Ten minutes later, they arrive at the Parr's house. The Incredibles exits the car and enters the house. They slip out of their super suits. Helen enters the kitchen and starts cooking dinner. Bob sits on the couch, turns on the TV and reads newspaper. Dash sprints to his room and gets ready for school. Sean looks out the window for a little bit. He can see normal people pass by the house. Violet comes to him.

"Are you okay?" Violet asks. "It seems as if something's bothering you."

"I'm fine." Sean answers. "But the death of Valagor sort of haunts me. I mean, I believe now that he's dead, I wonder if the Eviles are going to hunt me down and kill me."

"I believe they aren't just looking for you." Violet says. "They are looking for all of us. These guys won't stop until they annihilate us. I know that you have done a horrible thing, but what you did yesterday made all of us proud. We're just thankful you're here to help us."

"Any time." Sean smiles.

"KIDS!" Helen calls. "Dinners ready!" Dash sprints into the kitchen, followed by Violet. Sean looks out the window one last time, before he meets with his family to eat. The Parr family finishes their dinner and, later that night, gets ready for bed. But neither one of them can relax or sleep. They knew that there will be evil waiting for them tomorrow. The last thing the Parr family can see is the moon beaming at their faces, before they close their eyes and falls asleep.


	2. Family Feud

**Family Feud**

Meanwhile, back on Nomanisan Island, things weren't going well with the Eviles. Now that the fact that the eldest son, Valagor, is dead, Mr. Evile and Evila are now getting pissed off at their own children. The four of them are inside their house. They glare at Ultra and Morph, wanting an explanation."All right kids." Mr. Evile finally says. "Explain yourselves. What had just happen a while ago when you guys were back at Metroville City, causing mayhem and destruction?"

"And tell us how come three of you guys went and only two came back here?" Evila asks. Ultra and Morph looks at each other with anxiety, nervousness and with fear. Then all of the sudden, Ultra looks down to the ground and begins to cry. She puts her hand over her face as tears feel from her eyes. Morph just stare into his parents eyes with terror. Finally, he regains enough courage to speak.

"I…I…I don't know." he stammers. "That's the truth okay? I don't know. It all happen so fast, I don't even know where to begin. I'm not sure if I can think right now."

"Son." Mr. Evile asks as his glare becomes even more terrifying. "Your mother and I have no time to hear your complaining. So it is either you tell us now…" Mr. Evile's begins to turn green. "…or suffer the consequences." Suddenly, Mr. Evile lifts his hand and points it at his own daughter, Ultra. Ultra's eyes also turns green, like her father's. Morph turns around and as he sees his sister, his eyes widened. The next thing he knows, Ultra starts to scream. She gets down to her knees and places her hands on her head.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screams. "DAD, STOP!" But it was too late. Morph looks at his father frighteningly, but Mr. Evile grins and chuckles a little bit. For a whole minute, Mr. Evile, Evila and Morph watches as Ultra screams in pain. She then begins to cry and she falls to the floor. Morph couldn't take it anymore. He glares back at his mom and dad.

"MOM! DAD! STOP IT!" he pleads. Evila and her husband look back at their son with a look of concern. Morph's words become softer as he continues to beg. "Please, don't hurt her. She is my sister. Unlike you guys, I love her. I treat her with respect and if she's in a time of need, I am always there to help. You two are so busy about taking over the world, you almost forgot about us. We are a family. I may not know when was the last time we did something together as a family, but I do know that we are suppose to help each other, not turn against each other." Morph looks back at his sister, who has just passed out on the floor. He turns his attention to his parents, but with tears in his eyes. "I had enough of you guys making our lives miserable. If you want to torture someone all because we lost a family member, do it on me. Just leave Ultra alone."

Mr. Evile and Evila look at each other oddly. The two of them gives a long sigh. Finally, Mr. Evile's eyes turn green again.

"Okay son." he said. "That's fine with me. But just to let you know, I'm not actually going to do anything to you."

"Just torture my mind, so I can get on with the rest of my life." Morph says.

"Oh no Morph." Mr. Evile says. "I'm not going to torture your mind. In fact, I won't even use my powers on you. But I'm sure the person behind you would." Morph looks behind him and sees his sister, Ultra conscious. Morph gasps as he sees her okay, but then as Ultra opens her eyes, he is terrified at what he has just seen. Instead, her eyes are as green as her father's.

"Ultra?" he calls his sister.

Ultra ignores his little brother and an evil grin plants on her face. She lifts up her hands and she telekinetically lifts up Morph in the process. Morph screams as he is being sent up the air. He sees his parents laughing at him and a small tear drops on his face. Then, Ultra uses her powers to spin her brother around and around. Morph grows dizzy and sick as time goes by. Finally, Ultra drops her arm and simultaneously, drops Morph. He falls back to the ground and creates a huge hole on the floor. He groans in pain, trying to get back to his feet. He sees his sister slowly moves toward him. She then lifts up her hands and Morph is lifted up as well. She slams her little brother into the walls around the room. Each time Morph smashes hard into the wall, he would create a huge dent. Finally, Ultra throws him into another wall and Morph, once again crashes into it. The impact was so powerful; he slams through the wall and lands in his room. As Ultra gradually approaches Morph's room, Morph, on the other hand, begins to whimper in pain. He has never been through a beating like this, especially towards his sister. He slowly gets to his feet, just as Ultra enters the room.

"Sis." he cries faintly. "Please, stop this." It was no use. Ultra continues to move toward his fallen and injured brother. She gives a ruthless kick to his chest and Morph rolls over in pain. Ultra points her hands toward Morph. She then fires two laser beams at him. When one of the beams hit Morph, he crashes against the wall. However, when the second beam hits him, he crashes through the wall and lands on the ground outside. Morph can barely move a muscle after being tossed around so many times. Ultra approaches Morph and lifts him up again. She slams him viciously on the ground, making a huge hole. She does this about five times. Finally, she drops Morph on the ground. Ultra points her hands toward her younger brother, ready to shoot another laser beam. Even though he is battered, bruised, dirty and hurt, he still alive.

"Ultra." he faintly cries. "I know you're in there. Listen to me if you still can. This is all just a trick. Dad is controlling your mind. He's using you to torment me. He cares nothing you or me. He and mom are evil parents. They are using us to get what they desire. Sis, listen to me. You can fight this. You can overcome dad's mind power, you just need to try. You need to remember the times you and I spent together. You need to remember the fun times we have in torturing the Incredibles. You need to remember that…I love you." Then, something unexpectedly happen. Ultra's green evil eyes disappear and her eyes are new back to normal. She drops her mouth when she saw her little brother all beaten up. She is about to rush over him to help him, but it was too late. A huge laser beam blasts out of her hand and nails Morph head on. Morph groans in pain as he rolls all over to the ground. He stops tumbling and is now unconscious. Ultra lets out a gasp of terror as she runs to her dazed brother.

"Morph!" she breaks into tears. She kneels beside him and examines the body. She puts her hands over her face and continues to weep.

"Well, well, well." a voice says behind Ultra. Ultra turns around and she sees her parents surrounding her. She wipes her tears off her face as her parents continue to speak. "What do we have here?" Mr. Evile asks.

"Seems like our own daughter has finally got a hold of herself." Evila says.

"What have you done to him?" Ultra glares. She stands up and points her hands toward her parents. Her hands begin to glow, but before she can fire her laser beam, Evila quickly points her toward her daughter and sprays a huge blast of water at her. She falls back to the ground and Evila continues to drench her daughter. A minute has passed and Evila stops squirting. She and her husband observe Ultra, who is all drenched and soaked. She breathes heavily to after the huge blast.

"For your information, sweetie," Evila states. "We didn't do anything to him. You were the one that pounded him and thrashed him. He told us to leave you alone. He wants to be tortured instead of you. That is one thoughtful and compassionate little brother of yours." Ultra looks back at Morph and she turns her attention to her parents.

"Why do you hate us so much?" she asks. "We just failed a stupid mission, and now it looks like you're trying to kill us. What do you want from us? We're your children. You're suppose to care for us and love us. How can you treat us like this?"

"Because we can." Mr. Evile answers as he delivers a vicious slap to her face, which sends her to the ground. She rubs her face as her father circles around her. "We ask you kids to do a few simple, easy things. We ask you to destroy the city, and you didn't. Then we told you to destroy the Incredikids; and you didn't. Finally, we ordered you kids never to return until you kill them. And guess what happens?"

"The two of you came back with neither Incrediguy, Incredigirl nor the Dash killed. But someone else was killed, your older brother. He was a good child who is afraid of nothing and always listens to what we say. Unfortunately, he disappoints us by getting himself killed. How pathetic."

"Mom, dad." Ultra asks. "We tried our hardest, but they are just too strong. They've gotten better the last time we fought."

"We know." Evila responds. "This is why you kids need to be disciplined. You kids have been unsuccessful ever since we got here on this island, now not only the Incredibles are out there having fun, but they're celebrating that one of the Eviles is gone. And it is all because of you."

"It is your turn to be punished." Mr. Evile says as his eyes become green once again. He and his wife begin to laugh as Morph slowly rises to his feet. He opens his eyes and it too was as green as his father's. Ultra turns around and she sees her brother slowly moving toward her.

"Morph?" she calls. Morph stops moving and stares into his sister's eyes. He gives an evil grin, which scares the life out of Ultra. He then pulls his hand back and delivers a violent slap to her face. She falls to the floor, but before she can feel her face, Morph kicks her in the chest. She clenches her stomach and rolls on the ground in pain. She looks up at her brother and she notices his arms begin to change. His arms transforms into two laser cannons. He blasts his laser beams at his sister and the beams hit her and she is sent hurling through the forest. She slams through trees and crashes hard against a huge boulder. She falls back on the ground and groans in pain. She rubs her injured back and continues crying. She then sees her little brother gradually cutting down trees to wake a path toward her. As Morph draws closer, she struggles heavily to get to her feet. Ultra is finally able to stand up and Morph stops dead in his tracks. Weak and tired, she points her hand toward Morph and her palms starts glowing. She wipes her tears off her eyes and looks into her brother's eyes.

"Morph." she speaks softly. "I'm so sorry for this." At that point, she fires a laser beam at her young brother. Morph grins as the laser gets closer. He puts his hands behind his back and his whole body begins to transform. Finally, a Morph's body has become a giant mirror. When the laser beam that Ultra has fired makes impact with the mirror, it reflects back to Ultra. The laser hits her with twice the power. She smashes into another boulder, making a huge crack. She falls back on the ground, but Morph grabs her by the neck and starts choking her. Ultra struggles dearly to breathe. She manages to cough a couple of times, but Morph's grip around her neck tightens. Finally Morph, with all of his strength, tosses her up in the air. She is sent 20 feet above the ground, but before gravity can pull her down, Morph's arms once again transforms into laser cannons. He shoots two powerful beams at his sister. The beams hit her and she is sent flying above the forest. She lands viciously on the sand, near the beach. Weak and defenseless, she struggles to get on all fours. By the time she is on her knees, Morph has just entered the beach and he moves toward Ultra. He stops, watches and waits for his sister to get back up. Astonishingly, she is able to get on her feet, but her knees continue to tremble. Morph looks at his sister and his arms begin to change. Morph's arms have become two sledgehammers. Ultra breaks into tears as his little brother moves closer. She backs up a little bit, but after a couple of steps, she stumbles back onto the ground.

"Morph." she cries. "Please stop this. Morph this is not real, daddy is controlling your mind. I know you can hear me Morph. Listen to me! You need to fight it. You're strong Morph, you can do it! Morph I need you!" Morph ignores her pleads and he charges at full speed toward his sister with his two sledgehammer arms.

"MORPH!" Ultra screams, but it was too late. Morph pounds the sledgehammers into his sister's chest violently. She lets out a holler of pain after the devastating impact. Then all of the sudden, the Morph's green eyes somehow vanishes and are replaced with his regular eyes. Morph has regained his consciousness and he sees his sister clenching her aggrieved stomach. Ultra falls to the ground and rolls in pain.

"No!" he yells. "Ultra! Oh God! What have I done?"

"Well, well, well." a voice said from behind, "I'm surprised with you kids." Morph turns around and he sees his mom and dad behind him.

"Mom, dad." he says. "Tell me, what did we do to deserve this punishment?"

"Simple." Evila answers. "For disappointing us yesterday. You kids were given a few easy assignments, and look what happens. You didn't even complete one of them."

"You failed to take over the city, you failed to annihilate the Incredibles, and you came back here with one Evile missing. How pathetic can you kids get? You really disappoint us." Mr. Evile says. He and his wife stare at their son without saying a word. Morph stares right back at his parents without moving a muscle. The whole island is dead silent for a few minutes. Finally, Ultra has regained her consciousness and she manages to get back to her feet.

"Mom, dad." Morph says. "We're sorry we failed you. And we're sorry we disobeyed you. I know the lost of Valagor is a great lost, but it's not a critical one. I can guarantee that we can make it up and we can…"

"Silence!" Evila yells. Morph looks back down on the ground and remains silent.

"Mom." Ultra says. "If there is anyone to blame about yesterday, it's me. It is my fault that we failed to annulated the Incredibles. But most of all, it is totally my fault that we lost Valagor."

"You know something honey?" Evila asks. "You're exactly right. It is because of you, we are not only one Evile short, but also our chances of world domination will be slimmer. You have failed us too many times. It is time you suffer the consequences." Evila points her hand toward her daughter and it she forms a huge fireball. The fireball grows and expands to the size of Ultra's head. Then, without warning, she shoots the fireball at her. The fireball makes impact and Ultra falls to the ground. She tumbles on the ground and rolls into the ocean.

"Ultra no!" Morph yells, but before he can move, a wall of fire blocks his way. He turns back with a huge glare on his face.

"And what about you son?" Evila asks. "Explain yourself. How hard is it to kill a least one Incredible?"

"That's just the problem." Morph answers. "You see, after Ultra told me and Valagor to leave her alone, I went on to search for the baby. I somehow got this idea of bringing him back here and raise him to be an Evile just like us, but I didn't know he had powers until he used them on me. I tried to fight back, but the baby was too tough. Then all of the sudden, Dash jumps on me and starts pounding me. I couldn't fight back, so I retreated back here. I didn't know that…"

"Enough!" Evila shouts. "First you couldn't kill the baby, next you are too afraid of the Dash, and now you are too scared to go back out there? Jeez son, you are the weakest and the most pathetic Evile ever born. You are no use to us anymore. You have failed us long enough. It is time I remove you from this world. I will use my most powerful attack on you to finish you off." Evila lifts up her hands and she begins to glow in bright colors. Clouds surround the area, the strong wind shakes the trees, the waves in the ocean has become more aggressive and Evil's eyes turns green.

"Mom, no!" Morph yells. "I'm sorry. Please just give me another chance! I won't fail you again. Mom, I'm begging you, spare me! Please Mom! NO!" Evila gives an evil smile towards her son and she points her hands toward him.

"I'm sorry son. But you've got to go. Elemental Blast!" she fires a huge green laser beam at Morph. Morph watches with terror as the laser draws closer. Meanwhile, Ultra has regained her consciousness and she also sees the blast. She quickly gets up to her feet and runs to her brother. She pushes him out of the way and Morph falls to the ground. Morph watches as the beam collides with his sister. Ultra lets out a holler of pain as the beam nails her. There was a huge explosion and Ultra falls down to the ground. She calls Morph's name, before she passes out. Morph crawls up to the body and examines it.

"Ultra no!" he yells. He begins to cry. Mr. Evile and Evila looks at each other.

"Wow." Evila says surprisingly. "These two really care about each other."

"Morph." Mr. Evile says. "Get your sister back to her room as quickly as possible. You're mother and I would like to talk to you." Morph picks his sister up and carries her through the forest, and into the house. He sets her on her bed. Morph wipes his tears as he closes her door. Morph meets with his parents in the laboratory.

"What do you want?" he asks softly.

"Well," Mr. Evile says. "Your mother and I have talked about it for a little bit. What you and your sister did was inexcusable and unforgivable. We don't like failures, especially you two. At this point, your mother and I would eliminate you." Morph looks down to the ground.

"However." Evila says. "Your father and I had talked about what you said. Something about making up for the lost of Valagor. And guess what? That is what you are going to do."

"We have one more assignment for you." Mr. Evile explains. "Tomorrow, you alone will go back to Metroville and you are going to find someone to make up the lost of Valagor. But, the person you find must be a super, and their powers must be greater than your brother's. If you succeed, then your mother and I will spare your life. But, if you do not find someone, or they are as weak as you, than we have no choice but to kill you. Do you understand?"

"I do." Morph answers.

"Good." Evila says. "Now go to bed, you're going to school tomorrow." Morph drags himself out of the laboratory and into Ultra's room. He kneels beside the motionless body.

"Oh Ultra." he says. "It's not fair. Why do our parents have to do this to us? I'm so sorry, for all of this. I have failed you. I'm a disgrace to the Eviles." Ultra opens her eyes and she smiles at Morph.

"Morph." she says weakly. "Stop complaining." Morph smiles at her and helps her sit up straight.

"Are you all right?" he asks.

"I'm fine." she answers. "But if there is anyone to blame about this, it's me. I was so busy wanting to kill the Incredibles, I almost forgot all about you. I promise, the next time, we do this, I'll be there."

"I'm not sure there is going to be a next time. Mom and dad are giving me one day to find someone in Metroville with superpowers as great as Valagor's. If I fail, then you'll probably never see me again."

"Oh." Ultra says. "I have faith in you Morph. You are not only my little brother, but you are the quickest one to adapt to your surroundings. I'm sure this task will be as easy as the rest you have received." Morph is touched by his sister's words and he gives her a great big hug.

"Thanks Ultra. Is there anything you need?"

"No. But promise me two things."

"It's a lot, but anything."

"Please kill one of the Incredibles for me."

"I will. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. No matter what happens, even though you failed your assignment, I will never forget you. Just remember, no matter what happens, I love you." Morph smiles and hugs his sister one more time. He heads to the door. He turns around and sees his sister getting ready to sleep. "Good night Morph." she says. Morph closes the door and smiles. But when he enters his room, his smile has vanished and a look of sadness is replaced. Before he falls asleep he says one last thing.

"Goodbye…sis."


	3. The Return

**The Return**

The bright sun rises high back in Metroville. The beams of light shines into the Parr residence. The warm light shines inside the house, waking up Sean, Violet and Dash. Dash quickly packs his backpack and rushes downstairs as fast as he could to have some breakfast. Violet gets changed, brishes her teeth, packs her stuff and heads down to the kitchen. Sean is the last to get out of bed. He gathers his syuff together and head down to the kitchen, where Jack-Jack, Dash, Violet, and Helen are. Helen notices her children coming down as she set a plate of pancakes o the table. The children sit them selves down and begin to eat. Bob comes to the kitchen, reading the newspaper. As he continues to read, his wife hands him a stack of pancakes. Bob ignores her and continues to read.

"Bob." Helen calls. "Please show some decency and put the newspaper away."

"Sorry honey." he replies. He folds the paper and starts eating.

Ten minutes later, Helen, Sean, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack gets inside the car and drives off. Helen stops at Western View Junior High and drops off Sean and Violet. As Helen drives away with Dash and Jack-Jack, Tony Rydinger shows up. Violet sees him and the two of them gives each other a great big hug. The bell rings and the students make their way to their classrooms. Violet and Sean enters their math class with smiles on their faces. Neither one of them have to look at the empty seat across the room where Arthur use to sit. Now that he's dead, the two of them has nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile, Helen continues to drive her son to school. She looks at him and sees him looking out the window feeling discouraged and anxious. She gives him a small pat on the head to get his attention. Dash turns his head toward his mother and he sees her smiling at him.

"What's wrong honey?" Helen asks. "Did you do something wrong? Did you get into another fight? Why the face?"

"Mom," Dash said. "I just don't feel myself today. Ever since the day Valagor died, I've been having nightmares of Morph. I know he's gone, but every time I go to school, I feel a little insecure, because I have no idea where he might be. He might be waiting for me in the classroom to kill me."

"That's enough Dash." Helen orders. "I know how you feel, but you got to stand strong. You are a brave boy Dash, but you got to show some strength inside. If you stand tall and so what's right, then in the end, you will emerge victorious; and you won't even have to use your super powers."

"But what if Morph threatens to use his powers on me?" Dash asks.

"Then you'll know what to do." Helen answers. "You're a big boy, Dash. There are going to be times when your mommy is not going to help you. There will be times where you have to confront with your enemies, **alone**. Your sister and your brother has confronted with their enemies alone, and so will you. But no matter what happens, I will always be here to protect you."

Dash smiles as his mom stops the car. Dash kisses Helen on the cheek and exits the car. Helen drives away and Dash waves goodbye. He enters his classroom and takes out his notebooks and homework. As time goes on, more students enter the classroom and they take their seat. Dash lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that his worst enemy will not be here today. Then his teacher enters the class room, followed by a boy with red hair. The boy glares at a terrified Dash. Dash drops his mouth and his eyes widen. After a couple of weeks, Moe has finally return to school. Moe makes his way around the classroom and he takes his seat. He still keeps his glare toward Dash. Anxiety and fear rushes through Dash's body.

"Did you miss me?" Moe growls.

"I wish you hadn't come back." Dash answers. He ignores Moe and he turns toward the front of the class. The teacher, Mr. Kroop continues with his long and boring lesson. Dash looks back at Moe and sees his petrifying scowl on his face. Dash has finally gains enough courage to talk to Moe. But before he can say anything, Mo interrupts.

"Look dude." he said. "You and your pathetic family has just made my life worst by killing my brother. Now my parents are blaming me for it. I really hate you. And you are going to pay for what you did." Moe clenches his fist tight, making a loud "crack" with his knuckles. Dash is frightened. He couldn't even move or speak. Then all of the sudden, Dash starts grinning. He looks at Moe and chuckles for a little bit.

"You know what?" he asks. "Go ahead. Torture me all you can. Do whatever you want to me." Moe looks at Dash with disbelief.

"I may be hearing wrong, but did you say that you want to die?" he asks.

"No, I actually don't care." Dash answers.

"Let me tell you something. Unlike you, I can use my powers whenever I want."

"Yeah, yeah I know. And if you use your powers on me, then the kids will see and freak out. In addition, Mr. Kroop will also see you using your powers and he too will freak out. Then he'll pull the fire alarm, alerting everyone in the school that something is wrong. Everyone will evacuate out of the building and panic will arouse outside. Somebody will call 911, signaling to the authorities and **my parents**, that something is wrong. Mom and dad will strap on their super suits and rush over to my school. Once they find you tormenting me, they will star to beat the frickin crap out of you. You will eventually star crying because you're getting butt whooped and you'll also tell us how to beat your stupid father, your pathetic mother and your pathetic sister. Then later on, we will eventually kill you for endangering our family. After that, we will go to Nomanisan, me, my mom, my dad, Sean and Vi. Once over there, we will find your family and start beating the frickin crap out of them. After we beat them, we will all go back to Metroville and have a huge party. We will celebrate in defeating our greatest enemies; there will be cake, ice cream, soda, and presents. And we will all live happily ever after. My dad will go on famous super hero he is, my mom will be happy that she raised her kids well and we will have a good future. Sean will live a happy life as one of us, knowing that Valagor is **DEAD**! Vi will be happily hugging kissing and just dreaming about marring Tony Rydinger. I will become the greatest athlete in the world because I am, "**The Dash!**" Jack-Jack will be happily laughing, cooing, and eventually developing his powers. And then the entire world will be singing, dancing, and be marry like the happiest people on the planet, just like the movie, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." "Sigh" Dash says quickly. "I just love happy endings. Isn't that what you want, Moe?"

Moe stares into his eyes and says nothing. Moe lets his hand loose and he drops his arms. He remains silent for the rest of the day. Dash giggles at him and he turns his attention back to the front of the classroom. A few hours have passed and finally, the kids are let outside to eat lunch. Moe drags himself out of the classroom. His day has just gotten worst. Not only Dash has stopped him from using his powers, but Moe hasn't found a super hero he can bring back to Nomanisan to replace his older brother.

Meanwhile at Western View Junior High, Violet has just finished her biology class and she heads out the door for lunch. She looks for the boyfriend, Tony Rydinger. She walks around the cafeteria and she sees all kinds of cute boys, but no sign of Tony. She did see Sean buying his lunch, but still no Tony. Violet lets out a sigh, wondering if he's still here. Then suddenly, a boy comes up from behind her and covers her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he asks. "Violet smiles and starts giggling.

"Hey Tony." Violet turns around and sees Tony smiling at her.

"Hey Vi." Tony says.

"Where have you been?" Violet asks.

"Sorry." Tony said. "I was kind of busy getting my stuff turned in." Violet giggles a little bit. Tony laughs and continues to speak. "Guess what, Vi? I saw you and your family in action yesterday taking out that Bombarder freak."

"And how did I do?"

"Well, first of all, I saw you protecting your family from that onslaught of explosions. Then I saw you fell on your knees and I was terrified that you could be hurt. Then later on, you surprised me again by regaining your strength and taking him out. That was very impressive." Tony places his hand on Violet's cheek. She touches his warm hands and she starts to blush.

"Thanks Tony." she smiles.

"So Vi. Is it all right if you go out with me this Saturday?

"Well, I might be busy saving the world with my family. But other than that, I love to." Violet answers. The two of them smiles at each other. They finally find a place to sit down, eat their lunch, and enjoy the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Dash and his friends run out on the field to play soccer. Dash and the boys play for a whole hour kicking the ball back and forth. While playing, Dash can see Moe watching him behind a tree. The two boys stare into each others eyes for awhile. Moe continues to have his petrifying glaring on his face, but Dash counters with a simple grin. Dash turns around and continues playing with his friends. Moe is furious at Dash. He is about to run out to the field to beat the crap out of him, when suddenly, the bell rings. The boys stop playing and makes their way back to class. Moe is the last one to enter the classroom. He remains silent for the rest of the day until school is over. When the bell rings to signal the end of class, all of the students, including Dash, rushes outside and into the parking lot. Dash sees his mom waiting for him and he runs as fast as he could towards her. Helen notices a huge grin on his face.

"Well now." she said. "I assume you had a pretty good day today, did you?"

"Oh it's perfect." Dash replies.

"How about Morph?" Helen asks. "Was he bothering you today?"

"No he didn't." Dash answers. "In fact, it was the other way around."

"Dash, even thought he's your enemy, you should still be nice to him."

"Sorry mom, I couldn't resist."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing really. All I said is that if he uses power on me, the kids will freak out and the teachers will call the police. In the meantime, the are going to pound the heck out of you and you will be for mercy. Next I said that he would admit defeat and he would also explain to us how to beat his family. We would eventually go back to Nomanisan Island and beat the crap out of Mr. Evile, Evila and Ultra. After that, we would return back to Metroville and have a huge party. We will go on living our normal lives, but in the meantime prepare for what is yet to come."

"Oh wow!" Helen exaggerates. "We better get home and tell you father about this." The two of them enters the car and drives off. Dash looks from the back window and he sees Moe glaring at him. Dash gives a small smile before his mom makes a turn and he disappears in the city.

Moe is so furious about his day at school. Anger, dissatisfaction, and disappointment rushes inside his body and into his mind. He lets out a huge, loud roar. He punches through on of the car's windows in the parking lot. The alarm was set off. A couple of teachers and staff runs out the building and notices the car with the broken window.

"Hey!" one of them asks. "What's going on out there?"

"Hey!" Mr. Kroop yells. "Someone has broken into my car!" The teachers search the entire parking lot and notifies the police. After an hour of searching, one by one, the teachers leave the area. Finally, Mr. Kroop gives a long sigh and walks away. Later on the teachers get inside their cars and drives home. When the last was driven away, Moe reappears behind a bush.

"God that was way to close." he murmurs. Moe checks then checks his watch. "Oh shoot! F I don't find a super hero in the next few hours, my mom and dad are going to kill me." Moe gets up to his feet and sprints toward downtown.

Moe enters downtown with a look of sadness on his face. Coming back here brings back painful memories of his defeats against the Incredibles. He also sees the spot where his brother had fallen and died. He continues to search for a super hero. A few hours have passed since he bean his search. He has wasted so much time and still he hasn't found anyone to bring back to Nomanisan. He searches through parks, inside dark allies and all around the city. The sun is almost sinking and it is getting dark. Moe's final place to look at is another dark, creepy and dirty ally. He takes one good look at it and find nothing but garbage cans, filthy puddles, tiny rats and pure darkness. He lets out a sigh of disappointment as he slumps on the floor.

"Aw man." he complains. "It's no use. I've search everywhere around this place and there's no sign of a super hero anywhere. If I returned, they will punish me by killing me. Why does my parents have to be so cruel, especially to me?" Moe begins to cry.

"I'm sorry sis. I'd tried my very hardest. I may be the quickest one to adapt in th family, but I guess it wasn't enough. I'm a disgrace to the Eviles. I guess the best thing to do is to stay here and just wait for the Incredibles to do whatever they want with me." Moe looks up at the purplish, reddish sky.

"Ultra, I guess this means goodbye. I'm never coming back home. I'm sure I is much easier for you guys to take over this planet without my help." Moe covers his face with his hands and continues to sob.

"Kinda dark in here, isn't is?" someone asks. Moe is terrified of the voice, he springs to his feet. He looks around the shadowy ally, but he can see nothing but pure darkness. He then transforms his hands into flashlight. He shines them around the ally, until he sees a girl about the same height as him and with dirty blonde hair staring at him. The girl smiles and moves closer to the frightened boy.

"How can someone so brave, so strong, so intelligent and so talented be stuck in this small creep place?" she asks.

"Who...are you?" Moe petrifyingly asks.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me." the girl says. "My name is Rachel, but everyone calls me Ray, especially you Moe."

"How do you know my name is Moe?"

"I know much more than that. Besides your family, I'm probably the only one who knows who you really are...Morph." Moe's eyes widened and he drops his mouth. He slowly makes his way toward the girl. He touches her face then he brushes her long hair. A huge smile plants on Moe's face.

"Oh my God!" he exclaims. "It's you! I cant believe it's really you!"

"Wow!" Ray smiles. "I guess I came at a pretty good time."

"Oh you came at a perfect time." Moe answers. "In fact, you came just when I need you. I'm so glad you're here...Mirror."

Moe and Ray smiles at each other, and finally exchanges a five minutes hug. Moe has not only found an old friend, but he also has found someone that can help him destroy the Incredibles.


	4. Mirror

Mirror

Moe and Ray continue to embrace each other as if they have not seen each other for a long time. Finally, the two of them exchanges smiles. Moe has never been so happy in his entire life. Moe has been humiliated by Dash at school, his mother and father has tortured him for a long time and his older sister is in bad shape all because of him.

"How are you doing?" Moe finally asks.

"Pretty well." Ray answers. "Everything has been going fine. How about you?"

"Today has been like hell for me." Moe responds.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Ray says softly. "Here, let's take a walk around the city so we can just, you know, talk for a little bit. We haven't seen each other for months, so I guess this is a pretty good time to catch up on a couple of things." Ray reaches out her hand and smiles at her friend. Moe responds with the same action as he takes her small, warm hands. The two of them walks out of the dark, creepy, cold ally and out into the open city.

Moe has known Ray for a very, VERY, long time. They've know each other since they were seven years old. Ray is Moe's girlfriend. And, just like Moe, his family and of course, the Incredibles, she is a super. Her real name is Mirror. Her power is to create a protective force field, similar to Violet's. But unlike Violet's force field, hers can reflect laser beams, bullets and other projectiles. Another one of her powers is that she can copy another person's abilities. For example, Moe/Morph has the power to change any part of his body. When Mirror takes a good look at her boyfriend, she can also have the ability to transform any part of her body. The two of them continues to stroll around the city. They watch as cars roll by, little children playing in the park and pedestrians crossing the street. Then Ray turns her attention to a bank, which is just being robbed by a couple of thugs. Ray smiles as she stares into her boyfriend's eyes.

"That is something I expect from you everyday, Moe." she said. Moe and Ray then notices a number of police cars surrounding the area. Policemen exits the car and point their pistols at the robbers. The robbers reply by pointing their hand guns and machines guns at the police.

"Freeze!" one of the police officers yells. "Drop the guns and the money, and put you hands in the air!" The robbers looks at each other and grins, but they never said a word.

"I'm going to say this one more time," the officer said. "Drop the guns, drop the money and put your hands in the air!"

"Why don't you make us?" the robbers said. At that point, the thugs pull their triggers, releasing a barrage of bullets into the area. The police officers hide behind their cars to avoid being shot. Everyone else watches with fear and terror. They hide inside stores, cars and other places. However, Moe and Ray watch with excitement.

"Yep." Moe says. "That is something you would expect from me Ray. But however, I don't always use bullets as my projectiles. I use laser cannons, I use a flamethrower, I use a goo ball launcher, I use pretty much about everything." Suddenly, the two of them sees another super in a turquoise skiing outfit. He forms a path of ice into the area and ice skates on the path, toward the shoot out. It was Frozone. One of the robbers sees the super coming, so he shoots him instead. Frozone manipulates his ice to create an ice shield. The bullets bounce off the shield and onto the ground. Frozone then shoots a beam of ice into the robbers. The two of them shoots at the super hero. However, before they can pull the trigger, they are covered in ice. Frozone ice skates next to them and smiles.

"Listen, man." he says. "When a police officer tells you to freeze, then you can go ahead and shoot him. But if I tell you to freeze, then you freeze. Are we clear?" a couple of police officers slowly carry the Frozone robbers into a police van and they drove away. The police officers thank Frozone for his work. Meanwhile, Moe and Ray watches with disappoint as Frozone skates away.

"How pathetic can all of these people get?" Moe complains. "Man I wish I can just beat the crap out of those pathetic super heroes." Moe then turns his attention to his girlfriend, who is playing with her hands. "What the heck are you doing?" he asks.

"Would you please be quiet?" she whispers. "I'm practicing here." she closes her eyes and her hands starts turning white. Then without warning, a beam of ice shoots out of her hands. The beam covers a fire hydrant with ice and Moe watches with amazement at the sculpture.

"Ray!" he exclaims. "That was amazing!"

"Oh come on Moe." Ray smiles. "My name is Mirror. These are my powers. How can you forget about me?" Moe looks down with discouragement.

"Sorry. It's just that my family and I have been so busy planning to take over the world, I've forgotten about a lot of things, including the one who I love the most." Ray and Moe gazes into each others eyes. Ray starts blushing after hearing affectionate words from Moe.

"Aw jeez." she says. "Thanks Moe. That is very sweet of you. I know how busy you and your family are when it comes to taking over the world, but whatever happens, I will always be there, watching you."

"Hey Ray, do you remember the first day we met?" Moe asks.

"Kind of." answers Ray. "All I remember is that it all happened when the two of us were in kindergarten."

"Well, yeah." Moe answers. "I remember every part of it. Do you want me to tell you?" Ray nods her head. "All right. It all started when we were at school. The teacher introduces our new student. I turned around, and I saw the most beautiful, gorgeous, attractive girl that ever walked on the face of the earth. She wore a white dress with pink little flowers all over it. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she carried a small purse. The teacher said that her name is Rachel, but you told us to call you Ray. The teacher sat you right next to me, and I felt so happy, yet nervous. I didn't have the courage to say hello, or something like that. Anyway, when it was time for recess, I watched you walk out the door, watching your hair move beautifully. I tried following you, but my friends kept on asking me to play with them in the playground. I gave up and went to the playground. Later, I got bored, so I started looking for you. I've searched for five minutes and I couldn't find you."

"Oh yeah." Ray says. "Now I remember. It was that same day. I remember that everyone in school kept on teasing me. So during recess, I hid behind the school where no one can find me. I thought that I would be safe from everyone else out there, but I was wrong. I turned around and I noticed a gang of fifth graders walking toward me. I was so afraid, and as they move closer, I started to back up. Suddenly, I stumbled to the ground and I feel on the rough, bumpy pavement. I scraped my hands and I started to cry. The stupid fifth graders surrounded me and started to tease me. They make fun of my dress, my hair and the way I look. Then one of them took away my purse and he starts to dig through it. I tried to get it back, but a girl yanked my hair from behind and I fell back on the ground. I tried to get back up, but a couple of boys hold me by the arms. As I watched the fifth graders grabbing my stuff out of my purse, I began to cry. I have never been so humiliated in my entire life. Then one of the fifth graders notices a locket around my neck." Ray shows Moe her locket. It is a shape of a heart. When she opens it up, Moe notice a mirror on one side, and a picture of the two of them on the other side.

"That locket must mean a lot to you, doesn't it?" Moe asks. Ray nods her head. A small tear falls from her eye.

"That locket does mean a lot from me. It was given to me by my parents when they discovered that I had super powers. Those bullies tried to take the locket away from me. I tried me hardest to fight back. I struggled to break free and I screamed as loud as I could. But then, one of the boys gave me a vicious slap o the face and I fell down to the ground. Then one of the girls pulls my hair again and the boys continue to make fun of me. One of the boys grabbed my locket and yanks it as hard as he could. He successfully took my locket and the fifth grader laughs at me. Then things got really rough. One of them grabbed the sleeves on my dress and she pulls it hard. She ripped my sleeves off my dress. The boy then carried me and threw me into the bushes. My dress was a huge mess. It was ripped open, and there were holes popping out. The boys lift me up and they threw me in a pool of mud. I feel in and I was dirty and filthy."

"And that's where I came in." Moe said bravely. Ray takes out a tissue from her pocket and she wipes her tears off her face.

"Yes, you actually saved me." she remembers.

"I actually heard your screams, so I went out to look for you. I found you and those fifth graders throw you in the mud. I got so angry, I went p to one of them and I delivered a ruthless punch to his face. The impact sends him inside the mud. His gang saw what I just did, so they took turns attacking me. One of them grabs my arms, but I kicked him in the balls and he groans in pain. Another boy delivers another punch, but I duck out of the way and I gave him a rapid set of punches. The last punch sends him into the bushes. The rest of the fifth graders stared at me. Finally, they regroup themselves and they ran away. I then walked toward you and helped you out of the mud. You were dirty, hurt and still crying, so I carried you to the nurse's office."

"Then," Ray continues. "The nurses treat me, clean me up and gave me new clothes to wear. She gave me a white shirt, and a pair of jeans. I walked out of the nurse's office 100 better. I saw you waiting for me. We smiled at each other and we finally hugged each other. We then told everything about ourselves. Our likes, our dislikes, our personalities, but most importantly, our identities. We told each other that we were super heroes. We kind of showed each other our powers, but we had a fun time together."

"And before the bell rang," Moe finishes. "I reached into my pocket and I took out your locket that you almost lost. You were flattered when you saw it, you gave me another great big hug, and you almost kissed me. Anyway, I wrapped the locket around you neck and then I knew, that this girl is the right girl for me. Later on, after school, I took you for a walk to the mall, to do some shopping. I had a really fun time hanging around with you. Then I introduced you to my family. I told them that you were a super just like us; and they actually took a liking to you. Everyone in my family likes you, except my sister. I don't know why, but she just hates you. And that is how we first met."

"Speaking of which, where do you guys live now?" asks Ray. "I stopped by at your place, but I saw that it was burned to the ground."

"Oh that?" Moe says. "Well, we kind of moved somewhere else. You see, our family has a really big rivalry with another super family known as the Incredibles. Since my family and I are so obsessed with world, it is up to the Incredibles to stop us. The Incredibles are obviously a super family of five super heroes. The father is Mr. Incredible. He's got super strength. The mother is Elastigirl. Her power is flexibility. They have three children; Incrediguy, Incredigirl and the Dash."

Moe looks up at the sky and he notices that the sun has disappeared into the horizon. He continues, "One night, my brother and sister and I were beating the crap out of Incredigirl. You see, she was fighting her hardest to protect her boyfriend, but to no avail. We were about to finish her off for good, when my mom cut us off and she told us that we've got some important things to take care of. So we packed up and we headed straight toward an island. Once when we got there, we started to build armies and other things. One of them was a humungous robot. We used it to terrorize the city, but those pesky Incredibles stopped it."

"Wow!" Ray compliments. "You guys must be really determined. I didn't know you live on an island." Moe nods his head. "So how's your family been doing?" Ray asks. Moe looks at his girlfriend with discomfort. He stares at the ground as if something is wrong.

"Actually, things aren't going well with my family." Moe replies. "Every time when I look into my father's eyes or when I tried talking to my mother, I always get this feeling that they don't love me anymore."

"What are talking about Moe? Of course they love you. Everyone in your family loves you. **I** love you. Your dad loves you. Your mom loves you. Your brother loves you. Your sister…"

"My brother is dead." Moe says angrily. "The Incredibles killed him two days ago."

"Oh my God! I am so sorry."

"And to make things worst, my parents blamed me and my sister for his death. Their punishment almost killed us. My sister is still at home, but my parents send me here to find a superhero to replace my brother. His death has made a huge impact on us. If I don't return, then my parents are going to kill me."

"I'm sorry Moe." Ray apologizes. She wraps her arm around Moe's shoulder and she gives him a huge hug. "You know what? What if I join you and your family?" Moe looks at and stares into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Listen Moe. Besides being your girlfriend, I'm probably the only one here that understands you. I'll help you and your family destroys the Incredibles and takes over the world."

"Oh Ray! Do you really mean that?"

"With all of my heart." For minutes the two of them can't keep their eyes off each other. Finally, Moe and Ray observe the quiet and peaceful city.

"So Moe," Ray asks. "When do we start?" Moe slips on his Evile super suit and puts on his green mask.

"Right now!" he grins. The two of them race into the middle of the city. Once when they got there, the two of them grins at each other. Moe transforms his arms into flamethrowers. Ray looks at Moe for a few seconds. Then she morphs her arms into two laser cannons. The two of them are ready to cause mayhem all over the city.

Meanwhile back at the Parr residence, the family just finishes eating their dinner. Dash and Violet heads to their room, while Sean sits on the couch and watched the television. Jack-Jack comes crawling in the room and sees the television set on. Sean boringly flips through channel after channel. Helen enters the room and sees Sean watching TV.

"What are you doing here young man?" she asks. Sean turns around and looks at her. "Are you done with your homework?"

"If I wasn't, would I be here?" Sean asks. Helen says nothing as she walks away. Sean continues to flip through the channels. Sean stops at a football game. He watches it for the first few minutes when…

"We interrupt this program to bring you some shocking news!" a reporter said. Sean drops the remote as he sits on the edge of the couch. "A deadly super threatens the city once again. Witnesses report that this boy is one of the Eviles. Although there were no fatalities, there will…" Sean turns the TV off and runs upstairs. He goes to Dash's room.

"Hey Dash!" he calls. "Come on. We got some work to do." Dash drops his pencil, slips into his super suit and runs out the room. Sean spreads the news to Violet. Violet skips into her super suit, along with Sean. The two of them rushes downstairs and they meet their father. However, the four of them sees Helen without her super suit on.

"Are you coming with us mom?" Dash asks.

"Not this time sweetie." she replies. "I've got to stay here and watch Jack-Jack. Just in case something happens." Mr. Incredible, Sean, Violet and Dash rushed outside and jump into the Incredimoblie. Mr. Incredible steps on the gas, and the four of them speeds toward the city, where Morph and Mirror are waiting for them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I own Ray and her identity, Mirror.**


	5. Incredikids vs Morph and Mirror

The Incredikids vs. Morph and Mirror

Mr. Incredible, along with Sean, Violet and Dash, has finally reached the city. Mr. Incredible parks the Incredimobile and the four of them gets out of the car. They examine the huge chaos and catastrophe that spreads around the city. Violet gasps at the mess while Sean just whistles. Finally, Dash sees a small boy about the same height as him wearing a green super suit. It was Morph. Morph, with his two arm laser cannons, continues to destroy the city.

"Hey Morph!" Dash yells. Morph stops his shooting and turns to the Incredibles. A small, but evil grin plants on his face. He transforms his laser cannons back to his regular arms.

"Well, well, well." Morph says. "If it isn't the Dash and his pathetic super family."

"You just never learn from your past mistakes, do you?" Dash asks.

Morph shrugs and said, "I don't know. I guess I'm a slow learner, compared to you."

"Enough of this son." Mr. Incredible orders. "It's either you come with us quietly, or by force."

"Oh come on Dad." Dash complains. "Why can't we just take him by force? I mean, look back on all the terrible things he and his family has done."

"You know what, Dash?" Morph asks. "I actually want to be taken by force. So come and get me!" At that point, he transforms his two arms into two plasma cannons. He grins and starts shooting as if there is no tomorrow. The Incredibles dodge the lasers as much as they can. Still, Morph continues to shoot as much as he can. Then all of the sudden, one of Morph's laser beams nails Sean right in the chest. Sean tumbles on the street over and over again and he slams into a truck. Morph then aims his one of his laser cannons at the teenaged boy and the other laser cannon points at a billboard high above. Morph shoots his two laser guns at the same time and a green plasma beam heads straight for Sean and the billboard. The laser beams hit's the billboard and without warning, it falls twenty feet above the ground. As for the other laser beam that was heading for Sean, Violet steps in front of him and projects a force field around herself and her brother. Violet and Sean watches as the billboard plummets to the ground, right above peoples' heads.

"Dad, the sign!" Dash points. Without having to think, Mr. Incredible runs to the spot where the billboard is about to fall. He maneuvers through a crowd of people to get into the middle of the spot. He puts his hands up, getting ready to catch the billboard.

"Everybody duck!" Mr. Incredible orders. Everyone around that area covers their heads and dives to the ground. Just then the billboard lands on top of Mr. Incredible's palms. Mr. Incredible has saved a whole crowd of people.

Meanwhile, Sean and Violet lets out a sigh of relief. Violet drops her force field and Sean springs up to his feet. Then the two of them turns their attention back to Morph. But instead, they find Dash and Morph rolling on the ground, exchanging punches to each other's face. Finally, Morph catches one of Dash's hands and he delivers a vicious punch to Dash's gut. The small boy clenches his chest and he groans in pain. Morph gets back up to his feet and delivers a few kicks to Dash's aggrieved abdomen. Finally, Morph gives one more ferocious punch to Dash's face and he is sent flying across the street. He collides against Sean and the two of them tumbles on the ground. Morph changes his two arms into two cannons. He then starts shooting at the two boys, who are unconscious. Fortunately, Violet was there to intervene. She steps in front of her two brothers and projects a force field around therself and the two of them. The cannon balls slams into the force field with "BOOM!" The powerful impact sends a small joint of pain inside Violet. Morph grins and continues to pound the force field with his cannon balls. Still, Violet manages to keep the force field up to protect her brothers. Sean regains his consciousness and looks toward Violet, who has fallen to her knees.

"Violet!" Sean screams. Violet looks back at him, with tears in her eyes. "Are you all right?" Sean asks. Another cannon ball hit's the force field and more pain was brought to Violet.

"I…can't…hold on anymore." she cries faintly as another cannon ball explodes on her force field.

"Violet, hang on." Sean said. "Be strong. You're doing great. I know it's hard protecting us from all of those explosions, but you can do it."

"I can't do it." she cries. "I can't take the pain much longer." Suddenly, one of the cannon balls smashes against Violet's force field. The force field shatters and Violet falls unconscious. Morph then changes on of his arms from a cannon to a laser gun. He shoots three laser beams. The beams nail Sean, Violet and Dash in the chest. The three of them rolls on the street and they soon fall unconscious. Morph stops his shooting and looks at the three passed out children.

"Well, it looks like I have beaten the Incredikids all by myself. And I didn't have my sister to help, me out." Morph thought. "Now it is time to finish what we started." Morph points his laser gun at another billboard, close by to Sean, Violet and Dash. He shoots a huge laser beam and it hit's the billboard, causing it to collapse. As it the sign falls, Sean and Dash has regain their consciousness. The two of them rubs their aching head and looks up above them, where they see the sign falling towards them. As it draws closer, their eyes widened and their bodies begins to tremble.

"DAD!" Dash screams. Sean and Dash covers the heads, shuts their eyes and dives to the ground, but before the billboard can crush the three children, Mr. Incredible comes to the rescue. He puts his arms up and catches the heavy billboard, just before it crushes with his children. Dash and Sean opens their eyes and they see their father saving them from being flattened. "DAD!" Dash screams.

"Get out of there NOW!" Mr. Incredible orders. Dash quickly gets to his feet and rushes out of the way. Sean also gets to his feet. He first picks up his unconscious sister and carries her away from danger. Dash meets up with them and they turn their attention back to Mr. Incredible. Suddenly, Morph points his arms to the superhero. His arms become two cannons and he shoots two cannon balls at Mr. Incredible. The cannon balls collide with the superhero and he was sent flying. He crashes through a number of building and is sent to the other side of the city, where he passes out. At the same time, Violet has regained her consciousness. Sean sees her opening her eyes, so he lets her down.

"What just happen?" she asks. Sean and Dash looks at each other and said nothing. "Did we win?" Violet asks. Dash shakes his head.

"Let's just say that our strength has been eliminated." Sean informs.

"That's very reassuring." Violet said. The three of them then sees Morph laughing hysterically at them. The kids get into ready position, but Morph drops his laser cannons and they revert back to normal.

"Well now," Morph says. "It looks like I will have to do so much work on you kids. Your death will be just quick and painless, but thanks to your pathetic father, it looks like I'm gonna have to finish you nice and slow and painful."

"You know something Morph," Dash asks. "You can keep on trying, and in the end, you and your family fails miserably. You guys never have a chance to stop us, because we are much stronger and much better than yours."

"Don't worry about it Dash," Morph encourages. "I promise you, the fight we are going to have tonight won't be the same as the other fights we had."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Violet says. "What's going to be different about this fight? Your sister and your parents aren't here with you. You are all alone, with no one to help you. How can you defeat the three of us, when neither one of your family members isn't around?"

Morph looks at all three of the children and he bursts into laughter. "That's very, VERY, cute for you to say that." Morph says. His laughter stops and a petrifying glare is on his face. "However, I'm not going to fight the three of you, **alone**. Yes, it is true, none of my family members are here to help me, but why do I need them, when I already have someone else to destroy you?" Morph looks behind him and grins. "Ah! Here she comes now!"

Sean, Violet and Dash looks behind Morph and they two see the mysterious figure. The four of them then sees a small little girl with dirty blonde hair slowly approaching them. She is wearing a blue sweater, a pair of back jeans, blackish gloves, a green mask on her face, followed by a terrifying grin. She then stands right next to Morph and the two exchange glances. They smiled at each other and glared back at the Incredikids.

"Guys." Morph introduces. "I like you to meet my girlfriend, Mirror."

"Hello." Mirror says in her cute voice.

"Uh, hello." Sean said awkwardly. "This is a joke right?"

"What's there to joke to about?" Morph asks. "After you killed my brother, I have to find someone that can replace him. It turns out that she's not only the perfect replacement, but she is much stronger than my older brother."

"Mirror." Violet said. "That's a pretty nice name for pretty little girl like you."

"Watch it sister." Mirror suggests. "I may be cute right now, but wait until you see me in action."

"Speaking of which," Morph said. "Let's get this party started!" At that point, Morph transforms his two arms into two laser guns. He then starts shooting at the Incredikids. Sean dodges all of the laser beams that are being shot at him. Dash, with his super speed, moves quickly away to avoid getting shot. Violet projects a force field around herself. The lasers reflects off of the force field and is sent flying in all different directions. Mirror gazes romantically as Morph continues to fire his laser beams. Then, one of he lasers that Violet's force field has reflected heads straight back to Morph and Mirror. Mirror steps up in front of her boyfriend and she throws one of her hands up. A force field similar to Violet's appeared in front of her. The laser beam nails the force field hard, but it reflects right back at Violet. The laser beam nails the force field straight on. It shatters the field and the laser beam hits Violet in the chest. She is hurled into a truck and she falls back on the street. Morph stops his shooting and stares at his girl friend. The two of them exchanges laughter. However, Sean and Dash rushes to their dazed sister.

"Vi!" Sean calls. "Are you alright?" Violet opens her eyes and rubs her head.

"Yeah." she answers. "I'm fine. But what the heck just happen there? How can that one laser beam be as strong as the other ones?"

"It's because of me and my powers." Mirror said. "I have the power to create reflective force fields." she then glances at Morph. "I also have the power to obtain another superhero's powers just by looking at them." At that point, her arms became two laser cannons similar to Morph's. She and Morph then continues to shoot at the Incredikids. Violet, Sean and Dash moves out of the way and the laser beams hit's the truck instead. Sean, Violet and Dash regroups once again and they stare at Mirror.

"Dude!" Dash complains. "How is she able to do all of that?"

"I don't know." Sean answers. "But she won't be doing it for long." Dash and Sean rushes to Morph and starts attacking him. The two of them delivers a couple of punches to Morph, but he blocks one of them and catches the other. He grabs Dash's arm and he viciously throws him into a brick wall. Dash collides against the wall and falls to the ground. Morph changes his laser cannon arms into two buzz saws. Sean's claws pops out of his arms. The two of them exchanges slashes toward each other. Each time the blades collides against each other, a flash of sparks filled the area along with a "CHING!" Finally, Morph swings at Sean's arms and he makes a huge cut on it. Sean moans in pain as he rubs his arm. Then, without warning, Morph ferociously kicks him in the chest and Sean is sent hurling right into Dash. The two boys tumble on the street and smashes against a lamp post.

Violet and Mirror stares into each other's eyes deeply. Violet clenches her fists and glares at her new enemy. However, Mirror just gave her a small innocent smile. Mirror takes a few steps toward Violet and then stops. She then begins to walk around her. Violet couldn't help but watch nervously at the little girl. Mirror was able to break through her force field once, and Violet has no idea what she can do next.

"So, your name is Incredigirl, right?" Mirror asks. Violet nods her head. "Morph has told me so much about you. You have the power to turn invisible and to project force fields. That sound's interesting. I wish you can show some of your powers."

"All right." Violet agrees. She then turns invisible and slowly moves toward Mirror. Then all of a sudden, Violet gives Mirror a solid punch across the face. Mirror falls back on the street. She rubs her face after the impact. Mirror looks back and she sees Violet turned visible again.

"How was that?" Violet asks.

"Very good." Mirror answers. "Now let me try." Mirror then turns invisible, which scares Violet a little bit. She looks around the area, wondering where Mirror might be. Then, suddenly, Mirror gives a aggressive punch to Violet's stomach. Violet clenches her stomach after the impact, but then Mirror gives a nasty uppercut to her chin. Violet falls back on the street and Mirror turns visible. She then advances to the spot where Violet has fallen and she delivers a number of stomps to the teenaged girl. Violet groans in pain as she gets stomped on stomach and the head. Finally, Mirror stomps on Violet's stomach viciously and Violet rolls on the ground in pain. Mirror grins at the beaten teenager.

"Wow! Invisibility is a an awesome super power." said Mirror. "I wonder what else I can do." Mirror looks back at the boys, who are still continuing their fight.

Morph transforms his arms into a flamethrower. He shoots a burst of flames at Sean and Dash. Dash, with his super speed manages to avoid the flames. However for Sean, every time when he tries to avoid the fire, some of the flames burns through his super suit and burns his arm. Sean yells in pain and he rubs his arms. Dash rushes as fast as he could toward Morph and he tackles him to the ground. The two boys rolls on the ground trying to pin each other to the ground. Unfortunately, Morph comes out on top and he gives Dash a number of punches to his head. Meanwhile, Sean recovers from his injuries and he pops out his claws. He runs toward Morph, who just got off of Dash and gives him a stomp to his stomach. Morph turns around and sees Sean rushing at him. Morph changes his hands to bear claws. The claws collides ruthlessly.

"How do you like that?" Morph asks.

"You've gotten strong since the last time we fought." Sean says. Again the two boys exchanges slashes at each other. Morph has given Sean a couple of brutal slashes to his arms and his chest. Sean cries in agony and he falls to the floor.

Violet struggles to get to her feet, after being stepped on a couple of times. Mirror pulls her hair and turns her head to Morph, Sean and Dash. Violet sees her brothers struggling to fight back. She sees Sean lying on the floor with cut on his arms, and on his chest. She also sees Dash with a black eye and some broken teeth. Mirror laughs at her boyfriend and then she gives a solid knee to Violet's stomach. Violet compresses her chest as she falls to the street.

"Well now." Mirror said. "Your older brother has pretty cool super powers. I wish I can try it." Mirror then stares at her hands and she grins at Violet, who is on her hand and knees.

"What am I saying? Of course I can try his powers." Mirror's hands begins to shake. Then, without warning, two metallic claws pops out of her hands. Mirror waits for Violet to get to her feet. Then suddenly, Mirror gives two vicious slashes to Violet's chest. Mirror makes an X mark on Violet's super suit. Then Mirror's eyes turns red and she concentrates really hard on the teenager. Mirror then shots a huge reddish beam at Violet. Violet smashes through a brick wall and crashes against a building. As Mirror slowly approaches the injured super, Violet begins to whimper in pain. She opens her eyes and she sees Mirror standing in front of her. Mirror grabs Violet's long, dark black hair and throws her against another building. Violet makes a small dent in the wall and she falls back on the street.

Morph examines both Sean and Dash, who are now unconscious after a grueling battle. Morph changes his hand one more time and he shoots a white beam at the two boys. The beam doesn't hurt them, but makes them paralyzed. Morph lifts them up and he smashes the two of them into a car. Then he crashes Sean and Dash into a building. He then uses the boys as a battering ram and he repeatedly smashes the boy into the building. Sean and Dash makes a huge dent on the wall each time they smash into the building. Finally, Morph slams the boys into the building and the two of them crash through and falls to the ground. They are still conscious, but dazed after the impact. But before they can get on their knees, Morph uses the ray again and he throws the boys out of the building and onto the street.

Mirror stomps on Violet's head violently and Violet begins to cry. Mirror finally stops and she pulls her long dark black hair. Mirror grins at the beaten and battered teenaged super hero. She waits until Violet opens her eyes. Violet clenches her teeth and her fist.

"Now let's see." Mirror thinks. "whose powers have I not used yet? Hmm. I used Morph's powers already. I also have used yours and your older brother's." Mirror's head pops up and she grins at the beat-up, Violet. "Oh yes! I haven't used your father's super powers yet." she remembers.

"You haven't even seen my father." Violet recalls. "So how can you obtain his powers?" Violet's question causes Mirror to crack up.

"Oh my God!" she said. "You're so stupid. Didn't you know that I saw your father saved you from being crushed? I also saw my boyfriend blasting him to the other side of town." Mirror releases her grip on Violet's hair. She scowls at the teenager and she clenches her fists. Her knuckles begins to crack as her fist clenches tighter.

"So, Incredigirl." Mirror growls. "Have you ever been beaten up by you father before? Well, I think it's time you to feel Mr. Incredible's true strength.

Without warning, Mirror gives a rock hard, solid punch to Violet's stomach. Violet groans in pain and she clutches her chest. She falls on the ground coughing and groaning. To her, the blow did feel like her father has just punched her. Mirror grabs Violet by the hair again and she delivers another ferocious punch to Violet. The powerful, crushing blow to the teenager's stomach sends her slamming into a car. When she crashes, a huge dent is made on the side of the automobile. Violet clenches her chest and coughs roughly after the two violent impacts. Mirror rushes to Violet and she grabs her by the neck. Mirror lifts Violet up, choking her in the process. Violet struggles extremely for a small breath of air. The pressure on Violet's neck feels like her brothers, her mother, Ultra, Morph, Mr. Evile and Evila suffocating her.

"I…can't…breath." Violet coughs. "Please…stop it…I give up…!" Mirror sighs and she slams Violet viciously on the ground. Violet creates a small hole on the street after the devastating impact. She couldn't move a single muscle in her body and she begins to cry. Mirror kneels next to her and delivers one more excruciating punch to Violet. The blow causes Violet to pass out. Mirror laughs at the teenager. Just then, Morph advances toward her.

"Nicely done, my love." Morph compliments, causing Mirror to blush.

"It's getting late." Mirror said. "Should we be heading back to your place?"

"Yes, I think we should." Morph gives a small kiss on Mirror's cheek. Mirror helps the unconscious Violet to her feet. Mirror gives a brutal uppercut to her chin. Violet is sent 25 feet into the air. Finally, gravity has got a hold of her and she falls to the ground. She was about to crash on the street, when Mirror punches Violet in the chest, sending her flying across the street. Meanwhile, Sean and Dash manages to get on their feet. But the next thing they know, Violet slams hard into them and the three children rolls on the pavement. They stopped tumbling and they lost their consciousness.

"Excellent." Morph admires. Morph transforms his arms into two laser cannons. Morph aims carefully and he shoots a large green laser at Violet. The laser nails Violet so hard, she crashes through a building. Morph then aims his laser guns at Sean. He fires another green laser at him and Sean is hurled to a truck. Morph then points his laser cannon at Dash, but he didn't shoot. Morph drops his hands and his arms revert back to normal. Mirror looks at him awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" she asks. Then one of Morph's hand become a blade.

"What I should've done a long time ago." Morph answers. He moves closer to Dash and points the blade at his body. Morph stomps on Dash's head and the two of them can hear Dash screaming. "It is time." Morph says. He pulls his long, sharp, silver blade back and is about to kill Dash when…

"BOOM!" Morph and Mirror turns around and they see a huge truck exploded behind them. The two of them gasps, but not because of the explosion. Behind the truck was Mr. Incredible. He is lifting up another car. He also has a terrifying, petrifying glare on his face. Morph and Mirror grins at the super hero. The two of them holds each other's hands.

"Shall we?" Mirror asks.

"Shall we must." Morph said. The two of them transforms their body and their back has become a jetpack. The took off, just when Mr. Incredible throws the car at them. Morph and Mirror escapes the city with light speed. Mr. Incredible watches as they disappear into the night. He then kneels down next to his son, who is still unconscious. Mr. Incredible takes out his cell phone and he calls Helen.

"Helen?" he calls. "It's me, Bob."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"The kids." he answers. "Something's happen to them. You got to come over here."

"I'm on my way Bob." Helen says as she hangs up the phone.

Mr. Incredible carries his son and he starts looking for Sean and Violet. He finds Sean lying on the ground, next to the truck he smashed into. He carries him and he starts looking for his daughter. He searches for a few minutes, until he finds Violet. She is inside building, groaning in pain. Mr. Incredible carries her and he takes his three children outside, where Elastigirl was waiting. Jack-Jack was with her two. The two of them sees Sean, Violet and Dash unconscious. Jack-Jack starts crying and Elastigirl bursts into tears. She helps Mr. Incredible carry the kids into the car. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl gets into the car. Mr. Incredible steps on the gas the Incredibles are on their way to the H.I.S.


	6. Night at the Hospital

Night at the Hospital

The Incredibles rushes immediately to the hospital. They finally arrive at the H.I.S. (Hospital for the Injured Supers). Without delay, Elastigirl rushes to the entrance, while Mr. Incredible carries his three unconscious children on his shoulders. When Mr. Incredible enters inside the H.I.S., three stretchers are pushed in front of him. Mr. Incredible is then greeted by three doctors. Elastigirl comes in with tears covering her eyes. One of the doctors takes out a piece of tissue and they give it to the crying mother. Elastigirl blows into the tissue hard.

"You got to help us doctor." she pleads. "Our children are very weak. I'm not sure if they can survive after the fight they just had tonight." At that point, Elastigirl breaks into even more tears.

"My wife is really desperate doctor." Mr. Incredible says. "You got to help them." The three doctors look at each other and they nod their head.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl." one of the doctors said. "We will do whatever we can." A couple of doctors push the three stretchers inside a large room, called the Emergency Room. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Jack-Jack watches as the doctors carry Sean, Violet and Dash away from them. Then the three of them notices one of the doctors putting on some rubber gloves.

"Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl?" he asks. "This will take a couple of hours. Why don't you wait in the Waiting Room?" Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl nods. The doctor enters the Emergency Room, where the kids are being taken into. Suddenly, a huge door closes the entrance of the Emergency Room. Jack-Jack reaches his arms out to the door, crying.

"Don't worry sweetie." Elastigirl says softly. "Sean, Vi and Dash are going to be okay." She wipes the tears off her baby boy's cheek. The three of them then enters the Waiting Room. Mr. Incredible sits down on a chair and starts reading the magazines. Elastigirl, however, looks back at the Emergency Room. Anxiety and fear rushes through her body.

"I hope." she mumbles. She sets Jack-Jack on the floor and she sits herself down on a chair and she starts reading a book. Jack-Jack founds some toys on the floor. Slowly, he crawls toward the toys and he starts playing with them. He finds a small red ball and he starts bouncing it and playing with it. . Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl watch their baby boy having fun. His laughter cheers them up a little bit. As Jack-Jack continues to play, Elastigirl's tears were gone and Mr. Incredible watches with a huge smile on his face.

An hour has passed since Sean, Violet and Dash has been taken into the Emergency Room. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl waits patiently for their kids to recover from their injuries. Elastigirl exchanges looks at her son, Jack-Jack and at the entrance to the Emergency Room. Then, someone in the waiting room turns on the television set. He flips through the channels until he comes to Channel 4. A women dressed in black appears on the screen. It turns out that she is in the same area where Sean, Violet and Dash got beaten up by Morph and Mirror. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl watch the news.

"_I'm here at Downtown Metroville with an incredible, yet shocking story_." she said. "_Another battle between good and evil has occurred in downtown. The Incredikids confronts with one of the Eviles, Morph. Spectators and witnesses expect that the Incredikids would emerge victorious in the end because Morph was out numbered 1 to 3, but it turns out that the odds were against the Incredikids. Morph has found another super villain who goes by the name of Mirror. Mirror has the power project reflective force fields and the power to copy another superhero's powers jut by looking at them. With this new ally, Morph and Mirror not only defeated the Incredikids, but they also gave them quite a beating._"

At that moment, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl see their kids on the screen fighting Morph and Mirror. The first thing Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl see is Morph with claws fighting Sean. Morph has just brutally slashed at Sean's chest, causing him to cry in pain. Next, the screen shows Mirror stomping on their motionless daughter. Mirror grabs Violet by the hair and Violet begins to cry. Mirror grins at the teenage girl and she ruthlessly punched at Violet's stomach. The teenager groans, clenches her stomach and she falls to the ground with tears in her eyes. Next, the screen displays Morph and Mirror shooting a barrage of lasers at Dash. Dash moans in agony as he tumbles on the street. Finally, the television screen reveals the news reporter again.

"_As you can see behind me,_" she said. "_The deliberate damages that these two villainous, merciless and evil children has caused. Although there were no fatalities, the Incredibles may have much more to deal with. With Mirror on the Eviles side, the world is…_"

"Turn that thing off, now." Mr. Incredible orders. The man, who turned on the T.V., pushes the power button and the screen was blank. Mr. Incredible looks back at his wife, who continues to cry, after seeing her own children getting thrashed.

"Oh Bob." she says. "I feel so guilty. This is all my fault that the kids are in the hospital."

"Honey." Mr. Incredible comforts. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" she yells. "I had to stay at home, protecting Jack-Jack. At the same time, I watched the news, seeing how you guys were doing. I realized that you were losing pretty badly. I wanted to go out there to save my family, but I had no choice but to stay and watch Jack-Jack." Elastigirl wipes her tears. "If I was there to help you guys, then none of this would have happen. If you got blasted to the other side of town, then it would be just me and the kids. But, no. I not only made a selfish decision, but also a dangerous one."

"Helen. None of this isn't your fault. Just because you weren't there to help us, doesn't mean anything. Our children have tried there hardest, even though they end up losing. But my point is that we're a family. We're suppose to love and care for each other. Not blaming each other for something. I'm sure the kids will understand. They love you as much as I do."

Helen smiles at her husband and the two of them embraces each other. They then turn their attention to Jack-Jack, who is bouncing up and down and clapping his hands. The two of them smiles at their baby boy and Elastigirl picks him up and gives him a small kiss on the nose. Mr. Incredible pats Jack-Jack's small round head. All of the sudden, there is a voice that says.

"Will Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl pleases report to the front desk?" the speaker says. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl gets out of their seats and report to the front desk. There, they spot a nurse waiting for them. The nurse stares at the couple and the two of them stares back at her, waiting for a response. Finally, the nurse closed her eyes, smiles and gives a little peace sign. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl give a huge sigh of relief. Jack-Jack, however, claps his hands and he smiles at the nurse. The nurse pinches the baby's cheeks and then she looks back at the couple.

"How are they?" Mr. Incredible asks.

"Their doing just fine." the nurse answers. "They are resting right now. Although their injures were different, and one of them was more severe, they are quickly recovering. They will be 100 better in a couple of hours."

"Thank you very much." Elastigirl says. "Is it all right if we check on them?"

"Absolutely." she answers. "Please, follow me."

The nurse leads the three of them into a large hallway. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl looks to the left and to the right. They see wooden doors with healing patience and doctors working. Finally, the nurse stops at a door which is marked, "7015". The nurse then points to two more doors across the hallway. One door is marked, "7016" and the other is "7017."

"Your youngest son is in this room." The nurse said pointing to number, "7015". "The eldest is in room "7016" and your daughter is in room "7017"."

"Thank you." Mr. Incredible says. The nurse smiles and leaves the hallway, leaving the two of them alone. Finally, Mr. Incredible opens the door that leads to Dash's room. He, along with Elastigirl and Jack-Jack enter the room. They find Dash sleeping on his bed.

"Just look at him." Elastigirl says. "Sleeping like a baby."

"Shhhh." Mr. Incredible hushes. "Don't wake him up. He just had a rough night. Let him sleep."

However, Dash, still asleep, has a dream. He finds himself on top of a skyscraper. He looks around the area and sees that a wall of fire surrounds him. Then, the frightened Dash can hear evil laughs and cries of terror. Dash was about to cry, when he hears a scream for help.

"DASH! DASH!" someone shouts. "HELP US!" Dash runs to the edge of the building and what he saw, terrifies him. He sees Sean and Violet hanging on the edge of the skyscraper for their life. Dash can see his sister's tears falling from her face and he also notices her holding on the Sean's legs. He can also see cuts and bruises on Sean's arms. Sean's arms were so weak, one of them lost its grip and Sean dangles with one arm on the edge of the building.

"SEAN! VI!" Dash yells. "HANG ON!" He reaches out to save them, but then, he hears a wicked laugh. He turns around and he spots Mirror and Morph beating the crap of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Morph shots a barrage of lasers at Mr. Incredible and he tumbles on the ground, losing his consciousness. Mirror gives four solid punches to Elastigirl's face and midsection. She falls back and she lands on her husband. Morph and Mirror transforms their hands into a blade. They slowly move toward the knocked out supers. The two of them pulls back their arms, ready to kill Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl.

"MOM! DAD!" he cries. "NO!" Morph hears Dash's cries and he grins at the boy.

"I'm sorry Dash." Morph says. "So, what's it going to be?" Dash looks at his unconscious parents, then back at Sean and Violet, who are still hanging for their lives. "The choice…" Morph says, "…is yours."

At that point, Morph and Mirror thrusts their blades into Elastigirl's and Mr. Incredible's chest. The two of them hollers in pain, and Morph and Mirror pulls their blades back. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl lies on the ground, lifeless and motionless. Dash turns back to his dangling siblings. Dash eyes widened as Sean's grip loosened. Dash stares into Sean's and Violet's eyes one last time before Sean lets go of the edge of the skyscraper.

"DASH!" Sean and Violet screams as they plunge faster and faster into their death. Dash watches as Sean and Violet plummets to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams.

"AHHHHHHHH!" said Dash when he awakens from his dream. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl see their son panting on his bed.

"Up!" said Jack-Jack, cutely. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl slowly make their way towards the bed. Finally, Elastigirl sits down next to his son on the bed. Dash sees his mother's eyes and a smile on her face.

"Mom." Dash said. He then gives a great big hug at his mother. Elastigirl embraces him tightly.

"Dash, are you okay?" she asks.

"I had a horrible dream." Dash said. "I was on top of a skyscraper and a wall of fire surrounds the area I was in. Then I heard cries of terror, evil laughs, and screams for help. I then heard Sean and Vi crying for help. I looked over the edge of the building and I saw them hanging for their lives. At the same time, I saw you and dad getting thrashed by Mirror and Morph. I didn't know what to do. I was left with a decision." Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible drop their jaw after hearing Dash's dream. The two of them sees tears falling from Dash's face. Elastigirl brushes Dash's blonde hair.

"It's okay honey." she said. "You and your siblings had a pretty rough day, especially after the fight you had last night. I'm sure that nasty brawl must have messed up your mind."

"Try to relax son." Mr. Incredible suggests. "We all had a difficult day. So try to rest and you will feel better." Dash rests his head on his small pillow. He watches crawl on his bed and starts bouncing on it.

"Mom." Dash said. "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Elastigirl wonders. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"We lost to Morph and Mirror." Dash remembers. The whole room falls into silence. "I tried my very hardest, but it looks as if my best wasn't good enough. Sean, Vi and I almost lost our lives because of those two. I guess I'm not good of a hero anymore."

"Honey." Elastigirl speaks softly. "You and your siblings tried your hardest. Losing to Mirror and Morph doesn't mean anything to us. You didn't disappoint me or your father at all. As a matter of fact, you made us very proud."

"Really?" Dash asks with excitement.

"Your mother's right son." Mr. Incredible agrees. "It's like you and your soccer games. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. But when your team loses, you still made your mother and I very pleased. You're our son Dash. We love you very much. We must treat each other with respect." Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl can see a huge smile on the boy's face.

"Thanks dad." he said.

"Now get some rest." Elastigirl orders. "After we talk to Sean and Vi, we'll be going home." She kisses her son on the forehead and Mr. Incredible pats Dash on the head. The two of them picks up Jack-Jack and they head out the door.

"Mom? Dad?" Dash calls. His parents turn back and look at him. "I love you." he smiles.

"We love you too, son." Mr. Incredible responds. He and his wife exits Dash's room and they close the door. The two of them sighs with relief.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Incredible asks.

"I'm just glad he's okay." Elastigirl responds. "Let's just hope that Vi and Sean are…"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice shouted. Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible jumped up in terror as they search for the source. Jack-Jack immediately starts crying. Elastigirl gives him a huge hug, trying to comfort him. Then, the three of them hears the voice again. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bob!" Elastigirl shouts. "It's Sean! Sean is screaming for help!" She and her husband rush to the his door number "7016" Elastigirl reaches for the door handle and she pulls as hard as she could. She pulled as hard as she could, but the door wouldn't budge an inch. "It's locked!" she cries.

"Stand back honey!" Mr. Incredible orders. Mr. Incredible clenches his fist, ready to bust the door open. Jack-Jack closes his eyes and Elastigirl holds her baby boy as tight as he could. Mr. Incredible uses his super strength to bust the wooden door open. When the door is knocked down, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl rushes inside. They find Sean sitting up on his bed, watching football on TV.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sean yells. "STUPID REF! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS OUT! BOTH OF HIS LEGS TOUCHED THE END ZONE! OH MY GOD! BAD CALL! BAD CALL!" Sean turns his attention to his parents and he notices Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl looking at him with disappointment.

"Sean." Elastigirl says. "You almost scared the life out of us."

"I have of knack for that." Sean jokes.

"No seriously, Sean." Elastigirl says honestly. "You almost scared me to death."

"Jeez mom." Sean complains. "I only did that once today. You don't have to get so emotional about it."

"Son." Mr. Incredible says. "You scared us twice today. One was you yelling at the TV; secondly, you scared her when you and you siblings nearly got killed when you're fighting Mirror and Morph. Now tell me, isn't that something to laugh about?" Sean looks at his parents and everything was silent.

"I…I…I didn't know." he admits. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I guess this I'm going to be grounded for a week." Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl stares into each others eyes. Finally, the two of them, Jack-Jack and even Sean breaks into laughter.

"Of course not silly." Elastigirl laughs. "You kids fought really hard tonight. I'm not going to punish you for getting beat up like that. You tried, and that's all that matters. Now get some rest. After we check on Vi, we're on our way home." Sean smiles and he lies back on the bed. He turns his attention back to the TV screen. Elastigirl smiles and she heads out the door. Mr. Incredible picks up Jack-Jack and was about to leave, when he stops and watches the football game, Sean was watching. He, Sean and Jack-Jack sees the referee running back on the field.

"After reviewing the play," he shouts. "The receiver has both feet touching the end zone, before stepping out of bounds. Therefore, by rule," the ref raises his arms up. "TOUCHDOWN!" The crowd starts cheering and screaming. Sean and Mr. Incredible cheers as well. Jack-Jack, however, imitates the referee on the television screen. He throws his arms up and starts laughing. Mr. Incredible tickles his baby boy as he walks out Sean's room. He meets his wife in the hall. Elastigirl takes Jack-Jack out of his arms and she rests him on her arms. She rocks him back and forth as the two parents enters Violet's room.

They open the door to Violet's room and they find their teenage daughter lying on her bed. They smiled at each other and they approach closer to their daughter. Elastigirl sets Jack-Jack on the bed as she sits down. Mr. Incredible sits down on a chair nearby. Elastigirl finally brushes Violet's long, dark, black hair, waking her daughter up in the process.

"Mom?" Violet calls. She sits up on her bed.

"Vi." Elastigirl smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better." she responds. "I think I can…" Suddenly, Violet wails in pain. She clenches her stomach and falls back on the bed. Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible rush to her.

"Take it easy there, sweetie." Elastigirl encourages. "I saw you fighting tonight. As I watched Mirror beating you up, I couldn't help but cry. I've never been so scared in my life. I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"It's okay, mom." Violet reassures. "Just to let you know, I'm hurt. Not dead."

"You're right." Mr. Incredible agrees. "But in order for you to heal, we must show love, compassion and affection to one another." He kneels by his teenaged daughter and he places his hand on top of hers. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Elastigirl says.

Violet looks at her mother, and then at her father. She hasn't heard those three small, powerful, heart throbbing since she started becoming a superhero. Violet sits up straight on her bed, regardless of the stomach pains. She smiles at her parents and she starts to blush. Then she notices her baby brother, Jack-Jack crawling on the bed. He crawls slowly toward her, until he and Violet were inches apart from each other. Then, Jack-Jack opens his small arms and he gives Violet a great, big, warm hug. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl notice this and they thought it was cute. Violet, on the other hand, felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"Um…Jack-Jack?" she calls. "You're hugging me." But there was no answer. Jack-Jack has immediately fallen asleep. He starts drooling on Violet's clothes. This causes the two of them to laugh. Then suddenly, the door swung open. Sean and Dash stand at the entrance they saw Jack-Jack sleeping on Violet and they too laugh. Finally, after so much fun, Elastigirl unwraps Jack-Jack's arms out of Violet and she carries him out of the room. Mr. Incredible follows her, leaving Sean, Violet and Dash alone.

"You all okay?" Sean asks.

"A little bit." Violet answers. "But after that warm hug Jack-Jack just gave me, I feel much better now."

"How about you Dash?" Dash doesn't answer, but just stares out the window. "Um, Dash?"

"You okay?" Violet asks.

"Do you think we've seen the last of Mirror and Morph?" he asks. The two teenagers stare at each other and shrugs.

"I'm not sure." Violet asks. "Those two make a pretty powerful, devastating team."

"Well in order for us to win, we must work together, trust each other and, hopefully, don't get hurt out there." said Sean

"Yeah." the two agrees.

An hour has passed since Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl went to check on their kids. Finally, Sean, Violet and Dash were able to walk out of the Hospital Room, where they find their parents waiting for them. The Incredibles walks out of the H.I.S feeling 100 better. They get inside their car and they drove to the Parr residence. Once there, the whole family gets dressed in their pajamas and they went to bed. However, Sean, Violet, and Dash, they stayed awake, looking outside their windows. After the battle they had with Mirror and Morph, many questions ponder in their minds. Will they ever see each other again? What happens if Mirror is part of the Eviles? Who is Mirror and how strong is her love toward Morph? Without thinking of an answer, the three of them lies back on their beds and falls into a deep sleep, unaware of the dangers that is happening in Nomanisan Island.


	7. Night at Nomanisan Island

Night at Nomanisan Island

Meanwhile, Morph and Mirror continues on their journey back to Nomanisan Island. Blasting at light speed above the ocean, the two of them zooms their way back. As time passes, the area grows darker, the wind is colder and Morph grows more anxious. What will his parents think of Mirror? Will they accept her, or simply just throw her away? Mirror, on the other hand is also growing nervous. She flies next to her boyfriend and she holds his hand tight. Morph notices Mirror clenching on to his hand with fear. He smiles at her and she responds with the same action.

"Are you okay there?" Morph asks.

"Just a little bit." Mirror answers. "I've never seen your family before in my entire life. I mean, how do I know they are not going to kill me when I see them?"

"Don't worry Mirror." Morph comforts. "I swear that my family will never lay hands on you." Mirror sighs with relief, but a huge frown still stays on her face.

"Tell the truth Morph." Mirror wonders. "Is your family nice and sweet like me, or are they just the opposite?" Morph looks at Mirror strangely. He doesn't know the answer to the question Mirror just asks.

"Well," Morph says. "I don't really know for sure. I mean, they can be understanding, calm, and nice. Then again, they are just pure evil. I mean, they are villainous, merciless, evil, wicked and cruel. So, I don't know the answer to your question."

Mirror stares at her boyfriend quietly for a few minutes. Finally, she sighs and the two of them continues their journey to Nomanisan Island. Time passes by and the moon light is covered by the clouds and the freezing cold wind puffs at the children. Morph ignores the chilly wind and he continues to press onward toward the island. Mirror, on the other hand, begins to shiver because of the icy cold wind. Morph notices her trembling, so he flies next to her and he wraps one arm around her. He smiles at his girlfriend or comfort. Mirror gazes at Morph's smile and she smiles back. They continue to move closer and closer toward the island. But as they draw closer, Morph grows more and more nervous, wondering what his parents are going to do to him.

Finally, after so much time of traveling, Mirror and Morph manages to catch a glimpse of Nomanisan Island. They finally arrive at the sandy beach. They make a soft landing on the smooth white sand. Morph and Mirror then looks deep into the forest, where it is nothing but pitch darkness. Mirror clenches on to Morph's arm tightly.

"Do we have to go in there?" she asks. Morph nods his head, without saying a word. "But it's dark in there. Who knows what could be lurking in that forest."

"It's the only way to get home." Morph replies. He transforms his arms into a flashlight. "Come on. We better keep moving." Without arguing, Mirror agrees to follow Morph into the dark forest. They past through trees, bushes and over streams, just to get home. Mirror still holds on to Morph's arm, as if she's waiting for something to pop out of the bushes. Suddenly, Mirror hears a small snap in the forest.

"SNAP!" she jumps up with terror. Quickly, she squeezes Morph tightly around the neck. Morph, on the other hand, struggles to break loose of Mirror's hold.

"Mirror." Morph coughs. "Let go…of my neck!" Mirror slowly loosens her grip and she watches as Morph coughs ferociously.

"Sorry about that." she apologizes. "But I thought I heard something in those bushes." Mirror points to a bush nearby. Morph gets to his feet and he points the flashlight into the bush where Mirror was pointing at. The two of them waits for a whole minute, waiting for something to pop up. Morph drops his flashlight and he turns to Mirror.

"It's probably just an animal." he thinks. "We got plenty of them on this island. Now stop complaining and let's keep moving." Morph continues to walk on the path that takes him back home. Mirror sighs and joins Morph. She looks around the area with fear, wondering if she will hear another snap. Her worries came true once again.

"SNAP!" Mirror screams as loud as she could. Morph turns back to his girlfriend and he points his flashlight into the bushes for a second time. He checks and waits for something to appear out of the bushes. Finally, he drops his flash light and he stares at Mirror.

"Morph, I'm telling you." Mirror says. "I really heard something in those bushes." Morph sighs and he transforms his other hand into a laser gun.

"All right." Morph says. "Here's what we'll do. We will keep on moving back to my place, with no more interruptions. However, if you hear another snap in the woods, then I'll just use my laser gun to blast whatever is hiding. Is that all right?" Mirror nods her head. The two of them continues to journey in the forest. Finally, after about five minutes of traveling, and five minutes of delay, Morph and Mirror has finally reached the Evils' base. Mirror jumps up and cheers and she hugs Morph as tight as she can. Morph also gives Mirror a great big as well. Suddenly, the two of them hear a loud "SNAP!" Mirror shrieks and she release Morph. Morph, on the other hand, points his laser gun at the bushes and he starts shooting from his laser gun. Green laser beams zooms out of the gun. What Morph doesn't realize is that he is shooting his own troops. Morph holds his fire and examines the damage he has done. He approaches slowly towards the forest and he sees five of his soldiers lying motionless on the ground.

"Oh shoot." Morph mumbles.

"Who did you shoot?" Mirror asks.

"My own soldiers." Morph answer.

"Uh, oh!" Mirror mumbles. Morph slowly approach toward one of his fallen soldiers. He kneels down beside him and he checks for any heart beats. Mirror places her hand on Morph's shoulder. Morph looks back at her and he sees tears in her eyes. But then, Morph sees some more shadowy figures behind his girlfriend. Morph points his flashlight to the shadows and he sees some more of his soldiers pointing their guns at the two children. Mirror notices the armed soldiers behind her, so she throws her arms up and she projects a force field around herself and her boyfriend.

"Hold your fire." one of the soldiers order. One by one, the soldiers drop their guns and stare at the children. "Morph, it's about time you showed up. Your family has been waiting for you."

"They have?" Morph asks.

"Come!" the soldier commands. At that point, the soldiers form a path for the two kids to walk through. Slowly, the two of them gets to their feet, holds each others hands and walks through the path. They come across a huge, silver door. Morph observes the door and reaches for the handle.

"Are you ready?" Morph asks. Mirror nods. "Are you scared?" Mirror shakes her head, but keeps a firm grip on Morph's hand. Finally, Morph, with all of his strength, pulls as hard as he could and the door swings open. The two of them enters the dark, creepy room and looks around, trying to find someone.

"Mom?" Morph calls. "Dad? Ultra? I'm home." Morph and Mirror walks further into the room. Then, without warning, the large metal door slams behind them, causing the two of them to panic. Morph and Mirror can see nothing but pitch darkness. At that point, Mirror begins to snivel. Morph gives her a huge hug, but then the lights flicker on. Morph notices his mother, Evila and his father, Mr. Evile surrounding him.

"Mom, dad." Morph calls. "I'm sorry I'm late. But I was just…"

"Silence!" Mr. Evile orders. Morph shuts his moth instantly.

"Mom, I can explain." Morph says.

"Sit." Evila commands. Without hesitating, Morph, followed by Mirror sits down on a couch nearby. Morph watches as his parents surround him and his girlfriend.

"You've disappointed u for the past three days, my son." Mr. Evile recalls.

"First of all." Evila remembers. "You failed to destroy the Incredible. You ran away from battle, leaving your older brother to die. You then argued with me and your father, you almost killed your sister, bringing this child to our territory. And above all that…" Morph closes his eyes, ready to cry, while Mirror shuts her ears. "You have made us very, very proud." Evila finishes with a soft voice. Morph opens his eyes and he stares at his parents.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"For ten years Morph." Mr. Evile says. "We didn't expect that much from you, because you're only a child. As the years past, your mother and I expect greater things from you, but you couldn't accomplish any of them…until now. Your mother and I saw you on the news, destroying the city and beating the Incredible, all by yourself. We're proud of you son."

"Morph." Evila says. "We're so sorry for misjudging you. We thought that you were no use to us in dominating the world, but after I saw you beating the Incredible, I thought to myself, "That's the Morph I want to see." We're all proud for what have you done." Morph is speechless after hearing those words from his parents. A huge smile plants on his face. Evila then notices Mirror sitting next to her son.

"So Morph, who is this girl?" she asks

"Oh." Morph says. "Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Ray, A.K.A, Mirror. She has the power to project reflective force fields and she can copy a superhero's ability just by looking at them." Evila and Mr. Evile looks at the girl.

"Well, now." Mr. Evile said. "It is a pleasure to meet you." he reaches out and shakes Mirror's hand. Evila does the same thing.

"Thanks." Mirror responds. "I have never seen you guys before. Please, tell me. What can you guys…?" But before Mirror can finish asking her question, her stomach starts to grumble. The whole family hears it and they break into laughter.

"Aren't you hungry, young one?" Evila asks. Mirror smiles and she nods her head. "Come, dine with us tonight. We have so much to talk about." Evila leads Mirror into the kitchen. Morph, however, heads straight for the hallway.

"Where are you going son?" Mr. Evile asks.

"I've got to check on something." Morph answers. His father nods his head and he walks toward the kitchen, joining his wife and Mirror.

Morph walks through the hallway until he comes across two wooden doors. One door is to the right and the other is on the left. He stands in front of the door to his right. He reaches for the door hand, twists the knob and opens the door that leads to Ultra's room. He looks around, and sees that her room is dark. He flicks on the light switch and the lights turned on. He then sees a teenaged girl, with brown hair, reading a small book on her bed.

"Ultra." Morph calls. The girl drops her book and she stares at Morph. Her eyes widened and her mouth drops.

"Morph!" she says. She gets out of her bed, rushes to her brother and the two of them embraces each other firmly. "Oh God where have you been? I thought I lost you forever." Ultra bursts into tears. "Are you all right? Are you hurt Morph? Are you…"

"Ultra, Ultra, Ultra." Morph says. "Please, stop it. I'm okay. I'm okay. I just had a rough day, but I'm not hurt. But I'm back. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." Ultra still has tears in her eyes, and she hugs her little brother one more time. After a minutes of embracing, the two of them exit's the bedroom and heads to the kitchen for dinner.

"So, who did you bring over?" Ultra asks.

"Well, let's just say it is someone I like, but someone you hate."

"Who?"

"Um…well…okay, here it goes. Her name is Ray. Also known as, (gulp) Mirror." Immediately, Ultra froze in her tracks and she stares at her little brother.

"Morph." she complains. "You know how I feel about her. Every time when we are together, things just don't work out right. I mean, whenever you are not around us, she always play tricks on me and she always makes fun of me." Morph looks at her as if whatever she said is true.

"Don't worry sis." he said. "I'll remind her to treat you the same way I treat her." the two of them smiles at each other and they head to the kitchen. They sit down at the table, along with Mirror, Evila and Mr. Evile. The five of them eats their dinner, just like a normal family should. Everyone, except Ultra took a real liking to Mirror.

"So Mirror." Mr. Evile said. "You can project reflective force fields. That's a pretty nice power for a young girl like you. What else can you do?" Mirror looks at the whole family. Finally, she stares at Evila for a couple of seconds. The little girl clenches her fist and smiles.

"I can obtain a superhero's abilities just by looking at them." she answers. "For example, take you for instance, Evila." Mirror's hands, all of the sudden turn red and then, without warning, a burst of flames shoots out of her hands. She points her palms near a fireplace and she shoots a rush of red hot flames into the fireplace. Mr. Evile, Evila and Morph applaud, causing Mirror to blush. Then, a huge grin plants on her face. She then points her hand at Ultra and she shoots a torrent of water out of her hands. The blast nails her in the face and Ultra falls off of her seat. The whole family, including Morph and Mirror bursts into laughter.

"Excellent!" Evila complements. "What else can you do?" Mirror's looks at Morph and she smiles. Her hands then transforms into a giant, knife blade. She slashes down on the meat on her plate. She not only cuts the meat in half, but also her plate and a little bit of the table. Mirror observes the damage she has done and she laughs a little bit. She then changes her hand again and it becomes a small gun. She points it at Evila and discharges the pistol. Flowers shoot out of the gun and falls on Evila. Mirror then points her weapon at Ultra and she shoots a huge laser beam at her. The beam nails her in the chest and Ultra falls back and crashes against the wall. Mr. Evile and Evila were amazed on what they just saw. Instead of rushing over to their daughter to help her out, they congratulated Mirror for what she has done. Morph gets out of his seat and he runs to his sister.

"Hey, Ultra. Are you okay?" he asks.

'No I'm not." she answers arrogantly. "That girl is insulting me, and my parents are happy about that. I'm their daughter, but she is only a guest. They like her more because they think she is more powerful than me." Ultra gets back up to her feet and she clenches her fist. "That does it. That girl has ruined my life for the last time. I'm going to show her what happens when she takes away my family from me. Ultra walks aggressively toward the girl. Mirror sees her coming and she grins at her. Ultra, however, ignores her and gives her a slap on the face. Mirror falls from her chair and she rubs her face. Ultra glares at the girl and she raises her hands. Telekinetically, she lifts up Mirror in the process. Mirror hollers as she is raised higher and higher.

"Mirror, no!" Morph yells. But just when he's about to rush over to the two girls, Mr. Evile stops him.

"Hold it there son." he orders. "Let us see what this girl can really do."

Ultra slams Mirror viciously into a wall. Mirror crashes hard into the wall, making a huge hole. But then, Ultra smashes Mirror into another wall. Mirror makes another huge dent on the wall when she ruthlessly crashes into it. Ultra continues to bash Mirror into the walls of the room, as if she is a battering ram. Finally, after a minute of pounding against the wall, Ultra drops the battered girl on the ground. Mirror struggles to get on her hands and knees. Ultra lifts up the beaten girl up and instead of smashing her to another wall, she slams her against the roof. Mirror collides against the ceiling and she falls viciously on the ground, landing on a coffee table, breaking it in the process. Mirror groans as Ultra approaches her.

"You have ruined my life for the last time." Ultra growls. "I don't care if you are my little brother's girlfriend; I am going to finish you off once and for all." She points her hands toward Mirror and it begins to glow. She fires a huge laser beam at the girl, but Mirror counters by forming a force field in front of her. The laser hit's the force field and shoots right back at Ultra. The beam nails her in the chest and she falls back to the ground. The blow knocks Ultra out unconscious. Mirror manages to get to her feet. She observes the teenaged girl and smiles.

"Wow!" she said. "You have pretty awesome powers. Let me try them for once." Mirror lifts up her hand, raising Ultra in the process. She smashes the teenager viciously on the ground. Ultra cries in pain as Mirror bashes her on the floor, against the ceiling and against the walls. Finally, Mirror slams Ultra on one of the walls so hard; she crashes though and lands hard on the ground. Mirror advances toward the beaten teenager and she points her hands toward her. A barrage of laser beams rams Ultra ferociously. Ultra lets out a holler of pain as each laser beam hits her. After a few shots, Ultra is sent to her knees, followed by tears in her eyes. Morph, on the other hand, could not take this anymore. He transforms his arms into a huge shield and he steps in front of Ultra. He blocks the oncoming lasers shooting towards him.

"MIRROR! CUT IT OUT!" Morph yells. Mirror stops firing and looks at Morph and his sister.

"Do you surrender, Ultra?" Mirror asks.

"I…I…I do." Ultra admits faintly. After so much beating, she passes out on the floor. Mr. Evile and Evila enter the room. They first look at their beaten daughter, then their son and finally Mirror. The two of them moves closer to Mirror and they stare at her for sometime. Finally, Evila and Mr. Evile applaud.

"Excellent!" Mr. Evile compliments. "That was a spectacular performance there. Well done! You've just defeated my useless, pathetic daughter all by yourself."

"Mirror," Evila asks. "How would you like to be a part of the most powerful super family in the world?"

"Really?" Mirror asks excitedly.

"Absolutely." Evila confirms. "With you on our side, we can become unstoppable. Those pesky Incredibles will never be able to stop us from taking over the world."

"Wow! How can I resist?" Mirror said.

"Very well then." Mr. Evile said. "We'll start tomorrow." Then he notices Mirror yawning. "Come, you must rest. For tomorrow, the real work begins." He, along with his wife and Mirror exits the room. Morph carries his unconscious sister and he walks down the hallway. He comes to a door that leads to her room. He was about to open it when he notices his dad walking towards him.

"Son. Mirror will be sleeping in this room tonight. Why don't you place your sister on the couch?" Without saying a word, Morph leaves the room and carries his sister into the living room. He finally puts her down on the couch. He brushes his fingers on her long brown hair. Finally, Ultra wakes up from her consciousness.

"You alright?" Morph asks.

"What do you think?" Ultra answers. "You're stupid girlfriend almost killed me. Mom and dad were too busy giving all the attention to her, instead of me. And now, Mirror is a part of this family. Face it Morph. Ever since Valagor died, nothing has been going right for me. No one loves me anymore."

"Ultra I…"

"Look at yourself Morph! Ever since you brought Mirror onto this island, you and our parents have been paying more attention to them, instead of me. You guys care about her, more than me. Mom doesn't love me. Dad doesn't love me. You don't…"

"Ultra, what the heck are talking about?"

"No one loves me anymore!"

"**I DO**!" All of the sudden, the whole room falls into silence. Morph and Ultra gazes into each others eyes. Ultra's eyes begin to fill with tears. Morph continues to talk. "I love you Ultra, because you are my sister. So what Mirror is my girlfriend? I don't care if she is more powerful than you, me, mom or dad. I don't care if she defeats the Incredibles all by herself. My love for her does not compare with my love towards you. After I saw Mirror pummeling you, I was shocked, seeing my own sister getting thrashed. There was so much anger boiling inside me and I felt like giving Mirror a good beating."

"Then why didn't you help me?" Ultra asks.

"Because of mom and dad. They want to see how strong she really is. I didn't expect them to take it out on you. I'm sorry Ultra." Ultra stares at her brother and smiles.

"You promised me that she wouldn't lay a hand on me." This causes the two siblings to giggle.

"Well, let me rephrase that." Morph corrects. "The next time you and Mirror are together, I promise you that I will be there for you if you two start fighting."

"Promise?"

"I promise." The two of them gives each other a great big hug to show their care for each other. Morph brushes Ultra's hair one last time, before he gets up and walks out of the room. "Good night sis." He turns off the lights and he heads to his room, where he immediately falls asleep. Ultra, on the other hand, stays awake for a few minutes. Now that Mirror is part of the Eviles, she has no idea what will be in store for her. So many questions, concerns and worries pop into Ultra's mind as she lies back on her pillow. There was one thing that she keeps in her mind. Even though Mirror is a part of the Eviles, she can still not be trusted, even in this family.

"Good night Morph." she says. "And thank you for loving me." she closes her eyes and falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	8. Lovestruck

Lovestruck

The next mourning after Mirror and Morph attacked Incredibles, Sean, Violet and Dash wakes up out of their beds. Sean packs his backpack, brushes his teeth, gets changed and rushes downstairs for breakfast. Violet brushes her long dark black hair, puts all of her books in her backpack and heads downstairs into the kitchen, where she meets Sean, Jack-Jack, her mother and her father. Violet sits down on hr chair as Helen places a stack of pancakes in front of her. Sean pours a glass of milk and waits as his mom places another stack of pancakes for him. The two teenagers eat their breakfast, without saying a word. Helen finally places one more stack of pancakes to an empty seat.

"Dash!" she calls. "Breakfast is ready." The Parr family waits for three long minutes until they see Dash still in his pajamas. He sits at the table and eats his pancakes, very slowly. Sean and Violet stares at him as if something is wrong.

"Hey Dash, are you feeling alright?" Sean asks. Dash looks back at him and says nothing.

"Come on, Dash." Violet said. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business." Dash mumbles. He stares at his food and he grows sick to his stomach. He gets out of the table, walks up the stairs and shuts himself in his room. Sean and Violet looks at the untouched meal Dash has left. Then they exchanged glances and then they look at the stairway.

"What's with him?" Violet wonders.

"I don't know." Sean answers as he finishes his stack of pancakes. He places his plate on the sink. "But I'm going to find out." Sean makes his way up the stairs and stands in front of the entrance to Dash's room. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

"What do you want?" Dash asks.

"Dash is there something you want to talk about?" Sean questions. "Is something bothering you? Why don't you just tell us what's going on?" Dash opens the door and he glares at Sean.

"No." he answers. "Now leave me alone." He slams the door in front of Sean. Sean shrugs and he goes back downstairs. He picks up his backpack and heads out the door. Violet finishes her stack of pancakes and she also picks up her backpack and she meets Sean in front of the car. Helen heads to the stairway and calls out to Dash.

"Dash, hurry up!" she orders. "You're going to be late for school!" she waits for five minutes until finally, she sees Dash dragging himself down the stairs. The boy heads outside, puts his backpack in the trunk and enters the car. Helen then drives her kids to school. She first stops at Western View Junior High and she drops off Sean and Violet. Helen continues driving and she sees Dash staring out the window looking depressed. She places her hand on Dash's head and smiles.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she asks.

"Not really." Dash answers. "I just don't feel like going to school today."

"Why? Is it because of the fight you had last night?"

"Actually, it is not about the fight. It is about Mirror and Morph. Now that I know that Morph has a girlfriend, what happens if she goes to the same school as we do? I mean, I believe those two are inseparable, so how am I supposed to deal with the two of them all by myself?"

"Honestly Dash, I don't know." Helen answers. "I truly don't know. I think the best thing to do is to try to avoid the two of them as much as you can. Stay away from Morph and if you see anyone that looks exactly like Mirror, then you have to stay away from that person, no matter what happens."

"But what if they keep on following and what happens if they attacked me during class?"

"Honey, this is a situation where you're on your own. Your mommy and daddy can't always be there to help you in all of your problems. Sometimes the only person you have to rely on is yourself. If you believe in yourself, then no matter the situation, you will have noting to fear. Just believe in yourself and you can overcome your enemies all by yourself."

Dash thinks about his mother's advice and he smiles at her. Helen is glad to see Dash's happy face once again. She parks the car in front of Dash's school. Dash gives his other a he hug and exit's the car. He waves goodbye as Helen drives away. Dash turns around and he makes his way to the entrance of the school. He finally reaches his classroom along with his friends. Dash sits down at his desk and waits for the bell to ring and the teacher to come. Dash, however, exchanges glances at the seat where Moe sits. The bell rang and the entire class sees Mr. Kroop enter the room. The teacher begins the lessons and Dash spends two boring hours listening to the teacher, taking useless notes and staring at the empty seat Moe use to sit. Finally, the bell rings for recess. Dash and his friends race outside on the field to play soccer. The boys have fun and play their favorite game during recess. Then, all of the sudden, Dash makes a very powerful kick to the soccer ball. The ball flies over the goalie's head and into the playground. All of the boys stare at Dash.

"Dude, you kick it, you get it!" one of them orders. Without arguing, Dash hurries to get the ball. He finds the ball rolling underneath the slide. He picks it up and exit's the playground. He is about to meet his friends on the field, when something caught his eye. Dash looks to his left and he notices a girl with dirty blonde hair, sitting under a tree, reading a small book. Dash's eyes widened and his heart starts thumping. Dash throws the soccer ball over to his friends.

"You guys go play without me!" he yells. "I've got something to do." Immediately, Dash runs to the girl he finds very attracting. What he doesn't know is that the girl he's in love with is actually Ray/Mirror, who is officially working for the Eviles.

Ray sits quietly reading her book. She would glance at the other kids who are playing or having fun during recess. She then notices Dash moving slowly toward her. She hides herself in front of her book. Dash finally reaches her and he sits down next to her. He looks at Mirror's gorgeous blue eyes and he smiles at her. Ray, on the other hand, looks at him with disgust. She turns away from him and does her best to ignore Dash. Dash sighs.

"Hello." he said. Ray stares at him, says nothing and continues reading her novel. "My name is Dashiell, but you can call me Dash. Everyone does actually."

"Whatever." Ray mumbles. "My name is Ray, now get away from me." Dash ignores her orders and he continues to gaze deeply into Ray

"What a beautiful day we are having today." he said. "Just you and me, gazing at the sun, feeling the wind blowing at our faces and seeing all of these kids having fun with each other. You know, days like this don't come very often. So let us cherish this moment by sharing our thoughts and feelings toward each other."

"Eww!" Ray shrieks. "Get away from me, you nasty little creature!" Ray closes her book and she immediately stands up. She walks away from Dash, but Dash stands up and follows her. He stands in front of her.

"Don't you see it Ray?" Dash says excitedly. "The two of us. You and me. We have so much in common. We are like two different magnets. We are attracted to each other and once when we stick together, we will become inseparable. We are meant for each other."

"I said get away from me you nasty little pest!" All of the sudden, Ray gives Dash a vicious slap to his face. The impact to Dash's face causes him to fall to the floor. Ray takes off in running as Dash recovers. He watches as Ray runs away from him. However, a huge smile comes across in face. He gets back to his feet and he wipes himself.

"I've just fallen for her." he says romantically. "sigh." The bell rings finally to signal the end of recess. The students make their way to their classrooms. Dash also joins his friends, but he still has his romantic look on his face. As Dash enters the classroom, he could not help but think about Ray.

Meanwhile at Western View Junior High, Violet is having lunch all by herself in her shady spot, where she usually sits. She eats her sandwich and drinks her soda as she watches other students interact with each other. She looks around her area, waiting for her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger to come. She finally sees him and she waves at him.

"Hey Tony!" she calls. Tony looks toward Violet and his eyes widened and his mouth drops. He rushes toward Violet. Violet gets to her feet and she watches as Tony moves closer to her. Then, all of the sudden, when Tony is close enough, he gives Violet a great big hug.

"Oh Violet!" Tony cries. "How can they do this to you? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Violet, I'm…"

"Tony, Tony, please. I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Violet, I saw you fighting last night against Mirror and Morph. I had never been so scared in my life. But as soon as I saw the two of them beating you up, I started crying. I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"It's okay, Tony. I just had a rough time last night, but I feel better already. My stomach hurts occasionally though, but I perfectly okay. There's nothing to be afraid about. As long as we're together and as long as we love each other, I don't feel an ounce of pain." Tony and Violet smiles at each other and holds each other's hands. Finally, Tony gives Violet a small kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush. Tony finally waves goodbye and he leaves Violet alone.

Meanwhile, it was lunchtime at Dash's school. Dash buys his lunch and looks for a place to sit. He looks for a couple of minutes and realizes that all of the seats are taken. Still, he looks around for an empty bench. He finally sees an empty chair for him to sit. But that's not what got Dash's attention. Sitting at that table is none other than Ray. Dash hurries to that table and he sits down next to Ray, who is all by herself.

"Like I said before." Dash said. "The two of us are inseparable. No matter where you go, no matter where you run, no matter where you hide, I will always be there for you."

"Really?" Ray asks. "Well let me tell you this, no matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you beg, no matter how far you'll go, there is nothing you can do that can make me fall in love with you. I hate you. You are a snobbish, nasty, spoiled brat. Now get away from me."

"Keep talking." Dash says. "Every time I hear you speak, your words dig though my heart and purify it. Your voice is like the sweet blue birds, whistling their soft beautiful tunes every mourning to bring peace and harmony."

"How sweet. But, unfortunately, your affections towards me bring chaos and calamities to my life and to this life. It is your fault that this entire world is in disorder. Therefore, must be destroyed, just like your love towards me. That too must be destroyed."

Then, without warning, Ray gives another slap to Dash's face. The blow causes Dash to fall onto the floor. Everyone in the cafeteria stops eating and turns to Dash. Every student then laughs at him. As the staff and principle try to restore order, Dash runs out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. He has never been so humiliated in all of his life. He waits until lunch is over. When the bell rings, all of the students, including Dash, enter their classrooms.

For a couple of hours, Dash stares out the window, not paying any attention to his teacher. He feels so depressed after being humiliated in front of the whole school. He couldn't help, but think about what Ray just said to him. Those words hurt a lot, but Dash will never give up. He really wanted to tell her how he feels. He waits until school is over. When the bell rang and all of the students race out of the classroom and Dash does the same, but instead of running to the parking lot, he races into a flower bed. There, he spots roses, tulips, lilies, violets and dandelions. Dash picks some flowers and when he has enough, he searches for Ray. He finds her sitting on a bench, working on her homework. Dash brushes himself up, takes a deep breath and slowly approaches toward Ray. Ray sees him coming toward her.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I just want to give you these flowers." Dash said. He hands the bouquet to Ray. Ray takes the bouquet and observes it. Then Ray takes the petals off the flowers, one by one. Dash watches in horror as Ray picks the petals off and crushes them with her hands. Ray throws the stems back at Dash.

"Let's get something straight Dash." she says. "I don't like you for various reasons. One, you are annoying and a real pain in the head. Every time I try to brush you off, you always come back for more. Well guess what? You are never going to win me, because you are a useless, pathetic, weak boy. You think you can do a lot of things because you are "The Dash". You may be funny and active, but you are really stupid and therefore, you know **NOTHING **about me." Ray gives Dash one more ferocious slap to his face. Dash falls to the ground with tears in his eyes. "Consider this a warning." Ray runs off into the city. Dash stays down on the ground crying. He has been rejected, deject and heartbroken. He slowly gets up to his feet, wipes his tears and waits for his mom in the parking lot.

"BEEP BEEP!" Helen honks her horn to signal that she's here. Dash slowly makes his way to the car. He opens the door and enters the car. He sees Helen smiling at him, but he turns away and just stares out the window.

"Dash, how's school?" Helen asks. Dash ignores her. "Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Dash stays silent and finally Helen gives up. She drives off to Western View Junior High, where Sean and Violet are waiting to be picked up. They put their backpacks in the trunk and they enter the car. Helen starts driving toward home. Sean and Violet notices Dash looking depressed.

"Hey Dash, what's wrong?" Sean asks. Dash stares Sean and says nothing. "Did you fail a test? Did somebody tease you? Did somebody…?"

"That's enough." Helen commands. "Leave him alone. I'm sure he had a pretty bad day today." Sean and Violet stares at the ten year old boy oddly. He was supposed to be really talkative, really active and really crazy, but now he is as silent as a rock. Once when the Parr family got home, Sean and Violet immediately heads inside the house. Dash, on the other hand, gets out of the car and heads into the house very slowly. Dash drags himself up the stairs and into his room. He slams his backpack and his textbooks viciously on the bed. He breaks into tears and he cries all over the bed. This has been a pretty bad day for him.

Helen, Sean, Violet and Jack-Jack hear a loud thump coming from Dash's room. The four of them looks at each other, wondering what was that all about. Finally, Jack-Jack starts crying. Violet carries her baby brother and she swings him over and over. Sean and Helen smiles at the two of them.

"Kids." Helen says. "Get to work on your homework. I'm going to start dinner in an hour." Sean picks up his backpack and heads upstairs into his room. Violet, however, carries Jack-Jack up the stairs and instead of heading toward her room, she heads straight for Dash's room. Violet and Jack-Jack notices that Dash has locked himself in his room. Violet sighs and she knocks on the door. She and Jack-Jack wait for a little but and finally, Dash opens the door.

"What do you want?" Dash mumbles.

"Dash, are you alright?" Violet asks. "What happened to you?" Dash stays silent. He gives a petrifying glare at his sister. Then, without saying a word, Dash slams the door in front of Violet. Violet drops her mouth and she looks at Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack reaches his arms to the door.

"Dash." Jack-Jack cries.

"It's alright, Jack-Jack." Violet comforts. "We should leave him alone for a little bit." Violet then heads to her room and closes the door. She went straight to work on her homework, but she could not help but hear the moans coming out of Dash's room. Dash was sobbing. He has been hurt emotionally. His heart has just been broken by the only girl he loves, who is actually Mirror, who is now working for the Eviles. Dash used to be an active boy, but after Ray gave him three slaps to his face, all of his energy has been lost and Dash has grown really weak, which is a big lost to the Incredibles.


	9. The Rescue

The Rescue

Ray enters Downtown Metrovile after school, where she meets her boyfriend, Moe. Moe and Ray embraces each other and they walk down the street, ready to start their date with each other. They went shopping for an hour. The two of them buys some new clothes and some stuff for each other. After that, they went back outside and they bought some ice cream for each other. They sit down at a bench and talked about their day.

"How was your day in school?" Moe asks.

"Oh my goodness." Ray answers. "You should have been there. You know Dash, right? Well, he's been following me around school all day and he's been saying really weird things about myself. It's like he's in love with me, or something like that." Moe stares at his girlfriend oddly. He widens his eyes and he drops his mouth.

"You got to be kidding me!" he exclaims. "My archenemy is in love you? Wow, I never saw that coming. What's next? Is he going to give you flowers or something like that?"

"Actually Moe that is exactly what Dash just did. When the bell rang, I sat down on a bench, getting my homework done. I noticed Dash coming toward me and he was carrying a bunch of flowers. He gave the flowers to me and he said that he was sorry for acting like a jerk."

"Okay. So how did you get him off of your back?"

"Well, I took the flowers he gave me and I took off the petals of each flower. Each petal that I pick off of the flowers, I can see the misery and the depression clouding around Dash. His heart was empty and I left him heartbroken. I watched as he drags himself into the car and I can see tears coming out of his face. I couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy."

"So that was why you were a little late on our date." the two of them busts into laughter. Finally, the laughter diminishes and they continue to walk down the street. Holding each other's hand, they went to do some more shopping. After a couple more hours of visiting the mall, Moe and Ray take a walk in the park. The two of them cannot help but stare into each other's eyes.

"Tell me the truth Moe. Will you love me forever?" Ray asks.

"What kind of question is that?" Moe asks.

"Here, let me rephrase that. What would happen if I…you know, betrayed you? I mean, say if I joined the Incredibles and I helped them stop you and your family from taking over the world. What would you do to me?" Moe looks Ray very strangely. Ray gazes into her boyfriend's eyes waiting for an answer.

"Well, truthfully I don't know what to do." Moe answers. "Sure I will get pissed off and I will feel a little disappointed, because my girlfriend is working for the enemy, but at the same time, I will feel very depressed. You are my girlfriend Ray and you know that we love each other so much. If I lose you, then I don't know what to do." There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Moe and Ray could not help but gaze deeply into each other's eyes. The two of them grasp each other's hand and they gave each other a huge smile.

"Ray." Moe says softly, but romantically.

"Moe." Ray responds the same way Moe did. The wind brushes through their faces and the sunlight beams down on the couple.

"Do you love me?" Ray asks.

"I do." Moe says. The two of them slowly approaches each other. Moe and Ray closes their and they are about to kiss each other, when…

"BOOOOOM!" Moe and Ray turns to the source of the noise. The two of them can see a burst of smoke and a crowd of people running for their lives. Moe and Ray then notice a tall black figure lurking in the heap of smoke. As the smoke subsides, the two of them then sees a tall man wearing a vest. His vest has a ton of bombs attached to it. It was Bombarder. He has escaped from prison.

"Um, Moe. Is this guy related to you and your family?" Ray asks. Moe takes a good look at the villain.

"Unfortunately no." Moe answers.

Bombarder continues to throw bombs and dynamite at the city. His explosives detonate at buildings, cars, and other things. Many people were injured and were sent to hospital, but frankly, no one was killed. Then Bombarder was about to throw another set of bombs, when he notices Moe and Ray watching him. He grins at the little children and he slowly moves toward them. Each step he takes, Moe and Ray takes a step back away from him. Finally, Moe and Ray backed into a wall. Bombarder stops moving and he tosses his bomb up and down. He then winds up and throws it as hard as he could a t the two of them. As the bomb speeds toward the two children, fear and anxiety rushes through Ray's body. She could not move a single muscle in her body. Moe pushes Ray out of the way, but the bomb nails him hard in the chest and it suddenly exploded. Ray falls to the ground and she scraps her hands. She lets out a holler of pain and begins to cry. She turns around and watches as the bomb that Bombarder thrown explodes. Moe is sent high in the air. Gravity finally gets a hold of him and he falls to the ground. He lands hard on the street and creates a large hole. Bombarder laughs at the unconscious boy. Moe's clothes are all torn up and there were bruises all over him. Bombarder takes another bomb out of his pocket and he throws it at Moe. It detonates and Moe is sent flying to the other side of the city.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ray yells and falls on her knees as she continues to cry. Bombarder continues to laugh at the defenseless girl. His laughter comes to a halt and he takes another bomb out of his pocket.

Meanwhile, back at the Parr residence, Bob, Helen, Sean, Jack-Jack and Violet watches the entire catastrophe happening on the television screen. The five of them finally gets out of the couch and they slip into their super suits. Mr. Incredible carries Jack-Jack into the Incredimobile with Sean and Violet following. Elastigirl, however, heads up the stairs and into Dash's room. She sees in his regular clothes instead of his super suit. Dash was working on his homework, still feeling heartbroken after the incident he had with Ray.

"Dash, come on." Elastigirl orders. "The people need our help. Get your butt out of that chair, get into your super suit and get in the car." Dash slowly gets out of his seat and slips on to his super suit. He then slumps down the stairs, out the door and inside the Incredimobile, where the entire family is waiting. Mr. Incredible finally starts the engines and the Incredibles are on their way to the city. A few minutes later, they arrived at the city. The Incredibles examine all of the destruction the super villain has caused. The then notice a tall man with bombs connected to his vest.

"Bombarder." Mr. Incredible calls out. Bombarder turns around and he sees the Incredibles glaring at him.

"Hello Incredibles." Bombarder grins. "It's is such a pleasure seeing the entire family again."

"Enough of this." Elastigirl commands. "We stopped you before, we can do it again. So why don't you just drop all of your bombs and turn yourselves in, so that way, no one gets hurt?"

"And if I refuse?" Bombarder asks.

"Then we will do the same thing we did with you the last time we fought with you." Sean answers.

"That's very nice of you son." Bombarder grins as he takes out a handful of bombs and dynamites out of his pocket. "But today's fight will be much different than the one we had a few days ago." A huge glare covers Bombarder's face and he launches his set of bombs at the super family. The Incredibles dodged all of the explosives and they find a place to hide. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack watches in hopelessly as Bombarder destroys the city, laughing his evil laugh. A couple of minutes have passed and Bombarder finally stops throwing his bombs. He turns to a crowd of people, who are running for their lives. He grins and he starts throwing bombs at the people. The Incredibles notices the bombs that are being hurled toward the people.

"What do we do now?" Violet asks.

"Vi, Dash." Elastigirl says. "You kids go and protect those people. We will try and stop Bombarder." Violet and Dash rush over to the crowd of people. Violet projects a force field to block the bombs. The bombs nail the force field hard and it detonates. As the force field take a beating, Violet loses a dramatic amount of energy. She turns back to her little brother.

"Dash, I don't know how long I can hold this up. Get these people to safety as fast as you can." Without being told twice, Dash sprints as fast as he could toward the crowd. Dash goes to the front of the crowd and he leads them out of the area. The people follows Dash and finally, Dash has lead the crowd out of danger. He immediately heads back to the battlefield. But when he reaches the city where Bombarder is, he was in shocked. He sees his sister falling on her knees, trying to keep the force field up. Finally one powerful bomb nails the force field. The force field disappears and Violet falls on the ground. She was knocked unconscious. Dash rushes to his knocked out sister.

"Violet?" Dash calls. Violet lies motionless on the street without saying a word. Dash looks back at Bombarder and he glares at him. Bombarder takes a couple of bombs out of his pocket. He first throws it at Violet and Dash. Dash is about to scream when he sees his mom stretching her arms and she grabs Violet. She carries Violet to safety and Dash runs out of the way. The bomb that Bombarder threw lands on the street and it exploded. Bombarder then turns to Dash and he throws another bomb. The bomb he threw sails over the child's head. Dash smiles at the super villain.

"Dude, you missed!" he says.

"Oh did I?" Bombarder asks. Dash's smile drops and the boy turns around. He couldn't believe what he saw. Right in the middle of the street, was a girl with dirty blonde hair. She was lying on the street unconscious. Dash drops his mouth he lets out a huge gasp. It was Ray. Dash looks up above and he sees the bomb that Bombarder threw. It was floating above the little girl. Then, all of the sudden, the bomb opens up and smaller bombs fall on the knocked out Ray.

"Ray! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dash screams. At that point, he sprints as fast as he could to save Ray. Ray regains her consciousness and she looks up. She can see a number of small black bombs falling down toward her. She was scared. She could not move a single muscle in her body. She then notices Dash running toward her. Ray gasps and she tries to stand up, but Dash pushes her out of the way. Ray tumbles on the street, scraping herself. She lets out a holler of pain, but she manages to look back at Dash. Her eyes widened and begin to fill with tears. One by one, the bombs would fall on Dash and it would explode. Dash yells in pain as the bombs slowly destroy his body. A few seconds later, the last bomb detonates and a huge cloud of smoke fills the area. Ray crawls toward the fog and she looks for Dash. She then sees a boy lying on the ground. It was Dash. He is knocked out cold. His super suit is all torn up, his entire body is full of scraps and bruises and…his mask is off. Ray examines the super's true identity. She gasps and she now knows the truth.

"Oh my God!" Ray exclaims. "Dash! It can't be! He just…**SAVED ME**!" Ray burst into tears. She cries all over Dash's body. She then looks up and she sees Bombarder standing in front of her. She glares at him, but Bombarder smiles and he takes another bomb out of his pocket.

"You monster!" Ray screams.

"I'm sorry girly." Bombarder grins. "But don't worry. I'll make sure this one will finish the two of you off."

Bombarder steps back a few steps and he winds up, getting ready to throw his bomb. He releases and he launches his bomb toward an unconscious Dash and toward a frightened, yet hurt Ray. As the bomb draws closer, anxiety and fear rushes inside Ray's body. She did not know what to do. She looks around the area, but all she can see is the thick gray fog covering her, Dash and Bombarder. Finally, Ray gets up on her feet, regardless of the scrapes she has all over her body. She clenches her fist and looks at Bombarder with courage. She throws her arms toward the bomb that is being hurled toward her. A large force field was projected between her and the bomb. The explosive nails the force field hard, but then it ricochets off the force field and heads straight for Bombarder. The bomb zooms toward the super villain at light speed. Bombarder sees the bomb coming toward him and he starts screaming, but it was too late. The bomb pounds his chest and it exploded. All of the other bombs and explosives in Bombarder's pockets also detonate. Bombarder is sent airborne and out of the fog. Ray looks back at Dash and smiles. She puts his mask back on and she brushes his short blonde hair.

"Dash." she whispers. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. And I'm very, VERY, sorry for breaking your heart today. I didn't know that you had a good heart. Please forgive me from everything I said and everything I done. Please get well. I have so much to tell you." The thick gray cloud slowly fades away. Bombarder slowly falls to the ground and lands on the street, losing consciousness. The Incredibles come out of hiding and they examine the super villain and they looked at each other.

"Wow!" Violet said. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Sean answers.

"All I know." Elastigirl remembers. "Is that Vi and Dash were sent to get those people to safety. Then, we saw Vi getting knocked out after being pummeled by those bombs. Next, I had to save Vi by stretching my arms. After that, Dash was saving this…**DASH!**" The Incredibles rush to the place where Ray and Dash are. They can see Ray kneeling next to the boy. Elastigirl carries her son and she smiles at Ray.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Ray nods her head. "You should head on home. Your parents are probably worried about you." Police officers arrive at the scene and they find Bombarder lying on the street. They handcuff the super villain and they take him to a hospital. The Incredibles get inside the Incredimobile and they drive home, leaving Ray all by herself in the middle of the city. Ray manages to stand up and she walks around the city. She looks around, trying to find Moe. She then sees her boyfriend lying unconscious on the pavement. She runs up to him and nudges him to wake him up. Moe's eyes were finally able to open and he could see Ray's beautiful face.

"Hey Ray." he said. "Are you alright?" Ray nods her head. "You aren't hurt or anything like that, are you?" Ray shakes her head. "What happen to you? And did we win?"

"Well, all I remember is that I got knocked out by that stupid Bombarder. When I woke up, I noticed the Incredibles saving the day once again." Ray answers. Moe looks at Ray oddly, wondering if she's not telling him something.

"We better go." he said. "It's getting dark." Moe takes Ray's hand and they walk though the city and to the harbor. Moe transforms his back into a jetpack. Ray looks at his boyfriend and she does the same thing. The two of them zooms back to Nomanisan Island, where the Eviles are waiting for them. Moe and Ray arrive at the island and they head for home. Later that night, everyone in the Eviles tuck themselves into bed. Ray, on the other hand looks out the window. He could not help, but think about what just happen between her and Dash. Dash had saved her life. She wanted to thank him, but what will the rest of the Eviles think of her? Ray slowly tucks herself into bed. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, back at the Parr family, everyone was also getting ready for bed. Helen put Jack-Jack to sleep and then she heads up the stairs. She stops by at Dash's room. She opens the door and she sees her son finishing his homework.

"Dash, go to bed." Helen says. "It's late and you have school tomorrow." Dash stares at his mother, but doesn't move a muscle. "Honey, what's wrong?" Helen asks. "You've been quiet ever since I picked you up after school."

"Sorry mom." Dash apologizes. "It's just; I've been having a problem with this girl. Her name is Ray. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. But every time I tried talking to her, she just slaps me in the face. She left me feeling heartbroken, humiliated and embarrassed. Then, later on today, I saved her life from Bombarder's attack. I just want her to see how I care for her."

"She already has, sweetie." Helen said. "What you did back there was brave and heroic. Even though Ray was being mean to you, you still did the right thing, and that is something you and I should be proud of." Dash smiles at his mom and he gives her a huge hug. Helen embraces her son. Finally, she leaves the room and closes the door. Dash packs his stuff and he turns off the lights. He falls asleep, feeling loved and happy once again.


	10. Interactions

Interactions

The sun shines into the Parr residence. The light gleams into Dash's room and on his face. Dash feels the warmth of the sun. He opens his eyes and wakes up having the same smile on his face he had last night. He gets out of his bed and he prepares for school. After five minutes of changing and cleaning up, he heads down the stairs, where he sees Sean, Violet, Jack-Jack, Helen and Bob eating breakfast. Dash smiles and heads to the cupboard. He pours himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. The Parr family stares at Dash oddly. Dash sits down at the table and he starts eating his breakfast.

"Well now." Bob smiles. "It's about time we see you back to your original self."

"Welcome back Dash." Sean said, giving his brother a pat on the back.

"What were you disappointed about yesterday?" Violet asks.

"Nothing really." Dash answers. "It's just I've been having problems with someone yesterday."

"Morph?" asks Sean.

"No, it's not Morph. It's someone else. It's a girl." Dash says. Sean and Violet stares at each other and then at Dash. Then all of the sudden, the two teenagers break into laughter. Dash glares at his siblings. "What are you guys laughing about? This girl slapped me on the face three times yesterday. I was heartbroken. I didn't feel well until we face Bombarder. When mom told me to rescue people, one of them turns out to be the girl who I fell in love with." The kitchen falls into silence. Sean and Violet stops their laughing and even Jack-Jack stops cooing.

"What happened?" Violet asks.

"Well." Dash looks at his sister. "When mom carried you to safety, I thought everything was going to be alright. Then I noticed Bombarder throwing a bomb at me. I easily dodged it, but when I turned around, I saw Ray lying on the ground. She was unconscious, and I was afraid. My bones wee chilling and I was frozen stiff." Dash's voice becomes a quiet whisper. "I pushed her out of danger, but as she rolls on the street, all of the bombs drop on me. They exploded and I cried in pain. I couldn't remember anything else, but that's what happens between Ray and me." Bob, Helen, Sean, Violet and Jack-Jack look at each other, and then at the ten year old boy. Dash, however, breaks into tears.

"Wow Dash." Sean said. "I didn't know that girl means so much to you. I mean, having her slapping you on the face three times. That must be pretty hard." Dash doesn't say a word. He puts his bowl of cereal away, packs his backpack and heads out the door. Sean and Violet does the same thing. They, along with Helen meet Dash at the car. Helen starts driving to school. While in the car, Violet and Sean talks to Dash about his problems.

"Dash, I know how you feel about being rejected." Violet says. "But you have to learn to get over it. So what if she doesn't like you. Maybe she's not the girl for you."

"Who knows?" Sean said. "Maybe someone out there is waiting to meet a funny, energetic boy like you." Dash looks at his siblings and he smiles once again. Sean and Violet smiles back. The three of them waits until Helen parks near Western View Junior High. Sean and Violet exits the car and hurries to class, leaving Dash alone with his mother. Helen drives off to Dash's school. Dash gives his mother a kiss and he exits the car. Dash race as fast as he could to his class.

When Dash gets to his classroom, he immediately heads to his desk. He unpacks his homework and spends the rest of them time talking to his friends. Dash still keeps his eye on the desk where Moe always sits. He waits for a couple of minutes, watching the empty seat. Finally, he smiles and continues to mingle with his friends. Finally, the bell rings and all of the students stagger to their seats. The teacher, Mr. Kroop enters the room and he starts teaching a brand new lesson on math, English, social studies and science. After a couple of tedious, dull, boring hours of learning, the bell finally rings for recess. The students, including Dash, race out of the classroom. Dash and his friends get a soccer ball and heads to the field. The boys start playing a quick game of soccer. Dash not only is having fun with his friends, but he also is trying to forget Ray or anyone in the Eviles. The boys continue to play, until Dash kicks the ball too hard. The ball is sent sailing into the playground. The boys glare at Dash, but before anyone of them has a chance to speak, Dash rushes to the playground. He finds the ball hiding under the slid. He retrieves the ball and is heads back to the field. Since the playground is covered with little children, Dash has trouble maneuvering around the little kids, without hurting them. Dash is about three feet out of the playground, when he accidentally bumps into someone. The two of them falls down to the ground. Dash quickly gets to his feet and he wipes himself off.

"Sorry about that." Dash said. "Here, let me help…you…out." Dash could not believe what he is seeing. The person he just bumps into is none other than Ray. Ray gets to her feet and she too wipes herself off.

"Hey Dash." Ray said. Dash, however, gives Ray a terrifying look.

"Get away from me." he growls. He turns away and runs to the field. The boys continue to play their game of soccer. Dash would exchange glances with Ray. He glares back at her and he continues to play soccer. Ten minutes later, Dash kicks ball too hard once again. The ball rolls out of the field and straight into Ray. She looks down at the ball, and then at the boys.

"Dash! Get the ball!" the boys order. Dash looks at every one of his friends, then at the ball and finally at Ray. He glares at her once more. He finally gives up and he drags himself to where the soccer ball and to where Ray is. He finally reaches her. He grabs the soccer ball. He scowls at Ray once more time. Ray just smiles cutely at him. Dash turns around and was about to walk back to the field, then Ray grabs him by the shoulder.

"Dash, wait." she pleads. Dash grabs her arm and pushes it aside. His scowl on his face towards her becomes even fiercer. Dash shakes his head and walks away. He turns around and he notices Ray following him. "Dash, please." Ray begs. Dash ignores her and he continues to walk away. Ray's eyes begin to fill with tears. "Dash, **I'M SORRY**!" she cries. Dash stops moving and he turns slowly toward Ray.

"Listen Ray." he growls. "I'm getting really tired of hearing your voice. I'm also getting sick of being around you. I remember what you did to me yesterday. In fact, everyone knows what you did to me. You slapped me across the face, right in of the whole school. I tried to apologize, but what? It was just a waste of time. You broke my heart, Ray. This is what I'm like if someone breaks my heart. And now you're saying "**YOU'RE SORRY**?" Well, forget it! You were the one that touched my heart, and now you were the one to shatter it. My heart is in pieces, like a broken mirror. Ray, no matter what you do, no matter what you say, and no matter how hard you beg, there is nothing you can do to keep me away from you." Dash turns around and he slowly walks toward the field. At that point, Ray burst into tears. She cries uncontrollably. Dash hears her, but he presses on toward the field. Ray falls on her knees and looks at Dash. She clenches her fist and grits her teeth.

"**DASH! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**" Ray yells as loud as she could. Dash immediately froze. He looks back at Ray, who is on her knees. Dash's eyes widened and he slowly moves toward Ray.

"You what?" Dash asks.

"I said, I know who you are." cries Ray. "Yesterday, you saved my life. As I watched the bombs fall on you, I was scared. When I moved closer to you, I saw your super suit torn up, bruises all over and…your mask was off. I couldn't help but recognize your face. I felt so guilty. I didn't know that the person who I've humiliated, would actually be the person who saved me. I'm sorry for mistreating you. Thank you for saving me." Dash was touched by her words. He tries hard fighting back his tears. He kneels next to Ray.

"Come on Dash!" his friends yells. "Are you going to play or not?" Dash looks back at his friends, then at Ray.

"You guys go on and play without me." Dash says as he hurls the soccer ball to his friends. Dash looks back at Ray and he wraps his arm around Ray. The two of them gazes deeply into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry." Dash said. "Sorry for being so mean to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Ray wipes her tears, smiles and nods.

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" shouted the bell. All of the students stagger to their classrooms. Dash helps Ray up to her feet. The two ten year olds smile at each other.

"Can I please sit with you at lunch, Dash?" Ray asks. "There is so much I want to know. So many things I want to learn from you." Dash stares at Ray oddly.

"Are you kidding me?" Dash asks. "My friends will make fun of me if they see you sitting next to me"

"Okay, then. How about if you sit with me during lunch?"

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Me sitting next to you? Jeez, my friends and the whole school will notice the two of us…" Ray, all of the sudden, smiles and gives Dash a cute look.

"(blink) (blink) Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she pleads. Dash looks at Ray's cute little eyes and struggles to fight back the cuteness. Finally, he gives up and sighs.

"Oh, all right." Dash says. "You can sit with me during lunch." Ray jumps for joy and gives Dash a great big hug. All of the students stops moving and they look toward the odd couple. Dash looks at Ray as if he wants her to let go of him. Ray finally releases Dash and the two of them heads to class. When Dash enters his classroom, every one of his classmates points at him and laughs at him.

"Dash got a girlfriend. Dash got a girlfriend." they said repeatedly. "Dash and Ray, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!" Dash had never felt so humiliated in his life. He makes his way to his desk and spends the next couple of hours learning from Mr. Kroop and listening to his friends makes fun of him. Finally, the bell rings for lunch. Dash races as fast as he could to the cafeteria. He gets his lunch and looks for a table. He sees his friends leaving an empty seat for him to sit. Dash is about to head toward the table, when he sees Ray waving at him. He sighs and makes his way toward Ray's table. He sits down next to Ray and she smiles at him. Suddenly, the whole school breaks into laughter seeing Ray and Dash together. The two of them, however ignores the laughter and they begin to star their conversation.

"You have no idea how many times I hear those guys talking about us." Dash says pointing to his friends.

"I know." Ray remembers. "Anyway, tell me Dash. Is your entire family superheroes like you?" Dash smiles and nods his head. "Wow, what kinds of powers do they ha…" Dash puts his finger on Ray's lips. He glances around just to see if anyone is watching.

"Shhh." he shushes. "You're probably the only one in this school that knows my secret. I don't want anyone else to know but you. If you want me to tell you everything, then you must promise me never to tell anyone that my family and I are superheroes. Do you swear, Ray?" Ray stares deeply into Dash's eyes. Finally, she nods her head.

"I swear." she said. Dash smiles. "So what kind of powers does your family have?"

"Well, my dad is obviously Mr. Incredible. His super power is super strength. He can lift up heavy things, break through walls and do other incredible things. I'm just lucky to have a dad like him."

"Wow! I wish I can be a super like you guys. How about your mom, Mrs. Incredible?"

"Actually, she goes by Elastigirl. Her super powers are elasticity. She can stretch about 30 meters. She's very flexible. I mean, she has to save the world, and take care of me. How crazy is that?"

"Is your mom nice?"

"Well, yes she is nice. She can be very caring most of the time. But sometimes, she can be tough and very strict, especially when it comes to hero work. Occasionally, I would get into to trouble and my mom would constantly yell at me. I tried to run as fast as I could to my room, but when I reached the door, (slap) my mom would reach across the house and slap me in the face. But other than that, I am very fortunate to have her as a mother."

"How about your siblings? Do they have super powers like you?"

"Uh-huh. I have an older brother, and older sister and a baby brother. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Let's start with the eldest."

"My older brother? Okay. His name is Sean. He's a pretty cool guy. His powers are laser vision and metallic claws coming out of his hands. He gets into fights most of the time, but that's just him."

"And your sister?"

"Who, Violet? Well, her powers are invisibility and force fields. She is a very shy person. I mean, she wears dark baggy clothes everyday and she used to have her hair covering her face. She has a boyfriend and she has gone through a lot of beatings, just to protect him. I'm telling you Ray, Violet will do anything, just to keep her boyfriend safe."

"Does your baby brother have powers?"

"Well, yes he does. We just don't know what he can do yet. We seen him burst into flames, teleporting, levitating and we seen him turned into a monster. But he's a baby. Jack-Jack is nothing but possibilities. We don't know what he can do yet, but when he's old enough, I'm sure he will learn to control his powers. And that's pretty much about everyone."

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The bell rang and the students head for their classrooms. Dash and Ray smiles at each other and hugs each other one more time, regardless of the number of students watching them. They part their separate ways and head to their classrooms.

Dash waits for the bell to ring to signal the end of class. He has spent hours listening to his boring teacher teaching, and his friends teasing him about him and Ray. The bell has finally rang and all of the students sprint out of their classrooms. Dash goes to the front of the school, waiting for his mom to pick him up. He hears someone whistling. He urns around and he sees Ray sitting at a bench, waving at him. Dash shrugs and he approaches the bench. He sits down next to Ray.

"Gosh, I had wonderful time talking to you." Ray admits.

"So did I." said Dash. He looks at Ray. "Hey Ray, is it alright if I take you to the mall tomorrow? Just you and me?" Ray smiles at him and nods.

"I love to go to the mall with you." she says.

"Great. I'll tell my mom to drop me off and we'll meet each other near the park."

"That's fine with me. So Dash, do you or your family have any enemies?"

"Enemies? Well, we have a lot of enemies. For example the super villain we faced yesterday, Bombarder. There is also the Underminer, a really dirty super villain that came from under the ground. And of course there is…" Dash's smile is replaced with a terrifying glare. Ray looks at him strangely.

"Dash, what's wrong? Who else is there?"

"Our worst enemies are none other than…The Eviles."

"The Eviles?"

"Yeah the Eviles. We are a family of super heroes. The Eviles are a family of super villains. They are merciless, cruel, wicked, and obviously evil. My family and I have fought this family many times. Sometimes, the Eviles almost killed me, my parents or my siblings."

"Who is in the Eviles?"

"Well, there is the dad, Mr. Evile. He is the cruelest, meanest, super villain that has ever lived. His super powers are mind reading and my controlling. My dad has fought Mr. Evile for the past 15 years. There is also the mom, Evila. She and my mom have been enemies for as long as I can remember. Evila's super power is the ability to control the elements of nature. Such as fire, water, wind, rock, and other things."

"Do they have kids?"

"Yes they do. And who would have thought that their kids would be the opposite of me and my siblings. Their eldest son is Valagor. He is noting but a big jerk. He and Sean have fought a couple of times. But on their last fight, Sean blasted Valagor off a building and I guessed he died. I kind of feel sorry for him, but since he is one of the Eviles, I guess we have no choice but to kill him.

"How about Violet? Who does she fight?"

"Well, the Eviles also has a daughter and she is supposed to fight Violet. Her name is Ultra. Her super powers are telekinesis and she can shoot laser beams out of her hands. Violet has told me that she has a lot of trouble of fighting her. I can tell she's telling the truth by her super suit all torn up and bruises all over her body."

"And how about you, Dash? Who do you fight that is in the Eviles? Who is your worst enemy?"

"My worst enemy? Oh God, you have no idea how much I hate this guy. He is the youngest of the Eviles. His name is…Morph. He can transform any part of his body into anything he likes. I swear, one of these days, I'll kill him. He is nothing but a pain in the butt."

"Wow! That has got to be one tough family. At least the Eviles are one short of a family member, right?" Dash slowly moves his head toward Ray and he stares at her. Ray looks at Dash, wondering if she has said something.

"Actually Ray, there is one more person that I forgot to mention. And by God, I just hate her. Man, if I see her with Morph once again, I'll…I'll…"

"Dash, calm down! Who is this person?"

"She is the newest member of the Eviles." Ray grows a little frightened. "She is Morph's boyfriend." Ray's palms were starting to sweat. "And she is none other than…Mirror."

M…Mi…Mirror?" Ray gulps.

"Yes, Mirror. She can project reflective force fields and she can copy other superheroes' powers. Sometimes, I wish I would just come up to her and just rip her heart off." Ray was panting fast. She has never been so scared in her entire life. Dash is actually insulting his own girlfriend.

"Um, Dash?"

"Don't worry Ray. I swear, I'll protect you from the Eviles and/or Mirror. If I see Mirror destroying the city or taking over the world, then by God I'll…"

"Beep. Beep." Dash looks up and he sees his mom waving at him. Dash smiles and he picks up his backpack.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ray." Dash says as he gets ready to leave.

"Dash, there's something I have to tell you?" Ray said.

"Tell me tomorrow." Dash says. He sprints as fast as he could toward the car. He gets inside and Helen drives away. Ray watches as Dash disappears into the city. She was speechless. She has never felt so uncomfortable in her entire life after interacting with Dash. She gets ready to leave, but as she draws closer into the city, she doesn't feel comfortable being with Dash **AND** with the Eviles.


	11. The Date

The Date

Dash once again wakes up on a bright sunny Friday mourning. He looks out the window and he feels the gentle breeze brushing through his face. He quickly slips out of his pajamas and he gets dressed into normal clothing. He heads to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and washes his hair. Dash packs his backpack and he sprints down the stairs for breakfast. He waits until Sean, Violet, Jack-Jack, Helen and Bob enters the kitchen. The four of them sees Dash's cute little smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about, son?" Bob asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, remember that girl I mentioned yesterday?" Dash asked. The four of the Parr family members nod. Dash smiles and continues to speak. "Well, let's just say that we made up, interacted with each other and…I asked on her a date."

Everyone was in shocked. Bob splits out his coffee and it falls into Helen's face. Helen wipes her face and she glares at her husband. Bob looks at her and smiles. Jack-Jack sees his mother dripping wet and he breaks into laughter. He bangs on the table and he bounces up and down on his high chair.

"Sorry honey." he apologizes. Helen sighs and turns her attention to Dash.

"Um, Dash?" she says. "I maybe hearing things, but did you say that you asked her on a date?" Dash smiles and he nods.

"Yes, I did. And she says yes." The entire Parr family widens their eyes and drops their eyes. Dash continues to speak. "Oh, I can't wait till after school! I'm going to have so much fun with…"

"Now wait just a minute, Dash." Helen interrupts. "I'm not sure if I can allow you to go on a date with this girl. First of all, she slapped you on the face three times and she broke your heart. Second, you're too young to go on dates. I'm not sure if I can trust you with this girl. I mean, it's just too risky. Who knows? Maybe during your date, she might find out who you really are. We can't just…"

"Mom, it won't matter, because she already knows who I truly am." Dash disrupts. Everyone was in shocked. Violet's hair sprung up and she gasps. Sean's eyes widen and he almost fell out of his seat.

"Son!" Bob roars slamming his coffee cup on the table.

"Dash!" Helen screams.

"She what?" Sean yells.

"No!" Violet shrieks. Jack-Jack looks at every one of his family members and he continues to laugh and he starts pounding on the table and jumping on his high chair.

"I mean it!" Dash says. "Ray knows my secret and she knows our secret."

"Dash! How can you do such a thing?" Violet wonders.

"It's not my fault, Vi. Ray knew all along before I found out."

"What do you mean, Dash?" Helen asks. "Tell us what happened."

"Okay." Dash says. "It was about right after school. I tried to apologize to Ray by giving her flowers. Unfortunately, she picks off all the petals and she crushes the stems. She goes on insulting me, calling me names and humiliating me. I want it to stop, but before I knew it, she slapped me hard in the face. She ran away from me and I felt miserable for the rest of the day. That is, until Bombarder shows up and started to create havoc all over the city. I eventually got my confidence back. Later on during the fight, mom ordered me and Vi to rescue those people. As I led the people to safety, it was Vi's job to make sure that Bombarder's bombs doesn't hit us. Vi, however, didn't stand a chance and she was knocked unconscious. Mom saves Violet and I was left facing Bombarder. The super villain threw a bomb over my head. I turned around, and I saw Ray lying unconscious. I pushed her out of the way, but I took the beating instead." Dash's voice has become quieter.

"So how did she find out?" Bob asks taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, Ray told me this. She said when she saw me getting hurt and falling unconscious, she felt scared and guilty. She crawled toward me to see if I was alright. However, besides seeing my super suit all torn up and bruises all over my body, she also saw… (gulp)…my mask off." Bob spits out his coffee into Helen's face. Sean stumbles out of his seat and Violet nearly fainted. After five minutes of panic and commotion, the whole family starts to calm down.

"Dash." Helen says. "I know you saved her life yesterday and I know you two really like each other, but we cannot take that risk. She now knows who you really are and who we are. How can you trust her? How can you tell if she can keep your secret away from others?" Dash looks at the ground and says nothing.

"I'm sorry son, but I cannot allow you to go on a date with this girl." said Bob.

"But, I promised her." Dash argues.

"I'm sorry Dash, but you cannot go near this girl ever again." Helen says. He puts his cup of coffee away in the sink. Helen carries Jack-Jack out of the kitchen. Sean and Violet gets ready for school. Dash just sits in his seat feeling miserable.

"Mom," Dash says. "Tony Rydinger knows who Violet really is." Everyone of the Parr family froze. Everyone looks back at the ten year old boy. Dash proceeds to speak. "You trust Tony in keeping our identities a secret. Why can't you trust me with Ray? She is a really nice girl, just like Tony. Please mom! Give her a chance. Give us a chance." Helen stares at her ten year old boy for a long time. Bob, Violet, Sean and Jack-Jack look intently at Dash. After five minutes of silence, Helen gives a long sigh.

"All right." Helen says. "You can go on a date with Ray." Hearing this, Dash jumps up for joy. Helen lifts up her hand to stop him. "But be careful out there son. There are so many dangers in this world. You'll be all alone hanging out and protecting this girl. Do you think you can do it?"

"You bet I can!" Dash smiles. He leaves the kitchen, packs his backpack and heads outside. Helen, Sean and Violet follow him and they get inside the car. Helen drives off and ten minutes later, she stops at Western View Junior High. Sean and Violet gets out of the car and they head for class. Helen waits until her teenaged children are out of sight. Once when Violet and Sean are gone, she starts the car and she continues to drive Dash. While in the car, Helen talks to Dash about his date.

"So all you guys are going to be doing is just going to the mall, right?" Helen asks.

"That's right." Dash answers.

"And what will you two be doing at the mall?"

"Oh, you know. Just browsing around. We'll probably shop for a couple of hours and then we can probably watch the sunset."

"Do you need some money?" Helen asks. Dash nods his head. Helen reaches into her pocket and she hands Dash three $20 bills. Dash takes the money and he stuffs them in his pocket.

"You don't have to pick us up or drop us off." Dash reminds. "Ray and I will just walk to the mall. And I'll probably ask Ray to visit our house for a few minutes.

"Are you sure you don't me to…"

Mom, please." Dash interrupts. "You don't have to be so overprotective. It's like every time I want to do something, you always have to ask me about everything."

"Sorry Dash." Helen apologizes. "I want you and your girlfriend to have fun, but I want you two to be safe. You don't know when evil will strike again, so you must be prepared for anything."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll take good care of Ray."

Helen smiles as she stops at Dash's school. The ten year old boy gives his mother a kiss on the cheek. Helen drives off, leaving Dash on his own. Dash heads toward his classroom, where he meets his friends and his teacher. The bell finally rings and all of students stagger to their seats. The teacher once again starts another boring lesson in English, math, social studies and science. The majority of the students nearly fall asleep in class. Dash, on the other hand, gazes out the window. He could not help but daydream about his date with the girl of his dreams. For five minutes, he stares out the window and imagines what his night with Ray will be like. Bernie Kroop notices Dash not paying attention. He gets up out of his seat and he grabs his yard stick. He marches over to Dash's seat and he whacks his yard stick on the desk. Dash jumps back into reality and he notices his teacher glaring in front of him. Dash smiles at his teacher and he says that he's sorry. Mr. Kroop stares at Dash for a minute and finally, he heads back to the front.

A couple hours later, the bell rings for recess. The students rush outside while Dash's friends play soccer. Dash plays with his friends for twenty minutes. Finally, he walks off the field and heads to the playground. Instead of playing, Dash looks around for Ray. He spends the entire recess period looking for her, but when the bell rings to signal the end of recess, Dash gives up and heads back to his classroom. There he spends about another hour with his teacher. Finally, it was lunchtime. Dash head to the cafeteria, along with his classmates. He buys his lunch and looks for a place to sit. He sees Ray sitting at her usual spot. Regardless of what his friends or the rest of the school thinks, Dash heads to the table where Ray is waiting for him.

"Hey Ray."

"Hi Dash! How are things going?"

"Pretty good. Are you excited about tonight?" Ray opens her mouth, but words cannot seem to get out of her mouth.

"Uh…yeah! Sure, can't wait."

"Great! How about we meet at the in front of the school?"

"Okay." Ray and Dash continues eating their lunch. Dash then notices something shiny on Ray's chest.

"Hey Ray, what's that hanging down your neck?"

"Oh, this?" Ray asks. "Oh, this is my locket. I got it when I was little." Dash examines Ray's locket. It is a shape of heart and is made of pure gold. Dash opens the locket. On the left side, he sees a small mirror, but nothing on the other side.

"What goes on this side?"

"It's supposed to be a picture of me, but I seemed to lose it."

"Don't worry about it Ray. I'll get a picture for you tonight." The two of them smiles at each other. Finally, lunch was over and they part their separate ways. The students return to their classrooms. After a couple hours of learning and reviewing, the bell rings to signal the end of class and the start of the weekends. Dash heads to the bench in front of the school he waits for five minutes, until finally he sees Ray advancing toward him.

"Ready to go?" Dash asks. Ray nods her head. The two of them walks down the street. Ten minutes later, they arrive at the mall in Downtown Metroville. They look around and notice the blue skies, white clouds, tall skyscrapers, green trees and various amounts of shopping centers. Ray was so excited, she grabs Dash's hand and she zooms inside on of the stores. Dash and Ray spends hours shopping for clothes and other things. Later, the two of them finds a photo booth. Ray and Dash enters the booth and they take a couple pictures of themselves. After that, Dash takes Ray to a harbor. They sit down at a bench nearby and the two of them gazes at the sunset. Dash then looks at Ray and he wraps his arm around her.

"Oh Dash." Ray sighs. "Just look at the sunset. It's like it's sinking into the sea."

"Yeah." Dash agrees. "I hardly get a chance to see the sunset. But I'm glad I'm seeing it with you."

"I know. It's…beautiful." Dash slowly turns to Ray and he stares at her. Ray looks at Dash straight in the eyes.

"You're beautiful." Dash speaks softly yet romantically. Ray was touched by Dash's words and she starts to blush.

"Thank you." she said. The two of them watches as the sun sinks into the ocean. Dash looks up at the sky and notice that it's getting dark. Then, he hears a grumbling sound. He looks back at Ray and she was looking at her stomach. She looks back at Dash, smiles and gives a little laugh. Dash just sighs.

"Do you want to come to my house for dinner?" he asks.

"I love to." Ray and Dash gets out of the bench and heads home, holding each others hands. Little did they, Morph is on his way to Nomanisan Island feeling heartbroken and hurt. He knows the truth about Dash and Ray. He finally reaches the island, and he heads for home. He is greeted by his mother and father.

"Hey Morph." said Evila. "You're home late. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Um, Mom." said Morph. "I…I… (gulp)…I have something to tell you and it's about Ray."


	12. Dinner with the Family

Dinner with the Family

Dash and Ray walks all the way from the city to the Parr residence. Dash looks at his watch and it reads 7:30. He looks up at the black sky and the moon beams on the couple. The stars twinkle in the night sky. Finally, the two of them were able to reach the Parr residence. Dash and Ray exchange glances and smiles. Dash steps up on the front porch and he rings the doorbell. The two of them waits for a few seconds, until the door swings open. A tall woman with brown hair, white shirt and black pants stands in front. She stares at the two children and smiles.

"Hello Dash." said Helen.

"Hey, mom." Dash smiles. Helen then turns her attention to the girl next to her son.

"And who would this be?" she asks. Dash looks back at Ray.

"Oh, sorry." Ray said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ray. I believe your son saved my life a couple days ago."

"Well now." Helen smiles. "It's very nice to meet you Ray." Helen holds out her hand. Ray grasps the mother's palm and the two of them starts shaking hands. But during the hand shake, Ray, Dash and Helen hear a monstrous grumbling sound. Dash and Helen stares at Ray. Ray giggles as she rubs her stomach.

"Oh, that reminds me." Dash says. "Mom, is it alright if Ray stays for dinner?" Helen looks at the two children.

"Well come on in! It's chilly out there and I don't want to see you kids shivering all night." Ray and Dash entered the house. Helen closes the door behind them and heads back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." she says.

Dash smiles as he notices Ray moving around the house, observing everything she sees. Ray looks around the house and notices pictures of the family, shiny gold medals, artistic paintings and other interesting things. Ray looks back at Dash and the two of them exchange smiles.

"You and your family have a very, VERY, nice house." she complements.

"Thanks." Dash said.

"It's not fair. You and your family are so lucky."

"Lucky? How are we lucky? Just because we have super powers, doesn't mean we're…"

"Dash, that's the point. You have a family that is filled with super heroes. That's why you guys are lucky. You guys get to save the world everyday, you get to go places no other people have been to, you get to beat up the bad guys, you get all of these cool medals,…"

"And of course, there are some down sides of being a super hero." said a voice. Dash and Ray looks down the hallway and the two of them sees a long dark black haired teenaged girl with a black top and bluish jeans. It was Violet. She heads into the living room where Dash and Ray are standing. Violet is carrying cute, little, baby Jack-Jack around her arms. Jack-Jack was fast asleep. But when Violet stops walking, his small eyes open up. He looks in front of him and he sees his brother Dash along with Ray. Jack-Jack smiles and he claps his hands. He reaches his arms toward Ray.

"Ray, this is my sister, Violet. She has the power to turn invisible and she can generate force fields." Ray and Violet shakes hands and smiles. Ray then turns her attention to the baby held in Violet's arms.

"And who would this cute little guy be? And what are his super powers?" she asks.

"This is our baby brother, Jack-Jack." Violet said. "And we're not a hundred percent sure on what his powers could be. All we seen are he can burst into flames, he can levitate, and he can disappear through walls. But he's a baby. He's nothing but possibilities."

"Aw! He's so cute! I wish I can hug him!" Ray exclaims. Jack-Jack bursts into laughter. Ray's hands are about a foot away from the baby. But then, Jack-Jack turns to Violet's chest and he spits all over her shirt. Dash and Ray stares at Jack-Jack and then at the teenaged girl.

"Uh…" Violet said as she wipes the drool off her shirt. "I'll put him down here so we can talk for a little bit." Violet sets Jack-Jack on the floor and she leaves the room. The baby starts crawling around Dash and Ray. Violet comes back to the living room with a bucket of toys. She dumps them in front of the baby. Jack-Jack sees the toys and he immediately starts playing with them.

"So tell me Violet." Ray says.

"Please, call me Vi. Everyone does actually."

"Okay Vi. Tell me. Is it really easy being a super just like your brothers and your parents?

"Easy?" Violet complained. "You have no idea how hard it is being a super. In fact, I just want to be normal like everyone else. But no! I'm stuck being born with super powers. Just trust me. Being a super is difficult, especially if you yearn to be normal."

"Really?" Ray asks. "Because the way I see it, I find that being a super hero can be fun. I mean, you guys get to save the world, go to places no one has ever been to, you get to…WHOA!" Ray feels a little tingle on her foot. She, Dash and Violet looks down and the three of them sees Jack-Jack playing with Ray's shoe lace. The three of them smiles as they watch Jack-Jack pulling and tugging on Ray's shoe lace. Jack-Jack rolls in laughter after having so much fun. He then starts biting on Ray's shoe lace.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Dash, Violet and Ray said at the same time. Violet bends down and she wraps Jack-Jack around her arms. She lifts him up and she starts rocking him.

"Come on Jack-Jack." Violet said. "Diner will be ready in a few minutes. Violet and Jack-Jack leaves the living room, leaving Dash and Ray all by themselves. Ray and Dash exchange glances and smiles.

"Your sister seems pretty nice." Ray says.

"Yeah." Dash agrees. "Long time ago, we used to fight everyday. But now that we're supers, we're like…" Dash puts his two index fingers together. He smiles, but then an odd look replaces it. Slowly, he separates his fingers until they are six inches apart from each other. "…this. That's how close we are."

"Wow. That's interesting. I didn't know that…" Ray was about to finish her sentence, when she and Dash hears the door open. They turned around and they see Bob in a suit with a briefcase.

"Hey Dad." Dash says. Bob looks down at his son.

"Hey son." he said. His eyes then turn towards Ray. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ray. She's my friend from school." Dash introduces. "She is the girl I was talking about this morning." Bob takes a good look at the ten year old girl. Ray on the other hand gazes deeply at Bob, looking as if he was a god or something.

"WOW!" she says softly. "I can't believe it! I'm standing right in front of Mr. Incredible! Oh my God! This is a dream come true! I've heard so many great things about you, Mr. Incredible. I…"

"Whoa." Bob says excitedly. "Slow down there, little girl. I'm just your average superhero doing his job."

"But you're my favorite super hero. It's a pleasure meeting you." Ray said. She extends her hand. Bob looks down at Ray's small palms. He smiles and he grasps the girl's hand. He shakes her hand, but Ray lets out a holler of pain. Hearing this, he lets his super strong grip on Ray's hand loose.

"Sorry." he apologizes. "I still need to work on my touch. I'll see you at the dinner table" Bob picks up his suitcase and he heads to the kitchen. He sees his wife, Helen cooking some stake. He gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

"How was work?" Helen asks.

"It's fine." Bob answers. "That girl that Dash invited seems pretty nice."

"Yeah, I know." Helen agrees. "Dinner will be ready in less than a minute. Call the kids."

"Kids!" Bob calls. "Dinner's ready!" One by one, the kids enter the kitchen. Dash and Ray are the first ones to enter the kitchen. They sit down next to each other at the table. Helen places a plate in front of the ten year old children. Violet enters the kitchen, carrying her baby brother, Jack-Jack. She sets Jack-Jack on his high chair right next to Ray. Violet sits down at the table next to Dash. She looks up and she sees a boy with black hair entering the kitchen.

"Hey mom." said Sean. "I'm starving. What's for…" he stops. He notices Ray sitting next to Dash and the two of them were laughing. "…dinner." Sean finishes awkwardly. Dash looks behind him and he sees Sean with a weird look on his face.

"Hey Sean." he said. "This is my girlfriend, Ray." Sean drops his mouth. He would exchange glances at Dash, then Ray. Sean then smiles and he breaks into laughter.

"Oh my God." he laughs. "Dash? Ray? Together? WOOOOOOOOO! I didn't see that coming. I thought it was just going to be a date. But I didn't expect…"

"Sean, that's enough!" Helen orders. Sean sees the glare in his mother's eyes as he slumps to his seat. "Ray is our guest. Treat her respectfully as if she's part of the family."

"Yes mom." Sean mumbles. Helen and Bob carries the food over to the table. The kids observe the steak, pasta and roast beef on the table.

"All right!" Dash yells. "Let's eat!" He is about to dig his fork into a piece of steak. But then, Helen stretches her arms to catch her son's arms. She glares at Dash.

"Dash!" she says. "I'm surprised at you. Ray is our guest. Why don't you be a gentlemen and let her have what she wants first?" Dash looks embarrassingly at Ray, who is giving him a cute look. Dash lets out a long sigh.

"Oh…all right. Ray, do you want some steak?" Ray gives a charming to her boyfriend.

"Sure." Ray says. Dash carefully cuts a large piece of steak. He sets the steak down on Ray's plate. The rest of the Parr family starts eating their food. For five minutes, the kids would chew on their food, Helen would feed Jack-Jack while making funny faces and Bob would dully read the newspaper. After a couple minutes of silence, Helen looks at Ray and starts a conversation.

"So, Ray. Tell us about yourself." Helen asks.

"Honestly, Mrs. Parr." Ray responds. "There's really nothing to know about me. I mean, I'm just an ordinary, average girl. I'm nothing compared to the six of you."

"That's not true Ray." Dash says. "What are you talking about you are nothing compared to us? You are everything to me. You mean so much to me." Ray gazes into Dash's tiny eyes and she starts blushing.

"Awwwwww!" Violet said. "That's got to be the first time I here my little brother said something that sweet." The whole family, including Ray begins to laugh. Jack-Jack starts bouncing on his high chair. The laughter slowly settles and the family continues eating. Ray looks at each of the Parr family.

"Um." she said. "I may not be one of the Incredibles like you guys, but what is the toughest thing about being a super hero?" The whole dining room fell into silence. Everyone starts looking at each other, hoping one of them would answer. Sean, Violet and Dash drops their forks, Jack-Jack ceases his bouncing on his high chair, Helen and Bob stares at Ray oddly. "What? Was it something I said?"

No, sweetie." Helen said. "It's not your fault. All of us have some troubles being a super hero. For example, my husband has a very difficult time living a normal life. For me, the hardest thing about being a super hero is raising four children, especially when they all have super powers and they can't seem to control it."

"How about you, Vi?" Ray asks. "What is the toughest thing about being a superhero?"

"Well," Violet answers. "I have two things that makes my life tough. One is I hardly get a chance to go on a date with my boyfriend. Every time we do something together, there is always some crime that's just been committed and it's my duty to fix the problem. I'll give anything just for the two of us to be left alone with no crime or evil out there to disturb us."

"What's the other thing?" Sean asks.

"You guys putting pressure on me." Violet replies. "When you guys are in danger, I'm always the one who does the saving. Every time I put up a force field, I lose a great amount of energy. Sooner or later, I'll lose consciousness and you guys won't have any protection."

"Well, sorry Vi!" Dash say sarcastically.

"How about you Dash?" Ray asks. "What's the toughest thing about being a super hero?"

"Me?" Dash asks. "Honestly Ray, nothing! My life has never been better, now that I'm living a life of a super hero."

"Showoff." Violet mumbles, causing Ray to giggle a little bit. The whole family chuckles a little bit before continuing eating. Helen resumes feeding Jack-Jack and making weird faces at him. Jack-Jack couldn't help but laugh at his mom. Ray notices Jack-Jack's adorable laugh. She moves in closer to the baby.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" she says. "Jack-Jack is the cutest, most adorable little thing I've ever seen. I just want to hug him." she reaches her arms toward the baby. Jack-Jack looks toward Ray. He gives a huge smile and starts cooing. Jack-Jack starts bouncing up and down on his chair. Jack-Jack was so excited, his eyes begins to turn blue. Ray stops and she stares at the baby. Then, without warning, Jack-Jack fires a bluish laser beam out of his eyes. The beam heads straight at Ray.

"WHOA!" she screams. She barely manages to dodge the beam. The laser beam that Jack-Jack fires flies all over the kitchen. The beam ricochets off the silver pots. It then bounces off a mirror. After the laser beam bounces off another silver cooking pot, it heads straight back to the dining room, where the Parr family and Ray are. The laser beam is heading straight towards Violet. Reacting quickly, she puts up a force field to block the laser beam. The beam bounds off Violet's force field and it heads straight for Ray.

"Ray! Look out!" Dash yells. As the beam draws closer, a large amount of energy builds up in Ray. She clenches her fists tightly. Then, all of the sudden, she throws out her arms. A large force field appears in front of her and in front of the family. The blue laser beam bounces off Ray's force field and heads straight back at Violet. The teenaged girl projects another force field to protect herself. The laser beam nails the force field so hard, it breaks through and the beam pounds Violet in the chest. Violet is sent fling in the dining room. She slams into a wall and she loses consciousness. The family runs toward the fallen teenager.

"Violet!" Helen cries. She checks for pulses. "Violet, speak to me!" Helen bursts into tears. Sean and Bob observes the unconscious body. A huge glare appears on their faces. Sean clenches his fist and his claws pops out. When Bob clenches his fist, his knuckles begins to crack. The two of them turns toward Ray. Ray sees their terrifying looks on their faces. She becomes petrified and scared.

"You." Sean growls.

"Um." Ray says fearfully. "It's not what you think. I…I…I didn't mean to hurt her. It was just an accident."

"ACCIDENT!" Bob roars. "You almost killed my daughter! You call that an accident?" Bob and Sean slowly moves toward the ten year old girl. Ray was backed into a wall. There are tears in her eyes. She looks back at Dash for help. Dash was speechless. He doesn't know what to say or what to do.

"Dash." Ray cries. "Help me." Dash looks at Sean and Bob first. Then his eyes met Ray's. He closes his eyes and he shakes his head. Then, without saying a word, he drags himself up the stairs. He locks himself in his room and he starts weeping. The entire family can hear him from downstairs. Ray looks around the house. She then sprints to the living room. Bob and Sean chases after her. She crashes through a window and lands smoothly on the grass outside. Without hesitating, she immediately gets back to her feet and sprints as fast as she could toward the city. She dares never to look back at the Parr residence. Sean and Bob observes the broken glass Ray slams through.

"I'll get her!" Sean says. He is about to chase after Ray, when Bob places his hand on his shoulder.

"Forget about her." Bob says. Sean sighs and the two of them heads back to the dining room. They find Helen blowing her nose and Jack-Jack holding Violet's arm.

"How is she?" Sean asks.

"She'll be fine." Bob says. He approaches to his daughter's body. He carries up the stairs and into her room. He sets Violet down on the bed. He brushes her long dark black hair. Slowly, Violet's eyes begins to open.

"Wha…wha…what's happen to me?" she asks. Bob smiles.

"You know that girl Dash invited to our house?" he asks. Violet nods. "Well, she was actually Mirror. The Mirror that is working for the Eviles. The Mirror that almost killed you and your brothers."

"Whoa." Violet says. "How's Dash? Is he going to be alright?" Bob looks down without saying a word. He shrugs and Violet rests her head on her pillow. Bob kisses her on the head, turns off the lights and closes the door. He heads back down the stairs. He finds Helen sitting on a couch.

"How is she?" she asks.

"She's fine." Bob answers.

"I'm worried Bob. Not about Ray, but about Dash. I bet after seeing who Ray really is, I think Dash is feeling kind of…guilty. She was a really nice girl. I never expect her to be part of the Eviles. I wonder what's going on in Dash's mind right now." Bob and Helen sighs as they watch the stars twinkle and the moon sail over the night sky. Meanwhile, Ray runs alone in the dark, cold night. Shivering and feeling rejected, she slowly makes her way toward the city, hoping that she will find someone who still loves her.


	13. Nowhere to Go

Nowhere to Go

"Ray! How could you be so stupid?" Ray thought as she race across the city. "Oh this is just great. You had to expose yourself in front of the Incredibles. Now what?" So many questions appears in her little mind, she can't seem to keep track on where's she going. "What have I done? How does Dash feel about me right now? Is it safe to go back? What will I tell Morph? How can I…" Ray was thinking of so many questions, she can't seem to keep track on where's she going. But before she has time to react, she slams face first into a brick wall. She falls on the ground with a thud. Ray rubs her head and she begins to feel dizzy. She shakes her head and looks up at the sky. She sees the bright moonlight beaming at her face. Stars sparkle in the night sky. She lets out a huge, long sigh of disappointment. She quickly gets up to her feet. She wipes herself off. "Maybe I should get some rest." she thought. "I'll bet that will help me forget the Incredibles for a little bit."

Ray walks toward the nearest alley. She examines it and finds it dark, cold, creepy and wet. She also notices that the alley was filled with rats and garbage cans. She sighs and proceeds onward. She looks around the creepy, filthy alley. She was about to lie down on the ground, when something shot her in the side of her chest. She winces and cries in pain. Slowly, she dozes off and lies on the ground. She has immediately fallen asleep. Two men dressed in black appear in the alley and they observe the body. One of them was carrying a tranquilizer gun.

"Sir." one of them says. "What shall we do with her?"

"Bring her back to us." a dark voice responds. "Alive."

"Yes sir." the two men replies. Carefully, the two men haul her out of the alley and into their black car. The men enter the car and they drive off to the harbor. Once when they reached the harbor, they carry Ray's body to a ship nearby. The sailed across the dark ocean until they come across Nomanisan Island. The two men in black drags Ray's body into the sandy beach. They leave her lying in the middle of the sand. The two men examine the girl one last time before they make there way through the forest. Several minutes later, Ray finally starts waking up. She sits up straight and she stretches her arms and legs. After a quick yawn, she looks around the area. She can hear the soft rushing sound coming from the waves of the ocean. She can feel the smooth, gentle breeze of the wind. She then notices the dark blue ocean and the brownish sand she's been lying on.

"Where am I?" she asks. "And how did I get on the beach?" She then looks behind her and notices a large forest. Her eyes were shot wide open and she gasps. She knows where she is. "Oh my God! I'm on the island where Morph and his family live." Without hesitating, she springs to her feet and she sprints inside the forest. As Ray run through the forest, fear and anxiety rushes through her body. The forest is covered with darkness. Not only Ray can't see where she's going, but she is all alone. No one was around her to comfort her or to support her. She then trips on a log and she falls on the ground face first. She bonks her nose on the ground hard and she has scrapes all over her arms, elbows and legs. She whimpers in pain and her eyes are filled with tears. She wipes away her tears and the pain all over her body, but there is still pain inside her mind. As time passes, the air grows chilly. Ray begins to shiver as she continues to make her way through the forest. Ten minutes later, she manages to make her way to through the forest. She comes across a large silver metallic door.

"Finally!" she sighs. "I've made it." Ray slowly approaches the large door. With all of her strength, she knocks as hard as she could. The door didn't budge. She knocks the door once again. The door slowly opens up making a loud screech sound. It was so loud, the entire room starts echoing. The room is so dark; Ray can't even see her own hands. Ray enters the shadowy room with her legs trembling and her heart thumping.

"And where have you been young lady?" a voice whispers. The dark voice frightens Ray. She literally jumps up out of her shoes. After a whole minute of panting, lights begins to shine. Ray could see Mr. Evil and his wife Evila sitting down on a couch. A huge glare is on their faces. Ray was terrified by their looks. Finally, she regains her courage to speak.

"Um…" she said. "Hello." she waits for an answer. Mr. Evile and Evila just stare at the little girl. They are dead silent. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed now." Ray said. She is about to make her way through the hallway…

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Evila growls. Ray froze in her steps. She slowly turns her head and her eyes meet Mr. Evile's and Evila's.

"I'm tired." Ray responds.

"Tired?" Mr. Evile asks. "From what?" Ray drops her mouth, trying to think of an answer.

"I…uh…was hanging out with my friends." Ray lies. "We were just hanging around the…"

"You don't have any friends." Mr. Evile answers. "Not anymore."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Evile?" Ray asks. "Of course I have friends. Your son, Morph is my friend, I have friends at school, I have friends…"

"Unfortunately, Morph is not your friend. Not anymore." Evila points out. After hearing Evila's statement, Ray becomes pale as a ghost. She was speechless and scared.

"But I know who else is your friend." Mr. Evile said. "Isn't that right, son?" Ray looks behind her and she sees Morph slumping against the wall. He looks at Ray with a gloomy look on his face. Ray was speechless.

"Morph?" she calls with tears in her eyes. Morph says nothing. He just stares at Ray's watery eyes. "What have I done?" she thought.

"I believe our son told us about you hanging around with one of the Incredibles. And of course, the Incredibles are our enemies." Mr. Evile states. "So tell us the truth Mirror. Are you with us…or against us?" Ray was shocked. She doesn't even know the answer to that question either. She looks at every member of the Eviles before she can answer.

"I…"she stutters. "Um…I…am on ya…your s….s…side. Yeah, I'm on your side, not the Incredibles." she said nervously. Morph lets out a long sigh of relief. However, the glare on Mr. Evile's and Evila's face remains.

"Oh really?" Evila asks. "You know, my husband can read your mind, to see if you're lying to us. Honey?" Mr. Evila gazes at the little girl. A huge, evil grin was planted on his face.

"Let's find out." Mr. Evile smiles. All of the sudden, his eyes turn green. He looks directly into Ray's head. Ray's eyes also turn green. She lets out a scream of pain. The entire room is covered with green light. Morph is too terrified to move or to save his girlfriend. Finally, the light fades away and Ray was on her hands and knees, panting as hard as she could. She looks at Mr. Evile, who has his evil glare back on his face once again.

"She's lying!" he announces. Ray and Morph gasps. "She's working with the Incredibles. And do you know what we do to people who work with our enemies?" Evila's hands turn red and two fireballs appear out of her hands.

"KILL HER!" she screams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Morph cries. Ray lets out a huge scream that could be heard around the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Metroville, Dash slips into his pajamas and he gets ready for bed. He was still crying after the incident he and his family had with Ray. He looks out the window and into the city, where it is pitch dark. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dash moves slowly to the door and he opens it up. Helen was waiting for him outside.

"What do you want?" Dash mumbles.

"I just want to talk." Helen answers. "May I come in?" Dash sighs and opens the door for her. Helen enters Dash's bedroom and she sits down on his bed. Dash sits right next to her with his head down.

"How do you feel?" Helen asks. Dash stares at his mother, not saying a word. "Are still sad about Ray?" she asks.

"I miss her mom." Dash confesses. "She means everything to me. She was probably the only girl who loves me more than anything else." Tears were dropping out of Dash's eyes. "I never expect her to be like this. How can she do this to me? I gave her everything, and now, she throws back at my face. She broke my heart." Helen wipes off the tears of her son's eyes. She wraps her arms around him.

"I'm sorry too Dash." she admits. "You're right. She was a nice girl. She was sweet, kind and kind of cute." Dash looks at her mom oddly. "But that was Ray. This is Mirror we're talking about. She's evil, just like the Eviles. In fact she's part of the Eviles. She belongs with them, not us. There is nothing we can do to help her."

"But it was an accident." Dash complains. "Ray didn't mean to hurt Vi. She was trying to protect herself. I bet she was the one who defeated Bombarder when he attacked two days ago. She was a hero. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be dead." With that, Dash starts raising his voice. "I don't know about you, but I think she's not evil. You guys always see things negatively about her, but I'm probably the only one who understands her. I'm the only one who thinks she is good like us. I'm the only here that loves her. Just give her a chance! **I LOVE HER**, MOM! I LOVE… (slap)" Helen gives her son a vicious slap to his cheek. Dash recoils in pain. He looks back at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"That's enough Dash!" Helen yells. "She is not a hero. She's an Evile. She's a villain. It is our job to put her behind bars. So, I'm sorry Dash, but tomorrow, we're going to put Ray back to where she belongs." Helen rises to her feet and exits Dash's door. She slams the door as hard as she could, causing the whole room to shake. Dash covers his face on his pillow. He continues to cry after the argument with his mother. The thoughts of Ray stir around in his brain. He looks out the window. The moonlight shines in his face. He wipes off his face, gets out of his bed and clenches his fist.

"Not if I can get to her first." Dash says. He sprints to his closet and he slips into his super suit. He opens the door and walks down the quiet, dark hallway, trying not to make a sound. He heads downstairs and to the front door. He opens the door, sighs deeply and heads outside, looking for the one he loves.

* * *

Evila throws her two fireballs at Ray. Ray manages to dive out of the way, hiding behind the couch and other furniture. Evila continues to fire fireballs rapidly at Ray, burning up everything the little girl is hiding behind. Ray runs around the room until she was backed into a wall. She watches helplessly as Evila draws closer to her.

"Come on Ray." Ray thought. "You're sitting duck here. If these guys won't help you, then why should you help them?" Ray closes her eyes and clenches her fist. Evila stares at the girl and smiles.

"You are as pathetic as my daughter." she said. "Now it's time to finish you off." Evila puts her hands together and she creates a huge fireball the size of Ray's head. She discharges it and the fireball speeds straight toward Ray. Once when the fireball was close enough, Ray opens her eyes and she throws out her arms. A large force field projects in front of her. The fireball bounces off the force field and heads straight at Evila. The fireball nails her and it explodes. When the smoke settles, Ray can see Evila still standing. There was no sign of damage on her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughs evilly. "You can't out power me. I'm Evila, the mother of all evil. No one can beat me!" Evila puts her hands together and shoots a huge blast of fire. Ray watched as the huge burst of fire heads straight towards her.

"It's time I give you a taste of your own medicine!" Ray yells. She puts her hands together and a torrent of water sprays out of her hands. The fire and the water collide, creating a vast area of smoke. Ray checks to see if there's any sign of Evila. She sees Evila with her hands turning blue.

"Do you think you can use my powers against me?" she asks. "I'm the mistress of the elements. I'm also known as Mother Nature. No one can stop me!" she then sprays a torrent of water at Ray. Ray tries to counter by blasting a burst of fire at Evila. The flames and the water collide once again. This time, Evila puts a little more power in her blast. The flood of water overpowers Ray's flames. The water nails the girl hard and she slams into a wall. She regains consciousness and she looks up at Evila, just in time to see a fireball coming at her. Ray rolls out of the way to avoid the fireball and heads for the door. She reaches it and opens the door. She takes one good look at Morph, who was breaking into tears. Ray then transforms her back into a jetpack and she blasts out of the island.

"She's getting away!" Evila yells. Mr. Evile places his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Let her go, honey." he said. "We'll get her." He then turns his eyes toward his son, Morph. "Isn't that right son?"

"What?" Morph asks, knowing something bad is coming.

"You brought a traitor to our island, son." Evila states. "That means, you're a traitor as well."

"What are you talking about mom? I'm your son! I'm an Evile! I'm not a…"

"SILENCE!" Mr. Evile yells. Morph stares at his father. Mr. Evile grins at his son. "So you think you're not a traitor huh? You think you're still one of us? I don't so."

"Come on dad!" Morph pleads. "I'll do anything to prove I'm on your side! ANYTHING!" Mr. Evile and Evila looks at each other. An evil grin appears on their faces. They turn back to Morph.

"Alright Morph. If you can accomplish this mission, then you have just proven to us that you're not a traitor." said Evila.

"What do I have to do?" Morph asks.

"Find that girl, Mirror." Mr. Evile says. "Find her…and **KILL HER**!"

"WHAT?" Morph yells.

"You heard me." Mr. Evile answers. "That girl is a traitor. You must find her, and you must destroy her. Understand?" Morph looks at his parents, before he nods his head.

"All right." he agrees. "I'll do it."

"You better." Mr. Evile says. "If you failed this mission, then we will use you as a replacement for your girlfriend. Understand?" a tear runs down Morph's cheek. Slowly, he nods his head.

"Now go!" Evila orders. Morph drags himself to the door. He changes his back into a jetpack and he blasts off the island. As he speeds away from his family, more tears runs down Morph's cheek. Those tears will not be wiped off, until he completes his mission in killing his girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Metroville, Ray was running around the city, trying to find a place to hide. The city I cold and dark. She begins to shiver throughout her entire body. For half an hour, Ray walks alone in the city. She later grows tired, hungry, and thirsty. Ray finally comes to a dark, creepy, dirty alley. This was the same alley where she and Morph met each other. He slumps against the wall and she starts weeping.

"Oh my God!" she cries. "What have I done? How can Morph's family treat me like that? Why didn't Morph help me when I needed him?" Ray looks up and she notices the bright moon is being covered by the clouds.

"I guess that's it for me." she thought. "I guess there's no point in living anymore, since no one loves me anymore. I'll never leave this dark place. Ever. Ever. I'll stay here till I die." Ray continues to cry harder and harder. Tears runs down her cheeks uncontrollablly. She then looks up and she sees a shadowy figure coming toward her.Right in front of her was a boy in a super suit. Ray opens her mouth, and gasps. She couldn't believe her eyes. The boy looks at her and calls,

"RAY!"


	14. Fighting for Love

Fighting for Love

"DASH!" Ray screams.

She springs up to her feet and sprints toward the boy. Dash is so excited seeing her, he too rush toward Ray. The two of them embraces each other. Tears fall out of their eyes as they wrap each other in their arms. After about two minutes, Dash wipes off the tears on his girlfriend's face. A smile appears on Ray's face as Dash wipes off the last tear.

"Oh Ray." Dash says. "I've missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too." Ray said.

"How do you feel?" Dash asks. "Are you hurt, Ray?"

"No, I'm not hurt, Dash." Ray says. Dash sighs with relief. Ray smiles and continues to speak. "But I am kinda hungry and a little bit thirsty." Dash smiles as he takes out a brown paper bag. He hands it over to Ray. Ray opens the bag and she finds a red apple and a bottle of water. Ray gasps and she looks back at Dash. She was speechless.

"Dash!" Ray exclaims. "Thank you." Finally, Ray slumps against the wall and she begins to eat her apple and drink her water. Dash gazed carefully at her as Ray chews the apple right down to the core. She finishes the apple and her water bottle in less than a minute. Ray gets up to her feet and she gives Dash another great big hug.

"Thank you Dash." Ray said. "Thank you very much."

"No problem." Dash smiles. "Anything to see that cute little smile on your face." Ray starts blushing after hearing Dash's words. Dash reaches his hand toward Ray's. "Come on. Let's get out of here, before someone finds us." Ray's smile somehow disappears and a huge frown appears on her face.

"Oh, Dash." said Ray. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

"What are you talking about Ray? What do you mean you're not going anywhere?"

"I wan to stay here for the rest of my life. This is where I belong. This is my home now."

"Ray, you shouldn't be in this place. This alley is dark, cold and creepy. This place is full of rats. You could get sick and die here. Come back to our house. It is much safer, much warmer, and it is…"

"Much dangerous." Ray interrupts. Dash stares at Ray for a long time until he finally figures out what Ray is talking about.

"Oh." Dash says. "Are you still feeling sad about what happened at my house?" Ray nods her head slowly.

"I don't want to go back there Dash. I almost killed your sister. Now your entire family hates me."

"I know. Sorry Ray. This is all my fault." Dash slumps against the wall and looks down on the ground.

"Your fault?" Ray asks. "This isn't your fault Dash. It's all my fault. I was the one who projected my force field. I was the one who reflected the laser beam back at your sister. I was the one who almost killed her."

"I know. You almost killed my sister. But when I saw my family threaten to kill you, I was felt scared and guilty. I want to help you. I wanted to protect you against my family, but I couldn't. I wanted to, but I just couldn't do it. That's why it's my fault Ray. I should have stepped in and say "Back off! Leave her alone!" I'm sorry Ray. I guess I'm not good enough to be…to be…" Dash, all of the sudden, breaks into tears. He cries harder and harder. Ray looks at Dash and a small tear falls on her face. After Ray wipes off her tear, she takes a piece of tissue out of her pocket and she wipes all of Dash's tears off. She gives Dash a great big hug. She waits until she sees Dash smiling once again.

"You'd do that?" Ray asks. "For me?"

"Of course." Dash answers. "You mean so much to me. I would never let anything happen to you." Dash's romantic words cause Ray to blush. After a few minutes of gazing into each other's eyes, Ray finally speaks.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asks.

"Well, from the way I see it, you can either comeback with me, or…you can hang out with your other boyfriend."

"Other boyfriend? What other boyfriend?"

"You know…Him. You know…Morph." There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, Morph?" Ray finally said. Dash nods his head. "Oh, well…um, you see…we kinda…uh…we…"

"What? What's wrong? You two should be happy with each other. Sure, I feel kind of jealous of you two being together, but after my family scared you last night; I knew that Morph was the only person you can trust. You and Morph…"

"DASH, SHUT UP!" Ray yells. "I don't like Morph anymore! He and I were never meant to be together!" Ray cries once again.

"Oh my God!" Dash exclaims. "What happened?"

"Well, after I ran of your house, I immediately ran to the city, trying to find a place to hide from you guys. Then, I was knocked out and when I woke up, I found myself lying on the sandy beach of Nomanisan Island. I tried making my way through the forest, but it was so dark and so scary. I thought I was going to die, but I somehow manage to escape the dark forest. All of the sudden, Mr. Evile and his wife scared me. They told me that Morph told them everything about you and me. Then…they attacked me. I tried fighting back, but they were just too powerful. I was lucky enough to survive the assault. The last thing I saw, before I left the island was the look on Morph's face. It is as if, he felt guilty for telling his parents about the two of us. Now I feel guilty for dumping him." Dash was astounded at the story.

"Wow! You and Morph must have a lot in common. Why don't you go back and talk to him?"

"Because I can't! The moment I stepped in that island, the Eviles will hunt me down. I'll never see Morph again. I just want to tell him I'm sorry." Ray's tears falls on the ground, making a small puddle. "I guess everyone is right about me. I'm weak, pathetic and useless. I don't deserve to live."

"Don't say that Ray! You're not…"

"Dash, you just don't get it! Nobody likes me anymore. Not your family, not Morph, not the Eviles, not anyone."

"I still like you."

"I'm sorry Dash, but there's just no point going on. My life is such a mess. I can't go back. There's nowhere for me to go."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm going to stay here until I die."

"Ray!"

"Come on Dash. Give me one good reason why I should listen to you."

"**BECAUSE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!**" Dash screams from the top of his lungs, causing the entire alley to echo. Ray drops her mouth. She could not believe what Dash just said to her. He has never said anything like that to her. Dash's voice drops all of the sudden. "Ray, please. I don't want you to die. I've almost lost you when you ran away. I don't want to lose you again. Please. Don't do this to me."

"Dash." Ray gasps. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Ray, your words and your actions can hurt me, criticize me, and it can offend me. But no matter what happens, no matter what you say, no matter what you do, our love for each other will stand strong until the very end. I'm doing my part keeping our affections firm, but I need you to help me. I need your strength, you powers, your heart and your love towards me. That way, we can support each other, help each other and protect each other."

"Dash. That…was…beautiful. Thank you." Ray gives Dash another great big hug. Dash wipes off Ray's tears and he too embraces her.

"Come on." Dash finally said. "I'll take you back to my house. You'll be safe there."

"But Dash, what about your family? They hate me as much as they hate the Eviles. The moment I step inside the house, they will attack me."

"Which is why I'm here. I'm the only thing that stands between you and my family. If they want to hurt you, they will have to go through me. And trust me; it is very hard for them to do that. It's also same for the Eviles. I don't care if they are the strongest, the most evil family in the world. Our love is much stronger. If you and I believed in each other, then we can withstand this evil family. Are you with me?" Ray didn't have to think to answer. She grabs Dash by the hand and the two of them departs from the alley. They give each other a huge hug before making their way back to Dash's house. A few minutes later, they stopped nearby a bench to rest.

"Do you miss being with Morph?" Dash asks.

"Yeah." Ray answers. "He's such a nice guy."

"Morph is a nice guy?"

"Of course he is. Morph is a kind, sweet, caring boy, once you actually get to know him. I wish you two would stop fighting and try to understand each other."

"Well, whatever you say. I'll try to talk to him. Let's just he doesn't…" Dash was cut off by a large explosion nearby. Dash and Ray springs to their feet and checks the explosion. They see a shadowy figure.

"Who's that?" Ray asks. Dash clenches his fist and a large glare is on his face. The shadowy figure moves closer and closer and closer to the two children. Finally, Dash and Ray can see who he really is. It was Morph.

"Hello Dash." he said. Dash stares at his enemy without saying a word. Morph grins as he turns toward Ray. "And hello Ray."

"What are you doing here, Morph?" Ray asks.

"Well, my parents told me to kill you because you were a traitor. They also told me that if I failed to kill you, they will kill me instead."

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Morph stares at his girlfriend for a long time. Ray tries to make a cute face. Unable to resist the cuteness of his girlfriend, he sighs, smiles and he shakes his head.

"Of course not. I care about you. I wouldn't destroy the one person I loved so much." Ray sighs, smiles and blushes. Morph continues to speak, "However, I believe your other friend, Dash, will make a perfect replacement for you." Ray drops her smile and gasps. But before she could do anything, Morph transforms his hands to two plasma guns. He aims it at Dash and discharges it. Dash manages to dodge the two laser beams. He glares back at Morph.

"So, this is how you want to end it?" Dash asks.

"Can't think of anything better." Morph answers.

"Fine." Dash says. "Whatever you say. It ends right here. I'll fight you until my last breath." Dash gets into ready position and Morph aims his guns at the boy. The two of them looks back at Ray. She was speechless.

"RAY!" the two boys said simultaneously. "THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!" At that point, the fight has begun.

Morph discharges his laser cannons. With super speed, Dash maneuvers left and right, dodging every laser beam coming at his way. As time past, Dash loses his energy. Morph continues to fire rapidly at his nemesis. Dash finally runs out of breath. He stops moving and pants on the street. Morph seizes the opportunity by shooting Dash in the chest. The blow sends Dash tumbling on the street. He slams into a car, creating a huge dent. He shakes his head and looks up. He sees Morph slowly advancing toward him. Morph starts to laugh harder and harder. Dash smiles as he springs up to his feet and sprints as fast as he could his enemy. Morph sees him coming and he aims at Dash, but before he can shoot, Dash tackles him to the ground. The boys roll all over the street. Finally, Dash punches Morph across the jaw. He delivers another punch to his face and another to his chest. Dash gets to his feet and he viciously stomps on Morph's stomach. Morph slowly gets back up to his feet.

"Dang!" he said. "You have gotten better since the last time we fought."

"I'm just getting warmed up." Dash says.

Morph roars as he changes his hands from laser guns to machine guns. Rapidly, he fires at his adversary. With lightning speed, Dash dodges all of the bullets. Morph holds his fire and transforms his hands to rocket launchers. He aims at the speedster. Dash seizes the moment. He runs as fast as he could toward Morph. Morph launches a huge rocket at Dash. Dash jumps as high as he could and he lands on top of the rocket. He immediately jumps off the rocket, sending the missile flying in all different directions. It eventually explodes. Morph shields his eyes, but Dash runs toward him at light speed. Dash zooms past Morph, but not before delivering a sharp punch across his jaw. Morph recoils, but before he can react, Dash speeds past him and delivers another punch to his face. After a minute of running, punching, hurting and beating, Dash then gives a vicious clothesline to Morph, knocking him to the ground. Morph tries to get to his feet, but Dash stomps on his stomach. Morph cries in pain as Dash tramples all over his body. Dash stops attacking and he examines the battered villain.

"Had enough, or you want some more?" Dash asks. He waits until Morph gets to his feet.

"Okay. That's it." Morph says. "No more mercy." He and Dash looks back at Ray, who is crying.

"Morph! Dash! Stop this fighting!" she begs. The two boys ignore her pleads and they continue to fight.

Morph transforms his two arms into two sharp silver blades. He charges toward Dash. He swings his blade at the speedster. Dash sees the blades coming and he barely manages to evade them. Morph keeps slashing and Dash keeps dodging. Finally, Morph gives Dash a couple of cuts on his arms and his legs. Dash cries in pain, but Morph kicks him in the stomach, knocking him down. Dash looks back at his enemy. He was just in time to see Morph pulling back his blade, ready to deliver the final blow. He rolls out of the way. Morph digs his blades through the street. He notices Dash getting to his feet. He tries to pull his blade out of the street, but it wouldn't budge. Dash runs as fast as he could toward Morph. Once when he was close enough, he kicks Morph in the chin. Morph falls to the ground. He reverts his blades back to his original hands. He gets back up, but Dash tackles him to the ground. He follows with a number of punches to Morph's face. Morph manages to catch one of his fists. He delivers on powerful blow to Dash's nose. Dash falls on the street and slams into a tree. Before he can see what's coming, Morph changes one of his hands into a giant mallet. He swings it across Dash's head. Dash is sent flying through the city and he slams into a brick wall. Dash feels dizzy after the blow sent by Morph.

"Oh man." said Dash. "I don't feel so good." He snaps out of it and he notices Morph standing in front of him. Morph grabs Dash by his super suit and he throws him across the street. Dash rolls on the pavement. Morph runs toward Dash. He helps Dash to his feet. He changes his hands into a sledgehammer. He pounds it into Dash's chest. The boy groans in pain. He rolls all over the street, clenching his aggrieved stomach. Morph grins at the boy as he transforms his hands from a sledgehammer into a hand gun. He aims it at Dash's head.

"Dash." he said. "You took away my brother, my family and my girlfriend. Now, it my turn to take your life. Say good-bye Dash."

"MORPH NO!" Morph turns around and he sees Ray behind him. She was crying.

"Stay out of this Ray." orders Morph.

"I won't." yells the girl. Morph looks at her oddly.

"Ray. Don't make me hurt you."

"Please Morph! I…I…**I LOVE HIM**!" Morph was thunderstruck. Did he hear what Ray just said?

"Yow what?"

"I love him as much I love you." Ray admits. Morph immediately froze. He drops his gun and he walks toward Ray. The two of them stares at each other. But before one of them can speak, Dash tackles Morph to the ground. He punches him through the face a couple of times. He gets off of Morph. He picks up a steel pole on the ground. He whacks Morph on the head. The blow knocks him unconscious. Dash moves in closer. He gets ready to deliver one more strike to Morph's head.

"DASH STOP!" Ray yells. She runs toward Morph and wraps him around he arms. Dash looks toward his girlfriend.

"Ray. Stand aside."

"Please, stop." Ray begs. Morph slowly regains his consciousness. "Both of you. Stop this fighting."

"Let me go Ray." Morph orders. "I will not stop fighting until he pays for what he's done to my life."

"Same here." Dash agrees. "I'll finish you just like my brother did with yours." Morph growls as he springs to his feet. The two boys charge at each other. Ray projects a force field between them. The two crashes against the force field.

"Ray. I command you to drop your force field." Morph orders.

"I refuse!" Ray yells.

"But why?" Dash asks.

"Look into each others eyes." Ray demands. The boys thought about for a long time. Finally, they look at each other, but still keeping the glares on their faces. "What do you see?"

"What do you want us to see?" Morph asks.

"I want you to look at each other in the eyes. Focus. Concentrate. Now, take all of your hatred toward each other and just push it aside."

"What!" Dash yells. "How can I do that? He's my enemy and I'm his enemy."

"I don't care!" Ray says. "Both of you think that you love me. But how can you love me, when you hate each other. You guys are my friends. If you dislike each other, then I don't see how you can love me."

"But he…" Morph says.

"Morph. I'm sorry your brother is dead. I'm sorry about your family and I'm sorry about my relationship with Dash." She turns to Dash. "Dash. I'm sorry about your sister, your family and I'm sorry for not telling you my secret."

"So what do you want us to do?" Dash asks.

"Please. No more fighting. No more arguing. I don't want to lose both of you. I can't live without you guys. Please! Stop." Ray kneels down and starts crying. Morph and Dash looks down at Ray, and then at each other. They stare into each other's eyes for a long time. Finally, Dash reaches his hand and Morph grasps it. They shake each others hands. Then they wrap their arms around Ray, just when the sun is about to rise over the horizon.

"Sorry Ray." Morph said. "We promise not to fight again."

"She was right." Dash said. "You're not that bad of a person. I thought you were evil, merciless. Just someone I can't live with. But after I see the goodness inside you, I realized that I was wrong."

"Yeah." Morph agrees. "You're a nice guy Dash." The two of them starts laughing. Ray smiles as she hugs Dash and kisses Morph on the cheek.

"HEY!" Dash screams. "How come he gets a kiss?"

"I guess she like me more." Morph teases. "Oh fine. Ray, you can kiss him." Ray didn't move. "Uh…Ray." Morph looks back at Dash and he too was frozen. They were staring at something. Morph looks around. He then sees a red car parking in front of the three children. The doors to the car opens and out steps Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean, Violet and Jack-Jack. The family glares at the kids.

"Uh-oh." said Morph.

"Oh great." Ray said.

"I'm in so much trouble." Dash said.


	15. Shattered

Shattered

The Incredibles stare at the three children. First at Dash, then at Ray and finally at Morph. Elastigirl and Violet gasps while Sean and Mr. Incredible clenches their fist. Jack-Jack looks at his big brother, and then at Morph and Ray. Tears are in his eyes. He then starts crying uncontrollably. Elastigirl wraps Jack-Jack around her arms. She then glares back at her son.

"Dash!" she yells. "Come here." Dash glares at everyone one of his family members, including his parents. He shakes his head.

"No." he mumbles. Ray heard what Dash just said and she gasps. Violet nearly fainted. Sean and Mr. Incredible sighs. Morph just looks at the whole family.

"Don't talk to me like that young man." Elastigirl growls. "Now get your butt over here, right now!"

"No." Dash answers once again. Elastigirl was shocked to hear her son talk to her like that. She grows angrier and less patient.

"Dashiell Robert Parr! If you don't come here on the count of three, then not only am I going to slap you in front your family, Ray and Morph, but I'm going to ground you for two months." Elastigirl warns. Still, Dash shakes his head and glares at his mother.

"Go ahead." Dash answers with courage. "Do whatever you want with me. Ground me. Torture me. Make fun of me. I don't care what you guys do to me." Dash wraps his arms around Ray and the two of them hugs each other. The Incredibles were stunned. "No matter what you guys do to me, you'll never lay hands on my friends. I'll protect the two of them, if it's the last thing I… (slap)" Elastigirl elongated her arms to give her son a ruthless slap to his cheek.

"Don't…use…that tone of voice at me young man!" yells Elastigirl.

"Come on Dash." Sean said as his eyes turn red. "Don't make us hurt you." Ray steps in front of Dash. She holds his hand.

"If you guys want to hurt him, then you got to go through me." Ray proclaims.

"And me." Morph agrees as he gets a hold of Ray's other hand.

"It's your choice." Dash says to his family. "These guys are my friends. If you want to hurt all three of us, then go ahead." Ray projects a force field around herself and her boyfriends. Dash, Ray and Morph then closes their eyes and looks down, waiting for something to happen. Mr. Incredibles, Elastigirl, Sean, Violet and Jack-Jack looks at each other, wondering what to do. Finally, Sean puts his claws back in his hands. Violet and Mr. Incredible give a long sigh; wile Elastigirl slowly makes her way toward the three children. Dash, Ray and Morph opens their eyes and they can see Elastigirl right in front of them. Ray lets down her force field. Dash slowly advances toward Elastigirl. He can see tears running down her face. Dash finally gives his mom a great big hug.

"I'm sorry mom." Dash said as his eyes begins to water. "Sorry for being such a jerk." Dash cries uncontrollably. Elastigirl wraps her around Dash's head.

"Hush now." she comforts. "I should have yelled at you in the first place. I'm sorry too son." Dash smiles at his mother. Finally, the two of them looks Morph and Ray.

"I think I should mention that Morph and I are friends now." Dash said.

"But Dash." Violet complains. "Ray almost killed me. She's our enemy. Morph is your worst enemy. He has an evil family. They are our enemies. The Eviles are just as evil as Morph is."

"That's where you're wrong." Dash says. "Morph is not my enemy. He is my friend."

"What happen to you two?" Elastigirl asks.

"Well, a few minutes before you came, Morph and I had a big brawl in the city. We fought for a long time. Ray stops us and she told us to put our differences aside. I stared at Morph right in the eyes. Then I knew. I can see a lost, lonely boy who is in need of help." He looks back at Morph. The two of them smiles at each other. Dash then wraps his arm around Ray's arm.

"What about her?" asks Elastigirl.

"Remember I yelled at you last night?" Dash asks, seeing his mother nod. "Well, I figured that I was the only one who understands her. I was the only one in this family that cares for her. So I sneaked out the window and spent all night looking for her. I finally found her. She was cold, hungry and miserable. She needed me mom."

"You two really love each other." Elastigirl smiles.

"We do." Dash and Ray said simultaneously. The Incredibles looks at each other.

"Don't separate us." Ray begs. "We almost lost each other so many times. If this happens again, then I…I…" Ray bursts into tears. Dash gives her a warm hug. He wipes off the tears on her face.

"Please guys." Dash pleads. "Give them another chance." Elastigirl walks back to her husband. The two of them talks about it for a few minutes. Finally, the two of them nods and they walk back toward Dash, Ray and Morph. At first, there was a moment of silence. Then, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible smiles at the three children.

"Alright. We'll give you a second chance. But you're going to make up all of those crimes you've committed in the past" Mr. Incredible says.

"Don't worry Mr. Incredible." Morph said. "I choose to run away from my family. I will make up all of those crimes I've committed by joining you guys, fighting against the forces of evil, especially my family."

"So will I." Ray agrees.

"Good." Elastigirl said. "And don't worry. We'll protect you from the Eviles. If those guys want to hurt you, then they will have to deal with the whole family first."

"Thanks Mrs. Incredible." Ray said.

"Come on. Let's go home." Mr. Incredible said. The Incredibles, including Dash, enters the car. They make room for Ray and Morph. Ray enters the Incredi-bile. She looks back at Morph. Morph was staring at the horizon. Ray sighs as she gets out of the car and walks toward him.

"Are you coming?" she asks. There was no answer. "Um…Morph? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah." Morph answers. "My family told me that I was supposed to kill you. If I didn't…" he gulps. "Then…that means…"

"Yes, it does." said a dark voice. Ray and Morph jumps with fear. They look around the area, trying to find the source of the voice. Fear and terror builds up as the voice growers louder and darker. "Oh how pathetic you kids are. Who would have thought that you would actually join the Incredibles? I'm very, VERY, disappointed in you, especially you…son."

"Oh my God." Ray shrieks. "Morph get out of there! Hurry before he finds you."

"It doesn't matter." Morph answers. "No matter where I go, he always going to be near me. Isn't that right…dad?" Ray and Morph sees a large shadowy figure appear before them. The Incredibles notices the shadow. They get out of the Incredi-bile and stand next to Morph and Ray.

"Mr. Evile." Mr. Incredible growls. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really." Mr. Evile grins. "I just came here to say that I'm very disappointed in those pathetic brats right in front of you." he says pointing at Ray and Morph. "So, you were traitors after all. Well now. Do you know what I do to traitors?" There was a moment of silence.

"Don't even think about it." Violet says. "You'll never get your hands on these innocent children." Violet forms a force field around her family and her new friends.

"That's nice little one." Mr. Evile shakes his head. "But I'm afraid you didn't answer my question. Do you know what I do to traitors? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The same thing I'm going to do to you, your family and the rest of this city." Mr. Evile snaps his fingers. There was a large earthquake. The Incredibles, Ray and Morph stumble to the ground. They look toward the horizon. Their eyes widened with fear. A giant rocket rises out of the ocean. It heads straight for the city of Metroville.

"This giant missile will finish you all for good. You have ten minutes until "BOOM!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Incredibles looks behind them ad they see the people running around, looking for a place to hide. "It's useless. No one can escape their fate." Mr. Evile then points at Violet and Ray. "And don't think your force fields can protect this city. You have ten minutes." Mr. Evile laughs as a thick cloud of green smoke fills the area. Mr. Incredible rushes inside the fog, but there was no sign of Mr. Evile.

"Oh my God." Violet said. "I can't believe we're all going to die. I can't believe it's over. I didn't even get to kiss Tony goodbye."

"I know." Sean agrees. "I'm not sure if my lasers can stop it." The Incredibles can hear Jack-Jack crying in the car. Elastigirl elongated her arms and she carries Jack-Jack out of the car. She cradles him around her arms.

"What shall we do Bob?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter." Mr. Incredible mumbles. Elastigirl and Violet bursts into tears. The entire family gathers around each other.

"At least, we'll die as a family." Dash said. The Incredibles smiles at each other. "Group hug." They embraced each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

Meanwhile, Ray and Morph stares up at the missile. They only have seven minutes until destruction. They held each other's hands and look at each other. They nod, knowing what they must do.

"Remember when we said that we'll make up for those crimes we committed?" Ray asks. Morph nods. "Well, I guess this is the only way."

"Yes it is." Morph agrees. "I guess we have no other choice. Let's just get this over with." The two of them advances toward the Incredibles.

"Um…" Morph said. "We just like to say thank you for giving us a chance. We would really love to help you guys fight against my family, but I'm afraid we can't."

"What are you talking about?" Dash asks.

"I'm sorry Dash. I don't know how else to say this. But…I guess this means…**goodbye**." Dash was shocked.

"No!" he said. "No please. Don't go! I don't want you to die! Ray, don't do this to me! I can't live without you."

"I know." Ray whispers. "I'm going to miss you too Dash. But Morph and I are the only ones that can stop the missile. We want to save the world so that you guys can defeat the Eviles. We don't want to prove we're traitors. We want to show the whole world we're heroes."

"But I…"

"I'm sorry son." Mr. Incredible agrees. "But I believe she's right. There is no other way anyone can stop that missile from destroying the city. None, except them." Dash looks down as if he's about to cry.

"You have five minutes to say goodbye Dash." Elastigirl said. "Say whatever you have to say, but you have five minutes." Dash part from his family and heads toward Ray and Morph. He talks with Morph first.

"Morph, I'm sorry I not going to have a chance to know you more. I really wish there is another way."

"I know." Morph says. "I'm going to miss you too man. We've been enemies for a long time and we've fought countless times. Now look at us. Tell you the truth Dash; you're the only friend I have. Thank you." Morph reaches his hand. Dash shakes it and the two boys give each other one last hug. Dash finally turns to Ray. There were tears in her eyes. Dash uses his finger to wipe every tear off her face. Every time Ray feels Dash's fingers rubbing down her face, it brings her comfort and happiness.

"Dash I…"

"It's alright." Dash said. "You don't have to say anything."

"Oh Dash. It's so hard to say goodbye. I just don't want to end like this. I don't want to leave you. I don't know if I'm strong enough to stop that missile"

"Don't cry Ray. You're the strongest girl I've met, physically and emotionally. Remember, our love toward each other keeps us strong. If you believe in yourself, and believe that we love each other, then everything is going to be alright." Ray takes off of her locket and hands it over to Dash.

"Here. Take this. This locket means so much to me. I sure hope it does to you." Dash holds the locket tight in his hand. "Dash, whatever happens, don't forget me."

"I will never forget you Ray. How could I forget the person I loved so much?" Dash gazes into each others eyes. "**I LOVE YOU RAY!**" Dash says with purpose and emotion. Ray's eyes fill with tears once again, but neither she nor Dash bothers wiping it off. Dash closes his eyes as Ray's lips moves closer to his face. Finally, Ray lands her first kiss on Dash. It was a kiss of affection and warmth. Dash smiles as he moves back to his family. Ray stands next to Morph. The two of them gazes at the missile and then at each other's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Ray asks.

"Just one more kiss." Morph requests. Ray and Morph closes their eyes and their lips plants on each other. They kissed each other for a whole minute. Finally, they grasp each other's hand. Morph's body begins to change. Ray looks at Morph and her body changes as well. Right before the Incredibles' eyes, Ray and Morph has become to rockets. They blasted off toward the sky. They head straight for the missile. As they draw closer, their hearts began thumping. They look at each other one last time.

"Ray." Morph calls.

"Yes Morph."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They look at the missile. They finally close their eyes, waiting for the collision. The Incredibles and the rest of the citizens of Metroville watched as the two children moves closer to the missile. Finally…

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" There was a huge explosion that covers the sky. The people screamed with terror as they scatter all over the city. The Incredibles cover their ears and shield their eyes. Jack-Jack, Elastigirl and Violet start crying. Mr. Incredible and Sean looks down feeling guilty. Dash, however, didn't run away, neither cover his ears nor shield his eyes. He wanted to see the explosion. He wanted to see two lifeless bodies fall down into the ocean. When he catches a glimpse of the bodies of Ray and Morph falling form the sky, he watched carefully as they fall faster and faster into the ocean. When he heard the splash, he didn't look away, nor cried. He wanted all the pain inside him to unleash. He wanted to reflect his thoughts and remember the good times he had with Ray. He wanted everything to hurt inside him.


	16. Reflections

Reflections

Things were really quiet back in Nomanisan Island. We find Mr. Evile pasting around the room, while Evila watches the news on the television. Ultra then comes into the room stretching her arms. Mr. Evile and Evila look back at their daughter and they notice her yawning. She was very tired. She saw the television was on. She sits down at the couch and the entire family watches the news.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_." a news reporter said. "_Once again, the super heroes of saved the world once again. Mr. Evile has yet again threatened to destroy the world. Then like a bolt of lightning, a giant missile appears out of the ocean and heads straight for this city at an incredible speed. And speaking of incredible, Mr. Evile specifically states that not even the Incredibles can stop the missile from destroying the city_." The camera then shows footage of the missile launching and then zooming toward the city. Ultra gasps and she looks back at her parents. She notices her father was chuckling while her mother was giggling.

"Where's Morph?" Ultra asks. Her parents ignore her as they continue to watch the news. Their laughter comes to a sudden halt when they see Morph and Ray on the screen. Ultra looks back and she gasps again. "Oh my God! Morph!" Ultra screams as the news reporter continues.

"_Mr. Evile, however, forgot two little things. They are his youngest son, Morph, whose ability is to transform any part of his body, and his girlfriend Ray, who can project force fields that can reflect things. Morph was supposed to help his father in dominating the world, but here he was folks, standing against his father."_ The Eviles sees Morph and Ray holding hands and transforming into a rocket. The two kids blasted off and heads straight for the missile. Then, without warning, there was a huge explosion that covers the sky. The Eviles were cut back to the news reporter.

"_What a marvelous deed done by the former Eviles. Even though we couldn't get a chance to say thank you to these children, I'm sure everyone of the city of Metroville is grateful for these newborn heroes. So let us take this time to…_"

Mr. Evile lets out a huge roar. He stomps toward the television. He gives a vicious punch to the screen. Sparks flew everywhere after the impact. Ultra shrieks after she saw the news of her brother's death. Tears filled her eyes, until she starts crying.

"No!" she cries. "No! How can this be? Morph is…dead? Oh my God! He can't be dead. I don't want him to die. He's my brother. Why wasn't I there to protect him? Oh Morph. I'm so sorry! Morph I swear that I…"

Mr. Evila and his wife could not believe what they've just heard. Mr. Evile and Evila slowly move toward Ultra. They surround their daughter as she continues to cry. She wipes off her tears when she sees her parents glaring at her. She sees her father cracking his knuckles. But when she turns around to look at her mother, a ferocious slap was sent to her face. The powerful impact sends her to the floor. Ultra tries to get back to her feet, but Mr. Evile kicks her hard in the chest. Ultra rolls on the floor clenching her stomach. Evila's hands turn red. She fires a barrage of fireballs at her daughter. Ultra crashes into a wall, making a large dent. She falls down to the ground. Mr. Evile then grabs her throat and starts choking her life out.

"Painful?" he glares.

"Dad…" Ultra chokes. "Please…stop it. No more."

"No Ultra." Mr. Evile refuses. "You kids have been nothing but trouble for us. We tell you to do something and you wouldn't do it. For that, we're going to punish you until you used your last ounce of strength." Mr. Evile throws her daughter across the room and she lands on a table. The wooden furniture breaks in half. Ultra looks back at his parents slowly approach her. She lets out a loud scream that echoes throughout the island. Evila blasts a torrent of water at her fallen daughter. Ultra is sent smacking against the wall for a second time. She groans in pain. Ultra opens her eyes, only to see her father running towards her and giving her two vicious punches. One to her face, the other to her stomach. Ultra recoils in pain. Mr. Evile grabs her head. He slams it against the wall, making the large cracks on the wall. Finally, Mr. Evile pounds Ultra through the wall. Ultra rolls on the ground. Her head hurts a lot and her stomach was in brutal pain. Mr. Evile slowly approaches his beaten daughter. With all of her remaining strength, Ultra struggles to get to her feet. She manages to get up and looks back at her father. Without thinking, she turns around and runs as fast as she could through the forest. Mr. Evile observes her sprinting. He grins as he makes his way back inside the house.

"What did you do her?" Evila asks.

"I was just teaching her a lesson. Unfortunately, she ran away before I had the chance to kill her." Mr. Evile answers.

"A pathetic teenage girl with no place to go, nowhere to hide and none to talk to." Evila recalls. "How far can she possibly get?"

Ultra continues running through the forest. Her stomach pain grows worst and her tears falls on her face. She was tired, hurt and alone, but she continues to make her way through the forest. She trips a few times, scraping her knees, but that didn't stop her from running away from her parents. She finally reaches the beach. She lies down on the sand, panting as hard as she could. She could not move a single muscle in her body. Five minutes later, she manages to regain her strength. She stands back on her feet. She telepathically lifts herself up. She takes one last look at the island. She turns around and flies across the ocean, heading straight for Metroville.

Meanwhile, back at the Parr residence, Dash drags himself to his bedroom. He slams the door, causing the entire house to shake. Dash throws his super suit on the bed viciously. He puts on his pajamas and heads to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He spends five minutes brushing his teeth, crying and looking into the mirror and the locket Ray gave him. Tears falls on the golden locket that Ray treasured so much. Dash wipes off his tears as he stares into the mirror. He sees his own reflection right in front of him. Then, all of the sudden, Dash's reflection somehow fades away. Dash looks at the mirror oddly, wondering what's going on. He then catches a glimpse on his mirror. He sees his reflection taking form. Dash can see a small little girl who turns out to be…Ray. Dash widens his eyes and he rubs them, not believing what he is seeing.

"Ray!" he gasps.

"Hi Dash." Ray said with a cute voice.

"It can't be! I…I…I thought you were dead." Ray's smile drops and a small tear appears in her eye.

"Oh. Well, if that's what you think, then I guess I won't be seeing you anymore."

"No wait!" Dash calls. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But how did you…? Where did you…? Didn't you just…?" Dash stammers.

"I know." Ray answers. "But the bottom line is Dash, I'm not dead. I'm still alive. As long as you keep me inside your heart, and as long as you love me, I'll never leave you again. Just keep me right in here." Ray points at Dash's heart. Dash felt like his heart is actually being touched. He smiles at Ray.

"I really missed you." Dash admits.

"I missed you too Dash." Ray responds.

"Does this mean no more dates? No more conversations? No more love? Is this the end?"

"Dash. Of course not. Between you and me, this is never the end. There never was an end and there will never be an end. You and I will be together forever, no matter how far apart we are. I will be inside your heart now and forevermore. Sure we can't go on dates anymore because I'm dead, but there's no stopping in having conversations like this."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Absolutely!"

"How?"

"It's very simple. First, you must look into a mirror. Focus all of your thoughts towards me. Then, concentrate. Remember all the good times we had together. Remember everything we've done for each other. And remember the fact that we love each other. Then right before your eyes, I will appear in the mirror."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Just remember what we promised each other. Don't forget me."

"I will never."

"Well, Dash, it looks like I've got to go."

"Wait." Dash yells. "How about I kiss you goodnight?"

"Sure." Dash and Ray closes each other's eyes and they draw closer to each other. Dash plants his lips on the mirror. After a minute, Dash smiles at Ray, who is giggling. Slowly, Ray starts fading away.

"Good night Dash." she calls. That was the last thing she said, before Dash's reflection appears before him.

"Good night Ray." Dash whispers.

Dash turns off the lights in the bathroom. He jumps on his bed and tucks himself in. He stares at the ceiling for a little bit, reflecting his thoughts on Ray. Every thought brings him joy, happiness and enthusiasm inside him. He had a wonderful time hanging out with Ray, fighting with her and fighting for her. Dash knows that Ray was the sweetest, cutest, strongest, smartest, and most inspirational girl he has ever met. No one can replace her or the things she has done, good or bad. As Dash shuts the lights and lies on his bed, he starts thinking of all the great things Ray has done. She has become friends him. She fights against the Eviles. She saves his family, and most of all, the entire city of Metroville. Dash will never forget all the good times, the bad times, the happy times, the tragic times and of course, the romantic times he had with Ray. Dash never thought Ray as a cruel ruthless villain, just like the Eviles. He saw who Ray really is that no one has ever seen before. She was a good friend. She was a super hero… and she was a loving companion. As Dash falls asleep, the thoughts of Ray and the love towards her will remain in his heart for all eternity.

(**End of Part 1)**


	17. Poetry

Poetry

It's been a week since the death of Morph and Ray. Dash is still feeling depressed about what happen, but every now and then, he's been seeing Ray in his mirror. Every time he looks at his reflection in the mirror, he catches a glimpse of his girlfriend Ray, reminding him that she will always be with him, no matter where he goes. As time passes, things are slowly growing back to normal. The Parr family hasn't heard from the Eviles for a long time, which brought joy, happiness and comfort to their lives.

"Kids!" Helen calls. "Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!"

At the last words, Dash zooms past her mother. He sprints out the door, puts his backpack in the trunk and hops in the car. Sean is the next one to come down the stairs. He smiles back at his mother. Helen smiles back and Sean heads outside. He throws his backpack on tops of Dash's backpack in trunk and he enters the car. Helen waits patiently for her daughter. Violet finally walks downstairs wearing a pink top, brown jeans and her precious pink headband. She walks outside. The sun light bounces off her hair. She enters the car, along with her mother. Helen starts the car and she starts driving her kids to school.

Helen stops at Western View Junior High ten minutes later. She parks the car and her teenage children exit's the car. They get their backpacks out of the trunk and head to the front of the school. Sean and Violet heads to their first period math class. After an hour of writing, memorizing and studying, the two of them heads to their P.E. class. Sean and his friends run out on the field to play football, while Violet watches them play. Finally, the bell rings for third period. Sean and Violet went their separate ways. Violet enters her Language Arts class. The bell rings to signal the beginning of class.

"Okay class." Violet's teacher, Mrs. Page says. "Take out a piece of paper and a pencil. Today, we're going to work on poetry." the entire class listens to their teacher. Violet takes out a clean piece of white paper out of her purple notebook and a pencil. Mrs. Page gives a long lesson on different kinds of poems. Some of her students, including Violet, write down notes on what Mrs. Page is talking about, while others draw pictures, daydreams and falls asleep. After twenty minutes of talking and writing, Mrs. Page walks toward the board and starts writing on it.

"Today, you will be writing your own poems. I will give you half an hour to write your poems. Then, if we have time, you can share them to the class. You can write limericks, haikus, sonnets, acrostics, tankas, anything that we've been talking about. Remember to use your imagination and be creative. Now get to work." Immediately, the entire class starts working on their poems.

"Okay." Violet thought. "What is this going to be about? I want to present this to Tony, so I have to make it really special." Violet thought for a long time. She starts drawing flowers and hearts on her paper. She observes her drawings for a long time. Finally, she smiles. "I've got it. I'll write a love poem for him."

Violet writes down her ideas on what she wants to write. She circles a few things and scratches out the rest. Finally, Violet starts writing down her poem. Every now and then, she would get stuck. She starts chewing on her eraser and stare at the clock for some time. Violet then reads what she has on her poem. It wasn't bad, but it still needs a lot of work. She closes her eyes and tries to think on what else to write on her poem.

"Times up!" Mrs. Page announces. Violet opens her eyes and looks at the clock.

"Oh my God!" she says in her mind. "I'm not even finished with my poem yet. Oh man. Please don't let me share with class. Please don't let me share with the class." she repeats.

"We're not going to have time to share your poems today. If you're not finish with them, then it becomes homework. I'll see you tomorrow." All of the students pack their backpacks. Then, they line up at the door waiting for the bell to ring. Violet keeps her eye on the clock. Finally…

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" All of the sudden, the students race out the classroom. Violet gets pushed around most of the time, but she manages to make her way out of the crowd. She goes straight to the cafeteria and buys her lunch. She then heads for the shady spot where she usually sits. She quietly eats her lunch while watching other kids talking and playing. She turns and she sees a boy with brown hair, black shirt and jeans walking toward her. The two of them smiles at each other.

"Hi Tony." Violet said.

"Hey Vi." Tony smiles. "What's been going on?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"How's Dash?"

"He's a little depressed, but he's just fine."

"And how about you? How are you feeling right now?"

"Tired." Violet answers.

"Tired? From what? I haven't seen you fighting the Eviles for a long time." Tony said.

"No, my brain is tired." Violet said.

"From what?"

"My class and I have been writing poetry. It's hard. I thought it was going to be easy, but it isn't. Now I have to finish it for homework."

"May I read it?" Tony asks.

"Uh…"Violet thought. "I don't want you to read it. It's not finished yet. Besides, it will be kind of embarrassing."

"Well, it's your poem, and I bet it will become a true masterpiece."

"How about you? Are you doing poetry in your English class?"

"Why yes, I am. In fact, I've finished writing my poem. Would you like me to read it?" He asks as he takes out his blue binder. He opens it up and takes out a white piece of paper that has words all over it.

"Sure. I love to hear your poem." Violet smiles. She gets herself into a comfortable position.

"Alright, here it goes." Tony says. He takes a deep breath, clears his throat and he begins to read his poem.

* * *

The Gardener and the Violet

By: Tony Rydinger

The grass is green,

The wind is fair,

The sun is shining,

In the air.

A gardener plants,

He waters and sows.

With such great compassion,

He hath so much to show.

With a wave of his hand,

The seeds spread all around,

As it falls into the soil,

And digs deep into the ground.

With a little patience,

His flowers grow tall,

As the gardener observes,

The most beautiful garden of all.

Such wonder and grace,

Elegance as well,

With authentic colors,

And the fragrance to smell.

The gardener is happy,

Of all he has done.

All of his flowers are lovely,

Yet there is a unique one.

Of all the red roses,

And tulips as white as light,

The most beautiful flower,

A violet shining in the night.

The violet with great beauty,

Sweet fragrance and marvelous color,

The gardener knows,

This is his favorite flower.

He loves and protects the violet,

This he clearly shows,

He'll do whatever it takes,

To see his flower flourish and grow.

He holds the violet to his nose,

As if the two will never part,

He gives one big smile,

And there is love in his heart.

As the clouds dance above,

And the days go by,

All the rest of the flowers,

They wither and die.

But the violet stands strong,

As the sun shines above,

One thing will last forever,

The gardener and the violet's love.

* * *

Violet was astonished. That was the most beautiful thing she has heard in her life. After Tony read the poem, she became speechless. She was blushing and crying.

"Tony!" she exclaims. "That…that…that was beautiful. That was the best thing I've ever heard from you. I didn't know you could write like that. It is…it is…"

"I know Vi." Tony smiles. "It's beautiful, lovely and wonderful. All I have to do Vi is look at you. Doing so, I was able to see the girl who you really are. And in this poem, I said you were nice, strong, wonderful, amazing, lovely, incredible and of course, beautiful. That's how I like you. That's why I like you." Violet's face grows redder every word that Tony says. She wanted to kiss him. But before she can, the bell rang. Students stagger all over the school, making their way to their classrooms.

"I better get going." Tony said. "We'll talk after school." Tony lifts his backpack and he helps Violet to her feet.

"Thank you Tony." Violet smiles. She wraps her arms around him and the two teenagers embrace each other. Two minutes have passed and Violet still holds on to Tony very tight.

"Um…Violet? I'm gonna be late for class." Violet quickly lets go of Tony. The two of them blushes. Finally, they part their separate ways. Violet watched as Tony walks away. A huge smile is still on her face after Tony read the poem to her. It will remain for the next two periods and it will remain after school.

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" A swarm of students rushes out of the classroom after the bell rang. Violet walks over to the front of the school, carrying her books and her homework. She sits a bench nearby, waiting for Sean, her mom or Tony.

"Guess who?" someone said covering Violet's eyes.

"Is it someone who is desperately in love with me?" Violet smiles. Tony uncovers her eyes. Violet turns around and she sees Tony. He sits down next to her. The two of them holds each others hands.

"Isn't this great Vi?" Tony asks. "You and me, hanging out with each other. You're the greatest person I've ever met. You and I were meant for each other."

"Thanks Tony." Violet said. "That poem you read to me was beautiful. It was like…magic. It captured my heart and purified it. It's like I was lost and needed some help, but after hearing those sweet, powerful words, I was able to free myself. Thank you." Violet rests her head on Tony's shoulder.

"I don't want us to separate." Violet admits. "I'm happy where I am right now. You're the best Tony and I don't want anyone of us to go. But what if I…if I…what if my family and I moves again? What happens when you like someone else, or what happens if you break up with me? Then I'll never see you again."

"Hush now." Tony said, putting his finger on Violet's lips. "Don't say that Vi. Of course we're not going to separate. We even promised each other that we will be together forever. And that's how we'll stay until the very end." Tony reaches inside his backpack. He takes out his blue notebook. He opens it and he takes out his poem he read to Violet.

"Your poem." Violet said

"Yes and I want you to have it. Just in case we do spit up, I want you to have this. You can read all night if you want. Just remember that I will always be with and I will always love you." Tony and Violet looks at each other right in the eyes. They stare at each other for a long time. Finally, they closed their eyes and draw closer to each other. Just when they're about to kiss…

"BEEP BEEP!" Tony and Violet looks up. Violet sees her car. She gives Tony a great big hug. Finally, she gets up and runs toward the vehicle. She enters the car. She notices her mom, Dash and Sean in their super suits.

"What's going on?" she asks. Elastigirl throws her daughter's super suit at her.

"Suit up honey." she said. "We've got trouble." Immediately, Elastigirl speeds off into the city with the rest of her children. Meanwhile, Tony waits until their out of sight. A huge grin appears on his face. He gets up and sprints as fast as he could to the city, following the Incredibles.


	18. An Incredible Rescue

An Incredible Rescue

Police sirens wailing and people screaming. A red automobile with two men in it speeds across the street, followed by two police cars. A man wearing a black mask opens the window in the red car. He takes out a handgun and points it at the police cars. He pulls the trigger and bullets burst out of the weapon. Police cars swerve left and right to dodge the bullets. Some cracks through the windows. The police officers counter back. They extract their pistols. The officers aim their weapons at the red automobile. Without warning, a barrage of bullets bounces back and forth, breaking windows and other things. Bystanders scream, trying to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. Finally, the gunman aims his firearm at one of the police car's tires.

"BANG!" The gunman pulls the trigger and the bullet pierces though the tire. The tire pops out of the car. The police car swerves on the street uncontrollably. It spins around and around as the officers lose control. The police car behinds them slams on the brakes, but it was two late. The two police cars collide against each other. Pieces of metal flies everywhere. The police cars finally explode. The two gunmen look back at the police cars. They roared with laughter as they continue to roll down the street.

"Alright." one of the yells. "That was totally awesome. No one can catch us now."

"Yeah." his partner agrees. "Let's get out of here before…"

But before the gunman can finish his sentence, their red automobile crashes into something invisible. The two gunmen look up and they noticed a giant force field blocking their way. They then noticed a girl in a red suit with long black hair grinning in front of them. The two of them gets out of their car and they stare at the teenaged girl. One of them points his gun at the girl. But before he can discharges his weapon, something fast zooms past him, stealing his gun in the process. The two men now see a small blonde haired boy in a red suit standing next to the girl. Behind them, a man, a woman and a teenaged boy appear. The two men are frightened.

"It's the Incredibles!" they shrieked. Immediately, the two men spits up. The Incredibles looks at each other and grins.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Mr. Incredible plans. "Vi, you and Dash will go after tone gunman, while the three of us will go after the other."

"You got it dad." Dash smiles.

"Be careful out there kids." Helen warns. At that point, the entire family splits up. Dash and Violet goes after the man who is still armed. Violet and Dash looks at each other and nods.

"Dash." Violet said. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Dash smiles as he picks up the pace. He explores the city, trying to find the man. With lightning speed, Dash runs around the city, looking for the man. He finally spots him, but he immediately froze. He sees the gunman pointing his weapon at a civilian's head, while wrapping his arm around his neck. The gunman grins at the little boy. Dash can see sweet dripping off the civilian's head.

"Come on man." Dash says. "Trust me. You don't want to do this."

"Oh yes I do." the man argues. "Now back off boy before I blow his head off."

Dash doesn't know what to do. As time passes, Dash grows more nervous. He looks around and notices a crowd of people gathering around the area. He looks back at the gunman and the man he's holding captive. Dash clenches his fist and grits his teeth, thinking what he should do. Suddenly, he feels a small tap on his shoulder. He turns around, but no one was there.

"Dash. It's me." a voice said. Dash at first was horrified at the voice. He then sighs with relief, knowing that it was only his sister, Violet, who is invisible.

"Violet." Dash whispers. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Violet murmurs. "It's me."

"Vi, what are we going to do?"

"Try to keep him busy. I'll see what I can do." Still being invisible, Violet tiptoes quietly toward the gunman and his hostage. Every step she takes makes her body chilly. She has no idea what will happen next. She stops and checks on her little brother.

"Come on man." Dash negotiates. "Can't we all just get along? Look, it doesn't have to be this way. Just let him go and leave this place before someone else gets hurt."

"You're starting to piss me kid." the gunman glares. "One more word from you and this man's a goner."

Meanwhile, Violet creeps her way toward the two men. She manages to get close to the gunman. Violet slowly moves behind the bad guy, without making a single sound. She stops for a little bit. She was feeling nervous. Sweat was running down her face and every part of her body was tingling and chilling. She lets out a sigh. Then without warning, she grabs one of the gunman's arms. The gunman was thrown off balance. He releases his grip on the hostage. Without hesitating, Dash sprints toward the hostage and takes him to safety. In the meantime, Violet was having trouble overpowering the gunman. She turns visible and the two of them struggles to hold possession of the gun. All of the sudden, the gunman gives a vicious knee to the teenager's stomach. Violet recoils in pain, but the gunman shoves her down to the ground. Violet gasp as the gunman points his weapon at her.

"Say good bye, girly." he grins. He was about to pull the trigger, when Dash sprints past him, stealing his gun in the process. Dash throws the gun away and he helps Violet to her feet. The two of them looks back at the gunman, who has just taken a knife out of his pocket.

"You kids are pathetic." he said. Dash gets in ready position, but Violet places her arm on his shoulder.

"It's alright Dash." she said. "I'll be fine. Just do me a favor and go find mom and dad."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Dash asks.

"Just go." Violet orders. Dash backs up a couple of steps until he turns around and sprints away from his sister. Violet glares back at the gunman, who is giggling.

"You think you can beat me?" he teases. "You should've had your pathetic brother stay with you to help. I guess finishing you off will be an easy task." Violet looks around as a crowd of people gather around to witness her fighting off a criminal all by herself. Suddenly, she notices a boy smiling at her. Violet smiles back knowing who he was and how he will always be there with her. She glares back at the criminal.

"You're going down." she said.

The villain charges at her with the knife. He plunges it at Violet, but she was too nimble. She moves to the side to avoid the attack. The villain swings his knife at the teenaged girl again, but Violet ducks to dodge the sharp blade. Violet then turns invisible. The felon throws down his knife where Violet disappears. Violet rolls out of the way and the blade plunges into the ground. Violet springs to her feet. As the crock pulls his knife out of the ground, Violet turns visible and she runs toward the villain. The thug looks up. A boot nails him across his face. He falls to the ground. He rubs his face as he gets back to his feet. He runs to the teenage girl and delivers a couple of punches and hooks. With ease, Violet blocks and dodges every attack. She then responds with her own set of punches and kicks. The lands a few shots to the villains face and midsection. Finally, one big sweep sends the man to the ground. Violet stomps on his stomach.

"You boys just never learn that justice will always prevail, don't you?" she says. She then sees the crock reaching into his pocket and he takes out a small pistol. Violet quickly gets off of the man. The gunman gets up to his feet and he points his weapon at the teenaged girl. He laughs at her as he places his finger on the trigger.

"I've had enough of you kids. It's time to say goodbye." He pulls the trigger and bullets speed toward Violet. She quickly projects a force field in front of herself. The bullets bounce on the force field and falls slowly to the ground. The man continues to shoot at the girl until he runs out of bullets. He quickly reloads his gun. Violet drops her force field and runs straight on toward the gunman. The man points his gun at the teenager. Before he can shoot, Violet kicks the gun out of his hand. She then delivers a vicious kick in his chin. The impact knocks him to the ground.

"Had enough yet?" she asks. She then notices the man reaching for his gun. His fingers were inches away from his gun, when something zips past the gunman, stealing his weapon in the process. Violet looks behind her and she sees Dash spinning the gun in front of him.

"Mom catch!" Dash said as he throws the gun into the air. Elastigirl comes out of nowhere and she elongates her arms, catching the gun as it falls into her hands. The three of them surrounds the man. He gets to his feet, but a red laser beam knocks him into a building. Sean and Mr. Incredible suddenly appears and they join their family. The five of them watch as the man slowly gets to his feet. Violet projects a force field around the man. The crock is now trapped inside. Slowly, police officers gather around the force field. They point their pistols at the force field. The man looks around, wondering what to do. He empties out all of his pockets and he raises his hands, admitting defeat. Violet lets down her force field. A couple police officers handcuff the man and take him away.

"Thank you Incredibles." one of the police officers said, shaking Mr. Incredible's hand. "What could we do without you?"

"Just doing our duty." Mr. Incredible smiles. "But we better get going." The police officers salute to the Incredibles. Finally, the Incredibles rush over to the Incredi-bile. Mr. Incredible starts the car and the family drives away. Ten minutes later, they arrive at their house. They get out of the car and head to the front porch. But when they got to the porch, they notice a boy sitting on it. The boy looks at Violet and smiles.

"Hey Vi." he said.

"Tony." she smiles. "Hi." She looks back at her parents. "Uh, mom, dad? Can we be alone for a few minutes?"

"Take your time." Elastigirl answers. "But why don't you get change first." Violet races inside the house. She comes back outside wearing her black top and blue jeans. She and Tony walk to the driveway, holding each other's hands.

"I saw you today Violet." Tony spoke. "And I am very, VERY, impressed with you. I never thought you were that strong of a person. I never thought you would be brave enough to on that villain all by yourself. You're amazing Vi."

"Thanks Tony." Violet blushes. "Although it was you who gave me the courage, the strength, the determination I need to win. Thank you." The two of them embraces each other. They closed their eyes and they draw closer to each other.

"MOM! VI'S GONNA KISS TONY!" Dash yells. Violet and Tony looks at the boy, who is rolling with laughter. Violet glares back at her little brother.

"Little insect." she mutters. She then looks back at Tony, blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry about that Tony."

"It's okay." Tony smiles. "It's getting late and I have to be home soon." Tony kisses Violet on the head. He turns around and walks away. Violet sighs romantically. She walks back home. Dash blocks her way to the entrance. He grins at his sister.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asks.

"He's not here anymore." Violet answers. "And neither will you if don't get out of my face." Immediately, the two siblings chase each other in the house.

Tony walks quietly down the street, whistling to some random tunes. He looks back behind him to see the sunset over the horizon. He would smile and remember all the good times he had with Violet while watching the sun. He continues to walk down the street. All of the sudden, he stops walking. He notices a teenaged girl right in front of him. She had brown hair and is wearing a green super suit. Tony gasps. The girl opens her eyes and she grins at Tony.

"ULTRA!" Tony screams as the girl points her hands toward him.


	19. Second Chances

Second Chances

Ultra points her hands toward the boy and she telekinetically lifts him up. Tony's face grows whiter and whiter as he's lift higher above the ground. Ultra then brings Tony closer to her. Ultra grins the closer she Tony gets to her. Finally, she drops him to the ground. Tony tries to catch his breath. He looks up at Ultra with his eyes wide open.

"Hello Tony." Ultra says. "Where's your girlfriend?" Tony stands back up and wipes the dirt off of his clothes.

"What do you want?" he asks, clenching his fist and glaring at her.

"Nothing much. Just the usual." Ultra answers. "Just looking for your pathetic girlfriend so I can have some more fun with her."

"She's not here with me." Tony answers. "But if you don't me put down…"

"You'll what?" Ultra interrupts. "Let's get something straight here Tony. First of all, Incredigirl is not even here. She's not going to protect you from what I'm going to do to you. Second, what are you going to do to me? You're powerless. There's no way you can stand up and defeat me." Ultra lifts Tony up again. Tony cries for help as he's lifted higher off the ground.

"Put me down!" he cries. "Or else."

"Wow!" Ultra gasps. "I like your attitude and your determination. You can be a very dangerous boy. And believe me, I love dangerous guys." Ultra's grin disappears and a terrifying glare is replaced. All of the sudden, she throws Tony across the street. He slams viciously into a building, creating a large dent. He falls to the ground, groaning in pain. He rubs his back, but Ultra lifts Tony up again. This time, she slams him into a car.

"However, I don't think you're the dangerous guy I'm looking for. Not yet." Ultra points her hands toward Tony. A barrage of laser beams plasters Tony in the chest. Tony cries in pain as each laser beam nails him. Ultra stops her shooting and she examines the boy. Tony falls to the ground, moaning in pain. Ultra lifts him up again and she brings him closer to her. She reaches into her pocket and she takes something out.

"Tony, look at this." she orders. Tony barely manages to open his eyes. He sees a small chip in Ultra's hand. It was shape of a hexagon and has three small needles pointing. The small device starts glowing green. Ultra continues to speak.

"My daddy is a great inventor. He makes a lot of cool stuff to help us take over the world. This is my favorite invention. It is called the Spellbinder. Once planted in your brain, you have no more control over it. I'll be the one controlling your body, your thoughts, your actions, everything. You will do as I say and nothing more." Ultra inserts the Spellbinder chip into Tony's head. The needles pierce through his head and Tony cries in pain. Finally, Tony's screaming stops and he falls to the ground. A few minutes later, Tony rises to his feet and he smiles at Ultra. His eyes are glowing with green light.

"At your service my master." Tony says with a dark, deep voice.

"Excellent." Ultra giggles. "Are you ready to go?" she asks.

"As you command." Tony answers. Ultra lifts up her hands and she telekinetically lifts up Tony and herself off the ground. The two of them flies across the city and out into the ocean. They soar across the deep, dark blue ocean, as the sun disappears into the horizon. Darkness appears in the sky as the two teenagers reach Nomanisan Island. Ultra carefully sets Tony down on the sandy beach. Tony gets up and wipes himself off.

"Shall we?" Tony asks.

"Yes." Ultra blushes. The two of them holds each other's hands and they stroll into the dark forest of the island. Five minutes later, they come to the Eviles' place. Ultra opens the door and the two of them steps quietly into the house. Strangely, the light was on. Ultra looks around the house. She then notices her mother, Evila, staring at her. She also sees her father gazing at her.

"Mom. Dad." Ultra smiles. "How's it going?"

"Ultra." Evila says. "It's been a while."

"Where have you been young lady?" Mr. Evile asks.

"Oh, nowhere." Ultra smiles. "Just hanging around, watching the days go by…"

"And who is this guy?" Evila asks. She approaches closer to him. Tony's green eyes meet with Evila's and he grins at the woman. "Is he your boyfriend?" Evila asks.

"Not really." Ultra corrects. "He is Mr. Incredible's daughter's boyfriend."

"His daughter?" Mr. Evile asks. "Your worst enemy?" Ultra smiles and nods.

"Mom, dad? There is something I want to tell you. You see, ever since my brothers died, I was afraid of you. I didn't seem to feel comfortable when I'm around you. After you the two of you beat me up last week, I wanted to get away from you. That is until now. I brought him over. Not because he can protect me. But I believe we can use him against the Incredibles."

Mr. Evile and Evila looks at their daughter strangely. Then, they look at each other, wondering what they should do to her and her boyfriend. Mr. Evile finally nods his head at his wife. Evila responds with the same action. She then turns back to her daughter. Her eyes meet Ultra's. For a long time, there was nothing but silence in the room. Finally, Evila smiles at Ultra.

"That was brilliant, sweetie." Evila smiles. "I didn't know you can think of something like that."

"So, he's in?" Ultra asks, grasping onto Tony's hand tightly.

"Yes." Evila confirms.

"But, he must prove himself." Mr. Evile states. He then snaps his fingers. Three of Mr. Evile's troops enter the room. They surround the two teenagers. Ultra walks out of the area, leaving Tony all by himself. "Let's see how this boy does in combat." Mr. Evile says as he snaps his fingers. Instantly, the three soldiers run toward the teenaged boy. Tony looks at every one of the troops. He then looks at Mr. Evile, Evila and finally, Ultra. A huge grin appears on his face and the gets ready to fight.

One of the soldiers grabs Tony from behind and he locks in a vicious sleeper hold. Tony struggles to break free. He looks up and he sees the other two soldiers running toward him. Tony kicks one of the soldiers in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Doing this loosens the grip on his neck. Tony kicks the soldier behind him, knocking him down. Tony spins and gives a brutal kick to the remaining soldier's head. The soldier falls to the ground. Tony turns around and he sees one of the soldiers on his hands and knees. Tony grabs him by the collar and he waits until the soldier's eyes were open. Tony delivers a ferocious uppercut to the soldier's chin. The soldier is sent flying through the room. He crashes into a wall and lost consciousness. Tony turns around and he sees a soldier on his feet. The soldier reaches into his pocket and he takes out a knife. He runs and lunges at Tony. Tony evades the weapon and he grabs the soldier's arm. He twists the arm, causing the soldier to drop the knife. Then, with all of his strength, Tony lifts up the soldier. He uses the soldier to ram one of the soldiers. He then throws the soldier in front of the Eviles. The soldier lands on the Evile's feet, falling unconscious. The Eviles looks at Tony, then at the fallen soldiers and finally at each other. Mr. Evile and Evila starts clapping while Ultra runs up to Tony and she gives him a big hug.

"Impressive." Mr. Evile remarks.

"Amazing." Evila comments.

"Well done Tony." Ultra says. Tony smiles and he gets on his knees, bowing to the Eviles.

"Thank you my masters." Tony says.

"Excellent." Mr. Evile compliments. "But you must rest. For tomorrow, your real assignment begins." He starts laughing. His wife, his daughter and Tony joins in. Their laughter was so loud; it can be heard across the island. And it will echo throughout the island until daylight.


	20. Crushed

Crushed

It was a bright, Friday, morning and Dash was the first to get out of his bed. He packs his stuff in his backpack, brushes his teeth and gets changed. He opens the door and walks out of his room with his backpack on. He was about to walk downstairs, when he hears humming. Dash pauses and looks across the hallway. Curiosity gets the best of him. He drops his backpack and follows the humming sound. He stops in front of Violet's room. Dash sighs as he slowly opens the door to her room. He sees his sister sitting on her bed, reading the poem Tony gave her.

"Vi." Dash calls.

"Yes." Violet answers.

"I don't get it. Ever since Tony gave you that poem, you've been reading it almost all the time. You've been reading it after we saved the day. You've been reading it during dinner. You've been reading it while you were sleeping. And look, you're reading it right now."

"Little insect." Violet mutters. "Get out of my room!" Violet grabs her pillow and she flings it at the door. Dash slams the door shut and races down the stairs. Violet continues to read her poem over and over again. Her heart is full of love and emotions. She sighs after she finishes reading it. She folds the poem and puts it in her pocket. She gets her backpack on and heads downstairs. She finds Helen, Sean and Dash in the kitchen. Then kids begin to eat their breakfast.

After eating, Sean, Violet and Dash heads outside. They throw their backpacks in the trunk. They wait for their mom to drive them to school. Helen comes out of the house and she enters the car. She starts the engine and they were on their way to school. Ten minutes later, she stops the car at Western View Junior High. Sean and Violet gets out of the car. They get their backpacks out of the trunk. They waved goodbye and they make their way toward class. Sean and Violet part their separate ways. Violet walks toward her locker. She unpacks her stuff and gathers her books. She closes her locker and makes her way to class. Suddenly, she sees Tony Rydinger sitting on a bench. Violet checks the clock. She has ten minutes until the bell rings. She smiles and walks toward Tony.

"Tony!" she calls. She starts running toward him. Tony glances at Violet. He immediately gets up and walks away from her. Violet stops running and a look of curiosity appear on her face.

Tony, wait!" she screams. Tony ignores her calls and he continues walking. He disappears in a pool of students. Violet scratches her head, trying to figure what's going on.

"Oh, well." she thought. "I guess he must be heading for class. I guess I should do the same thing." Violet makes her way to her math class. Reaches her class and opens the door. She sees Sean reading. She smiles as she sits down at her seat, just as the bell rang.

Four boring periods have passed and Violet can't help but think about Tony. Why is he trying to avoid her? Is there something going on with him? So many questions stir in her mind. The bell rings for lunch. The students race out the door. Violet walks toward the cafeteria and buys her lunch. Instead of walking toward the same, usual shady spot, she looks for Tony. For minutes, she looks around the school, trying to find her boyfriend. She sees him sitting on another bench, eating his lunch. Violet sighs, brushes her long hair and walks toward the bench. She sits next to Tony.

"Tony." she says. "I really need to talk to you." Tony stares at her for a moment. He takes a bite off his sandwich and continues eating as if Violet never existed.

"I don't know what's going on Tony." Violet said. "This morning, you've been trying to avoid me. I called you so many times, but you keep on ignoring me. Is there something I need to know? Please. Tell me Tony." Violet grasp Tony's hand and she gazes into his eyes. Tony sighs as he gets off of the bench. He walks toward the nearest trash can. He throws his garbage away. He walks back to the bench where Violet is. He glares at her. He walks away, without saying a word.

"Man. What was that all about?" Violet thought. "I tried to be nice, but why is he ignoring me? Does Tony love me?" Violet slumps on the bench, thinking what could be going on with Tony. She waits until the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. Finally, she gets up and walks to her classroom.

The bell rings to signal the end of class. Violet puts her books in her backpack and her homework in her binder. She walks out of the classroom and to the front of the school. She looks around either for her mom, or for Tony. She sees Tony standing down behind a tree, working on his homework. Violet sighs as she slowly moves toward her boyfriend. She stands in front of him. Tony looks up and he sees Violet smiling at her. Tony places his books in his backpack. He glares at Violet.

"Um, Tony." Violet says. "I really need to know what going on. Why are you avoiding me? Why are you ignoring me? I thought you loved me Tony. Do you?" Tony stares at Violet, saying nothing. Violet sighs. Suddenly, she gives Tony a great big hug. Tony's eyes were wide open. The glare on his face becomes even more terrifying. All of the sudden, he pushes Violet ruthlessly on to the ground. Violet gasps.

"Love you?" Tony growls. "Love you? I've never loved you. Never have, never will." Violet quickly gets to her feet.

"But, Tony. You said we'd be together forever."

"Not anymore you freak." he says with a dark voice. "Your love towards me is deteriorating as we speak. Nevermore I will love you and nevermore I want to be with you. Being with you is a waste of my time. I never want to spend time with you ever again. Go find some other guy to love, because I never want to see your ugly face ever again. Is that clear you despicable scoundrel?" Violet was shocked. Never in her life had she heard Tony say those words to her. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Tony." she begs. "Tony. I…I…I…"

"Enough. I never want to see you again. You're pathetic, weak, useless, stupid and of course, ugly. I never loved you. I hate you and my hate is only towards you. Your love towards me is already died out. There's no more love inside me. Only hatred and detestation lies within me. That's how I feel towards you, you loathsome rat." Violet cries uncontrollably each word Tony has said. She could not speak. She just stood there, staring at Tony.

"Oh." Tony finally said. "Just in case you didn't get my message, I'll deliver it one last time." Tony takes his arm back. Then, without warning, Tony gives a vicious slap to her face that sends Violet to the ground. Tony picks up his backpack and walks away. Violet kneels on the ground, feeling her face. Her heart has been torn to pieces. Her eyes are filled with tears. She cries uncontrollably. She gets up and sits on the bench, waiting for her mom.

"Violet!" someone shouts. She turns and Violet sees Helen waving at her. Violet drags herself slowly to the car. Violet enters the car, buckles her seatbelt and curls up in a ball. As Helen starts driving, Sean and Dash looks at Violet oddly. They see her tears falling off her face.

"Vi." Dash said. "Are you okay?"

"How's school?" Helen asks. Violet remains silent. "Vi?" Helen looks behind her and she sees Violet curled up in a ball. Helen reaches for her daughter and she wipes her tears off. Helen brushes her long dark black hair. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asks. Violet says nothing. The drive home was quiet. The Parr family arrives at their house. They get out of the car and they get their backpacks from the trunk. Helen opens the front door. Violet rushes inside the house and up the stairs. She enters her room and slams the door. She lies on her bed and continues to cry. The one person she loves the most broke her heart, tore it into pieces and throws it at her face.

For ten minutes, Violet cries in her room. No one can make her feel better again. Violet hears a knock on the door. She wipes off her tears and walks to the door. She opens it and she sees Sean standing in front of her.

"Hey Vi." he said. "Are you feeling alright?" Violet looks down and she closes the door in front of Sean. She goes back to her bed. Sean just stands in front of her door. "I guess not. Well, if you need to talk anyone, I'm here to help you." Sean heads back downstairs. Violet stares out the window, thinking about what Tony just said to her. The words bring more pain and misery to Violet. A small tear falls from her eyes. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Violet gets up and walks toward her door. She sees Dash and Jack-Jack smiling in front of her.

"Hey sis." Dash said. "Um, I know you're not in a good mood, but would it be alright if you actually tell me what happened to you today at school?" Violet looks at her little brothers for a long time.

"He loved me." Violet mumbles. "He loved me. How can he treat me like this?"

"Ouch." Dash said. "Tony broke up with you?" Violet nods. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Vi."

"What can I do?" she asks. "He means so much to me. And now, he's gone."

"I'm sorry Vi." Dash said. "But listen. There are a lot of boys out there who can be big jerks sometimes. There come times when you have to let go of them, even if it means sacrificing the one you love. But I want you to know Vi is that…that… (gulp)…I still love you."

"What?" Violet asks surprisingly. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I love you, Sean loves you, mom and dad love you, and even Jack-Jack loves you. You see Vi, if there ever comes a time when you feel unloved; you still have your family. So cheer up." Violet wipes her tears off and smiles at Dash.

"Thanks Dash." she smiles.

"No prob." he said. "(I can't believe I'm gonna do this.)" He gives his sister a great big hug. Jack-Jack starts laughing and he too wraps his arms around leg.

"Dash, Jack-Jack." Violet blushes. "I…I…I don't know what to say. Thank you." The three of them smiles at each other.

"DASH! VI! GET DOWN HERE! WE GOT TROUBLE!" Dash picks up Jack-Jack and he runs down stairs. Violet looks through her closet and she takes out her red super suit. She slips it on and puts on her mask. She looks out the window one last time. She's gotten a lot better after Tony insulted her. She runs down stairs with a smile on her face, knowing that her family still loves her.


	21. Trouble in the Town

Trouble in the Town

Ultra laughs as she discharges her lasers uncontrollably, causing innocent people to scream for their lives. Ultra's laser beams burst through buildings, produces explosions and injures defenseless people. Police officers slowly close in on the teenaged girl. The officers point their pistols at Ultra and they order to put her hands up. Ultra looks back at the police officers and grins. She points her hand towards the officers and plasters every single officer. She gets back to her destruction and sighs.

"Oh how I love the sound of people screaming." Ultra smiles. She then notices a red automobile next to her. She points her hand toward the vehicle. Slowly, the car rises above the ground. With a quick smile, she hoists the car in front of a crowd of a people. The citizens scream from the top of their lungs as death slowly approaches. Suddenly, a man in a red suit steps in front of the crowd. He put his arms up and catches the falling vehicle. The man looks back at the people and smiles.

"Mr. Incredible!" one of them shouts. "You've saved us all!" Mr. Incredible is joined by a woman and three children wearing the same uniforms.

"Get out here, now!" Elastigirl orders. "Let's go, go, go, go, go!" The whole crowd scurries out of the city. The Incredibles sighs with relief. They look back at Ultra and glare at her.

"Ultra, you're going to jail." Sean orders. With that, Mr. Incredible hurls the automobile right towards the teenager. Ultra smiles and she places her hand in front of her. The automobile stops in midair. Everyone of the Incredibles gasp. Ultra grins as she flings the automobile back at the Incredibles, followed by a laser beam shot from her hand. Elastigirl, Sean, Violet and Dash manage to move out of the way. However for Mr. Incredible, the vehicle slams him viciously. The superhero smacks against the wall. He opens his eyes, but it was too late. The laser beam that Ultra previously shot nails him on the chest. The blow knocks Mr. Incredible through various amounts of buildings.

"Dad!" Dash screams. He turns back and scowls at the evil teenager. "You're gonna pay for that Ultra."

"Now hold on a minute guys." Ultra stops. "I know you all want a piece of me, but I can't fight all of you. So…why don't you take out anger on this guy? snap" There was a huge explosion behind Ultra, causing the kids and Elastigirl to shield their eyes. They happen to catch a glimpse of a shadowy figure walking in the smoke. As the smoke settles, the Incredibles can see a teenaged boy dressed in black. He has black gloves, black boots and a black mask, coving his entire face. He walks up to Ultra.

"How may I serve you, master?" he asks.

"Annihilate these pests." Ultra orders.

"As you command." the boy said. Quickly, the Incredibles split up to take on the two teenagers.

The boy in the black uniform runs up to Elastigirl and Sean, while Dash and Violet take on Ultra. Sean pops out his claws. He slashes his claws at the boy. The boy in black blocks every single one of Sean's attacks. Sean then discharges his laser beam at the teenager. The boy grins as he steps to the side and dodges the laser beam. Elastigirl comes up from behind. She elongates her arm to give a punch to the boy across the face. The boy turns around and does a matrix move to avoid the attack. He recovers and runs toward Sean. Sean throws a couple of punches at the boy, but he blocks every attack. The boy then gives a swift kick to Sean's stomach. Sean recoils in pain as he falls back to the ground.

Ultra shots a barrage of laser beams at Violet. Violet counters with a force field. All of Ultra's laser beams bounces off the force field and flies in all different directions. Each beam that hits the force field, Violet's loses energy. Ultra laughs as Violet is sent to her knees. Her laughter was cut off by Dash. He runs toward the teenage girl and tackles her to the ground. Ultra leaps to her feet and throws her hands in front of the speedster. Dash froze in his tracks and is lifted high above the ground. Ultra grins as she hurls Dash across the street. Dash flies across the street and slams right into Sean's face, causing the two boys two roll on the pavement and falls unconscious. Ultra laughs at the fallen brothers. She puts her hands together and a pinkish ball forms in her hands she launches the energy ball towards Sean and Dash. The energy ball nails the two boys and explodes. Sean and Dash is sent flying out of the city.

"Sean, Dash!" Violet screams. "No!" Violet clenches her fist and glares at Ultra. She runs toward Ultra at full speed. Ultra points her hand toward Violet. The teenaged heroine is lifted high above the ground. Ultra moves toward Violet.

"Why don't you hang around for a little bit?" Ultra teases. "And let us watch how your mother is doing with my humble soldier." Violet looks defenselessly at her mother.

Elastigirl continues to deliver punches to the soldier in black. The boy blocks every punch Elastigirl has sent. Then, without warning, the boy grabs one of Elastigirl's arms. He pulls her in. When Elastigirl was close enough, the soldier gives Elastigirl a vicious blow to her gut. Elastigirl groans in pain. The boy delivers more punches to Elastigirl's stomach. Finally, the boy pushes the woman to the ground and Elastigirl rolls on the street, crying in pain and clenching her stomach. But the beating didn't stop there. The soldier grabs Elastigirl by the hair and lifts her up. He delivers a few more ferocious punches, jabs, crosses, hooks and uppercuts to Elastigirl's face. He then punches and knees her midsection. The boy then kicks Elastigirl in the chest. Elastigirl flies across the street and slams into a wall, creating a huge dent. Elastigirl barely manages to open her eyes, but the soldier rushes up to Elastigirl as fast as he could. He pounds his fist on Elastigirl's face. He grabs her by the collar and throws her across the street. Elastigirl slams ruthlessly on a car. The boy walks up to her and follows with trampling stomps on the defenseless heroine. After that, he grabs Elastigirl by the neck and starts chocking the life out of her. Elastigirl struggles to breathe as the soldier's grip becomes tighter. Violet watches horrifyingly and she starts crying.

"NO! MOM!" she calls. Ultra looks at her enemy, and then at Elastigirl. A huge smile was on her face.

"You do care for her do you?" Ultra asks.

"Please Ultra." Violet begs. "Stop it. This is enough. Leave my mom alone. Don't hurt her anymore." Ultra stares at Violet for a long time. Violet can hear her mom coughing and gasping for air. Ultra grins and she snaps her fingers. The boy loosens his grip on Elastigirl's neck and she falls to the ground, coughing roughly. Ultra also sets Violet down.

"Alright then." Ultra said. "Let's see how strong you are." Ultra snaps her fingers and the boy looks at Violet. He slowly moves toward her. Violet backs up as her new enemy draws closer. She is then backed into a wall. Violet, all of the sudden, projects a force field around herself. She watches as the soldier picks up an iron rod on the ground. He whacks the force field hard. A large amount of energy is lost from Violet after the impact. Still, Violet continues to hold her force field up. She watches hopelessly as Ultra continues to torment her mother.

Ultra raises Elastigirl above the ground. She then slams her on the ground repeatedly. Elastigirl creates a huge hole on the street. Ultra then rams Elastigirl into a wall. Elastigirl slides on the wall and falls on the pavement, panting. Ultra releases an onslaught of lasers at Elastigirl. The heroine cries in agony as the laser beams nail her on the chest. The onslaught has stopped and Ultra examines Elastigirl's fatigued body. Her super suit was a mess. Elastigirl has a black eye and a couple of teeth have been knocked out. Her stomach was in brutal pain. Ultra uses her powers to levitate Elastigirl. She brings the superhero closer to her. When Elastigirl was close enough, Ultra delivered a powerful punch to Elastigirl's stomach. The super wails in pain. Ultra grins at the defenseless heroine.

"You waste my time." Ultra says. "I don't need you anymore." With a wave of her hand, Elastigirl is sent flying 50 feet above the ground. She flies over sky scrapers and tall buildings. Slowly, Elastigirl starts to fall. She plunges stomach first into the lake nearby. Ultra observers the lake for a whole minute, waiting for Elastigirl to submerge. She grins and heads back to the city, where Violet and the boy in the black uniform are fighting.

Violet struggles to keep her force field up. The boy continues to pound her force field with hi weapon. Ultra appears and she walks toward the fight. She smiles as Violet is sent to her knees. Ultra then delivers an ambush of laser beams at the force field. Violet's energy is running low. Sooner or later, her force field is going to collapse. Finally, the soldier gives one giant blow to her force field. The force field broke and Violet passed out on the pavement. The two teenagers observe the body. Ultra then raises her hands, lifting up Violet in the process. She looks at the boy in black and nods.

"Wanna have some fun?" she asks. The boy nods.

With his metal weapon, he whacks it across Violet's stomach, back, head and other body parts. Violet groans in pain as the boy continues to attack. The bones in her body feel sore after a few shots at it. Finally, one brutal blow knocks her to the ground. She rolls on the ground, screaming in pain. She could not move a single muscle in her body. The boy raises his weapon and he continues to beat poor Violet's back. After three minutes of pounding, he throws his weapon away. He then helps Violet to her feet. He then gives a ferocious knee to her stomach. He follows with a series of punches to her head and her midsection. Violet tries to put a force field up, but she was too weak. Finally, the boy kicks Violet in the chest, sending her slamming into a brick wall. The soldier continues to deliver painful blows to her stomach. Violet groans as her stomach pains grow worst. The boy finally grabs her neck. He smashes Violet into the wall three times. Then, he tightens his grip on her neck. Violet coughs violently. She struggles just for a gasp of air.

"Let…go of me." she pleads. The boy ignores her cries and he gives more vicious blows to her stomach. Violet clenches her aggrieved stomach. The boy throws Violet down to the ground. Ultra finishes with a couple of kicks to her stomach. Violet flips on her back, crying in pain. She has a huge black eye and most a couple of her teeth have been knocked out of her mouth. Her long black hair is tangled and her super suit is dirty and raggedy. Her muscles are sore and the bones in her body are busted. Ultra grabs Violet by the hair and she lifts her head up.

"I pity you." Ultra says. "If I were you, I would feel very miserable. However, there's one thing that still puzzles me." She waits until Violet's eyes were wide open. Violet manages to open her eyes and she see Ultra right in front of her. Ultra gives a slap to Violet's face.

"I have a question for you, Incredigirl. What's worst? The pain you have right now or this?" Ultra lets go of Violet's hair. She then looks at the boy dressed in black. She takes off his mask, reveling his identity. Violet cannot believe what she has just seen.

"TONY!" she calls "No!"

"Yes." Ultra grins. "He's mine now. I simply took control of his mind. He says what ever I want him to say and does whatever I tell him to do." Violet struggles to get back up to her feet. Her legs tremble and her stomach in brutal pain.

"Please." she begs. "Give him back to me. I'll do whatever you want." Ultra and Tony can see a small tear drop from Violet's eyes. Ultra thinks for a little bit.

"Anything?" she asks.

"Anything." Violet answers.

"Well, now. You really do love him, do you?" Violet nods. "Alright then. If you want him back, then here's what you must do. All you have to do is go to Nomanisan Island. He will be waiting for you." Ultra turns around and is about to walk away, when something hit her on the head. She turns back to Violet and grins.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you want him "alive", then you come alone. If you mention this to anyone, or if you brought your family with you, then you will never see him again. Are we clear?" Violet nods without saying a word. Ultra nods back. Then, without warning she snaps her fingers. Tony lifts Violet up and he throws her into a building.

"You have a nice weekend." Ultra says. She raises her hands. She and Tony begin to levitate. The two of them flies away, leaving the city a huge mess.

Dash, meanwhile, slowly regains his consciousness. He looks around the city. He then notices Sean lying next to him. He crawls up to him and gives a small nudge on his shoulder.

"Sean, wake up." he calls. Slowly, the teenaged boy gets up to his feet. He looks around the city.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where'd everybody else go?"

"I don't know." Dash answers. "I'll look around." Immediately, he sprints away. He runs all over the city, looking for the rest of his family. He then stops running when he catches a glimpse of a man in a red super suit.

"Dad." he thought. He then notices the man is carrying a drenched brown haired woman, who is knocked out. Dash eyes widened. "MOM!" Dash runs toward his parents.

"Son!" Mr. Incredible calls. Dash runs up and gives his father a hug. He then hears his mom coughing and crying in pain.

"Mom!" Dash cries. "Mom! Oh God. What have they done to you?" A small tear falls on his face.

"It's alright Dash." Mr. Incredible comforts. "Your mother is gonna be alright." Dash places his warm hands on Elastigirl's cheek. "Where are the others?" Mr. Incredible asks. Dash turns around. Before he can speak, he notices Sean limping across the street. He was carrying a beaten up Violet on his arms. Dash rushes toward his teenaged siblings.

"Vi!" Dash cries. "What happened to her?"

"What do you think?" Sean asks. "Ultra probably did this."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Dash asks. Sean looks at Mr. Incredible for an answer.

"Maybe." Mr. Incredible replies. "But we better hurry home." The Incredibles slowly make their way toward the Incredi-bile. Mr. Incredible places his wife on the front seat, while Sean puts Violet in the back seat. The boys get inside the car and they make their way towards home.

After picking up Jack-Jack from Lucius's house, the Incredibles finally arrived home. Fatigued, and beaten, they carry Elastigirl and Violet inside the house. Mr. Incredible rests his wife on the couch. Sean carries Violet upstairs and into her room. He sets her down on her bed. He removes the mask off her face, closes her door and heads back down.

Violet opens her eyes and she finds herself safe in her own room. She gets up out of her bed. She slips out of her super suit and she puts on her purple pajamas. She then looks out the window, gazing at the bright stars. Her stomach is still hurting and her heart still broken. She straightens her long black hair.

"Tony." she calls. "Tony. Someday, we'll be together again. I'll get you back one way or another. No matter what, I won't rest until I get you back. I promise." Violet climbs on her bed. She tucks herself in and stares at the ceiling. She sighs, closes her eyes and falls asleep. Tony will be waiting for her in Nomanisan Island. And Violet needs to be ready. This is one mission she has to do alone. One mistake and she can lose Tony or her life.


	22. Memories

**Memories**

Violet opens her eyes and wakes up to another warm Saturday morning. She rubs her sleepy eyes as she crawls out of bed. She walks toward the window and stares out for a little bit. She knows that this isn't going to be her average Saturday. She sits on her bed for a few minutes. Finally, she goes to her closet. She takes out her pink top, her brown pants, and her super suit. She gets herself changed into her normal clothes. She puts on her red head band. She then takes out her backpack. She packs a few notebooks and stuffs her super suit inside. She brushes her long dark black hair, before heading downstairs. Violet heads to the front door.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Helen asks unexpectedly. Violet turns her head slowly to her mother. She notices that Bob, Sean, Dash and Jack-Jack staring at her oddly. "Haven't you eaten breakfast yet?" Helen wonders. Violet sighs. She drops her backpack and makes her way to the kitchen table. After a couple glasses of orange juice and three strips of bacon, Violet puts her dishes away and heads to the front door.

"Jeez Vi." Dash complains. "What's with the rush?"

"I…uh…I…I…" Violet stutters, trying to think of an answer besides rescuing Tony.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Helen asks.

"Nothing mom." Violet answers. "I just have to go somewhere."

"And why are you taking your backpack?" Sean asks.

"I…I…I…uh…I have to…uh…" Violet stammers. "I'm going to Tony's house to…uh…work on some homework." Violet finally says.

"How busy are you two going to be?" Dash says. Suddenly, he and Sean burst into laughter. Dash rolls on the floor, bursting into tears. Jack-Jack starts bouncing on his high chair. He too joins in with the boys. Violet eyes begin to fill with tears. She picks up her backpack and rushes out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Helen looks back at her sons. Sean and Dash continues to roll on the ground laughing, while Jack-Jack continues to bounce on his high chair. Helen sighs as she heads out the door. She sees her teenaged daughter sitting on the front porch with her hands covering her face. Helen sits down next to Violet and she brushes her long hair.

"There, there." Helen comforts. "It's alright Vi. Don't cry." Helen wipes Violet's tears off her face. Violet smiles at her mother and she gives her a great big hug.

"Mom?" Violet asks. "Do you think I'm, well, you know, weak?" Helen looks at her daughter strangely.

"What?" she thought.

"You know. Weak."

"Weak? What are you talking about Vi? You're not weak. You're a strong girl Vi."

"No I'm not mom." Violet argues as she cries once more. "I am weak mom. I have been weak, I am weak, and I will always be weak. I am the weakest one in the family. I am the weakest super ever and I am the weakest person in the world. It is just like Ultra said. I am weak, pathetic, useless and pitiful. I…I…I…" Violet's words fall out of place. All of Violet's feelings are expressed with her tears. Violet covers her face once again. Helen wraps her arms around her daughter. She wipes the tears off her face one by one.

"Honey. In this family, there is no such thing as a weak person. So what if Ultra calls you all those things. It's not what she thinks, but it's what your family thinks. Your family is the most important people in your lives. Together, we are strong and victorious. But when it comes a time where you are left alone, remember. As long as your family is left in your heart, you will have strength unlike any other. From what I saw Vi, everything you did, all the fights you were in, all the mission, took a lot of strength. And all of that, comes from here." She touches Violet's heart softly.

"Thanks mom." Violet smiles.

"Just remember sweetie. Your strength comes from your heart. Remember, the reason why you have true strength is because of your family. You can't over come without your family supporting you. And there is no such thing as a family without our love towards you and your love towards us." The two of them smiles at each other and finally, embraces each other.

"I got to go mom." Violet said. Helen kisses Violet on the head. She turns around and heads to the doorway. Violet waits until her mom closes the door behind her. Finally, Violet starts walking down the street, away from her house. A few minutes later, she comes across the Rydinger residence. She sighs as she presses onward as if the house never existed.

Violet finally arrives at Downtown Metroville twenty minutes later. She was tired, hungry and thirsty. She finds a hot dog stand nearby. She purchases a small hot dog with ketchup and orders a medium soda. Violet then sits on a bench nearby and starts eating her meal. She watches peacefully as little children. Violet smiles happily. It's not because she loves to watch little kids play, but it brings back memories of how she met Tony.

(_start flashback_)

Violet was just five years old as her family takes her to the park. She was wearing a pink skirt with small little violets on it. Her long black hair still covers half of her face. The Parr family finally reaches the park. Violet leaps out of the car. Helen and Bob carry their baby Dash out of the car. Violet spends the rest of the time picking flowers. She finds a small violet on the ground. She picks it and places it on her head. She then makes a small bouquet for herself. She was about to head back to her mom and dad, when something caught her eye. A small butterfly with yellow wings flies around her head.

"Hey little guy." She says. The butterfly slowly flies away. "Wait. Don't go." Violet drops her bouquet and tries catching the butterfly. She leaps gracefully and tries to catch the butterfly, but the insect was too fast and too high for poor Violet to reach. Suddenly, Violet trips on the ground. She falls on the grass. She rolls over and over until finally, she stops. Violet starts to cry. She checks her leg and there was a small cut on it. She calls for her mom and dad.

"Hey." A voice said. Violet turns around. She notices a handsome boy looking at her. He was about her age with shiny brown hair, a black shirt and blue pants. "Are you alright?" the boy asks. Violet said nothing. She wipes her tears and stares at the boy. The boy extends his hand toward her.

"Need some help?" he asks. Violet did answer, but she takes his hand anyway. The two of them walks back to the Parr family, holding each other's hands.

"Mom!" Violet cries. She runs up to Helen and gives her a hug.

"Oh sweetie." Helen says. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"I was trying to catch a butterfly." Violet recalls. "But I tripped and I cut myself." Violet shows her leg to her mom. "But this guy helped me." Helen looks at the boy, who has his hands in his pocket.

"Well." Helen said. "Thanks for your help young man." She pats the boy on the head. "What's your name?" she asks.

"My name is Tony. Tony Rydinger." He answers. "What's her name?"

"This is my daughter, Violet Parr." Violet and Tony gazes into each other's eyes.

"Violet." Tony says. "That's a really nice name for a beautiful girl like you." Violet blushes. They reached for each other's hand. Once Violet gets a hold of Tony's hand, a warm, tender and affection feeling encapsulates her. Violet and Tony smile at each other.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Tony." Helen said, but it's getting late and we better be going." Tony and Violet lets go of each other's hands.

"Alright." Tony said. Helen smiles and she walks back to Bob and Dash, leaving the two kids alone. The wind blows through Tony's and Violet's hair. Tony and Violet grasp each other's hands one last time. A huge smile appears on each other's face.

"It was nice knowing you." Tony admits.

"Same here." Violet says. "I sure hope we'll see each other again."

"Of course we will." Tony says. He places his hand on Violet's cheek. "Someday, we'll see each other again." Violet blushes. The two of them were about to kiss when…

"BEEP BEEP! Come on Vi!" Helen calls. Violet turns around and walks to the car. She was about to the car, when Tony grabs her arm.

"Hold on Vi." He said. "I believe you've forgotten this." He hands Violet a small bouquet. It was the same one that Violet picked a few minutes ago. She drops her mouth and looks back at Tony.

"Thank you." She says. Tony takes one of the flowers and sticks it on Violet's head.

"See you later Vi." He said. Tony turns around and disappears into the park. Violet enters the car and the Parr family drives away. From this day on, the love for Tony Rydinger will remain in Violet's heart.

(_end flashback_)

Violet reopens her eyes and smiles. She has a lot of good memories of Tony. Memories she never wants to let go. She gets off out of her bench and continues her journey. She walks for a few more miles. She could see the harbor. She sighs with relief. She walks a few more miles, until she reaches the docks. Violet drops her backpack and looks around the area. Suddenly, she notices two men in black suits staring at her. Violet gulps as she drags herself toward the men.

"Are you Incredigirl?" one of them asks. Violet nods without saying a word.

"Prove it." The other man said. Violet checks to see if anyone is noticing. She then makes her hand invisible. The two men observe and then look back at the teenager.

"Very well." One said. "Our master is expecting you."

"Come." The other man orders. They escort her to a small boat. Violet gets on the boat. A few minutes later, the three of them sails off and heads toward Nomanisan Island. While inside, Violet slips into her super suit. She puts on her mask and heads back out. She looks out in the horizon, thinking about the wonderful times she had with Tony. Yet there were times where she was to shy to talk to Tony and he wouldn't even recognize her.

(_start flashback_)

Violet waits anxiously for the bell to ring for the start of her first day in middle school. She looks around the school and notices a few girls laughing at her and a few boys teasing her for having long black hair. Shame and humiliation takes over her.

"So this is life like in middle school." She thought. The mockery and the ridicule continue. Violet covers her ears and a small tear falls. The ridicule from the students nails her heart extremely hard. The bell finally rings and the students separate and heads to their classrooms. Violet kneels on the ground and continues to cry. Her first day in school was the worst day of her life. Nothing can make her tears go away. Violet looks up and gasps. Right in front of her, Tony Rydinger walks smoothly across the campus, carrying his books under his arms. Violet springs to her feet, wipes off her clothes and stares at the boy she longs for. Violet snaps back into reality and sprints as fast as she could toward her class.

A few hours later, it was lunchtime. Violet purchases her lunch from the cafeteria. She then finds a spot to sit, where no one will make fun of her. She finds a small shady spot behind the building. She begins to eat her lunch. She would look up occasionally to see if Tony was around. Suddenly a she spots him walking on the campus, telling jokes to his friends. Violet gazes romantically at the boy. She sighs. Then, Tony looks behind him. In a flash, Violet turns herself invisible. Tony just waves to a couple of girls. He then turns around and walks away. Violet turns herself visible. She gasps.

"He…he waved at me." She smiles, staring at Tony. Violet was cut off by the bell to signal the end of lunch. She picks up her backpack and walks toward her next class. She looks back at Tony one last time, before the two of them parts and disappears in the school.

(_end flashback_)

Violet looks back and she notices that Nomanisan Island is getting closer and closer. Fear and anxiety rushes through her body. The two men stop the boat near the beach. They escort Violet off the boat. Violet lands on the sandy beach and observes the forest in front of her. She then looks back at the two men.

"Thanks for the lift." She says.

"If you wish to see your pathetic boyfriend again," one of the men says. "He's waiting for you somewhere deep in the forest."

"What about Ultra, her parents and the rest of the troops?" Violet asks.

"That's our little secret." The other man says. "You'll never make it out alive." Thus, the two men begin to laugh. Violet ignores the laughter as she presses onward. She enters the forest of Nomanisan Island. The deeper she journeys through the forest, the more fear rushes through her entire body. Her body begins to shake as the forest grows darker. So dark, she could barely see the sun. Never in her life she felt so scared and so lonely. She starts crying. Then, she starts remembering all the wonderful times she had spending time with Tony. And it all started on her first date three months after the death of Syndrome.

(_start flashback_)

A week has passed ever since the defeat of the Underminer. Violet waits anxiously near the movie theater. She was wearing her pink top and her bluish jeans. She has her hair pulled back. This is not only her first date, but her first date with the cutest boy in school, Tony Rydinger. Violet grows more nervous as he slowly approaches her.

"Hey Vi." Tony smiles. Violet smiles back.

"Hi Tony." She said. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are." Tony answers. The two of them enters the movie theater. Tony buys two tickets while Violet buys the popcorn and two soft drinks. The two teenagers hold each others hands as they enter the room. The sit down and watched the movie. Violet was so terrified, she holds on to Tony's hand real tight. Tony and Violet stare at each other and smiles. They watched the rest of the movie with their hands firmly grasped and with a warm tender feeling inside their hearts.

(_end flashback_)

Violet opens her eyes and smiles. Every ounce of fear inside her somehow disappears. Violet can feel the warmth and the tenderness in her heart once more. Then she remembers something. Something that Tony said to her a long time ago.

"Remember Vi." She thought. "I just want you to know something. You're a strong girl Vi and it's all because of how strong your heart is. You love a lot of people and you care about them. That's true strength. Remember. I will always be with you and I will always love you, no matter what happens." Remembering those words, Violet felt a small touch on her heart. She sighs as she continues to make her way through the forest.

Ten minutes later, she comes across a stream. Violet kneels down and takes a small sip of water. She looks around the forest. She can see green trees covering the sky. Coming back to this island brings back a lot of memories. For example, this was the place where she accepted herself becoming a hero. This was the place where she fought with her family for the first time. She had her first mission on this island.

"Wow." Violet thought. "I never thought coming back here would bring back all of these good, exciting and painful memories." She gets up to her feet. "I wish Tony was here right now."

"Well, aren't you so excited?" a mysterious voice said. Violet looks behind her and she notices a group of soldiers surrounding her. Violet projects a force field around herself. She looks up and she notices Ultra levitating above her.

"Ultra!" Violet yells.

"Welcome back Incredigirl." Ultra laughs.

"I have no time for games Ultra. Where's Tony?"

"Your boyfriend…is right here." She points her hand toward a couple of trees. Violet could see a shadowy figure moving towards her in the forest. Suddenly, she gasps. She could not believe what she saw. It was Tony. He was wearing an Evile super suit and is wearing a large black cape. He glares at the frightened Violet.

"Tony!" Violet gasps.

"Yes." Ultra grins. "Oh how I love his new look. He looks better, tougher, stronger and more evil. I wish everyone in this world can be dressed up like him. Would you agree Incredigirl?"

"No." Violet glares. "Now let him go Ultra." Ultra and the soldiers stare at the teenaged heroine for a long time. Suddenly, one of them starts laughing, followed by the rest of the soldiers. Ultra and Tony grins at Violet.

"Oh my God." Ultra laughs. "You are so pathetic. Have you figured out why I brought you here?"

"I'm here to get my boyfriend back home." Violet answers,

"That's very thoughtful of you." Ultra smiles. "However, this is not the time for having conversations. It is time for you to fight."

"Fight? Fine. I'll fight. I can take you and your guards on all by myself."

"Unfortunately Incredigirl, you won't be fighting me or anyone of my guards. However, I'm sure Tony would love to get his hands on you. Isn't that right Tone?" Violet looks at Tony who has an evil grin on his face. Tony takes off his cape. Ultra throws him an iron rod. Tony catches his weapon and walks straight towards Violet. The soldiers surround the two teenagers. Violet was so scared, so projects a force field around herself. Tony picks up the pace and he starts running to Violet. She looks around and notices the soldiers surrounding her and laughing at her. Violet looks back at Tony. She has no where to run and no place to hide. She closes her eyes, knowing she has only one option left.


	23. Violet vs Tony

**Violet vs. Tony**

**Author's Notes: School has just started and I haven't been able to get a lot done in my story. I have too much homewoork to do, too much quizzes to study for, too much stuff to do, etc. Also, I just got a new computer and everything is going nuts. So I'm still having trouble working my new computer. I have no idea when I'll be able to upload the next chapter because I'm basically packed all next week. Other than that, here is my latest chapter. Try not to be surprised.

* * *

**

Tony gives a giant swing to Violet's force field that sent a jolt of pain inside Violet's body. Tony continues to pound her force field ruthlessly. Every time Tony nails the force field, Violet's strength continues to decrease. She can hear the soldiers surrounding her laughing at her. She looks up and sees a small grin on Tony's face as he pummels her force field. Violet is sent to her knees. Her arms begin to tremble and she starts crying. Finally, Violet gives up and drops her force field. Reacting quickly, Tony gives a strong kick to Violet's chest. Violet falls down on the ground. She opens her eyes and sees Tony above her.

"Tony!" she calls. "Please. I don't want to fight you." Tony ignores Violet's pleads. He grabs her hair and pulls it as hard as he could. Violet screams in pain as Tony lifts her off the ground. With his other hand, Tony gives a brutal blow to Violet's midsection. She groans in pain. He lets go of Violet. Violet rolls on the ground clenching her stomach. Tony follows with stomps on Violet's stomach. After three minutes of stomping on poor Violet's abdomen, he waits until Violet gets back up to her feet. Tony then kicks Violet in the face. He then follows with a series of punches, jabs, crosses, hooks and uppercuts to her head and her stomach. Finally, one powerful punch sends her flying into one of the soldiers. He catches her, but a huge grin appears on his face and the other soldiers around her. Then, without warning, the soldiers viciously punch Violet in the gut and in the face. By the time they are done, they throw Violet back in the circle, where Tony is waiting for her. He kicks Violet twice in the stomach. Tony then looks back at Ultra and grins.

"Yes Tony?" she asks. Tony nudges his head up a little bit. Ultra giggles. She points her hand toward Violet. She levitates Violet above Tony. Tony picks up his weapon. Then he swings his weapon across Violet's body as if she was a piñata. Violet cries as her body becomes more fatigued. Tony continues to pummel across Violet's head and pound her stomach. After five minutes of torture, Ultra drops Violet to the ground. She groans in pain. The bones in her body appear to be broken. She looks up at Tony. Tony grabs her by the collar. He throws into a boulder. Tony rushes up to Violet and gives her a ferocious onslaught of punches to her gut. Tony then kicks Violet's head, sending her to the ground.

"How pathetic?" Tony says with a deep dark voice.

"T…T…Tony." Violet cries. Tony ignores her. He helps Violet up to her feet. He then grabs her in a bear hug. He then starts squeezing the life out of Violet. Violet screams in agony. A small tear drops on her face. The soldiers around her continue to laugh at the two teenagers. Finally, Tony drops Violet to the ground. Violet begins to cough. She rubs her back and then her stomach. There was so much pain rushing inside her body. She has never been in a fight like this. Tony grabs her by the hair again and delivers some more punches to Violet's face and midsection. Violet tries to project a force field, but a blow to her stomach prevents her from doing so. Finally, one of Tony's punches sends her slamming into a tree. Violet falls back to the ground feeling tired, fatigued and weak. She looks up and sees Ultra descending above.

"Please." Violet begs. "That's enough. I'm done. I give up. Please. Stop it." Ultra shakes her head. Tony kicks Violet viciously in the chest, sending her rolling on the ground.

"No Incredigirl." Ultra confirms. "I've always wanted to see you in such pain like this. Nothing pleases me than seeing you losing a fight, especially against the one person you loved the most. Talk about being beaten and heartbroken at the same time. That's gotta hurt."

She snaps her fingers. Tony grabs Violet by the collar. He holds her up high. Tony looks around the area until finally; he finds a grayish rock sticking out of the ground. He slowly approaches toward the rock. With all of his strength, he throws Violet down as hard as he could. Her spine collides against the rock which sends a jolt of pain to her back. Violet moans in pain. Tony grabs her by the hair and helps to her feet. Tony then gives a violent knee to her midsection. He follows with a massive amount of punches to her body. Violet cries as her stomach injuries grow worst. Tony finishes with a punch to Violet's face that sends her collide against a boulder. Violet barely manages to open her eyes. Tony runs up to her and elbows her right in the face. He then gives her four punches across the jaw, knocking a tooth out of her mouth. He then delivers a multiple set of punches to Violet's stomach. He finishes his attack with a hook to her face that sends her down to the ground.

By now, Violet was in severe pain. It was so unbearable to her. Her face is all messed up. Her hair is all tangled up. She has one humongous black eye. Three of her teeth have been knocked out of her jaw. Her stomach is in brutal pain. Her spine felt like it has been broken. As for her super suit, it is worst than usual. Her suit is all torn up and all dirty, one of her gloves has been ripped off. She can barely see Ultra standing right next to Tony. Ultra levitates the fallen Violet. She brings her toward Tony. When Violet was close enough, Tony gives a devastating blow to her stomach once again. Violet cries in pain, but then was knocked unconscious. Ultra then throws Violet into a boulder, making a large crack on it. She then tosses her enemy around the forest, sending her smashing against trees, more boulders and other things. After a whole minute of getting tossed around, Ultra drops Violet to the ground. Violet moans after the beating. Ultra snaps her fingers, causing four to five soldiers to surround the pour teenager. The soldiers stomp on Violet's stomach and her head. The careless soldiers continue to torture the girl for two minutes. Ultra then lifts her up and throws her high above the forest. Violet soars over 10 feet over the forest.

"Go get her Tony." Ultra orders.

"As you command." Tony complies. He races through the forest, looking for a beaten up Violet.

Violet falls from the sky and plunges straight into a river. Violet sinks all the way into the bottom. Running out of oxygen, she uses her remaining energy to swim back up to the surface. Violet finally reaches the surface, feeling tired and exhausted. She dog paddles all the way back to the forest. After three minutes of swimming, Violet lies down on the grass. She is extremely tired and extremely exhausted. She starts coughing violently. Her energy has been run out.

"I…I…got to…get out…of here." She pants. Violet struggles greatly to get to her feet. Her legs are trembling. Violet holds on to her stomach as she limps through the forest. Violet would occasionally trip on a rock or a tree stump. When she falls down, she whimpers in pain. She then struggles to get back up to her feet. Violet continues to press onward through the forest. Her love towards Tony slowly collapses, leaving her a broken heart. A small tear drops from her eye.

"I'll never get him back." Violet cries. "He's too strong, too tough, too…" But before she can finish her sentence, a purple laser beam comes out of nowhere and nails Violet right across the chest. The impact sends her slamming into a steel door. Violet creates a huge dent on the entrance of the Evile's house. She rubs her injured spine and starts whimpering. She looks back up. Tony was standing in front of her. He steps on poor Violet's head. Violet squeals in pain as Tony puts more pressure, fiercely crushing poor Violet's head. Ultra descends from the air and walks toward her enemy. As Tony crushes her head, Ultra stomps aggressively on Violet's back. She then assertively kicks Violet in the chest. Violet struggles to endure the pain. Ultra kicks her one last time in the chest, causing her to groan, which echoes throughout the island. Tony ceases his attack on Violet's head. The two of them watches as flips on her back and starts panting. Next, Tony grabs Violet's neck. He lifts her up and Violet hangs in midair. Tony grins and puts pressure on poor Violet's neck. Violet coughs ferociously as Tony tightens his grip. She struggles dearly for at least one breath of air. Violet was about to pass out, when Tony slams Violet's back into the metal door, creating a small dent. Tony once again smashes Violet against the door, making the dent bigger and deeper. After about six more slams to the metallic door, Tony hangs Violet in midair and starts choking the life out of her.

"Tony." Violet gags. "Let…go of me. Please." Tony shakes his head. For a whole minute, he strangles the defenseless girl's neck. Finally, Tony throws Violet fiercely into the door. She bursts through the steel entrance and falls on the ground. Violet watches helplessly as Tony approaches her. She could not move a single muscle in her body. Her stomach felt as if her dad gave her 100 vicious blows to her aggrieved belly. Her back felt sore, her face is messed up, her super suit is completely destroyed and her energy has been depleted. Tony was about three feet away from Violet, when he stops walking. Then, Violet felt something grabbing her head. She lets out a scream of terror and pain. Tony grins when he sees a man holding Violet's head. Behind him was a woman standing next to him. It was Mr. Evile and Evila. Mr. Evile squeezes as hard as he could, crushing the poor teenager's skill. Violet yelps in pain. She feels as if her skull is about to break apart and her brain is about to shoot out of her head. Mr. Evile then slams Violet's injured head fiercely onto the ground. The devastating blow makes Violet's headache worst and a huge hole on the floor. The villainous father continues to slam Violet's head into the ground, until finally; he gives an elbow to her stomach, sending her crashing to the ground. Mr. Evile goes up to the fallen teenager, but Evila grabs him by the hand and smiles.

"Hold on honey." She said. "Let me have some fun with the girl." Mr. Evile smiles as he steps aside, feeling anxious of what she's going to do to Violet. Evila points her hands toward the girl and shoots out a torrent of water. She sprays Violet with all of her might. Violet slams right into a wall. Still Evila continues to spray the defenseless Violet. The teenaged girl fights constantly with at least one gasp of air. Eventually, Evila ceases her shooting. Violet slumps back down to the floor, panting. Mr. Evile goes up to the teenager and stomps her stomach viciously. He then lifts her up on his shoulders. He goes to the living room and walks straight toward the coffee table. He then smashes poor Violet through the wooden table, sending a tremendous amount of pain to Violet's spine. Violet groans as her back continues to hurt. Mr. Evile helps Violet to her feet. Violet knees tremble. Mr. Evile then grabs the poor teenager in a bear hug. The evil father squeezes as hard as he could, sending an intense amount of pain throughout her body. Violet screams as Mr. Evile devastates her body. Mr. Evile throws her fiercely back to the ground. Next, he lifts Violet up and walks to another table. He slams Violet's right through the table. The upsetting impact causes Violet to wail and cry. Violet flips on her stomach and coughs viciously. Evila grabs Violet by the hair and lifts her off the ground. Violet can barely open her eyes. She notices that Mr. Evile is right in front of her. Mr. Evile throws his arm back and suddenly, he gives a devastating punch straight to Violet's gut. Violet whimpers as Mr. Evile's solid fist collides with her wounded stomach. For minutes, the Eviles pounds Violet as if she was a punching bag. Violet coughs as each punch beat upon her stomach.

"Mom, Dad!" a voice calls. Evila and Mr. Evile look at the entrance and they notice their daughter holding Tony's hand. Evila drops Violet to the ground. The parents walk toward the two teenagers.

"What is it sweetie?" Evila asks.

"What are doing to her?" Ultra points at the battered Violet. Mr. Evile and Evila examine the demolished teenager's body.

"We're just having some fun, Ultra." Evila answers.

"I know." Ultra complains. "But can we please let Tony have some more fun with her?" Mr. Evile and Evila stares at the teenagers for a long time. They turn their attention towards Violet, who is struggling to get to her knees. They smiled at each other and then at Tony and Ultra. Evila kicks the teenaged girl in the chest, knocking her to her stomach. Mr. Evile then grabs her neck and lifts her up. He starts choking the poor life out of Violet. He tightens his grip as Tony approaches Violet. Violet coughs and struggles to breath. She opens her eyes and notices Tony pulling his arm back. Then, without warning, Tony gives her a series of solid, powerful punches to her gut. Ultra watches as Tony beats on the poor defenseless Violet, as if she was a punching bag. Violet struggles greatly to survive. The severe amount of pressure Mr. Evile puts on her neck and the vast amount of punches Tony delivers makes her pain more unbearable. After five minutes of choking, punching, beating and mocking, Tony delivers on last blow to her stomach. Violet groans and passes out. Mr. Evile drops Violet on to the ground. He, along with his wife, Evila finally leaves the room, leaving Tony and Ultra staring at Violet. Ultra snaps her fingers. Soon, a group of soldiers reported to the teenagers.

"Boys." Ultra orders. "Escort this pest to the Containment Room." The soldiers salute to the teenaged girl as she leaves the room. They, along with Tony look down at Violet, who is crying in pain. She couldn't move. Every time she twitches, a large amount of pain will surge throughout her entire body. The soldiers wait until Violet was able to get on her knees. Finally, one of them kicks her in the face that knocks her on her back. A few more soldiers stomps on Violet's stomach, while one of them presses his foot on Violet's neck, choking her some more. Violet struggles helplessly for just one gasp of breath. Finally, one grabs her by the hair and helps Violet to her feet. The soldier grabs Violet in a vicious headlock. While Violet struggles to break free Tony alone with two other soldiers punches Violet's injured gut. The soldier releases Violet from the headlock and she falls on the floor. Then, all of the sudden, one of the soldiers jump as high as he could, giving Violet a humongus body slam. The soldier's body collides against Violet's aggrieved stomach. She cries in pain as the soldier's powerful body slams onto her injured stomach. The soldier gets off of the teenaged girl.Violet gasps for air. Then, another soldier body slams Violet, making her stomach pain worst. The soldiers take turns body slamming, elbowing, stomping, punching, andkicking the poor, defenseless, helpless teenaged girl. After five minutes of body slamming, theeach of the soldiers give one concrete punch to Violet's stomach, causing her towhimper in pain.Then, one of the soldiers lifts up Violet and throws her against the wall. She creates a huge crack after the impact. Two more soldier grab Violet and throw against the wall, making more cracks and creating huge dents. Two more soldiers grab Violet by her arms and slam her to the wall. The impact is so devestating, Violet's crashes through the rock solid wall. The soldiers continue to slam Violet into wall after wallafter wall. Her back injury grows worst as she crashes into the walls. Sometimes, instead of using her back, the soldiers would slam Violet's head into the wall.Ten minutes later, Violet has reached the middle of theEvile's base. She rubs her back, and then her head and then her stomach. She left behind a series of holes through walls she crashes into.Finally, two of the soldiers help Violet to her feet. With her knees trembling, they slam Violet against another wall, making a small dent. They pin Violet against the wall.Tony lines up with Violet. He waits for a few seconds. All of the sudden, he runs at full speed toward the teenaged girl, giving her a vicious tackle. The impact was so hard and so devastating; he slams Violet through the wall. Tony springs to his feet. A few more guards help the fatigued Violet to her feet once more. Three of them take out their clubs and they swing at Violet's head, back and midsection. Violet could not take the pain anymore. She doesn't have anymore energy to move, speak, breath, disappear or to project a force field. Tired, beaten, bruised, exhausted and injured, she slowly loses her consciousness. The last thing she saw was a vicious hook from Tony to her jaw. She falls on the floor and finally passes out. All of the soldiers examine the poor teenager.

"That's enough boys." Tony announces. "She'll recover in a few hours. Just take her to the Containment Room." The soldiers salute to Tony. Two of the soldiers grabs Violet by her arms and drags her out of the room. Tony leads the way as the soldiers haul her away until they come across a large door. The grayish door opens up, revealing the Containment Room. They cuff Violet's arms and legs with large grayish balls. Jolts of electricity attracts to the grayish balls. Violet hangs motionlessly in the cell. Tony goes up to the girl and stares at her injured body. He then gives her one giant punch to her gut. Violet's eye's shot up and she groans. Her voice echoes through the room. Tony and the guards watch as Violet coughs after the devastating impact. Three minutes later, Violet looks up and sees Tony grinning at her.

"T…T…Tony." She cries weakly. Tony slaps Violet's face as hard as he could. He then grabs Violet by the hair. He waits until her eyes are open. Then, without warning, Tony rapidly delivers a series of punches to her face. That includes hooks, uppercuts and punches to her head. Some of the punches Tony delivers knocks a few teeth out of Violet's broken jaw.

"That's enough Tony." A voice calls from behind. Tony looks back and notices Ultra walking towards him. He smiles, gives one more punch to Violet and steps aside, forming a path towards the prisoner. Ultra stares into Violet's eyes. She laughs.

"Look at you Incredigirl." She says. "You don't look so incredible anymore." The soldiers and Tony joins in the laughter. Violet cries as the harsh words nail her hard in the heart.

"S…S…Stop it." She cries. Her pleads, however, were not loud enough for the soldiers and the teenagers to hear.

"You know you didn't have to come here to get your boyfriend back. But that's too bad. Just as I said before. Useless…" One of the soldiers gives a powerful hook to Violet's face. "…weak…" Another soldier uppercuts Violet's chin. "…and most of all, pathetic." Tony grabs Violet's hair and punches her violently in the gut. Violet whimpers in pain. The soldiers continue to tease and mock the poor teenaged girl. After two minutes of ridiculing, the soldiers start leaving the Containment Room one by one. Tony, Ultra and Violet are left all alone in the Containment Room.

"Enjoy your life while you still have one." Ultra teases. She snaps her fingers and Tony draws closer to Violet. He plows one of his fists through Violet's gut. Violet yells in pain. With all of his strength, Tony digs his fist into Violet's stomach. It took Violet three whole minutes to lose her consciousness. Tony walks back to Ultra. Ultra and Tony roars with laughter that echoes throughout the Containment Room. The sight of seeing Tony and Ultra laughing suddenly becomes a blur for Violet.

"The reign of the Eviles." Ultra said. "Will soon begin." A small salty tear drops from poor Violet's eyes. The last thing she sees before she passes out was Tony and Ultra, holding each other's hand. She slowly closes her eyes and passes out. All of the sudden, everything turns black.

* * *

**Author's Notes: For all you Violet fans out there I humbly appologize for giving her a beating like this. I didn't want to go this far, but something told me that I had to hurt where the heart is. In other words, I'm very, VERY, sorry for making it this painful, especially for Violet. I'll try my hardest not to do something like this ever again. Please review, but try not to be too harsh on the reviews. Thank you very much. "PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	24. Trapped

**Trapped**

**Author's Notes: I just want to say thanks to all of you who liked my story and reviewed. Because of you, my story has been a huge success. And now I thank you for all of your support. I'm very close reaching my 200th review, so thank you to all of my supporters. (The Star Swordsman, dyu123, mystery007, s.t.s.t., the real Violet Parr, Miss. Teria and everyone else.) Here's is my next chapter.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Parr residence, Bob, Helen, Sean, Dash and Jack-Jack sits quietly at the family room. They would occasionally gaze at the clock, then at the phone, next at the front door, then at the windows and finally, at each other. The entire house was in complete silence. Jack-Jack would eventually play with his toys, bounce up and down and drool all over the floor. Dash gives a sigh of boredom as he reaches for the remote control. With a push of a button, the television is turned on. Sean rests his head on the couch as Dash flicks through channels, trying to find something good on. Helen stares at her baby boy. Jack-Jack stops playing with his toys and crawls toward Helen. He reaches up to her and tries to stand up. However, his tiny legs are too weak and Jack-Jack stumbles to the ground. Helen sighs and smiles at her baby boy, causing Jack-Jack to giggle. Helen gets up out of the couch and carries him into the kitchen. When she reaches the kitchen, she notices Bob pacing across the kitchen, staring at the phone every now and then. Helen can see a huge glare on his face. 

"Oh my God!" Bob yells. "Where has she been all this time? It's been nearly six hours since she left the house. WHY HASN'T SHE COME BACK YET?" Bob's loud voice echoes throughout the entire house. Dash and Sean looks back and notices their parents arguing. Dash turns off the television. He and Sean then walk into the kitchen.

"Bob!" Helen says softly. "Please. Calm yourself."

"Calm myself?" Bob screams. "Honey, our daughter is somewhere lost in the big city? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for her to wonder around unsupervised in the big city? Do you know that the Eviles could be watching her? Do you know that they plan their attack on her right now? Do you know that…? (slap)" Helen gives her husband a quick slap to his cheek. Bob rubs his face and stares at his wife. Sean and Dash drops their mouth after they saw Helen slapping Bob. Jack-Jack, however, claps his hands and starts to laugh. Sean goes over to Jack-Jack and carries him around his arms.

"Bob. Vi is a big girl now. She's not like five years old or something along those lines. We've had her for thirteen years. Don't you see some change in her? She's growing up Bob. One of these days, you're going to have to let her go. Somehow, you're going to have to let her explore the world around her." Bob sighs and stares at Helen. He nods his head.

"Yeah." He agrees. I guess you're right." The entire Parr family walks back to the family room. Dash turns the television back on. Bob, Helen, Sean, Dash and Jack-Jack spend the next few minutes watching the news.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Nomanisan Island, Violet hangs motionlessly in the Containment Room. After two to three hours of endless torture, excruciating shots to her face, painful blows to her stomach, severe hits to her back, tightening grips to her throat, coughing ferociously for ten minutes, hearing the cruel, harsh words from Ultra, Tony and the Eviles and filling her own eyes with tears, Violet still hasn't recover from her injuries after she went through the most painful fight and the most unbearable beating in her entire life. All of the sudden, Tony Rydinger enters the Containment Room, where Violet is. His eyes glows bright green. He gives a small grin as he walks up toward the unconscious Violet. He walks to Violet and holds her small chin. He waits for a few minutes for Violet to gain her consciousness. He stares at her beaten, battered, bruised face. Five minutes have passed and finally, Violet begins to wake up. She can barely open her eyes after the Eviles and Tony viciously assaulted. Tony can see that both of her eyes are black, her nose has been broken, her hair all tangled and scraggly, her jaw busted and her teeth knocked out of her mouth. Tony laughs at the beaten girl. Weak, tired and exhausted, Violet manages to speak.

"T…T…Tony." She groans faintly. Tony ignores her soft, weak cry. He gives her a vicious slap to her face. The pain was sent to her head. Violet pants heavily as she tries to fight the pain. Her eyes filled with tears once more. One of her tears falls off of her face and onto Tony's shoe. Tony continues to laugh at the poor girl. He pulls his hand back and is about to slap her face one more time, when the door to The Containment Room opens. Tony looks behind him and smiles. Violet can barely move her head. She manages to open her black eyes. She gasps as Mr. Evile and Evila enters the Containment Room. Tony humbly bows to Mr. Evile and Evila as he steps aside, making a path towards Violet for the two evil parents to walk through.

"That's enough my boy." Mr. Evile says. "We'll take it from here." Tony salutes. He walks away, leaving Mr. Evile and Evila alone with the poor, beaten up Violet. Violet groans as she lifts her head up. Basically, every part of Violet's body hurts. If she twitches about half an inch, a sudden rush of pain swells through her entire body. Regardless of the pain, she manages to speak.

"M…M…Mr.…Evile. E…E…E…Evila." She speaks in a weak voice. Mr. Evile and Evila hear Violet's soft cries. They begin to laugh at the humiliated teenaged girl. Five minutes later, their laughter comes to a sudden halt. They turn their attention back to Violet.

"Incredigirl." Evila says. "Daughter of the famous Mr. Incredible and the legendary Elastigirl. Tell me something young lady. How does it feel having the worst beating of your life delivered by me, my husband and of course, my daughter and her new boy friend? Must have been pretty painful and pretty sad, right?" Violet stares at Evila's evil eyes without saying a word. Evila just giggles at the poor teenaged girl. Her laughter, all of the sudden, ceases. She then gives a terrifying, bone chilling glare at the teenager. Violet gasps as fear surrounds her entire body. Her face becomes white and her bones in her body become freezing cold. Evila then gives a huge slap to Violet's face. The blow sends a jolt of pain to Violet's face. She continues to cry. It took Violet three minutes to recover. She helplessly looks back at Mr. Evile and Evila with tears falling from her eyes.

"What…are you…gonna…do with me?" she asks. Mr. Evile and Evila look strangely at the girl.

"What would you like to know?" Evila teases. "I mean, come on Incredigirl. My husband, my daughter and I did everything we could to you. Name it, we've done it. We've teased you, we've criticized you, we've mocked you and…oh yes." Evila gives one nasty punch to Violet's injured stomach. The rock hard fist collides to her abdomen. The teenaged girl groans in pain. She coughs ferociously as Evila finishes her statement. "And of course, we've beaten you, hurt you and tortured you. What else would you like us to do?" Mr. Evile and Evila wait until Violet recovers from her stomach pains. Violet looks into Mr. Evile's and Evila's villainous eyes.

"Are…you…gonna… (cough)…kill…me… (cough)?" Hearing her weak voice, Mr. Evile and Evila continues to laugh and mock the fourteen year old girl.

"Kill you?" Mr. Evile asks. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? Maybe my daughter wants to have a little more fun with you before she kills you. Or, maybe Ultra's boyfriend would like to have a little more fun with you before you die. What was his name again? Let me think." Mr. Evile paces around the Containment Room.

"What was that boy's name? Michael? Nah. Ben? Nope. Jack? No, that's not it. Jack? I don't think so. What was his name?" Mr. Evile was cut off when the door to the Containment Room opened once again. Mr. Evile and Evila turn around and they saw Ultra entering the Containment Room. Holding Tony by his arm, the two teenagers walked inside the dark, chilly Containment Room. The two of them looks at Violet and smiles. Violet drops her mouth as she turns her black eyes toward the teenaged couple. Her heart has been shattered to pieces. She coughs viciously as she tries to speak.

"Tony." She groans.

"Tony, huh?" Mr. Evile asks. He goes up to Ultra and Tony. Ultra releases her grip on Tony's arm. She walks toward her mother. Violet, Evila and Ultra watches as Mr. Evile examines Tony. Tony smiles at Mr. Evile. Mr. Evile pats Tony's head and rubs his hair. Violet was in shocked, seeing Tony being accepted to the Eviles. Another small tear drops from her eyes.

"Well done my boy." Mr. Evile compliments. "You've not only managed to take out one of the Incredibles for us, but you've made my, my wife and of course, my daughter very proud. Congratulations young man. You've done your job well." Tony smiles at Mr. Evile and then bows to him.

"Thank you my Master." He says in a dark voice. "I'm happy to serve you and your family." He then looks back at a heartbroken Violet. He grins at the teenaged girl and shakes his head. Ultra runs up to Tony and she gives him a great big hug. Violet watches hopelessly as the two teenagers embrace each other and she cries uncontrollably. Mr. Evile, Evila, Ultra and Tony stress oddly at the teenaged girl.

"Tony." Violet weeps. "You're…not…gonna…kill him… (cough)…are you?" Mr. Evile goes up to the teenaged girl and he gives another terrifying glare. By doing this, Violet winces and gasp as her eyes connects with Mr. Evile's eyes. Mr. Evile then pulls his hand back and clenches his fist. He gives four ferocious punches to poor Violet's gut. As each punch connects, Violet's stomach pain continues to grow worst. More tears fall from her eyes. Mr. Evile steps back as he, Evila, Ultra and Tony watches Violet cough excessively.

"Kill him?" Mr. Evile laughs. "He's been grateful to us. We order him to beat you up and that's exactly what he did. The difference is, when he gets the job done, he makes sure it's done. Isn't that right my boy?"

"Yes master." Tony nods. Violet slowly recovers from her injuries. She looks up. What she saw next not only brought humiliation, shame, embarrassment and more tears. Tony wraps his arms around Ultra's body. He gives a warm hug and Ultra starts blushing. Tony then places his hand gently and softly on Ultra's dark brown hair. He brushes his hair on Ultra's beautiful hair. Tony places his warm, tender hands on Ultra's soft cheek. Ultra and Tony smiles at each other. Ultra closes her eyes. Tony's lips draws closer onto Ultra's. Violet drops her mouth and gasp, foreseeing what's gonna happen next.

"Tony." She cries. "Please Ultra. That's enough." Ultra looks at the battered teenaged girl mysteriously. A huge grin appears on her face. Ultra grasps Tony's warm strong hands. Tony smiles as Ultra rests her head on Tony's shoulder.

"What's the matter Incredigirl?" Ultra asks. "Can't except the fact that your boyfriend belongs to me now?"

"Please." Violet begs. "Don't do it. Don't do it. I'm begging you. Please. Don't do this to me."

"Oh, that?" Ultra asks. "Well now. Let me ask you something Incredigirl. How does it feel to know that you will never experience this in your life again?" Ultra turns her attention back to Tony. She plants her lips on Tony's lips. They kissed each other in front of an embarrassed Violet. Violet, on the other hand, could not believe her eyes. Her heart has been shattered to a million pieces. As Tony and Ultra kiss each other, Violet's eyes begin to water. Her tears fall down her beaten face and falls to the ground. Finally, Tony and Ultra ceases their kissing. They turn their attention back to the sobbing Violet. The two teenagers can see her face all watery and filled with sadness, embarrassment and humiliation. Mr. Evile goes up to the teenaged heroine. Violet stares at Mr. Evile, but Mr. Evile delivers a powerful, solid concrete punch to Violet's aggrieved stomach. Violet groans as the pain surges through her stomach and into her body. Violet's pain slowly recovers, but her heart stays broken.

"That must be pretty pathetic." Ultra says. "No wait. Let me rephrase that. You are pathetic, Incredigirl. Always have been, always will be. Just as I said before, weak…" Mr. Evile punches Violet viciously in the gut. "…useless…" Mr. Evile punches Violet in the gut again. "…and of course, pathetic." Mr. Evile and Tony goes up to Violet and they deliver punches, jabs, crosses, hooks, uppercuts, kicks, stomps and other vicious blows to the poor teenaged girl's face and midsection. Each word Ultra says crumbles Violet's heart to tinier pieces. Each blow Violet takes makes her head and stomach injury worst. The Eviles listen as Violet assertively coughs and gags. Three minutes later, Violet's coughing ceases. She looks back at the Eviles.

"Heh. Pathetic. Just like your family." Ultra says. "Oh, and speaking of which, BOYS?" snap Violet and the Eviles looks towards the entrance of the Containment Room. Two soldiers enter the Containment Room carrying a small, pink backpack. Violet gasps as the soldiers drag her backpack in front of the Evile. Tony goes up to the backpack and grins back at Violet. Ultra then walks over to Violet.

"Not just pathetic." Ultra says. "But pretty stupid as well. Why would you bring your backpack to the island, huh Incredigirl?" Violet says nothing. All she can do is cry. "You don't know, huh? Well, now that you're here, let's see what's in it, shall we?" Ultra gives a small signal to Tony. Tony unzips the pink backpack and starts digging through. He takes out two large textbooks. He shows them to Ultra and Violet.

"Our American History and Your Future." Ultra reads. "The Mathematics of Life." Ultra looks back at Violet. "Very interesting books you got there. I wish I could read a little bit of it, but…I don't think today's the right time. TONY, PULL!" Tony throws the books toward Ultra. Ultra charges up her two palms. She points her hands toward the two textbooks. With great precision, Ultra shoots two purple laser beams out of her hands. The beams shoot through Violet's textbooks, sending pages flying over the room. Ultra, Tony and the rest of the Eviles laugh, but Violet felt as if her heart has just dropped. Conquered by humiliation, Violet continues to sob as Ultra takes out more notebooks out of her backpack, and blast them to smithereens.

"Ultra, please stop!" Violet yells as Ultra destroys Violet's last notebook. She turns back and grins at the teenager. She points one of her hands toward Violet.

"What's wrong Incredigirl? Not having any fun?" Everyone turns and stares at Violet. The beaten teenaged girl says nothing as a small tear falls from her face. "Too bad. The fun is just starting." Ultra shoots one more laser beam at Violet's pink backpack. Violet's backpack bursts into flames. Violet watches helplessly as her backpack burns into ashes. Seeing the hot red flames and hearing the ridicule from the Eviles brings more tears to her eyes. Ultra continues to laugh as she watches the backpack burn up. Suddenly, her laughter comes to a halt. She spots something on the ground. She picked it up and realized that it was a cell phone. As Evila extinguishes the flames, Ultra walks back to Violet and shows her the phone.

"A cell phone? What are you doing with a cell phone, huh Incredigirl?" Ultra asks. Violet just stares into Ultra's eyes without saying a word. Ultra glares at the teenaged girl. She clenches her fist tight. "Damn it Incredigirl. When I ask you a question, you answer me!" All of the sudden, Ultra ferociously punches Violet straight through the gut. Violet whimpers as the pain surges through her body. She immediately gasps for air. She looks back at Ultra, who is now looking through her cell phone.

"Were you gonna call your family just in case something like this happens?" Ultra asks. Again Violet stays silent. Ultra sighs. She was about to deliver another punch to Violet's stomach, but instead, she grins at the girl. Suddenly, bolts of electricity shocks all around Violet's body. Violet cries in pain as the Eviles continue to torture the poor defenseless girl. Finally, the electricity stops, leaving Violet hanging in the Containment Room. Trying to endure all the pain, she gasps for air as much as she can.

"That's enough Ultra." Mr. Evile says. He heads up to the exhausted teenage heroine. Ultra hands the cell phone over to her father. Ultra walks back to her mother. Mr. Evile flips open the phone and smirks at Violet.

"Wanna talk to your family?" Mr. Evile asks. With a look of solemn, Violet nods her head. Mr. Evile grins and gives a solid hook to Violet's head. "Fine. But you better make this conversation good, because this will be the last time talking to your family." When he finishes his sentence, Mr. Evile gives a hard solid punch to Violet's injured stomach. She coughs in pain as the rock-solid fist collides against her belly. As Mr. Evile plays with Violet's cell phone, Tony, along with a few other soldiers begins to pound poor Violet's belly. Violet struggles to endure the unbearable and the excruciating pain. Each punch Violet takes becomes harder and harder. Mr. Evile finds Violet's home phone number on her cell phone. A huge grin appears on his face as places the cell phone on Violet's ear. Tony delivers one more violent punch to the poor teenage girl's belly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Parr family sits quietly at the house. Sean watches boringly as Dash flips though the channels of the television. Jack-Jack coos as he bounces up and down on his high chair. Bob paces around the dining room as his wife talks on the phone. Finally, Helen sighs and hangs up the phone. She goes back to the dining room table and sits down. Bob walks over to his wife and quietly waits for an answer.

"Tony's parents said that Vi hasn't showed up at their house." She replies. "Not only that, but their son, Tony has been missing for the past couple of days." Bob sighs with disappointment as he paces around the house, wondering about the whereabouts of his teenaged daughter. Minutes have passed since Violet's disappearance and Bob is starting to get pissed off. He lets out a thunderous roar as he lifts up a chair and smacks it straight through the ground, causing the piece of furniture to break.

"Bob! Please! Calm yourself!" Helen pacifies.

"Calm myself?" Bob roars. "How can I calm myself? One of our kids is out there in the big city all by herself? How can I control myself when I don't know where my daughter is?"

"Bob! Please! Stop yelling! She's my daughter too! Stop this screaming!"

"Honey. Are you worried about her?"

"Yes Bob! I'm worried. I'm worried about her Bob. I know she's been gone for a long time, but you must be patient with her. Vi is a growing girl. You can't just…"

"If she's a growing girl, then why isn't she coming back? Does she know that the family is worried about her?"

"You haven't been listening to what I've been saying Bob. Vi is gonna be a strong super hero like us. Give her chance. Just give her a chance.

"I GAVE HER SO MANY CHANCES!"

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! YOU'RE…BEING…SELFISH AGAIN!" A frustrated Bob pulls his hand back and was about to slap Helen right in the face when the phone rings. Sean, Dash and Jack-Jack looks toward the phone. Bob drops his hand as he drag himself towards the phone.

"Hello. Parr residence." He says. There was no answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. Bob sighs, but before he can hang up the phone, he hears a sound. It was a sound of someone groaning in pain. Still, Bob couldn't figure out whose calling.

"I'm sorry." Bob says. "But may I ask whose calling?" He waits for a response. Again, all he can hear is someone groaning as if someone has been hurt. "I'm sorry, say that again?" Bob repeats. Suddenly, the groaning sound soon becomes words.

"Dad." The voice cries faintly. Bob places the phone closer to his ear.

"Speak up. I can't hear you." Bob orders. He waits until the voice speaks again on the phone.

"Dad." Says the voice as it becomes louder. Bob waits for a few seconds. Then, he knew. His eyes shot wide open.

"Violet?" he asks.

"Dad." cough Bob was right. It was Violet. Bob's mouth drops as he hears Violet coughs viciously and cries in pain.

"Violet! Is that you?" Bob asks with terror.

"Dad. (cough) Help me." Violet whimpers.

"Violet! Where are you? What's wrong?" He waits for a respond. Violet continues to gasp for air. Finally, with all of her strength, she screams into the phone.

"DADDY! HELP ME! THE EVILES…!" Unfortunately, Violet was cut off by a fierce punch delivered by Tony to her stomach. She moans in pain and continues to cough.

"Violet! NO!" Bob yells. Sean and Dash springs out of the couch and rushes into the kitchen. Sean takes Jack-Jack out of his highchair and Helen draws closer to Bob. "Violet!" Bob yells. He waits for his daughter to answer. He then can hear laughing from someone evil. Bob grits his teeth and makes a terrifying glare.

"Mr. Evile." He growls. Once again, he hears his archenemy laugh, "Where is she?" No answer. "What have you done to her?"

"Everything you can think of Mr. Incredible." Mr. Evile replies. "Everything you can think of."

"I swear Mr. Evile. If you or anyone in your family lay your hands on my daughter, I will…" But before Bob can finish, he hears Violet choking. Mr. Evile places the phone on Violet's ear as Tony strangles Violet's neck. The teenaged super fights as hard as she can for a breath of air.

"Dad… (cough)…Daddy…help me… (cough)." Violet gags.

"Violet." Bob calls in a soft voice. Mr. Evile puts the cell phone back in his ear. "Please. Don't kill her. I'll do whatever you want." For minutes, all Bob can hear was the weak voice of Violet gasping for air.

"You people are always so sensitive about each other." Mr. Evile said. "Well, Mr. Incredible. I'll make you a little deal. If you don't want to see your daughter lying on the front porch, then why don't you and your family come get her? She'll be waiting for you. And so will we. You have 24 hours, Mr. Incredible. Time starts…" Mr. Evile gives a ruthless and aggressive punch to poor Violet's stomach. "…now." Mr. Evile finishes as he hangs up the phone.

"Mr. Evile! I demand to speak with my…" But there was no answer. All Bob can hear is a beep sound coming from the phone. "VIOLET!" he screams. He slowly, looks toward his wife with a small tear dropping from his face. Helen's eyes also fill with tears. She embraces Bob as she cries all over him. Jack-Jack too starts crying. Sean tries to fight back the tears filling in his eyes as he hugs Jack-Jack tightly. Dash kneels on the ground and covers his face. He too mourns over his older sister. For minutes, the Parr family cries and cries. Finally, a terrifying glare appears on Bob's face. He instantly crushes the phone with his hands.

"That does it!" he growls. "This has gone way too far. Suit up guys. Vi's in deep trouble." The family doesn't have to be told twice. They rush into their super suits and head out the door. Mr. Incredible starts the engine and the family drives off into the city.

Meanwhile, back at the Nomanisan Island, Mr. Evile tosses the phone to Tony. One by one, the soldiers leaves the Containment Room, leaving the family alone with Violet.

"Good news Incredigirl." Evila says. "Your family is coming to rescue you."

"Unfortunately, they won't be around to see you again." Mr. Evile finishes. "Because by the time they reach the island, it'll already be too late." Mr. Evile and Evila laughs as they exit the Containment Room. Ultra approaches to Violet.

"I'll tell your parents everything I did to you before they die." Ultra said. "Too bad you won't get to hear another good story. Right Tony?" Tony grins at Violet he throws the cell phone down to the ground. The phone smashes and breaks. Violet watches helplessly as Tony stomps on the phone. Just like Violet's heart, the phone shatters into pieces. Tony gives one more dynamic punch to Violet's belly. Ultra and Tony laughs and finally leaves the Containment Room. They left behind a burnt backpack, a busted cell phone, a beaten, battered Violet, and broken heart.


	25. Escape Attempt

**Escape Attempt**

**Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone who who reviewed my story. Not only it's been a hit, but I've got a review from The Star Swordsman that I broke the record for "The Most Reviews for a Single Incredibles Story." Thanks to all ,but I can't take all the credit. I owe it all to you guys. Thanks. Here's my next chapter.**

* * *

Hours past since the Eviles tortured and criticized Violet. The beaten, battered, injured, miserable teenaged super hangs helplessly in The Containment Room. Tears drops from her eyes like a fountain. Deep down in her heart, she knows she's gonna die. And to make things worst, there is no one that can save her. Not her mom, her dad, her brothers, not even her previous boyfriend, Tony Rydinger. Violet cries endlessly. She tries to cheer herself up by thinking good thoughts or remembering that her family is coming to rescue her, but somehow, she can't. She knows that by the time her family gets here, it will be too late. Violet is weak, hurt and somewhat crushed. Every part of her body is in very bad condition. Her head is all beaten up. Her face is a complete mess, both of her eyes are black, her nose is broken, her hair is tangled and scraggly. About a third of her teeth have been knocked out of her mouth. Violet's stomach is much worst. Her stomach pain hasn't recovered after Tony, Ultra, Evila and Mr. Evile pounded it like cookie dough. Violet dangles hopelessly in the dark Containment Room, sobbing after a minute passes.

"I…can't…believe…it's already…over." Violet thought. "It's certain. I'm gonna die. And…there's…no one who…can save me." And it's true. Violet closes her eyes and thinks about her family one last time. She can remember all of the happy stuff she did with them. She can also remember all of the rescue missions she and her family accomplished.

"Dad..." Violet cries. The teenaged girl remembers being with her dad. She remembers the celebrations, the missions, everything she did with her father. She even remembers her dad saving her in a fire when she was really young. The memories of her father slowly fade away. The memories form into a tear as it falls off of Violet's face.

"Mom..." Violet weeps. Again, Violet remembers all of the good times she has with her mother. She remembers the first day when Helen taught her how to be a superhero. She also remembers spending time with her mom. Violet even remembers the day Helen puts her black hair behind her ears. Once again, the memories of her mom take shape into a tear and falls off of Violet's face.

"Sean…" She sobs. Violet thinks about when Sean was first accepts to the family. Ever since then, she looks up to him as her older brother. She remembers him fighting by his side. She even remembers him saving her life. She remembers everything incredible and heroic Sean has done ever since he became an Incredible, like she is. Again, the memories liquefy into another tear as it falls and splashes into the ground.

"Dash..." She moans. Even though the two of them constantly fight each other, she can still recall a few things that made her and Dash so special. The two of them makes a great team when they used their powers together. She saved his life once and Dash saved hers. Just because the two of them bicker and argue with each other, doesn't mean she doesn't love him. Another tear filled with memories of Dash falls to the ground.

"Jack-Jack..." Violet whimpers. Even though Jack-Jack is only an infant, Violet still has some wonderful times with her baby brother. She remembers babysitting with him, playing games like peek-a-boo, protecting him and other things. She loves being with her baby brother Jack-Jack and she misses him. The memories of the final member of the family fall away, just as her tears fall to the ground. Violet snivels as the hours past and her hopes drop dramatically.

"I don't wanna die." Violet whines. "I don't wanna die! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" A downpour of her tears falls off of her face. Resistance is useless. Her energy has been run out. She couldn't project a force field around herself, she couldn't disappear and she couldn't move.

"I can't believe it's over." Violet reflects. "I've lost everything. I've lost Tony, I've lost my family, and now, I'm gonna lose my life." Tears fall from Violet's beaten eyes. "I guess Ultra's right. I'm the weakest super that has ever lived. I'm not only a disgrace to my family and to the supers, but I'm disgrace to this world. I don't deserve to live anymore. I just…I…just…" Violet closes her eyes as her tears fall out. It's inevitable. Sooner or later, the Eviles will come back for her. Her life will be over before she knows it. Violet just cries and cries as time passes by.

"Don't cry Vi." A voice said. Violet heard the voice. She opens her eyes and lifts up her head. It was a painful process because her head injuries haven't recovered either. As her head moves up, a jolt of pain surges throughout her body. She looks around the Containment Room searching for the person who spoke. However, Violet is all alone in the Containment Room.

"W…W…Who's there?" Violet wonders. Looking around the Containment Room, she waits for an answer.

"Violet, it's me." Said the voice. Violet hears it again. Her eyes are wide open. She recognized the voice. Then, Violet looks toward the entrance of the Containment Room. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. Right in front of the entrance to the Containment Room was a teenaged boy. He has flat brown hair, dark clothing and a smile on his face. He slowly approaches toward the beaten up Violet.

"T…T…T…T…Tony." Violet cries faintly. As Tony closes in on her, Violet's body is filled with apprehension. Tony is now a couple of feet away from Violet. The teenaged girl closes her eyes and braces herself, predicting what is gonna happen to her.

"Stop sniveling Vi." Tony said. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Violet opens her eyes and notices the smile on Tony's face. It wasn't a smile when he was with the Eviles, but it was the smile when he was with her. Tony touches Violet's cheek. Regardless of the pain, Violet feels the comfort Tony has given her.

"Tony!" Violet cries. "Help me! The Eviles! They're gonna kill me! Please! Help me!" Again tears fall from Violet's face. Tony sighs. He places his fingers on Violet's face, wiping off her tears. He smiles at the teenaged girl. After the last tear was wiped off, Violet started to smile.

"I wish I could Vi." Tony said. "But I can't unfortunately. I want to help you Vi. But I just can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Violet asks.

"It's kinda hard to explain Vi. But somehow, I just can't. I'm sorry. But I guess you're on your own from here."

"Tony! Please! I need your help! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't…I don't…I don't…" Violet couldn't take anymore. Tears forms in her eyes. The teenaged super hero cries uncontrollably. Tony gazes deeply at the teenage girl. He sighs and smiles. He holds Violet's chin up. Violet's eyes met Tony's. As Tony wipes off the tears off of Violet's face, Violet feels a sudden warmth inside her heart. When the last tear was brushed off, Violet was smiling once again.

"I know Vi." Tony said. "I know. I don't want you to die. How can I live when my prettiest flower is gonna die?"

"Tony." Violet says. Her shattered heart is starting to rebuild itself. Never in her entire life she's been called the prettiest flower, especially Tony. "Tony I…I…I don't know what to say. That's the sweetest thing I've heard in my life. Say that again."

"I can't Vi. I must be going." Tony said as he turns around and starts walking away.

"Tony, wait!" Violet calls. Tony froze and turns back toward Violet. "Please Tony. Don't leave me." Tony sighs and smiles once again. He walks back toward Violet and places his hand on her chin.

"Leave you?" Tony laughs. "Ah come on Vi. I'll never leave you alone. That will be the last thing I'll ever do. I'm always with you Vi. In the coldest winters, in the blazing summers, when you're in desperate need, I'm always here for you." Tony places his hand on Violet's cheek and the teenage girl smiles. "Just remember this Vi. I'm on your side Vi and I always will be forevermore. You're a strong girl Vi. Remember, that your strength doesn't come from your super powers. It comes from the power inside you." With his finger, Tony slightly touches Violet's heart. Finally, Tony lets go of Violet's cheek and walks back to the entrance of the Containment Room.

"Tony!" Violet calls.

"You can help me Vi." Tony says as he continues to walk away. "You can rescue me. You can set me free Vi. Just remember one thing.No matter what happens, **I LOVE YOU!**" Then, he vanished. Violet was shocked, not because of Tony's disappearance, but because of what he said to her. Those last three powerful words touched Violet's heart. She was speechless after hearing Tony speak. Her heart then felt something it had never felt before. Violet slowly manages to regain all of her energy and all of her strength. Violet's body is still in pain and continues to grow weak, but her heart grows stronger and stronger. Regardless of the pain she's going through, Violet is able to put a smile back on her face.

"Thank you Tony." She sighs. "Thank you." Instantly, Violet uses her energy to project a force field around herself. She frees herself and she floats around the Containment Room. She disperses her force field. Gravity grabs a hold of her as she falls hard to the ground. Her nose smashes against the steel floor. Violet groans in pain as her entire body starts aching. Violet's eyes begin to water, but she refuses to let her tears out. Tony needs her and she knows that this isn't the time for crying. Remembering Tony's powerful words, Violet regains her strength. She slowly gets back up to her feet, trying desperately to ignore the pain. With her legs trembling, Violet still manages to stand back up.

"Hang on Tony. I'm coming!" Violet said. She slowly moves her trembling legs. She is able to walk again. She walks over to the controllers. She notices many different kinds and colors of buttons. She finally pushes a large green button. The metallic balls attached to her hands and thighs immediately clip off. She was free. She slowly moves toward the door to Containment Room. The large steel door opened up and Violet walks out of the Containment Room and into the long corridor.

Violet slowly walks around the corridor. Her entire body is still in pain after being tortured for a few hours. She continues to limp across the long, gray hallway. She looks around, trying to find a way out. Minutes pass since Violet escape from the Containment Room. Violet has lost her way. She slumps against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She then hears footsteps. She looks to her right and notices two guards coming her way. Violet was frozen stiff. She closes her eyes and with her remaining energy, turns invisible. She covers her mouth as the two soldiers draw closer. The soldiers past by the invisible teenage girl as if she wasn't there. Violet sighs with relief. When the two soldiers were out of sight, Violet reappears.

"That was close." Violet sighs. "I got to keep going. Tony needs my help. I have to rescue him before something bad happens." She struggles to get back to her feet. Every time she rises in inch, pain rushes through her stomach, back and other parts of her body. She finally manages to stand up. She continues to limp across the hallway. She grows tired, exhausted, more fatigued the more she walks, but not only had she wanted to rescue Tony, but she also wants both of them to get off of the island safely. She comes to a large room with a steel door slightly open. She reaches for the door handle, but before her fingers can touch it, she hears laughter. Violet entire body was solid frozen. The laughter soon becomes voices. Violet gasps. She recognizes the voices. It was none other than Evila and her daughter Ultra.

"I'm telling you sweetie." Evila said. "You've made me very proud. By bringing this young man to our boarders, you not only destroyed one of the Incredibles but I believe you just found someone…"

"Mom." Ultra says embarrassingly. "Please. Stop it."

"I'm serious. Ultra, think about it. After we defeat the Incredibles, not only we will become the most powerful family in the world, but the entire world will grovel at our feet. Soon, your father and I will be the future king and queen of this planet. We will become so strong; no one would dare challenge us."

"What about Tony?" Ultra asks.

"What do you think of him?"

"Well, I think he's pretty cute. I mean, he surprised me when he beat up Incredigirl with his bare hands. He's pretty handsome before, but now he's with us, oh my God. I don't know mom. Every time I'm around him, he always makes me smile. He knows how to make me laugh. You don't get a guy like this everyday."

"I see." Evila states. "I see. I think I know what you're trying to tell me. Once we take over this planet, you're gonna become a great ruler just like your father and me. And Ultra, that will be the same day where you and Tony will be getting married." Ultra stares at her mother and she drops her mouth. She then starts giggling and begins to blush. Evila then looks out the window. She could see the ocean surrounding the island. Suddenly, she notices a reddish boat speeding towards the island. She grins as she turns back to her daughter.

"We have guests Ultra. You know what to do." Evila orders.

"Oh don't worry mom. This will be easy like throwing a punch into Incredigirl's face." Ultra turns around and heads for the door.

"Remember sweetie. Don't kill them. Let them have one last look at their daughter, before they die." Ultra nods her head. She continues to walk toward the door. Violet sees her coming. She slumps against the wall and gets ready to turn invisible. But before she can disappear, a powerful punch to her face sends her knocking to the ground. Ultra steps outside the room and steps on Violet's fatigued stomach without recognizing it. Ultra grins at the escaped prisoner and the looks back up. She sees Tony accompanied by a number of guards. Ultra grabs Violet by the hair and lifts her up.

"Well." Ultra grins. "Trying to escape are you?"

"G…G…G…Give up Ultra." Violet groans. "M…M…My family is c…c…c…coming for me."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll make sure your family doesn't find you before you die. Now what should I do with you? I can't kill you now. It's too early. And if I put you back in the Containment Room, you'll just escape you did a long time ago. So, what am I suppose to do with you? Hmmm…let me think about it for a few minutes." Ultra goes back into the large room. She looks back at Violet, Tony and the rest of the soldiers. "In the meantime, have some fun with her." The guards, along with Tony turn their eyes toward the fatigued Violet. Every one of them grins at the teenage girl as Violet braces herself for another beating.

Tony throws Violet against the wall and the teenager falls back on the ground, groaning in pain. Three soldiers follow with vicious stomps to her head and on her back. Violet struggles endure all of the pain. Finally, one of the soldiers kicks Violet in the stomach that sends her rolling on the ground. She clenches her aggrieved stomach. Finally, on soldier helps Violet to her feet. He then gives two ferocious punches to her belly. Violet moans as each fist collides against her body. Then, the soldier holds Violet in a full nelson hold, leaving her injured body open for Tony and the rest of the soldiers to attack. Tony goes up to the teenager and brutally pounds his fist against her belly. Violet cries in pain, but then another soldier punches aggressively on poor Violet's stomach. The soldiers, along with Tony, take turns punching, kicking, stomping, pounding and beating poor Violet's belly. Violet moans as the soldiers continue to pummel her abdomen. Five minutes later, Tony finishes by delivering one final punch to her belly. Violet falls to the ground and curls into a fetal position. Tony goes to Ultra, who is still thinking what she should do to Violet.

"Thought about it yet?" Tony asks. Ultra shakes her head. She looks back at Violet. Two guards help Violet to her feet. Ultra grins as she ruthlessly kicks Violet in between the legs. Violet squeals in pain. She falls to the ground and Ultra grins at the girl. Tony helps Violet to her feet. He grabs Violet in a vicious bear hug and starts squeezing the life out of her. Violet cries in pain as Tony ferociously crushes every bone in Violet's body. Tony finally releases the exhausted teenager. Tony then grabs Violet by the back of the neck and squeezes as hard as he could. Violet gasps for air as Tony tightens his grip on her neck. The soldiers laugh at the teenaged heroine. They line up in front of Violet as Tony continues to put more pressure on Violet's neck.

"Tony." Violet gags. "Let…go of me. Please…I…c…c…can't…breathe." Her pleads were futile. Tony grins and nods his head at the soldiers. The first soldier digs his fist into Violet's gut. The next gives a vicious knee to her stomach. A few more guards followed with a series of punches to her midsection. The next four soldiers thrust their shoulders on her chest. The last few soldiers punches Violet's belly. Tony finishes with one devastating blow to her gut. Violet falls to the ground and clenches her stomach. Tony kicks her in the chest and Violet rolls on her back. She opens her eyes and sees Ultra, Tony and the guards encircling her. The soldiers laugh at the poor girl and Tony gives Violet the thumbs down sign.

"No…Tony. Please…don't hurt me… (cough)…please." Tony shakes his head and proceeds with the beating.

The soldiers, Ultra and Tony stomp on Violet's head and midsection. A few soldiers kicks Violet right in the face. Tony then grabs Violet by her hair and lifts her up. Ultra ferociously gives a number amount of punches to Violet's face. Ultra knocks a few more teeth out of the heroine's jaw. Then finally, one fierce kick sends Violet slamming into a wall, making a large dent. Tony helps the injured Violet to her feet. He lifts her up and then he gives her a vicious piledriver. Violet's skull crash against the steel floor. Tony drops the teenage girl on the ground. Violet cries as her entire body hurts. She manages to open her eyes, only to see two soldiers grabbing her legs. The men twist and turn Violet's poor legs. Finally, the two men were able to lock in a vicious leg lock to Violet's leg. Violet squeals in pain. She felt as if her legs are about to snap off. She tries to break free, but it was no use. Then, two men grab both of her arms. The soldiers twist and turn Violet's arms until; finally, they were able to connect a monstrous and painful arm lock. Violet struggles as four soldiers try to break her arms and legs. Then, one of the soldiers plants his foot on Violet's neck. He puts a lot of pressure on her neck, choking the life out of the teenage girl. Then, one of the soldiers grabs Violet's hair. He tugs as hard as he could, trying to pull her hair out of her head. Ultra and Tony walks toward Violet's side. They stare at the beaten teenager. Finally, Ultra ferociously kicks Violet's ribs and Tony ruthlessly punches Violet in the stomach. For ten minutes, the soldiers break Violet's arms and legs; choke the life out of her while Ultra and Tony pummels Violet's aggrieved midsection. Tony and Ultra would occasionally take turns in punching her ribs and kicking her stomach. Ultra squeals as loud as she could. She could not move a single muscle in her body, let alone move at all. She has a really huge headache. Her back was real sore and felt as if it's been broken. Her stomach pain grows worst every time Ultra, Tony and the soldiers pummels it. Violet lets out a scream of pain.

"Enough of this!" shouted a voice. Ultra, Tony and the soldiers looks up and notices Evila standing in front of them. The soldiers release Violet's hair, throat, arms and legs. Ultra and Tony gives one more punch to her belly. Violet groans, yet she couldn't clench her stomach because she couldn't feel her arms, nor her legs.

"Ultra. What are you doing now?" Evila asks.

"Well, you see, Incredigirl was trying to escape, so we just had to teach her a lesson." Ultra answers.

"Why don't you just send her back to the Containment Room?"

"Got any better ideas?" Ultra wonders. Evila paces up and down the room, thinking. She stops, snaps her fingers and smiles.

"Yes. Why don't you take her to the dungeon?" Evila suggests.

"Yes mom." Ultra is about to walk away, when she froze. She looks back at her mother with curiosity. "Uh, mom? Where exactly is the dungeon?"

"Well, you can take the long way. Walk through many corridors and get to the other side of the island. Or, you can take the shortcut."

"What's the shortcut?" Ultra asks.

"This." Evila answers. She walks up to Incredigirl, who is barely conscious. She grabs Violet by the head and lifts her off the ground. Evila viciously slams Violet against the wall, making a huge dent. Evila slams Violet against the wall again, making the dent bigger and deeper. Finally after five slams, Evila smashes Violet through the wall. The teenager makes a large hole in the wall. She flips on her back and starts to cry. Evila looks back at her daughter and smiles.

"Just break through a few more walls and you'll reach the dungeon in no time." Evila says as she leaves the room. Ultra and Tony stare at each other. Tony walks over to Violet as Ultra looks toward the soldiers.

"Get going boys. We have guests coming over to our island." One by one, the soldiers evacuate the room until Ultra, Tony and a couple more soldiers are left with an injured Violet. Ultra points her hands toward Violet. Violet slowly levitates off the ground. The higher she goes, the louder she screams. Ultra smashes Violet through against another wall. Violet makes a large dent on the wall, but Ultra crash Violet into the wall, making the dent deeper and makes her spine injury worst. After five smashes into the wall, Ultra throws Violet one last time against the wall. Violet burst through the wall and falls on the steel floor. She cries in pain. Her back felt as if it has been broken. Tony walks up to Violet and helps her to her feet. Violet can barely keep her balance as she wobbles in the corridor. Tony grabs Violet by the head. He slams Violet against another wall off of Violet's skull. The impact makes a hole in the wall. Tony slams Violet's head into the wall once again, making her headache worst. Four times he did this and the hole on the wall grows larger. Then, with all of his might, Tony lifts Violet on his soldiers and throws her against the wall. Violet breaks through the wall and falls to the ground. She was in brutal pain. Her head aches, her stomach in severe pain, her back, arms and legs injured and every part in her body seems to be broken. Two guards grab Violet by the arms and pins her against the wall. Violet barely manages to open her eyes. She sees Tony lining up to her. He bends down and waits for a few seconds. He lets out a loud roar as he charges toward Violet. Violet closes her eyes. The soldiers let go of Violet's arms. Tony gives a brutal tackle to Violet's belly. He drives Violet against the walls of the corridor. Tony breaks though each wall on impact and Violet's back injury grows worst. Finally, Tony comes across a large steel door. He looks at Violet who is in severe pain. She groans continuously. Tony punches Violet's belly one last time and she falls to the floor. Ultra walks toward Tony and she wraps her arm around his arm.

"I hope you like the dark Incredigirl." Ultra says. "The dungeon will be a wonderful place for you to die. Don't worry, I'll tell your family everything my family and I did to you before we kill you and them. Enjoy your life while you still have one." Ultra viciously kicks Violet in the chest and Violet rolls in pain. Ultra gives a big guffaw as she walks and disappears in the hallway, leaving behind a beaten and hurt Violet and her former boyfriend, Tony; alone.


	26. Struggles and Salvation

**Struggles and Salvation**

**Author's Notes: A big thanks to all of my reviewers. Also, I'm planning on the sequel to this story, "The Incredibles vs. The Eviles III" sometime soon. Please review.**

* * *

Tony stares down at the beaten teenaged girl. He grins at Violet, who is whimpering in pain. Tony opens the large steel door that leads to The Dungeon. Tony looks down and he sees a staircase going down. The room was dark as Violet's hair. Violet looks down at the dark and she starts sniveling. 

"Jeez. It's dark down there, isn't it?" Tony asks. Violet looks back at Tony with her black eyes. She says nothing as a small tear drops on her face. Tony grins at Violet. "Well, you know the rules. Ladies first." He laughs.

"Tony…" Violet moans. "Please…don't do this. Please." Tony laughs and shakes his head.

"After you." He said. He gives a ferocious kick to Violet's stomach. The vicious impact sends Violet falling down the stairs. Every time Violet's head, stomach, back, arms or legs hit the steps, more pain rushes through her body. A few seconds later, Violet's stomach hits the floor. She whimpers in pain. She could not move a single muscle in her body. All of her bones were broken and she couldn't move them. She hears footsteps coming. She sees Tony walking towards her. He grabs Violet by the head and lifts her up. Tony drags Violet into a cell with metal bars. He opens the gate and throws her inside. Violet's back collides against the stone wall. She falls to the ground and groans in pain. She looks back at Tony.

"Pathetic." Tony smiles. "Always have been, always will be." Tony slams the gate to Violet's cell. He laughs as he walks back up the stairs and shuts the steel door behind him. Violet lies on the rocky floor with a huge headache, a brutal stomachache, severe back pains, broken bones and sore muscles. She sobs all alone trapped in the dark, cold dungeon.

Meanwhile, the Incredibles sailed across the Pacific Ocean and heads straight toward Nomanisan Island. Mr. Incredible navigates the boat while Elastigirl, Sean and Dash look out for the island. Keeping his balance, Dash goes up to his father. Mr. Incredible looks down at his son.

"Dad, can you make this thing go any faster?" Dash requests.

"I'm trying son, I'm trying." Mr. Incredible says. He continues to steer the Incredi-boat across the ocean at lightning speed. While he steers the Incredi-boat, Elastigirl, Sean and Dash looks out on the front of the boat for the island. For three minutes, they see nothing but blue skies, grayish clouds and the deep blue ocean. Then, finally, Dash squints his eyes and looks ahead. He sees a patch of green ahead of him. He points straight ahead. Sean and Elastigirl notice Dash pointing and they run towards him.

"I see the island!" Dash screams. "It's straight ahead!"

"Hang on Vi, we're coming." Sean says.

"Full speed ahead Bob!" Elastigirl orders. Almost immediately, the Incredi-boat speeds towards the island. The Incredibles then notices three patrol boats speeding towards them. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" Mr. Incredible yells.

"Look out!" Elastigirl shouts. The Incredibles can see three torpedoes zooming towards them. Mr. Incredible maneuvers away from the torpedoes. The torpedoes explode a few seconds later and water splashes all over the Incredibles. Soaking wet, the Incredibles steers towards the island. They realized that the patrol boats are speeding towards them as well. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash turns to Sean. Sean nods his head and glares out in the ocean.

"Dad! Steady the boat for me!" he orders. At once, Mr. Incredible slows down the boat. Sean heads to the front of the Incredi-boat. His eyes turn red. He measures the distance from the Incredi-boat to the patrol boat. With perfect aim and great precision, Sean shoots a red laser beam from his eyes. The laser beam nails one of the patrol boats. The boat explodes and sinks to the bottom. Sean smiles and sets his sights on another boat. He fires another laser beam from his eyes. The beam burst through the boat, explodes and the patrol boat sinks into the ocean. Sean stares at the next boat. His eyes grow red as the boat draws closer. Sean glares at the boat.

"This one's for you Vi." He says purposefully. He blasts the final patrol boat with all of his energy. The final patrol boat explodes and falls to the bottom of the ocean. With the boats out of the way, the Incredibles head towards the island. As they draw closer to the island, a huge glare appears on each and every one of the Incredibles' faces. A few minutes later they reached Nomanisan Island. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Sean and Dash jumps out of the Incredi-boat and face towards the island. They stare into each others eyes. Finally, Mr. Incredible points his fingers towards the forest.

"Let's go!" He yells. The Incredibles stampede into the forest. They cut through tree after tree as they venture through the forest.

"How much further?" Dash asks.

"I don't know honey." Elastigirl answers. "But we better hurry before…" But before Elastigirl can finish, the Incredibles skid to a sudden halt. They look around the forest and notice an army of soldiers surrounding them. The guards draw their clubs and sneers at the Incredibles. The super family gets into ready position. For a whole minute, there was nothing but silence. The wind blows through the faces of the Incredibles and the guards.

"For Violet." Sean says.

"ATTACK!" One of the soldiers yells. Immediately, the soldiers charges towards the Incredibles. The Incredibles race towards the guards and a huge fight in the forest begins.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Violet lies on the rocky floor, feeling heartbroken, hurt, beaten, unloved and cold. The dungeon is extremely freezing, especially for poor Violet. She wraps her arms around herself and starts shivering. She rubs her hands together to warm herself up, but it was no use. Sooner or later, her hands would be frozen. So frozen, she wouldn't be able to move them. Violet sighs with disappointment. She can see her breath coming out of her mouth. As time passes on, Violet's body temperature drops dramatically. She shivers inside her freezing cold cell. Suddenly, she hears a small, yet clear squeak in the cell. She slowly moves her head from left to right, searching for the sound of the squeak. Violet then notices a small, furry brown mouse, sitting at the corner of the cell. Violet scoots closer towards the mouse, but as she draws closer, her body continues to agonize. She is able to see the blackness in the rat's eyes. She hears the rat squeak once again.

"H…H…H…Hello…l…l…l…little guy." Violet shivers. "W…W…W…Where…d…d…d…d…did…y…y…you…c…c…come…fr…from?" The rat stares at the shivering teenage girl. The rat brushes its whiskers and scratches its head. The rat scurries across Violet's chilly cell, searching for some food. The rodent looks around the entire dungeon, but couldn't find a piece of crust or crumb on the ground. The rat slowly crawls towards Violet's legs. It lifts up his head and his dark eyes meet Violet's.

"I'm…s…s…s…sorry…l…l…little…g…g…guy." Violet apologizes. "B…B…B…But…I…I…I…d…d…don't…h…have…any…f…f…food with…m…m…me." The rat does nothing. All it does is squeak and squeak. The rat slowly turns around walks toward the corner of the cell.

"W…W…W…Wait!" Violet calls. The rat stops walking and turns around, staring at Violet. "D…D…Don't…l…l…l…leave me alone. Please. D…D…Don't leave…m…me alone." The rat stares at the teenage girl for a long time. As each minute passes, the dungeon grows chillier and chillier. Violet wraps herself as tight as she could, but isn't able to produce enough heat to warm herself up. She falls on the ground and rattles her body. Suddenly, she felt her stomach tickling. She opens her eyes and sees the brown mouse lying next to her. Regardless of the cold and the pain she's bearing, Violet manages to smile. She places the rat inside her soft hands. The mouse snuggles inside Violet's palms. The rat was cozy in warm inside. Violet places her hands near her heart. The rat slowly, but happily falls asleep. Violet yawns and too falls asleep in the freezing cold cell. She was happy again because she wasn't alone. She, after all this time, has a new friend.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, the Incredibles have a huge brawl in the forest with a large number of soldiers. The soldiers divide themselves up to take on each member of the Incredibles. Mr. Incredible looks around and notices a group of soldiers surrounding him. One of the soldiers runs towards the super at full speed. Mr. Incredible turns around and sees the guard coming towards him. He grabs him by the collar and throw hoists the soldier across the forest. The soldier slams into three more soldiers and they fall unconscious. Mr. Incredible then grabs one guard by his arms and throws him into another group of soldiers. Suddenly, one soldier grabs Mr. Incredible's strong biceps. More of the guards join him by jumping on the superhero. The soldiers are able to send Mr. Incredible to his knees. Mr. Incredible lets out a tremendous roar. With all of his strength, he is able to throw off every soldier on top of him. The soldiers slam into tress, boulders and into other soldiers.

Elastigirl looks sees a number of soldiers running towards her. She elongates her arms and gives a vicious hook to one the soldier's face. As the soldier falls to the ground, she punches to more guards in the nose. She shortens her arms and stretches her legs, giving a few more soldiers a swift kick to the chest. Elastigirl brings back her leg and she runs up to a couple more guards. She extends her arms and clenches her fist. She punches one of the guards across the face, knocking a couple of his teeth to the ground. She then gives a solid hook to another soldier, but the guard grabs her hand, just in time. Elastigirl struggles to break free from the guard's grip, but another soldier grasps Elastigirl's other arm. The female super struggles to break away from the guard's grip, but it was no use. The harder she fights, the tighter they grasp. Finally, Elastigirl jumps as high as she could and does a back flip over the two soldiers. This loosens the grip around her arms. Elastigirl lands on the ground with perfect form. The soldiers turn around, but Elastigirl gives to ferocious uppercuts to their chin. Elastigirl smiles, but she notices a soldier pointing his gun at her. The soldier laughs and rests his finger on the trigger. Elastigirl gasps, but then, something trips the guard and he falls to the ground. It was Dash. Dash picks up the gun and tossed it to his mother. Dash body slams the guard and gives a number of strong punches to his face at 100 miles per hour.

"Leave my mother alone!" Dash yells as he punches the soldier. Finally, one nasty punch from Dash knocks the soldier unconscious. Dash quickly gets to his feet and tackles another soldier to the ground. The boy gets up and with amazing speed, stomps viciously on the guard's stomach. Dash ceases on the beating and looks up. He notices another soldier pointing a gun at him. Dash grins as the guard pulls the trigger. A bullet shoots out of the gun, but with great speed, Dash moves out of harms way. The bullet sails past him and Dash runs toward the guard. He punches him in the gut viciously. Dash pounds the soldier's stomach like a punching bag.

"This is for my sister!" Dash yells. He jumps up and uppercuts the soldier in the chin, knocking him to the ground. Dash body slams the soldier in the stomach and punches his face at blazing speed. Suddenly, the soldier grabs Dash by his arms. He gives a solid punch to the boy's face and stomach. Dash cries in pain and the guard throws him across the forest. Dash slams into a tree. Dazed, but conscious, he opens his eyes and sees the guard grabbing his gun and pointing it at him. He rests his fingers on the trigger and the ten year old boy shuts his eyes. The soldier was about to pull the trigger, but a red laser beam nails him on the side. He flies threw the forest, dropping his gun. Dash looks up and sees Sean smiling at him.

"You okay?" Sean asks. Dash smiles. Sean turns around and is confronted by a series of guards. The guards glare at the teenage boy, but Sean grins and laughs instead. The soldiers look at each other with confusion. Sean laughs so hard; he falls to the floor and rolls on the ground. This causes the guards to grin. One rushes toward Sean at full speed. When he was about three feet away, Sean's grin disappears and an enormous glare appears on his face. Sean springs to his feet, jumps up and viciously sidekicks the soldier in front of him. As the soldier falls to the ground, Sean turns to another soldier and delivers a number of punches to his head. He hooks the soldier in the face, knocking him down. Sean turns around and runs to another soldier. He jumps up and gives a serious elbow to his head, sending him down. Sean then notices another guard coming to him. He kicks him in the chest, causing the soldier to clench his stomach. Standing on one knee, he kicks the guards in the head and he collapse onto another fallen soldier. Two soldiers rush towards the boy, but Sean runs toward the guards and gives a ruthless clothesline. The soldiers fall to the ground and Sean sees one more soldier glaring at him. He draws his gun, but before he could point at the teenager, Sean gives a ferocious laser beam to his chest, knocking him to the ground. Once when all the guards were taken out, the Incredibles assemble with each other.

"Finally!" Elastigirl sighs. "Now let's hurry and find Violet before… LOOK OUT!" Dash and Sean looks behind them and sees a purple laser beam zooming towards them. Elastigirl pushes her sons out of the way, but gets nailed on the chest and slams into a boulder. Mr. Incredible rushes to his wife, but another laser beam hits him in the chest. He flies through the air and slams into his wife. The two supers burst through the boulder and lies on the ground motionless.

"MOM, DAD!" Sean and Dash yells. They run toward their fallen parents, but suddenly, they are slowly lifted off the ground. Sean and Dash then notices a teenage girl with long brown hair laughing at them.

"Ultra." Dash yells.

"Put us down Ultra." Sean demands. Ultra just laughs and laughs.

"What have you done to my sister?" Dash growls.

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you and your pathetic family." Ultra grins. She throws the two boys and they slam into a tree. They struggle to get to their hands and knees. Ultra points her hands toward the boys. Her hands start glowing bright purple. She gives a big guffaw that echoes through island. Suddenly, Mr. Incredible comes up from behind and shoves his shoulder against Ultra's body. With incredible strength, Ultra is sent flying through the forest and slams into a tree. Elastigirl runs up to her sons and helps them to her feet. One by one, Sean and Dash slowly gains their conscious.

"You kids alright?" she asks. Sean and Dash nods. Ultra springs to her feet and she stomps toward the Incredibles. The boys get back on their feet and they get in ready position. All of a sudden, Elastigirl places her hand on Sean's and Dash.

"It's alright kids." Elastigirl says. "Your father and I will take it from here. Why don't you two go and find Violet?"

"But mom? What about you?" Dash complains. "What happens if Ultra beats the crap out you and dad, just like she did with Violet?"

Don't worry about us son." Elastigirl says. "We'll be just fine. Violet is the one who is in need of serious help. Hurry. Go and find her before its too late." Elastigirl steps in front of her two boys. She and Mr. Incredible get into ready position. Sean and Dash looks oddly at each other. They then look at Ultra, who is grinning and she points her hands toward the Incredibles.

"Mom!" Dash whines.

"GO! NOW!" Elastigirl yells. Immediately, Dash and Sean takes off into the forest. Dash stops running and looks behind him. He sees his mom and his dad getting nailed hard in the chest by Ultra's laser. Mr. Incredible collides against a tree while Elastigirl smashes into a boulder. The two super parents fall unconscious.

"MOM! DAD!" Dash yells.

"Let's go Dash!" Sean says grabbing him by the arm. Dash looks back and sees Ultra levitating his parents. Dash turns his head away and presses onward, with a small tear in his eye.

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, things aren't going too well for poor Violet. She's been inside for two hours. Her entire body temperature has dropped dramatically. Her hands, fingers, legs, feet and every part in her body was numb. Her entire body is covered with tiny particles of ice. Her heart is barely beating. She shivers as time passes by, and the dungeon grows colder. She looks down at her hands and sees the brown mouse sleeping. She smiles and holds the rat closer to her heart, where some warmth is provided. Slowly, the mouse starts waking up. It opens its small eyes and he sees Violet shivering. The rat realizes what's going on. This teenage girl is dying, but she's sacrificing her own warmth and affection so the mouse could still live. A small tear falls on its face.

"I…I…I…It's o…o…ok…k…kay, l…l…l…little guy." Violet shivers. "I…I…I'll b…b…be fine." She curls herself in a ball to try to keep herself warm, but it was no use. The chilling cell is overpowering Violet's body. She shivers uncontrollably. She beings to cry. The rat sees her tears and it too joins her. Violet opens her eyes and sees the rat looking around the dungeon. Finally, the rat scurries into the corner of her cell.

"W…W…Wait!" Violet calls weakly. "D…D…Don't…g…g…go." The rat stops near the edge of the corner. He starts removing pebbles off of the corner. Violet examines the rodent. Regardless of the cold and the pain she's bearing in her body, she manages to get to her knees and crawl toward the rat. It was a painful process. Every time she moves an inch, her body begins to sore. Violet would groan occasionally and stops moving so the pain will go away. When she was a few feet the corner, Violet not only sees the mouse, but a pile of pebbles and stone.

"W…W…What…are…y…y…y…you…d…d…d…doing…l…l…little buddy?" Violet asks. The mouse just squeaks and continues to dig. Violet sighs, but continues to watch the mouse digging a hole in the wall of the cell. Suddenly, the mouse removes a tiny a rock and a beam of light shines through. Violet was blinded by the light. She gasps and starts to cry. This time, it was tears of happiness. The mouse was helping her escape. She sees the mouse and hears it squeak one last time. The mouse wags its tail and crawls through the hole.

"T…T…T…Thank…y…you." Violet says. She crawls toward the small hole, regardless of the pain. She the removes rock after rock, making the hole in the wall bigger. The procedure was hard. Her body hasn't recovered from the fight and the torture she had earlier. Ten minutes later, Violet manages to make a hole large enough for her head to fit through. She takes a deep breath. She crawls through the hole. Her head slides through with ease. Finally, she manages to get her entire body out of the dungeon and back outside. She was free.

"I did it!" Violet cheers inside. She can see the sun as it warms up her body. A smile appears on her face once again and more tears fell off of her eyes. She finally regains her courage to stand back on her feet. She tries standing, but her legs were too weak. She stumbles and falls to the ground. Suddenly, she starts rolling. She begins falling down a very steep hill. Violet bounces on the ground as she rolls down the hill. Her body crashes into rocks sticking out of the ground. She then slams through trees, rough rocks and gigantic boulders. Finally, Violet reaches the bottom of the hill. She slams into a tree and stops rolling. Right now, Violet is in severe pain from the fall down the hill. She was out of the dungeon, but not out of danger.

"I…got to…get out of here." Violet moans, but she couldn't she could move a single muscle in her body. She lies on the ground motionless and completely helpless. Suddenly, Violet hears a crack in the bushes. She turns her head towards the sound. It gets louder and louder. Violet's body fills with apprehension. She closes her eyes as the crack in the woods stops.

"Violet." Someone calls. Violet slowly opens her eyes. She sees a teenager in front of her. She gasps.


	27. Brotherly Love

**Brotherly Love**

"Sean!" Violet cries faintly. Her teenage brother gasps when he sees his sister all beaten up. Sean notices his poor sister all hurt and injured. He can see many torn marks and holes all over on her super suit. One of her black gloves in gone and the other is torn apart. Violet has lost one of her black boats, while the other is tattered and torn up. Sean can also see her long dark hair all tangled and scraggly. Her mask has a small tear in it. Her eyes are as black as her hair. Her nose is all broken, her jaw busted, almost half of her teeth were knocked out of her mouth.

"Violet!" Sean screams. He runs as fast as he could towards his sister. He kneels down beside her body. Regardless of the pain in her body, Sean helps Violet up to her feet. Finally, Sean wraps his arms around his injured sister and he gives her a great, big, warm hug. Violet smiles and embraces him as well. A small tear falls off of her face as the two of them embraces each other. After five minutes long hugging, caring and affections, Sean releases his sister. He wipes the tears off of her eyes.

"Oh Violet! Are you alright?" he asks. Violet lets a tear fall from her face and she nods. "Oh my God. How can they do this to you? How can they do this to my sister? My only sister?" Sean quickly embraces Violet tightly.

"Sean." Violet cries. She closes her eyes and smiles, feeling happy that she's found and safe once again. Suddenly, Violet and Sean hears another crack in the woods. Sean and Violet turns around and sees a small ten year old boy in a red outfit. Sean smiles, Violet gasps and the boy nearly fainted.

"VIOLET!" The boy shouts. Violet sees the boy. Both of them started crying.

"D…D…Dash!" Violet weeps. Her little brother could not believe his eyes. His big sister is still alive. He runs toward her and wrap his arms around his sister's waist. The huge impact sends Violet falling to the ground. "Oh Violet. Violet, oh my God! You're alive. I can't believe!" Dash continues to hug his older sister. He plants on small kiss on her cheek.

"Dash. Stop. Get off!" Violet groans in pain. Dash gasps and he releases his sister and kneels beside her. He and Sean hear her cries. Dash brushes Violet's long hair while Sean pats her injured belly.

"Violet, look at yourself. What has happen to you?" Dash asks. Violet doesn't answer. Instead, she continues to whimper in pain. She clenches her aggrieved stomach and rolls on the floor. Sean and Dash sighs and looks at each other. Finally, Sean carries his sister around his arms. Violet opens her eyes and sees a smile on Sean's face. Sean and Dash walks through the forest, carrying their sister.

"We better find mom and dad." Dash suggests. "In the meantime, tell us, how did you get on this island without us."

Regardless of the pain inside her body, Violet manages to smile. Now that her brothers are reunited with her once again, she is now safe. A few minutes later, Violet's injuries started going away. A small tear falls from her face. Sean wipes it off as her sister starts telling the story. She explained about how Tony dumped her. Next, she explained the fight scene with her family in the city against Ultra and a mask man. Violet revealed that the masked man was actually Tony. She then told Sean and Dash that in order to get Tony back, she had to go to Nomanisan Island all by herself. She then told her brothers that she lied about going to Tony's house when she was actually going to Nomanisan Island. Violet then explained the vicious, brutal and painful fight she had with Ultra, Tony, Mr. Evile and Evila. She explained how they beat the crap out of her in the face, stomach, back and every parts of her body. She then explained how they tortured her some more when they lock her up in the Containment Room. She then explained how she tried to escape, but the Eviles found her and they torture her even more. Finally, Violet told them about being thrown in the freezing cold dungeon and how she escaped with a help of a mouse. After Violet finishes the story, Sean and Dash were shocked. Their mouths were wide open. They stared at each other and then at Violet for a long time.

"Oh my God." Sean gasps. "Violet, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing really to say." Violet admits. "I guess Ultra and the Eviles are right about me. I'm weak. Weak and pathetic. I'm the weakest super in this family, and in the world. I'm a disgrace to you guys. I don't think I can help or become a hero any more." Violet continues to cry. Her eyes are filled with tears and one by one, her tears fall off of her face. She opens her eyes and she notice's Sean's finger's brushing through her face, wiping off Violet's wet face. She then feels someone brushing her long black hair. She tilts her head and smiles at Dash.

"Oh come on Vi." Sean smiles. "Don't listen to Ultra. She's wrong about you. You're not weak Vi."

"Yes I am." Violet whines. "I'm weak okay guys? I'm the most pathetic superhero that has ever lived. I'm not good enough anymore. Just look at me. I'm a complete mess after the fight I had last time. I don't wanna fight anymore. I just wanna go home." Again, more tears cascade from her face. Sean wipes the tears off of his sister's face and Dash continues to brush Violet's hair.

"That's not true Vi. Of course you're not weak." Dash comforts.

"You really think so?" Violet asks with a smile.

"We know so." Dash answers. "You see Vi, you're not weak at all. I hate to admit it, but we believe you're the strongest super in the world. If not, in this family. We don't care what the Eviles say or did to you. And we don't care if you lost a fight against them. But our point is that no matter what happens, you somehow managed to get back on your feet and keep on going until the very end. You see Vi, not only you showed us great determination, but you just demonstrated true strength within yourself."

"The little insect is right Vi." Sean agrees. "You didn't need to use your super powers for this. All you did was remember. You remember that somewhere deep in Tony's dark heart, there is still love and you will do anything to get his love back. You also remembered us, your family. You remembered that you still loved us and we still love you. When those two loves combine, you will have great power within yourself. And with this great power, you can accomplish anything and nothing in the world can stop you, not even the Eviles."

"That's how I love my sister." Dash admits. "That's why I love her." Violet stares at her brothers with her mouth hung open. Never in her life she has heard such a powerful statement about her. Every word that Sean and Dash said, Violet felt the pain inside her body healing. She smile and starts crying. Sean and Dash notices their sister crying and they smile at each other.

"Don't worry Vi." Dash said. "I promise you. We will do whatever it takes to get you and Tony back together."

"Yeah." Sean agrees. "Once when they're together, we're gonna defeat the Eviles for you Vi." Violet smiles and she nods her head. The siblings press onward through the forest.

For thirty minutes, Sean and Dash stroll through the forest, carrying their injured sister. They looked around, trying to find their parents. Sadly, there was no sign of Mr. Incredible nor Elastigirl. Finally, Dash and Sean came to the spot where they last saw their parents fighting Ultra. They look around the area, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Ultra were gone. Sean and Dash stops and look at each other.

"Man, where could they be?" Dash wonders.

"I don't know." Sean answers. "But we better find them before something terrible happens. What do you suggest Vi?" There was no answer. Sean and Dash looks at their teenage sister. "Uh, Violet? Suddenly, Sean and Dash's eyes shot wide open. The two boy notice Violet with her eyes closed and her mouth open. She was panting heavily.

"Vi, are you okay?" Dash worries.

"Thirsty…" Violet answers while trying to catch her breath. "Need…something…to…drink." Sean and Dash stare at each other. The two of them nods and press on through the forest.

"We gotta find someplace for her to drink." Sean says. They continue to walk through the forest, desperately searching for a lake, a stream or a river. As time passes by, Violet's energy starts to run out. She is very thirsty. Her mouth is completely dry. Tears begin to form as her brothers race through the forest.

"Sean, look!" Dash yells. Sean stops and looks where Dash is pointing. He gasps and smiles at Dash. Right in front of them was a large blue lake.

"Hang on Vi, we're almost there." Sean comforts. The two boys runs as fast as they could towards the lake. Sean looks at Dash. "Dash, do me a favor and gather some fire wood." Dash gives Sean a thumbs up. He splits up with his brother and runs back to the forest. As Dash gathers fire wood, Sean runs as fast as he could toward the lake, carrying the dehydrated Violet. Finally, Sean reaches the lake and looks back at Violet. He slowly walks toward the bowl of water. He kneels down on the water. He places Violet's lips into the water. The teenage girl feels the cold, refreshing water. Violet opens her eyes and takes a huge sip. For a whole minute, Sean waits as his sister quenches her thirst. Finally, Sean lifts up his sister and carries her out of the lake. He then walks toward a tree, where Dash was. Sean sees his little brother putting the sticks he gathered into a pile. Sean sets Violet down near the tree. Sean then stares at the pile of wood. His eyes turn red and he shoots a small laser beam at the sticks. Suddenly, the sticks began to ignite and a small fire is formed.

"Thank you guys." Violet smiles. "Thank you very much."

"Are you hungry Vi?" Sean asks. "Violet smiles and nods her head. "Alright. I'm gonna get some fish. Right now, you must get some rest." Sean then looks at Dash. "I want you to stay here and watch out for Violet just in case anything happens." Dash nods his head. Sean runs back to the lake, pops out his claws and goes fishing. Dash and Violet watch as the eldest swim in the lake, trying to catch some live fish. Violet stares at his little brother while Dash keeps his eyes on the fire. He sees the fire slowly dying down. Dash quickly gathers some sticks and throws it into the fire, trying to keep the flames up. Dash turns to his sister and he sees her pointing her hands at the fire. With a small flick, a small force field encapsulates the fire. A few seconds later, Violet dispersed her force field and the blazing fire was twice as bigger than before. Dash smiles at his sister, but he then notices her rubbing her injured arms. Dash crawls up to her and gives a small pat on the shoulder. The two siblings exchange smiles.

For minutes, Sean continues to fish, while Dash and Violet watches him. Dash and Violet would exchange glances at each other, but they never say a word. Finally, Dash sighs and he looks at his sister.

"Um, Vi?" He says. Violet turns her head toward her little brother. "Uh, remember all the times we used to fight or argue?" Violet smiles and nods. "Well, I just wanna say, I'm…I'm…I'm…sighs here it goes. I'm sorry Vi. I'm sorry for teasing about you and Tony. I'm sorry for calling you names, getting you in trouble, arguing and yelling at you. I never expect my own sister to go through all of this beating. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Vi. I should've been there for you. I don't want to lose you Vi. You're my only sister. You mean so much to me. Although we fight most of the time, there were times where I am thankful to have a sister like you. I don't want you to die Vi. I don't want you to because…because…because I…I…I…(gulp)… **I love you**." A small tear cascades on Violet's cheek. It's been a very long time since she heard her brother say she loved her. Despite the pain in her body, she manages to crawl to her little brother. She plants a small kiss on his cheek. Dash rubs his cheek and smiles at his sister. The two of them exchanges hugs. They embraced each other until Sean returns with three fishes on his claws.

Sean places the fishes above the fire and the three siblings wait until the fishes are warmed up. Sean takes a small wooden stick and pierce it through the fish's body. He hands the fish over to Violet. The teenager smiles as she takes the fish on a stick. She takes a really big bite off of the fish. She chews, swallows and smiles. The fish was delicious. Again, Violet chews off of the fish and devours the meat. The warm fish in her body fills up her body. Once Dash has taken three bites off of his fish, Violet had already finished eating hers. Sean looks at his fried fish and then at his sister. He and Dash can still hear Violet's stomach growling. Sean sighs and he crawls to his sister and hands her his fish.

"Here you go Vi. You can have mine." Sean says. Violet drops her mouth, gasps and looks back at her brother.

"Sean." Violet says. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I…I…I don't know what to say."

"Vi, come on." Sean says. "You're my sister. My one sister. My only sister. My favorite sister. Ever since I became a part of the Incredibles, you've made my life much better and happier than it was before. You've given me something that I've never experience for a long time. And I'm proud of you Vi. As your brother, I would like to say you've made me very happy. I would never let anything bad happen to you. Yesterday when Dash and I heard that the Eviles captured you, I felt so guilty and so miserable, I felt my heart stopped. I should've been there for you Vi. I'm suppose to watch out for you and Dash. I'm the one who's suppose to protect you. I thought I'd lost you. I thought that my one, and only sister was dead. I thought that my favorite member of this family was gone. And when I saw your face again, I felt like I was carried up to heaven." Violet's mouth drops open. All of those words coming from Sean makes her want to cry.

"Vi, I'm glad you're still alive. If you weren't, my life would be filled with so much misery, that I wish I was with you. Your actions, feelings, emotions and love inspired me Vi. That's how and why you are the strongest one in this family. Your love towards others is so strong, nothing can penetrate though it. And Vi, since you showed me and Dash so much love, there is something I want you to know." Sean takes a deep breath and sighs. "**I love you Vi**." Violet was touched by his brother's words. Tears of happiness fall form the teenage girl's face. She's heard those three powerful words from both of her brothers. There is nothing more she wanted. Despite the excrutiating pain in her body, Violet gets on her hands and knees and he crawls toward Sean. The two siblings stare into each other's eyes. Finally, Violet closes her eyes and plants a kiss on his cheek. Sean rubs his cheek and tears also cascade from the eldest son. Sean wraps his arms around his sister and gives her a nice warm hug. Violet sighs as she snugs inside Sean's warms arms. She wraps her arms around him and embraces him. Because of the love shown by the two siblings, the pain inside Violet's body heals rapidly. Finally, Violet smiles. Not a single ounce of pain was inside the teenage girl's body.

"Um…guys?" Dash inturpts. "You're uh…making me feel uncomfortable." Violet and Sean looks and smiles at the ten year old boy. Dash sighs and giggles a little bit. He crawls to his two older siblings and smiles. "Oh what the heck? Come on. Group hug!" Sean, Violet and Dash wraps their arms around each other, giving them warmth, comfort and, of course, love. For three long minutes, the three siblings snug inside each other's arms, loving and caring about each other. Finally, still wrapped in his siblings' arms, Dash finally speaks.

"Vi. I promise you we're gonna get Tony back. But I want you to promise me something. When we get back home, the next day, I want you and Tony to go out on someplace romantic. Someplace where you'll have no one but each other. Someplace where the two of you can share something special."

"And unfortunetaly, that's not gonna happen." A dark voice said. Dash, Violet and Sean looks around the forest. The three of them gasp when they notice a teenage girl with brown hair walking through the forest and straight towards them.

"Ultra." Sean growls. "Go away." Ultra giggles and sighs.

"Brotherly love! So beautiful, yet so pathetic. No wonder why my brothers and I show that kind kind of love toward each other."

"Your brothers are dead." Dash remembers. "And so will you if you don't get out."

"Now that's not nice to say to girl." Ultra states.

"It is to an Evile like yourself." Sean says. He and Dash unwraps their arms around their sister. The two of them stands up and glares at Ultra. "Now I'm gonna say this one last time. Either you get out of our lives…" Sean pops out his claws. But before he can speak, Ultra bursts into laughter.

"Or what?" she asks. "You think you can beat me, unlike your parents? Oh yes. Your parents. What did happen to Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl? Well, unfortunately, they were too easy. Fight only lasted a couple of minutes. But those few minutes of torture and beating made me felt good. And look, I'm left with you three. Step aside boys, it's not you who I want to kill, its your useless sister."

"Forget it Ultra." Dash glares. If you want to kill my sister, then you're gonna have to go through us first." Dash and Sean gets into ready position and they leer at the evil teenager. Ultra chuckles and sighs.

"That's very cute of you boys protecting your sister." Ultra giggles. "But then again, I don't think you can save her from…him. (snap)" Sean and Dash turns around and looks toward their sister. Their eyes suddenly flung open. They noticed Tony Rydinger standing in front of Violet. He grabs her by her neck and lefts her up. He applies pressure to the teenager's throat. Violet coughs and struggles to breath as Tony chokes the life out of her.

"VI! NO!" Sean and Dash yells. They run toward their sister and Tony, but Ultra points her hands toward the boys and the two of them immediately froze. Slowly, Ultra levitates the two of them above the ground. Dash and Sean watches helplessly as Tony clenches his fist and delivers a thunderous punch to Violet's gut, knocking the air out of her. As Tony continues to pummel ruthlessly on her stomach, Ultra slowly draws closer. Sean's eyes turn red and he glares at the Evile.

"Back away from my sister!" Sean demands. Ultra grins at the teenage boy and chuckles.

"What are you gonna do?" Ultra asks. "Are you gonna shoot me? I'll have you know it's your sister that needs the most help. Just look at your sister right now. So easy, so inadequate, so useless, so pathetic." Ultra walks up to Violet and Tony. She and Tony ferociously pounds on poor Violet's stomach as Sean and Dash watch in midair helplessly. As more punches collide with her gut, her belly injury grows worst and Violet's cry in pain grows louder. Dash starts to cry as he watches helplessly at his sister getting pounded like a rag doll. Sean's body fills with rage and anger as Violet continues to get beat up. A small tear falls down Violet's cheek as she gasps for air.

"Sean…Dash…help me!" Violet gags. Sean grits his teeth and smirks at Ultra and Tony. He clenches his fist and concentrates on the teenage super villain. His eyes become as red as his super suit.

"Die Ultra!" Sean yells. All of the sudden, he launches a powerful red laser beam. The beam nails Ultra across the chest and she stumbles to the ground. Sean and Dash drops to the ground. Dash runs up to Tony while Sean rushes toward Ultra.

Ultra springs back up to her feet and she notices Sean, with his metallic claws out, running towards her. He strikes his claws at the Evile, but Ultra dodges every shot with ease. Ultra then seizes the opportunity by delivering a ferocious punch to his gut. Sean recoils and clenches his stomach. Ultra grins and elbows his back, knocking the teenage boy to the ground. She stomps him on the head, back and midsection. Ultra then levitates Sean above the ground. She slams him down on the ground hard. She does this about three times and then, she drops Sean to the ground. Sean can barely get to his hands and knees. He looks at his sister, who is barely conscious. A small tear falls from his face as he is lifted off the ground. Ultra throws him up in the air and follows with a purple laser beam. The beam hits Sean in midair and Sean hurls above the island.

"Sean! No!" Violet screams. She looks back at Tony and Dash. Dash's head is wrapped around Tony's arms. Tony grins as he punches hard against Dash's face. Dash groans as Tony's rock hard fist rams into his face. Violet looks on hopelessly as Dash continues to get pounded and as Ultra draws closer on the two boys. As Tony punches Dash's head and face, Ultra delivers powerful blows and kicks to the ten year olds unblocked stomach. Violet struggles to stand back after her feet. She clenches her injured stomach as she watches her little brother getting beat on. Tears fall from both of Violet's and Dash's eyes. Finally, one ferocious kick to Dash's stomach and one powerful punch sends the speedster rolling on the ground in pain. He clenches his stomach with one hand and rubs his face with the other hand. Violet painfully crawls to her brother and she places her hand on his stomach. Dash and Violet gazes into each other's eyes. They smiled at each other.

"Vi." Dash cries. "Remember what Sean and I told you." Violet grasps her little brother's hand.

"Tell me one more time." Violet asks.

"You're a strong girl Vi. You're our one and only sister. You're my favorite sibling. Please come back to us Vi." Violet starts cry as Tony and Ultra draws closer to the siblings. "Vi. Just remember one thing. No matter what happens, if you live or die, Sean and I want you to know that we're very proud of you. Please come back alive Vi because, **WE LOVE YOU**!" Ultra points her hands toward Dash and he is slowly lifted off the ground. Ultra throws him across the island and discharges one more laser beam. When the laser beam hits Dash in this chest, he slowly falls to the ground. Violet covers her face with her hands and starts crying.

"Well, that takes care of your pathetic brothers." Ultra smiles. "Now, it's your turn." Ultra points her hand toward Violet and Tony. She levitates both of them.

"Tony. Make sure you finish her off." Ultra orders. Tony grins. He grabs Violet by her hair and waits. Ultra telekinetically moves Tony and Violet from one side of the island to another. Tony and Violet lands on a mountain top. Violet was on her hands and knees when she and Tony were set down on the rocky top of the mountain. Her eyes were filled with tears and they cascade on the rocky ground. Meanwhile, Tony slowly moves toward Violet. He stares down at the teenage girl. He grabs her by the hair and lifts her up. But suddenly, Tony gasps. He saw a terrifying glare on Violet's face. Violet thrusts her leg into Tony's stomach. Tony recoils in pain and he drops Violet to the ground. Tony shakes off the pain and Violet springs to her feet. She and Tony get into ready position.

"Tony." She calls. "I don't care how evil you are. I know, somewhere deep down inside your heart, there is still the Tony I'm looking for. The Tony that I once loved. The Tony that once loved me. And no matter how long it takes, no matter what you do to me, no matter how much you beat on me, I **will** get you back Tony." Violet glares into Tony's eyes. For minutes, it was nothing but silence. Finally, Tony runs at full speed at the teenage girl. Violet closes her eyes and sighs.

"Tony, this one's for you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you like my chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Please review.**


	28. Mountan Top Face Off

**Mountain Top Face-Off**

Tony runs up to Violet and gives her a swift punch to her head. Violet dodges the blow and moves away from Tony. Tony reacts by delivering more punches to the teenage girl. Once again, Violet manages to block and dodge every attack. Suddenly, Violet gives a vicious kick to Tony's stomach. Tony clenches his stomach and recoils in pain. Violet pulls her hand back, preparing to punch Tony's head, but she stopped. She stares oddly at Tony. As Tony recovers from the stomach pain, a small tear falls on Violet's face. Her eyes shot open and she barely dodges a punch from Tony, just in the nick of time. Tony and Violet stares at each other. Tony grins at the girl.

"It's useless." He said. "There's no chance getting the old Tony back." He stomps toward Violet. As he draws closer, Violet's body begins to tremble. She glares into Tony's eyes and said.

"I made a vow to myself Tony. I promised that I will get you back. And that is a promise I intend to keep." Tony roars as he charges toward Violet. He throws a punch at her face, but Violet projects a force field around herself. Tony pounds the force field hard with her punches, jabs, crosses, hooks, and kicks. Every time the force field takes at hit, Violet feels a little pain inside her body. She slowly loses her energy. Violet was now on her knees, trying to keep the force field up. Tony then picks up three rocks from the ground. He throws them at Violet's force field. The first rock collides against her force field. After the devastating impact, Violet loses a ton amount of energy. She was crying. She looks back up and sees Tony throwing another rock at her. The rock slams against her force field. The impact is so devastating, the force field broke open. Violet drops her hands and kneels on the ground. She gasps for air. Tony picks up one more rock and throws it as hard as he could, like a baseball. The small, but solid rock rams into Violet's stomach. The rock shatters into pieces, but Violet falls to the ground, clenching her stomach. Tony walks up to her and he grabs her long black hair. He lifts her up and starts laughing.

"Taking you down will be as easy as taking over the world." Tony chuckles. Violet's eyes open. She glares at her the teenage boy and she gives a swift kick to the chin. Tony falls back and releases Violet's hair. Violet falls to the ground and struggles to get to her feet. With her knees trembling, she manages to stand up. She waits patiently as Tony recovers. He puts his hands up, preparing to fight. Tears fall from Violet's eyes, but she runs at Tony at full speed. She clenches both of her fists. She gives Tony a large amount of punches to his face and midsection. Tony tries to block, but Violet's punches are too fast for him. The teenage girl continues to pummel the boy and Tony groans in pain as each punch connects. Each punch Violet lands brings pain not only to Tony, but to herself as well. She starts crying. She finally nails Tony in the chin with a vicious uppercut. Tony falls on the rocky ground and falls unconscious. Violet gasps and she rushes to the fallen teenage boy.

"Tony." She calls. Tony lies on the ground motionlessly. Violet covers her eyes and tears starts to cascade down her face. "No, Tony. What have I done? Tony." Violet cries constantly. Tears fall on Tony's face. Suddenly, Tony opens his eyes and sits up straight. Violet gasps, but it was too late. Tony pounds his fist into Violet's gut. She whimpers in pain and she falls on the ground, clenching her stomach. Tony gets to his feet and grins. He then steps on Violet's poor head and then her stomach. Violet struggles to fight the pain. Tony grabs her by the head and lifts her up. He punches Violet across the face and through stomach. Violet cries in pain as Tony brutally attacks her. Suddenly, Tony gives a solid punch to Violet's stomach, forcing the air out of her. Tony releases the teenage girl and Violet falls to the ground. She has one hand rubbing her face and the other rubbing her stomach. Tony starts to laugh. He watches Violet struggle to get to her feet.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Tony asks. "Too bad. No matter what you do, you're gonna end up losing. Just like your family." Tony laughs at the mocked teenage girl. "How small? How weak? How pathetic?" Tony gives a big guffaw. Violet closes her eyes and clenches her fist. The cruel words spoken by Tony digs deep into Violet's heart. As Tony continues to criticize Violet, anger, embarrassment and frustration slowly builds up in her body. She suddenly glares at Tony. She lets out a huge scream as she runs at full speed toward Tony. Tony stops laughing and gasps as the teenage girl draws in on him. Tony tries to attack, but Violet rams her shoulder into Tony's chest and she tackles him to the rocky ground. Violet gets back to her feet and stomps on Tony's stomach.

"WEAK!" Violet screams as Tony cries in pain. "I'll show you whose weak Tony." She grabs him by the hair and lifts him up. She delivers a series of jabs, crosses, hooks and uppercuts to Tony's cheek, face, nose, jaw and chin. She then kicks him in the gut. Tony clenches his stomach, but Violet punches Tony in the face again and again. After a couple minutes of punching and kicking, Violet releases Tony's hair. The teenage boy kneels on the ground, feeling tired and fatigued. Violet finishes by delivering a devastating blow to the gut of Tony. Tony falls to the ground, clenching his stomach. Violet walks toward the beaten teenager. She drives her foot into his stomach and Tony rolls on the ground in pain. Violet gets a firm grip on his neck. She lifts him up and chokes Tony out, just as he did to her. Tony coughs and coughs, but Violet refuses to let go. Tony's face slowly changes colors. Violet lets go of the boy and Tony gags for air. Violet waits until Tony gets back up on his feet. She then gives him a powerful uppercut to the chin. Tony falls back and rolls on the ground. Suddenly, Violet's eyes shot open. Tony is barely inches off of the mountain. She shrieks.

"Tony! No!" Tony's body balances on the edge of the cliff. Violet dives to the ground and gets a hold of Tony's hand, just as he is about to fall. Tony opens his eyes and he notices his body dangles helplessly at the edge of the cliff. He looks back at Violet, who desperately tries to hang on. Violet's hand starts to hurt and her arms felt like it's about to come off, but she refuses to let go. With all of her strength, she pulls as hard as she could. She drags Tony's heavy body back to safety. She and Tony lie on the rocky top of the mountain, gasping for air. Violet tilts her head and gazes into Tony's eyes. She smiles at the boy. Tony looks at her oddly without saying a word. He smiles back. He gets back on his feet and extends his hand toward Violet.

"Want some help?" he asks. Violet was shocked. She reaches her hand toward Tony's and the two of them grasp onto each other's hands. Violet can feel the warmth inside his palms. Tony helps Violet get back to her feet. The two of them gazes into each other's eyes, holds each other's hands and smiles. Finally, Tony wraps his arms around Violet and he gives her a long hug. Violet tears of sadness turns to tears of joy. It's been a long time since Violet has been hugged by Tony.

"Thank you." Tony said. "For saving my life." All of the sudden, Tony's smile turns upside down. A huge glare appears on his face. Violet notices the glare on his face. She gasps, but it was too late. Tony gives a vicious punch to her face and then to her stomach. Violet bends down and clenches her injured abdomen. Tony follows with vicious stomps on Violet's head and midsection. Violet groans as Tony's strong foot collides against her head and then her belly. She struggles dearly to endure the pain. Tony then gives a swift kick to Violet's side. She rolls on the ground in pain. Tony constantly continues to kick poor Violet's belly and she continues to roll on the rocky ground of the mountain. Tony observes the teenage girl. She was on her hands and knees, clenching her stomach and coughing ferociously. Tony hammers Violet on the back of her head and her face falls on a pile of rocks. Tony flips Violet on her back and he sits on her beaten stomach. He constantly punches her across the head. For minutes, he pounds poor Violet's head and Violet whimpers as every one of Tony's fist strikes against her head. Tony then grabs Violet by the hair and starts pulling on it. Violet squeals as if her hair is about to come off. Tony pulls Violet's long black hair harder and harder and Violet's squeal becomes louder. Tony releases Violet long dark hair. Violet lies on the ground with one hand on her head and the other tightening her stomach. Tony helps Violet back up to her feet. He jabs, crosses, hooks and uppercuts poor Violet in the face. Violet rendering helpless as Tony continues to pummel her face. Tony then gives a brutal uppercut to Violet's chin, almost knocking out the teenage girl. Violet was sent to her knees. She is still conscious, but feels dizzy. Tony grabs her head and gives two solid knees; one to her gut and the other to her head. Violet falls on her back after the impact. She could not move a single muscle in her body. Tony stomps on her head ferociously and Violet's headache continues to grow worst. Finally, Tony stomps on Violet's stomach and she rolls on the ground. Tony, with a vicious smile, picks up a small stone that is the size of his fist. He waits patiently for Violet to get on her feet. Since the teenage girl is weak and feels fatigued after the beating, it took Violet a whole minute to get to her knees. Five minutes later, she manages to stand up with her legs wobbling. Tony picks up stone and puts it in her hand. He runs toward Violet at full speed. With the rock in his hand, he pounds his fist across Violet's head and she falls to the ground. Her body lies motionless on the ground. With the rock still in his hand, Tony then delivers a large number of powerful punches to her beaten stomach. The impact is so devastating, Violet felt as if her gut is being beaten to a pulp. Tony then throws the rock onto Violet's stomach and she rolls on the ground, clutching her beaten belly. Tony grins at his opponent. As Violet struggles to fight the devastating pain in her body, Tony goes to collect more rocks. He gathers small rocks, big rocks, smooth rocks and point rocks. He makes four large piles of rocks on the ground. He grabs Violet by the hair and helps her to her feet. He lifts her up on his shoulder. He goes to one of the piles of rocks. He lets out a thunderous roar. He then throws Violet into the pile of rocks. Her back collides against the different kinds of rocks. She flips on her stomach and rubs her back. Tony lifts her up on his shoulders again. He carries her over to the next pile of rock. He throws Violet, stomach first, onto the second pile of rocks. Violet clutches her injured stomach. She couldn't move a single part of her body. Violet opens her eyes and notices Tony grabbing her hair. He lifts her up and he throws her into the next pile of rocks. Her spine falls into the pile. Violet whimpers in pain, but Tony lifts her up one more time and throws her into the final pile of rocks. Violet rubs her injured back. Violet rolls on the ground with an injured spine, a messed up face and a beaten stomach. Tony kicks her chest and she flips on her back, rubbing her stomach. Tony then grabs Violet's arm. He twists and turns until he is able to lock a painful arm lock. Violet squeals in pain. She couldn't break loose out of the arm lock by Tony. Tony continues to break Violet's arm until, finally, he lets go. Violet rolls on the ground, holding her injured arm. Tony the grabs her other arm and connects with another vicious arm lock. Again, Violet yelps as Tony constantly breaks her arm. After a minute of squealing, Tony releases her arm. Violet's arms are in severe pain, yet she couldn't move them. She lies motionless on the ground, gasping for air. Tony then grabs Violet's right leg. He twists and turns her leg until he is able to lock a severe leg lock. Violet cries and screams at the top of her lungs. She feels as if her leg is about to snap off. Tony let's loose Violet's leg. He then grabs the other leg and connects another leg lock. Violet rendering completely helpless as Tony breaks her leg. A couple of minutes later, he releases her legs. Violet couldn't move a single bone in her body. Tony then stomps viciously on her stomach. Harder and harder he stomps and Violet groans in pain. Tony grabs Violet's hair and lifts up. He wraps his arms around her waist and he lifts her off the ground. Tony gives her a devastating bear hug, crushing the poor, beaten teenager's chest. Violet hollers in pain. Tony squeezes tighter and tighter until he drops Violet to the ground. The teenage girl coughs and gags on the ground. Tony uses his strong hands to grab Violet around the neck. He raises her above the ground and starts choking the life out of her. Violet fights constantly for air. Then her face slowly turns colors. She coughs fiercely as Tony makes his grip tighter around her neck. While choking her out, Tony uses his other hand to punch Violet through the gut. She hangs helplessly as Tony continues to beat her stomach and suffocating her. He ends by driving his fist into Violet's belly. Violet wails in pain and Tony throws her down on the stony ground. Tony laughs at the defenseless and defeated former girlfriend. As for Violet, she is in severe pain. She has a really huge headache. Her both of her eyes are black, her nose is busted, her jaw broken, her cheeks pounded, and her almost all of her teeth has been knocked out. Her back has many bruises and her spine appears to be broken. Violet's arms and legs appear to be broken. She couldn't feel them or move them at all. Her stomach has been beaten to a pulp. The pain is so unbearable, she starts crying. Tony lifts her up again and throws her across the top of the mountain. Violet lands hard on the ground. She is inches away from the edge of the cliff. Tony stomps toward the teenage girl slowly. After so much pain, beatings and torture, Violet manages to speak.

"T…T…T…T…Tony." Violet whimpers. "L…L…Listen…t…to…me. I…k…k…know you're in there. S…S…Somewhere…d…d…deep in that…d…d…d…dark heart, there is the T…T…Tony whom I've been searching for. I p…p…promised that I…w…w…would get him…b…b…back" Tony stops moving and stares oddly at the teenage girl. "T…T…Tony. There is s…s…s…something I would like…y…you to hear." Tony shakes his head and stomps toward the girl. Violet sighs as she recites a poem, written by her one true love.

_The grass is green,_

_The wind is fair_

_The sun is shining,_

_In the air._

_A gardener plants,_

_He waters and sows,_

_With such great compassion,_

_He hath so much to show._

_With a wave of his hand,_

_The seeds spread all around,_

_As it falls into the soil,_

_And digs deep into the ground._

_With a little patience,_

_His flowers grow tall,_

_As the gardener observes,_

_The most beautiful garden of all._

_Such wonder and grace,_

_Elegance as well,_

_With authentic colors,_

_And the fragrance to smell._

_The gardener is happy,_

_Of what he has done,_

_All of his flowers are lovely,_

_Yet there is a unique one._

She stops half way through the poem. Tony helps Violet to her feet. Violet reacts by wrapping her injured arms around Tony, giving her a great big hug. Tony uses all of his strength to break away from Violet's hold. He ruthlessly punches her through the gut. Time passes and Tony continues to break free and pound her belly. Violet's stomach pain grows worst. Tear are falling off of her eyes, but she refuses to let go. Tony continues beat up Violet's stomach. Violet groans as his fist collides against her belly, yet she won't let go of Tony. Finally, after five minutes, Tony becomes very fatigued. His energy has been run out. He gasps for air. Violet continues to embrace Tony. She ferociously coughs after so many beatings on the stomach. Regardless of the many injures she has all over her body, she continues the poem.

_Of all the red roses,_

_And tulips as white as light,_

_The most beautiful flower,_

_A violet shining in the night._

_The violet with great beauty,_

_Sweet fragrance and marvelous color,_

_The gardener knows,_

_This is his favorite flower._

_He loves and protects the violet,_

_This he clearly shows,_

_He'll do whatever it takes,_

_To see his flower flourish and grow._

_He holds the violet to his nose,_

_As if the two will never part,_

_He gives one big smile,_

_And there was love in his heart._

_As the clouds dance above,_

_And the days go by,_

_All the rest of the flowers,_

_They wither and die._

_But the violet stands strong,_

_As the sun shines above,_

_One thing that will last forever,_

**_THE GARDENER AND THE VIOLET'S LOVE!_**

Tony drops his mouth and gasps. Violet lets go of Tony and she falls on the ground. Tony was on his knees, grabbing his head and screaming in pain. He falls on his stomach. He gets up on his feet and opens his eyes. Violet sees that his eyes aren't green anymore. Instead, Violet can see his brown eyes, looking at her. Tony gasps as he crawls toward the injured Violet.

"Oh my God! Violet!" Tony shouts. Tony holds Violet's head. His hand touches her cheeks and his fingers brushes through her tangled hair. "Violet. Oh my God. What have I done? How could I've done this? How could beat up my purple passion? My beautiful flower? My Violet?" There were tears in both of their eyes. Tony wipes Violet's tears off of her face.

"Tony." Violet cries. "You're back." The two of them embraces each other once again. Tony kisses her all over her cheeks, her nose and her head.

"Violet. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. If I had the chance to fight back Vi, I would. Trust me. I'm sorry for causing all of this." Violet smiles. Tony kisses her on the lips. All of the sudden, the pain inside Violet's arms, legs, back, head and stomach heals. Violet was able to stand up again. The two of them exchanges hugs and a smile.

"That's okay Tony. What you did back then doesn't matter to me anymore. In fact, I forgot the entire incident." Tony smiles and hugs her tightly, never wanting to let go. Tears cascade down his eyes.

"How did you rescue me?" he asks.

"Your poem Tony. I said that it was like magic. It captures a person's heart and sets it free. That's what used. But it wasn't just your poem Tony. Deep inside, I knew that you still loved me and I went through all of that beating just for you. That's how strong our love toward each other is."

"Thank you Vi. Quickly, let's get off this island before the Eviles come for us." Violet grabs Tony's arms.

"Let's not think about that now Tony. You're safe and you're still alive. That's all that matters to me now." They smiled and embrace each other once again. Violet sighs as her warm heart touches Tony's heart. Tony smiles too and opens his eyes. His eyes shot open and he gasps.

"Violet! Look out!" Tony shouts. He throws Violet down to the ground, but a purple laser beam nails him across the chest. Violet watches helplessly as Ultra blasts Tony and he falls down the mountain.

"TONY!" Violet cries. She crawls toward the edge of the cliff and sees no sign of her boyfriend. "Tony?" she covers her face with her hands and cries uncontrollably. Ultra grins and points her hands toward Violet. A purple laser beam shoots out of her hand. Violet uncovers her face and wipes her tears. She looks back at Ultra and gives a terrifying glare. She throws out her hands and a large force field appears in front of her. The laser beam ricochets off of the force field and slams into Ultra's chest the teenage Evile falls to the ground. She gets back to her feet and the two girls glare at each other.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Violet growls.

"I got rid of a useless boy before the two of you can escape." Ultra answers. "Now that he's gone, it's just you and me." Ultra gets into ready position. Violet does the same thing.

"You're wrong Ultra." Violet says. "He's not gone. He's still here, in my heart. That's where he'll stay. That's where I'll keep him." The two girls glare at each other. Before the fight starts, Violet says one last thing. "I will defeat you Ultra. I will beat you. For my family, for Tony, for the world."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please Review. Now, I'm working on The Incredibles vs. The Eviles III. Hope you liked my chapter.**


	29. Violet vs Ultra

**Violet vs. Ultra**

Ultra starts the attack by shooting a barrage of lasers at Violet. Reacting quickly, she dodges every laser beam shot at her. Ultra screams from the top of her lungs as she continues to fire her laser beams. Violet avoids every beam with ease. Finally, Violet stops and turns invisible. Ultra ceases her shooting and looks around the area. The battlefield is covered with clouds and dust. Slowly, and quietly, Violet sneaks up towards her enemy. Ultra looks around the area, feeling nervous and anxious. Suddenly, Violet gives a swift punch to Ultra's jaw, knocking her to the ground. Ultra rolls on her back and points her hand toward the sky. Still being invisible, Violet stomps on Ultra's stomach. The teenage Evile groans in pain and she rolls out of the way. As she gets back to her feet, Violet reappears, crossing her arms and glaring at Ultra.

"So, you've gotten better since the last time we fought." Ultra points out. "I'm impressed Incredigirl. You managed to withstand all of the beating we gave you; you were able to escape from the dungeon, and now this. You somehow returned Tony back to normal. Congratulations. Now, your final test. Let's see if you can take me down." Ultra throws her hands up and slowly levitates Violet in the air. Violet is raised higher and higher, yet she didn't scream or cry. Ultra flicks her hand and throws her across the mountain top. Violet does a front flip in midair and lands on her feet. She stands back up and smirks at Ultra.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Violet says. She disappears and sneaks toward Ultra. Feeling scared, Ultra discharges her laser beams all over the place, hoping that one of her lasers would make contact with the invisible Violet. A few minutes later, Ultra stops shooting and looks around. There is still no sign of Violet. Violet continues to tiptoe closer to Ultra. When she was close enough, she punches her across the face. Ultra recoils as Violet gives another blow to the face. Ultra puts her hands up, trying to block the next shot, but Violet gives another blow to an unblocked body part. Finally, a ferocious uppercut to the chin of Ultra knocks her down. Ultra, feeling all shaken up regains herself and looks back up. Slowly, Violet reappears in front of her. Ultra points her hand towards her and shoots a purple laser beam. Violet tilts her head and the beam sails past her. Ultra gasps as Violet grabs her by her hair. Violet drags Ultra across the area and Ultra yelps in pain. The teenage superhero releases Ultra's long brown ponytail. The teenage villain gasps for air. She opens her eyes and sees another glare on Violet's face. Ultra gets to her feet and the two stare at each other.

"This has gone far enough!" Ultra yells. Ultra's hands starts to glow. Violet sighs and waits for her to shoot. Ultra lets out a terrifying roar. She lets out a huge barrage of purple laser beams. As the beams draw closer, Violet thinks of the people she loves and loves her. She closes her eyes and thinks about her father, her mother, and her three brothers and of course, Tony. At the last second, Violet puts up a giant force field in front of her. All of Ultra's laser beams bounce off the force field and flies in all different direction. Violet constantly glares at a frightened Ultra. Ultra clenches her fist and throws her arms at Violet. She levitates Violet up in the air. Violet, still encapsulated in her force field, is slowly lifted off the ground. Ultra slams Violet to the ground. Her force field crashes into the ground. Violet begins to lose energy as her force field slams into the ground. Ultra continues to bounce Violet's force field as if it was a basketball. As Violet's force field slams into the ground, the teenage super loses more and more energy. After a couple more slams, Violet's force field disappears. Ultra then smashes Violet's body on the rocky surface. Violet fights to endure the pain in her stomach. The thoughts of her family and Tony stir in her mind. Ultra then throws Violet across the battle field. Violet lands hard on the rocky surface. Her back and her stomach are in severe pain. She rubs both her back and her stomach as Ultra draws closer on her.

"Time to say goodbye." Ultra says. She gives a ferocious kick on Violet's gut. She rolls on the ground. Her body balances on the edge of the cliff. Ultra kicks Violet in the face. Violet suddenly grabs the edge of the cliff. She hangs for her dear life. She screams as she dangles 50 feet. She looks back and sees a huge grin on Ultra's face. She then stomps on Violet's fingers. The young super hero squeals as her fingers started to sting. A minute later, Violet releases one the edge with one of her hand. Violet suspends on the edge with one hand. She looks down and starts to cry. Ultra stomps on Violet's fingers again. Violet looks back at Ultra with tears all over her face.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you." Ultra grins. "Goodbye Incredigirl. I've enjoyed fighting and torturing you, but I'm afraid our fun has to end here." Violet closes her eyes and tears cascade down her cheeks.

"She's right." Violet thought. "This is the end for me. I'm sorry to all of you. I'm sorry mom, dad, Sean, Dash, Jack-Jack and Tony. I'm sorry for failing you. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to beat her." Violet's tears fall off her face and down the mountain.

"Violet." A voice calls. "Violet. Help me."

"Tony?" Violet calls. She sees a huge beam of light shining on her. She closes her eyes as the entire area is engulfed by the light.

Violet slowly opens her eyes. She looks around and notices she was back in Metroville. She gasps. Violet sees cars rolling down the street and people walking by. The people pass by the teenage girl as if she wasn't there. Violet turns around and gasps. Tony Rydinger is standing right in front of her. Violet runs up to her boyfriend and gives her a long hug. The two of them embraces each other for a long time.

"Tony." Violet says. "You're alive!" Tony places his hand on her cheek.

"Come with me Vi." He says, taking a hold of her hand. "I have something to show you." He and Violet walks down the street. Violet gazes deeply into Tony's eyes. The two of them walks out of the city. They came to a garden a few minutes later. They walk inside the garden. Violet gasps as she Tony shows her all different kinds of flowers. Violet gazes all around. Tulips, roses, dandelions, daisies, lilies, chrysanthemums, and violets surround the two couple. Violet stares in awe. Her eyes sparkle like the stars.

"Tony." Violet said feeling amazed. "What is this place? Are we in heaven?"

"Of course not silly." Tony smiles. "This is The Garden of Eternity."

"The Garden of Eternity?" Violet asks.

"Yes." Tony answers. "This is a place where all kinds of flowers grow and flourish forever and ever. As they grow, they get stronger and stronger."

"It's beautiful." Violet complements. "Who did all this?" Tony grabs Violet's hand and takes her across the garden. He points at one of the flowers. Violet looks and sees a violet. The violet wasn't just the tallest flower in the garden, but it was in the center of the garden. Violet drops her mouth and looks back at Tony, feeling speechless.

"Tony." She gasps. "I…I…I don't understand."

"You will Vi." Tony says. "You will. And when you do, you'll find the strength inside to defeat Ultra and to save the world. I'm counting on you. We're all counting on you. You can do it Vi. I know you can." Tony kisses Violet on the lips. He steps back and closes his eyes. Slowly, he disappears in the garden. Violet looks around the garden. She then looks back at the violet. She nods her head. She closes her eyes as a huge beam of light shines around the garden, until it was covered in white.

Violet opens her eyes again and notices she was back in Nomanisan. She dangles on the edge of the mountain. Violet looks up and sees Ultra stepping on her hand. Violet glares back. Then, something incredible happened. With all of her strength, she grabs the edge with both of her hands. Violet grabs one of Ultra's legs and pulls as hard as she could. Ultra lands on the ground with a thud. Violet climbs back up. She get on her feet and stomps on Ultra's stomach. She then grabs her by the hair. Violet gives a vicious knee to her stomach and then to her face. Violet then holds Ultra by her chin. She gives a series of violent punches to her face. The devastating blows give Ultra a black eye, a broken nose, a busted jaw and teeth flying out of her mouth. Next, Violet elbows Ultra and she falls to the ground. Violet grabs Ultra's left arm. She kicks it hard and the teenage villain whimpers in pain. Violet then twists and turn Ultra's arm. There was a loud snap and Ultra's left arm is now broken. She rolls on the ground, holding her arm and crying. Violet then stomps on Ultra's neck, choking the life out of the villain. Ultra coughs and gags as she struggles for one breath of air. Violet can see tears falling out of Ultra's eyes. But she didn't care. Violet gets off of her throat, leaving Ultra coughing ferociously for air. Violet picks up a huge rock on the ground. She waits until she sees Ultra's eyes. She holds the rock up high, getting ready to finish her off. Ultra is on her hands and knees. She looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Go ahead." Ultra says. "Go on. Finish me. I don't deserve to live anymore." Violet looks at Ultra's face. Ultra looks down with her eyes closed. Tears continue to fall from her cheeks. Violet froze as Ultra continues to cry. A small tear falls from her face.

"Ultra." Violet says angrily. "All my life, I've longed for this moment. Your life is in my hands. And now, after so much time, after so many fights, after so much beatings, after so much torture, it all comes down to this." Violet clenches the rock tightly. Her arms are shaking. "Ultra. I give you…justice." Violet throws the rock down as hard as she could. The rock lands inches away from Ultra. It splits in half and rolls around. Ultra opens her eyes and gives a solemn look at the young super hero. She sees Violet crying.

"But why?" Ultra asks. "Why?"

"Because I'm different." Violet answers. "I'm different from you, your family and my family."

"I don't understand."

"You see Ultra, I care about other people. I give them a chance when I think they deserve it. You see, my family will do anything to kill your family. I'm not like that. I see goodness inside people's hearts. I can also see the goodness in your heart."

"I don't have any goodness in my heart."

"Of course you do Ultra. Everyone has goodness in their hearts. We just need to find them and when we do, we've received something very special; a friend." Ultra drops her mouth. She wipes away her tears. The two girls smile and giggle.

"So you still forgive me? Even after all the harsh things I've done to you and your family?"

"Yes I do." Violet answers. She extends her hand toward Ultra. "But do you accept?" Ultra looks at Violet's hands and back at Violet.

"Thank you…Violet." Ultra says. She grasps Violet's hand and the teenage super hero helps her to her feet. The two of them, all of the sudden, exchanged hugs. Ultra and Violet can feel each other's tears dripping on their super suits. Ultra suddenly opens her eyes and gasps. Her face turns pale as Violet's. Violet turns around and she too becomes scared of what Ultra saw. Mr. Evile and Evila glares at the teenage girls with their arms crossed. Ultra was shocked. She stares at her in their eyes and said,

"Mom, dad."


	30. Daring Rescues

**Daring Rescues**

For minutes, Violet and Ultra stares at Mr. Evile and Evila. Violet clenches both of her fists and Ultra's right hand starts glowing. Evila and her husband chuckles and they grin at the two teenage girls. Evila gives a long sigh and Mr. Evile glares back at the two teenagers. Ultra leers at her parents while Violet keeps an insecure look on her face.

"Ultra," Evila says, "get your butt over here young lady, NOW!" Ultra shakes her head and stares angrily at her parents.

"No mom." She said. Mr. Evila chuckles and shakes his head. Evila keeps her terrifying glare on her face.

"What did you say to me?" she asks with a darker voice.

"You heard what she said." Violet answers, stepping in front of Ultra. "And you two better not hurt her or else."

"And what's this?" Evila looks at Violet with interest. "The famous Incredigirl is defending my daughter. Step aside girly or else."

"Or else what mom?" Ultra asks, standing next to Violet. "The two of us don't hate each other anymore. Now and from this day forward, she and I will become a great team."

"That's right!" Violet exclaims. "And together, we'll defeat the two of you so the world can live in peace once more." The two girls get in to ready position. They give a quick smile at each other, and then turn to Mr. Evile and Evila with a huge sneer on their faces.

"That's very cute girls." Mr. Evile chuckles. "How nice is it when the two of you put aside your differences? Oh you two are so pathetic. Turning to the good side to confront evil. That must have been the stupidest decision you've made in your life." Evila's eyes turn green. She clenches her fist really tight. Suddenly, there was an earthquake. Violet and Ultra stumbles to the ground. Violet was the first to get to her feet. She looks down on the ground. Her eyes shot open and her mouth drops. Rocks and pebbles assemble in midair and started to take form. Right before Violet's eyes are two fists made out of rocks. She gasps, but it was too late. One of the fists zooms toward Violet and drives into her gut. Violet groans after the devastating impact. The rock fist falls into pieces, but the damage was done. Violet was on her knees, clenching her stomach and coughing excessively. Unfortunately for her, the second rock fist nails her across. Violet was dazed and knocked to the ground. Ultra gets to her feet and sees her new friend lying on the ground barely conscious. She runs toward her. But suddenly, Evila discharges a huge fireball at her daughter. Before Ultra can react, the fireball slams into her chest and she rolls on the ground. Evila and Mr. Evile started to laugh at the fallen teenage supers. Evila wraps her arm around her husbands and the two of them walks slowly toward their daughter. Ultra regains her consciousness when her parents are a couple of feet away from her.

"You've disappoint us for the last time." Mr. Evile says. "And for that Ultra, you're gonna pay, with you life." Evila puts her hands together. Her palms start shining with bright colors. Her eyes turn green and a huge glare appears on her face. Suddenly, the clouds above cover the sky and the wind blows with all of its might. Thunder booms above and tears fall from Ultra's face. She knows what's coming.

"No mom! Please! Don't do this to me!" She whines. "I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. Please! I'm begging you." Evila chuckles at her defenseless daughter. She shakes her head as the tears in Ultra's eyes cascade down her cheeks.

"It's too late to beg for mercy. Now, it's time for you to die." Evila says. Ultra digs her face into the ground, bracing for her death. Evila let's out a thunderous roar. "ELEMENTAL BLAST!" she screams. A large green laser beam shoots out of her hands and zooms straight towards Ultra. Ultra screams from the top of her lungs as the laser beam draws closer.

"Ultra!" a voice shouts. The teenage girl looks up and notices Violet stepping in front of her. In the nick of time, she projects a force field around herself and Ultra. The laser beam nails the force field head on. Inside, Violet's energy level took a huge nosedive. She felt as if her father gave a devastating blow to her gut. Evila ceases firing her laser beam. Violet drops her force field and falls on her hands and knees. She desperately gasps for air. She and Ultra looks into each other's eyes.

"You okay?" Violet asks while panting. Ultra drops her mouth and widens her eyes. She was speechless after Violet made a daring rescue attempt to save her. Violet smiles and continues to speak. "Don't worry Ultra. I'll protect you from your…" All of the sudden, Violet lets out a scream in pain. Mr. Evile grabs her long black hair and lifts her up. He throws her as hard as he could to the other side of the mountain top. She rolls on the rocky surface. She looks back at the two sinful parents and gasps.

"My goodness Incredigirl," Evila says, "how can you be so stupid in saving my daughter like that? You know, if you just let her die, your death could've been less painful." Evila viciously kicks the teenage super in the stomach and she rolls on the ground, clenching her gut.

"But now that the two of you become best friends." Mr. Evile grins. "My wife and I are gonna make your death ten times as painful as Ultra's.

Mr. Evile grabs Violet's black hair again. He locks her in a vicious bear hug. Violet hollers in pain. She felt as if her ribs are about to be crushed. Finally, Mr. Evile throws her hard on the ground. He and his wife wait until Violet gets back up. When she was on her feet, he delivers a vast amount of solid punches to her face and stomach. A punch to Violet's face knocks her to the ground. Evila helps the fatigued Violet to her feet once more. She too gives devastating punches to her head and midsection. For minutes, Mr. Evile and Evila constantly assault the teenage girl. Evila gives a ferocious punch to Violet's belly. She groans and is sent on her knees, clenching her aggrieved stomach. Evila grabs Violet's collar and helps her to her feet. Evila grabs Violet in a vicious headlock. Violet coughs excessively as Evila tightens her grip around her neck. Mr. Evile approaches toward his wife and the teenage girl. Mr. Evile delivers excruciating punches to her face and stomach. Violet moans as the pain inside her body becomes worst. For five minutes, Evila chokes the teenage girl while Mr. Evile pounds her like a punching bag. Finally, Evila releases Violet's neck, but her husband continues to beat on Violet. The female super villain steps back. As Mr. Evile pummels the defenseless teenager, Evila tightens her fist. Instead, she gives a solid punch on the ground. Rocks and pebbles ascend from the ground. Evila puts her hands together and the rocks starts to form. She has created a large number of fists made out of the rocks. She waits for her husband to finish. Mr. Evile ends with an uppercut to her chin. Violet is knocked into the air, but Mr. Evile immediately grabs her legs. He pulls her down and Violet's body lands hard on the rocky ground. The super villain grabs Violet's head and lifts her off the ground, exposing her unblocked, injured body. Evila giggles at the beaten teenager. She roars and she points at the young super hero. One by one, the rock fist collides into Violet's stomach. The young super whimpers as each fist crashes into her body. After the rock fist smashes into her body, it breaks into pieces, but the damage to her stomach has been done. Evila continues the beating on her stomach. Finally, Evila smashes the last rock fist into Violet's body. Violet falls to the ground and clutches her stomach. She coughs viciously. Mr. Evile and Evila laughs.

"Painful Incredigirl?" Evila asks. She can hear Violet crying and moaning in pain. "Well this is only the beginning."

Mr. Evile grabs Violet's head. He drives her face into the ground. He and his wife then viciously stomp on her poor head. Next, Evila kicks Violet in the face while Mr. Evile stomps on her head. Violet starts to cry as she struggles to endure the pain. Mr. Evile helps Violet to her feet. He grabs her head and lifts her off the ground. He squeezes as hard as he could, crush the teenager's skull. As Mr. Evile crushes Violet's head, Evila clenches her fist again. But instead of punching the ground, she goes for Violet's face. She gives solid blows to every part of her face. Minutes later, Evila gives one last punch to her jaw and Mr. Evile releases her head. Violet rubs her injured head. It was the most severe headache she's had in her life. Her long dark hair is all tangled up. Some of her hair drops and covers her face. Her mask has been ripped up. Both of her eyes are as black as her hair. Violet's nose is broken and her cheeks are swollen and sore. Her jaw is busted and almost all of her teeth are knocked out. She opens her eyes, only to see Mr. Evile driving his foot into Violet's neck. Violet coughs excessively as Mr. Evile adds pressure to her neck. Evila clutches her fist and punches the ground. Rocks levitate above the ground and start to take form. Evila moves her hands around as she creates five rock monsters. She snaps her fingers and the rock figures approach towards the beaten teenager. Two of the monsters grab Violet's arms while another two grabs her legs. The four monsters twist, turn and bends Violet's arms and legs. When the rock figures lock in a devastating, excruciating, painful arm and leg lock, the teenage super squeals in pain. The other rock monster punches and stomps Violet's unblocked and injured stomach. Minutes go by as Mr. Evile chokes the life out of her and the five rock monsters beat her stomach to a pulp and viciously break her arms and legs. Then, all of the sudden "SNAP!" However, it wasn't from Evila, nor Mr. Evile. After ten minutes of pummeling her stomach and breaking her bones, both of Violet's arms and legs snap off. Evila snaps her fingers and the rock monsters breaks into smaller rocks and falls on the ground. Mr. Evile and Evila examine the injured and hurt teenager. Mr. Evile grabs her neck again and starts choking the poor life out of her. As Mr. Evile chokes her out, Evila approaches Violet's stomach and pounds it as hard as she could. The devastating blow almost knocks the air out of Violet. Evila constantly pummels the young hero's stomach while Mr. Evile chokes her out. After ten minutes of torture and humiliation, Evila delivers one final and powerful punch to her gut. Violet groans in pain as the impact knocks her out. Evila laughs and steps back. Mr. Evile hoists the defenseless girl above and slams her hard on the ground. The impact not only made a small hole on the ground, but it sends a large amount of pain on her spine. Mr. Evile slams Violet on the ground again and her spine injury grows worst. After eight powerful slams, Mr. Evile throws Violet across the area. She lands on her back and she almost slides off the edge of the mountain. Violet is in brutal and in severe pain. She couldn't move a single muscle, nor bone in her body. It is broken, bruised, strained, or damaged. Violet couldn't move her arms or her legs. Every time she tries, pain rushes inside her body. Violet's back is very close to being broken. Her spine is almost shattered and there are many bruises on her back. Violet's stomach pain is by far the worst. The pain is so unbearable; it felt like her dad, her mom, her brothers, Tony and every single one of the Eviles punched it one hundred times. Mr. Evile and Evila slowly advance toward the beaten teenager.

Meanwhile, Ultra was shocked of what she is seeing. Her new best friend has been tortured by her villainous, evil, cruel, sinful parents. Her mouth drops and tears fall from her eyes. After watching Violet getting beat up, Ultra now knows the truth.

"Oh my God!" she thought. I can't believe it. Incredigirl is taking all of this beating and torture for me. She's sacrificing her life to save mine." Ultra closes her eyes as the memories of her parents slowly deteriorate. She opens her eyes and glares at her parents. Regardless of her broken left arm, she gets up to the feet and watches as her parents draws closer on Violet.

"Face it Incredigirl." Mr. Evile said. "You can't beat us; the most powerful family in the universe."

"And now," Evila finishes. "Because of all of your futile efforts, it's time for you to die." Evila clenches her fist. A fist formed by rocks forms. Evila points her finger at the teenage hero and the fist zooms toward Violet. The teenage girl closes her eyes and braces herself as death slowly approaches her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice shouts. Suddenly, a purple laser beam collides against the rock fist. It blows into little pieces. Mr. Evile and Evila looks at their daughter. She jumps in front of Violet and glares at her parents. Mr. Evile and Evila exchange glances and the two of them burst into laughter. While Mr. Evile and Evila continue to laugh their heads off, Ultra turns toward the beaten Violet. She smiles at her former enemy.

"U….U…U…Ultra." Violet whimpers.

"Incredigirl." Ultra says bravely. "You and I have known each other for quite a while. We both know the crimes I've committed, the beatings I give and the lives I take. But now, all of that stuff is behind me. I have done so many terrible things in my life; I am willing to pay for the consequences." Ultra clenches her fist and it starts to glow.

"No…Ultra." Violet cries. "Please. D…D…D…D…Don't do this." Ultra ignores her pleads and she continues to glare at her parents. Mr. Evile and Evila cease their laughing and stare back at their daughter.

"Just like your brothers Ultra." Mr. Evile states. "You three are so weak, so useless, and so pathetic; you can't even kill one defenseless creature."

"We gave you the world Ultra and you threw it back at our face." Evila says.

"I don't care about taking over the world anymore." Ultra argues. "I don't care about you two anymore. You've never loved me and never will. I can't believe, all my life, I've been raised by two hideous, sinful and wicked monsters. From then on, no one has loved me except my brothers. And now that they're dead, I feel unloved, lonely and unwanted." Ultra looks back at Violet and smiles. "But she saved my life. She not only told me the definition of being loved, but she also showed her love towards me. If it wasn't for Incredigirl, I have no idea where would my life be right now. And Incredigirl, I want to say "thank you" for everything you've done in my life. You're the best friend I've ever had." The two teenagers cry as tears shower from their eyes. Violet was so touched by Ultra's words. Mr. Evile and Evila, however, shake their head with disappointment.

"Love." Mr. Evile sighs. "Such a pathetic thing to have. No wonder the two of you are so weak. You show too much love towards each other, you've lost all of your strength and power. And for that, the two of you will die." Evila puts her hands together. Her eyes turn green once again. Her hands change colors. Clouds slowly cover the sky above. The strong wind blows harder and harder. Ultra points her hand toward the beaten Violet. She carefully lifts her up a couple of feet above the ground.

"Ultra." Violet sobs. "Don't go. Please. Ultra." The teenage Evile smiles

"Don't worry Incredigirl. My brothers and I will be right beside you and your family. And please, don't call me Ultra from now on. You're a wonderful person. And I don't want you to die. Take care of my parents for me. And when this is over, I don't want you to remember me as one of the most dangerous super villains, an Evile or Ultra. When the war is over, remember me as a lost girl, a helper, a hero…a friend." Ultra telekinetically moves Violet away from her as far as she could. She sets the young super hero down. "Thank you…Violet." Violet was shocked. It has been months since she heard Ultra call her by her real name. A small tear forms in her face.

"Good bye Ultra!" Evila roars. A large green laser beam shoots out of her hands. Ultra closes her eyes and she clutches her fist. She reopens her eyes.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Ultra screams. With all of her strength, she discharges her largest, strongest, and most powerful laser beam she can fire. It was the same size as her mother's laser beam. The two beams collide. Evila and Ultra uses all their energy to push the laser beam toward each other. Ultra groans in pain as time passes by. Her arm grows tired and her laser beam loses energy. Evila grins as her daughter becomes more fatigued. Her eyes become green. Suddenly, Evila's laser beam out powers Ultra. The pink laser disappears and Ultra is nailed hard b the beam. The teenager cries in pain as the green beam engulfs her body. Violet covers her eyes. When she opens them, a tear falls out of her face. Ultra is finally gone. She digs her head in the ground and sobs uncontroably. Unfortunately, Mr. Evile grabs her hair and she lifts her up. In front of teenager are four rock fists.

"Don't worry Incredigirl." Evila smiles. "You'll be joining my daughter very soon."

She points at the defenseless teenager. The rock fist zips toward Violet. The first fist nails her injured stomach. The second and third nails her hard in her belly. Violet whimpers in pain. Finally, Mr. Evile lets go of Violet's hair. At the same time, the last rock fist hits Violet in the chest. Violet is knocked back hard twenty feet. Gravity grabs a hold of her as she falls down the mountain. She screams for her life. A few seconds later, Violet lands on her back in a lake. Her spine shatters after the impact. Slowly, her fatigued, injured body sinks deeper and deeper into the lake. Violet's oxygen supply is running low. She reaches the bottom of the lake. She couldn't move and breathe. Violet manages to look up and sees a mysterious shadow diving towards her. Violet's vision slowly turns black.

"Tony." Her heart cried out. Just when the mysterious figure reaches her, Violet closes both of her eyes and passes out.


	31. At the HIS

**At the H.I.S**

Violet slowly opens her eyes. She tilts her head around and notices she was in a whitish room. Her head rests on a white, fluffy, soft, comfortable pillow. She is lying on a soft, cozy white bed and whitish sheets covered her body. She gasps after looking around.

"Where am I?" she asks. "What is this place? Am I in heaven or something?" She then looks to her left and notices a window. She looks out and she can see the bright sun shining on her face. Violet can also see the wonderful white clouds, the beautiful blue sky above. Violet also notices the small, innocent black birds flying by, and the green leaves on the trees. She can feel a small breeze blowing through her face. She tilts her head to the right and she notices a number of flower pots. It was filled with all kinds of flowers, mostly her favorite, violets. She smiles as a small tear falls from her face. Violet knows exactly where she was. She is at the hospital. She is away from Nomanisan and is back in Metroville. She is safe once again.

"I'm back." She cries. I'm back home." A huge smile appears on her face and tears fall from her eyes. She tries to sit up straight on her bed. But suddenly, a rush of pain surges through Violet's body. It was so unbearable, Violet whimpers and cries in agony. She immediately falls back on her bed. She groans in pain as her body slowly recovers. A few minutes later, Violet's pain slowly goes away, leaving the beaten teenage girl panting on her bed. Tears continue to fall off her eyes. She realized her body hasn't recovered after the assault she had when she was on Nomanisan Island. She looks up at the ceiling. After yawning, she rests her small head on her pillow. Her long black hair covers her face and Violet was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, outside the Emergency Room, the Incredibles sat outside and waited. Ever since they found Violet and took her to the H.I.S, neither one of them has said a word to each other. All they can think about is Violet and her injures. Mr. Incredible takes off his mask and rubs his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. Elastigirl could not help but cry. Every five minutes, she would get a new piece of tissue. A pile of Kleenex was left on the floor. Elastigirl tilts her head and stares at the door. She then looks back at her three sons. Sean lies down on a bench and stares at the ceiling. Like his father, he tries to fight back the tears in his eyes. He glances back at the ER. He sniffs and covers his eyes as tears start to fall. Dash stands in front of the ER and waits. He too starts crying like his mother. He wipes off the tears and starts walking around the Waiting Room. Every now and then, he would pause and gaze back at the door that separates him from his sister. As he continues to pace back and forward, tears continue to fall from his face. Jack-Jack just sat on the ground. He sees a small yellow ball rolling towards him. Jack-Jack plays with the ball by bouncing it, drooling on it and rolling it. However, Jack-Jack throws the ball up in the air and the ball bounces toward the ER. Tears form in the baby's eyes as he reaches toward the ER.

"Vi!" he calls. The Parr family glances at the toddler. Elastigirl elongated her arms and wraps them around Jack-Jack. She sets her baby boy on her lap. As Elastigirl hugs her son. Jack-Jack too embraces his mother. Jack-Jack can feel his mother's tears dropping on his head. For hours, the Parr family waits anxiously, worrying about Violet. Finally, a nurse comes out of the ER with her head facing towards the ground. The Parrs reassemble and gather around the nurse. She sighs and looks at every one of the Incredibles. The family can see a small tear dropping on her face. Dash grabs the nurse's apron and pulls it to get her attention. She looks down at the boy.

"How is she?" Dash asks. The nurse stares at the boy. For minutes, she said nothing, making the family, including Dash more nervous. After a couple of tears, the nurse pats Dash on the head and rubs his hair. Dash can see her eyes dripping, her face red and a huge frown on her face.

"Not too good son." She sighs. Dash moans with disappointment. He sobs uncontrollably. He wipes his tears using the nurse's dress.

"Please nurse." Dash begs. "Don't say that to me. Don't say that to me." He covers his face with his hands. "Violet, no!" The pain is too much for him. He dashes out of the Waiting Room and disappears into the hospital. Sean runs after him, while carrying Jack-Jack on his arms. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and the nurse looks down. Elastigirl wraps her arms around her husband and continues to weep.

"How bad is it?" Mr. Incredible asks.

"Will she be alright nurse? Elastigirl asks. "Please tell me she'll be alright." The couple stares at the silent nurse, waiting for her to respond. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. Elastigirl covers her face and weeps.

"I'm sorry Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl." The nurse says. "Believe me. We are doing the best we can to get you daughter back." Mr. Incredible nods his head while Elastigirl wipes off her tears.

"What's the injury report so far?" Elastigirl asks.

The nurse sighs as tears fall from her eyes. "This is the worst set of injures this hospital has ever observed. I'll start off with her head injuries. Every part of her face has been beaten, broken or worst. Her hair is all tangled up. Both of her eyes are as black as her hair. Her cheeks are sore and swollen. Her nose is bleeding and completely broken. Her jaw is entirely busted. And not only that, but most of her teeth have been knocked out of her mouth." Every word that the nurse says brings more pain to the shuddered Elastigirl. Her hands covered her face as she constantly sobs. Mr. Incredible holds her tight.

"Her back appears to be broken after the number of blows she took. We also examined her body and realized that both her arms and her legs are completely destroyed. We're spending a whole lot of time mending her bones. But the worst injury she has is her abdominal injury. It was like she was being beaten to a pulp. I'm so sorry your daughter went through all of that pain." The nurse finishes. It took Elastigirl a while to fight back her tears. She wipes them off and looks back at the nurse.

"How long will it take?" she asks.

"A couple more weeks or so." answers the nurse. The two parents sigh with relief.

"Is it okay if we see her?" Elastigirl wonders.

"Well, her body needs a lot of rest. She still hasn't recovered, but I'm sure she could use a little company. Go right ahead." The nurse steps aside. Mr. Incredible wraps his arm around his wife. "She's in room 7015." She opens the door. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl strolls through the long hallway until they come across a door marked with a number "7015". They stare into each other's eyes. Finally, Mr. Incredible turns the knob and slowly opens the door to his daughter. The two of them peeks inside and they see Violet tucked in. She is fast asleep. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl slowly tiptoe into the room and shuts the door behind them. They take off their masks. Mr. Incredible grabs a chair and pulls it towards Violet's bed while Elastigirl sits down on her daughter's bed. She notices Violet's right hand sticks out of the covers. She carefully places her hand onto her daughter and holds her tight. A smile appears on the mother's face as she continues to feel Violet's warm hands. Small tears cascade down her face and drops onto Violet's hands. For minutes, the room is filled with silence. Finally, Elastigirl felt her grip on her daughter's hand becomes tighter. She looks back at Violet and notices a cute smile on her face. Slowly, Violet begins to open her eyes. The first thing she saw is the smile on her mother's face and a tear falling from her eyes.

"M…M…M…Mom!" Violet cries.

"Violet!" Helen can see the tears in her daughter's eyes. Slowly, she helps Violet sit on her bed. It was a painful process for Violet, but after seeing her mother again, she is able to ignore the pain completely. Finally, her mother gives her a nice, long warm hug. Tears fall from both the mother and the daughter's eyes. The two of them smiles at each other. Then Bob gets out of his chair and gives a big hug to his teenage daughter.

D…D…Dad!" Violet weeps. Bob smiles at his young girl and plants a kiss on her nose. He sits down next to her and brushes her hair with his fingers. Helen grabs onto Violet's hand and holds onto it as tight as she could.

"Oh Violet." She said. "My precious Violet, my beautiful Violet. Oh my wonderful daughter. I'm so sorry. How can this happen to you? How can this happen to my daughter? My only daughter, my Violet. . ." Violet notices her mother stammering through her words. Every time she speaks, more and more tears fall from her face.

"Mom. . ." Violet blushes. Helen smiles and places her hand on her daughter's cheek. She wipes the tears off of Violet's eyes.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Bob asks, smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Violet says. "What did the doctors say about my injures? Am I gonna be okay? How long will I be in the hospital?" Helen sighs and places her finger on Violet's mouth.

"Hush now Vi." She consoles. "Don't worry about that now. Let's take this time to reflect with each other, discuss our feelings and express our love towards each other."

"But mom, I…" Violet says.

"Your mom is right honey." Bob agrees. "We've missed you so much."

"But you don't understand." Violet argues. Her parents stare at her oddly. Tears shower from Violet's eyes as she tells her parents everything that happened. She explained about how the Eviles took control over Tony's mind. She then confesses that she traveled to Nomanisan Island all by herself to get Tony back. Bob and Helen were shocked as Violet explained the Eviles and Tony beat her up when she got on the island, when she was in the Containment Room and when she was taken to the dungeon. Violet described the dark, cold dungeon and how she sacrificed her body to save an innocent mouse she found in her cell. She then told her parents that the mouse helped her escape and her brothers found her lying in the forest. Sean and Dash took her to safety, fed her, comfort her and care for her. Violet told Bob and Helen how she got Tony back to normal, how she defeated Ultra and befriended her, how Mr. Evile and Evila tortured her and finally, how Ultra sacrificed her life to save her. After Violet finishes her story, the whole room is left with silence. Bob stares down at the floor while his wife and his daughter cries uncontrollably.

"Aw, sweetie," Helen relieves. "It's not your fault. You tried your. . ."

"No I didn't!" Violet screams. "You two just don't get it. Don't you see? I caused all this. I wasn't there when Tony was kidnapped. I wasn't there to save him. I wasn't there to protect him. And now he's gone. Not only that, I lost another friend. Why can't I be there for the people I love so much? Why does my life have to be this miserable? Why?" Violet stutters through her words. Tears runs down her cheek and falls on her bed. Bob and Helen exchange glances and then stare at their daughter. The two parents sit next to their depressed daughter. Bob wraps his arm around Violet's shoulder and uses his fingers to brush through her long hair. Helen grabs Violet's hand. She wipes the tears off of Violet's face. She then pushes her hair behind her ears, revealing her cute pretty face. Violet sniffs and finally, smiles at her parents.

"We know how you feel sweetie." Helen said. "We know how hard it is for you to go through all of that pain, torture and beating. Believe me Vi. You're father and I have been in dangerous situations like this. We know what it's like." Helen plants a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. "But what you did out there Vi was courageous, daring, remarkable and something the entire family and the world will never forget. You risked your life to save another person's life. And that person is someone you love, someone you trust. You'd sacrifice your life just to be with him and protect him. You did something no other super hero has done in their career. You showed how strong a person can be by the love in their hearts. In this case, you showed a tremendous amount of strength Vi. It was not because you withstand all that beating or you got your boyfriend back, but because you believed in yourself and you know deep inside your heart, Tony still loves you, even though he turned against you. Not only that, but you also know that your family still loves you. Love is a very powerful thing sweetie. It is as strong as your father. Love keeps people together, strengthens peoples' hearts and frees their soul. Love is something that cannot be changed, and cannot be broken. It is a feeling that every single person receives, even if they don't deserve it. That's why this family is special."

Violet gazed her eyes into her mother's brown eyes. Her blue eyes start to water, but she fought back her tears. She wipes them off of her eyes and gives a cute smile. Helen smiles back and she gives her daughter a great big hug.

"Do you know why you're the strongest person in the family Vi?" she asks. Violet shakes her head. "Because you show more love than anyone else in this world. Your father and I have noticed a lot of love coming from you. From the day you were born to right now. When you were a baby, you were loved by everyone. When Dash was born, it was the happiest moment of your life. You were gonna be an older sister. You crawled towards your brother and you gave him a kiss on his nose. When we visit our relatives, you spend more time them, more than with us. When Jack-Jack was born, you also gave him a kiss and a hug to show that you cared for him. And when Sean came into the family, you showed as much love as you can to prove you cared for him. Of course, you show love to Tony and for the first time, toward your enemy Ultra. That's why you're so strong Vi. Love is so powerful, not even the most notorious villains can break through it. Remember Vi, it's just like I told you yesterday. With great love, comes great strength. And that strength lies within here." Helen touches Violet's heart. After her daughter gave a cute smile, Helen started to tickle her tummy. Violet, Helen and Bob giggles for a few minutes. The laughter healed some of Violet's pain. Finally, Helen and Bob stand up and tuck Violet into bed. The three of them exchanged smiles. Finally, Bob kisses his daughter on the nose and Helen kisses Violet on the cheek. The two of them turns around and heads for the door.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Helen asks.

"I'm a little thirsty. Can I have a drink of water?" Violet asks. Helen and Bob smiled. Helen elongates her arms and grabs a plastic cup near the sink. She fills it up with water, puts a straw in the glass and hands it to her husband. Bob walks toward his daughter. Violet's mouth gets a hold on the straw and she takes a nice long drink of water. When Violet was finished, Bob kisses her daughter on her forehead. Violet smiles as Bob walks back to the door. He and Helen look at their teenager for a few seconds, before closing the door. The two of them return to the hallway, where Sean, Dash and Jack-Jack are waiting. They notice Dash still pacing around the hallway while Sean sings Jack-Jack a lullaby. The three of them had tears in their eyes. The boys look up and notice their parents standing in front of the ER. Sean and Dash stand up and walk toward their parents.

"How is she?" Dash asks. "Is she gonna be alright? Is she gonna be okay? Is she gonna die? Please mom! I don't want her to die. She's my only sister and I don't want to lose her. I love her mom! I love her!" Dash wraps his arms around his mother's waist and starts to cry. Helen sighs as she rubs her ten year old boy's head.

"Don't cry sweetie." She said. "Your sister will be just fine. She just needs some rest, some care and some love, but other than that, she's doing alright." Saying this, all three boys had smiles on their faces. Jack-Jack starts giggling while Sean and Dash wipes off their tears.

"Is it okay if we see her?" Sean asks.

"She's in a lot of pain son." Bob says. "She needs some rest. She had a really rough day. But, because you missed your sister so much, why don't you three go right on ahead." Bob and Helen open the door to the ER. Sean carries Jack-Jack as they, along with Dash enter the ER. They enter the room marked "7015." Sean opens the door and the three boys enter the room. They notice Violet lying on her bed. She tilts her head and smiles when she sees her three brothers.

"Sean! Dash! Jack-Jack!" Violet cries. The three boys walk toward Violet's bed. Sean sets Jack-Jack on the bed. As Jack-Jack crawls on the bed, Sean and Dash sit down next to their sister.

"Hey sis!" Dash said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sean asked.

"A little bit." Violet answers, nodding her head. "I'm still in pain, but I'll be fine."

"What did mom and dad say to you?" Dash asks.

"Nothing really," Violet said. "I just told them about the incident with Tony. Then they told me that I am the strongest one in the family because I show a lot of love to you guys."

"They're right Vi." Sean agrees. "You're a strong girl. And I'm glad to have you for a sister."

"So am I." said Dash. "You see Vi, you're the one who makes this family so dominant. If it wasn't for you, the Eviles could have easily take control over the world."

"Dash!" Violet blushes.

"He's right Vi." Sean said. "The last thing we want to see is you dying and we won't let that happen. None of us will. Dash and I will sit by your side, and watch you cry until you're out of the hospital. We'll even watch you smile, cry and even laugh all night. And we're not gonna leave this room till you are 100 better. And when you come out of this hospital, you can go to your room, think about your boyfriend Tony and cry all night. And no matter what happens Vi, Dash, mom, dad, Jack-Jack and I will make sure you stay safe, forever and ever." Violet is speechless after hearing her brothers say how strong she is. Affectionate tears show down her eyes. Dash uses his small fingers to wipe his sister's tears off. Sean smiles as he brushes Violet's long black hair.

"I love you Violet." Dash said.

"And I love you too Violet." Sean repeats.

"Thanks guys." Violet said, smiling and crying. "Thank you very much. That means so much to me. I love you Sean. I love you too Dash. I love you Jack-Jack. I love all of you." Sean, Violet and Dash exchange smiles. Tears fall from their eyes. Despite the pain in her body, Violet tries to sit up on her bed. Dash and Sean grab her arms as they help their sister. When she was up, Sean hands a glass of water to Dash. The ten year old boy puts the glass near his sister's mouth. She grabs the straw with her mouth and starts sucking on the straw. Water enters her mouth and flows into her body. Finally, Dash puts the cup away. He grabs one of her hands as Sean grabs the other. Violet can feel the warmth and tenderness rushing in her body. She closes her eyes and smiles. But when she opens her eyes, she can see Jack-Jack crawling desperately towards her.

"Hey Jack-Jack!" Violet giggles. "What are you doing?" Jack-Jack doesn't answer. He continues to crawl toward his big sister. When he is about four inches away, he opens his arms up. However, the baby starts to lose his balance. After a couple of seconds trying to stay poised, the baby falls forward and wraps his arms around Violet, giving her a great big hug. The boys smile and Violet giggles at her baby brother.

"Jack-Jack. Thank you." Violet said. "I love you too." Violet slowly wraps her arms around her brother. Dash laughs and then he gives Violet and Jack-Jack a hug. Sean smiles as he embraces his little siblings, clinging on to them tight. Violet can feel the affection, the warmth, the emotions and the love toward her brothers. For a long time, the siblings clung onto each other, never wanting to let go. Finally, there was a knock on Violet's door. Sean releases his siblings and heads toward the door. He peeks out the window and smiles. He turns back to Violet with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Vi. Someone wants to see you." He said. Violet turns her head toward the door. When Sean opens the door, Violet's cute blue eyes shot open. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"T…T…T…T…TONY!" Violet stammers. Her teenage boyfriend runs toward his girl and gives her a long hug. Sean and Dash stare into each other's eyes and finally nods.

"We'll leave you two alone for now." Sean said. He walks toward Violet and gives a small kiss on her forehead. Dash delivers and warm kiss on her cheeks. Jack-Jack turns his face toward Violet and she plants a long kiss on her baby brother's cheek. Jack-Jack giggles and claps his hands. Sean picks the toddler up and the three boys leave the room. Violet and Tony are now left by themselves.

"How's my pretty little flower doing?" Tony says. Violet's face begins to turn red.

"Tony." She giggles with embarrassment.

"No seriously Vi. I seem to tell if you're growing stronger and/or prettier everyday." Again, Violet begins to blush. Every word Tony said makes her face redder.

"Tony, stop it!" Violet blushes. Tony smiles as he places his finger on Violet's chin.

"How are you feeling Vi?" He asks.

"Much better now." Violet jokes. Tony the wraps his arms around Violet The two of them clasp on to each other as the blue birds chirp out the window. Finally, they let go, leaving smiles on their faces.

"Tony, I don't understand." Violet stutters. "When we were at Nomanisan…I mean, when I was…well I…what I meant to say was…I…I…I…I thought that…Ultra…she just…she threw you…I mean she…she.." Tony places his finger on Violet's lips. Her eyes fill with tears. She closes her eyes and looks down as her tears fall on her bed.

"It's okay Vi." Tony consoles. "I'm here Vi, I'm here. And I'll never leave you ever again. I'll always be in your heart always and forevermore." Tony wipes Violet's last tear. She opens her eyes and gazes back at Tony.

"But Tony, how did you survive? I mean, Ultra blasted you in the chest and I cried as I watch you helplessly falling down the…"

"Do you know why I took the hit Vi?" he asks. Violet rubs her eyes and shakes her head. Tony chuckles and places his warm hand onto Violet's cheek. "You know why Vi. It's because **I love you**. That's the bottom line Vi. I didn't want to see you die. After you freed me from the Evile's mind control, I was shocked to see you all beaten up. I couldn't help but cry for you. I've never seen you in this much pain Vi. It hurts you just as it hurt me. I vow never to hurt you or to see you in pain ever again. So when Ultra fired her laser beam at us, I looked at you one last time and made my promise. I pushed you out of harm's way. I saw you crying as I fell, but I smiled because I know in my heart you can still defeat Ultra because we still love each other very much."

"Then what happen?" Violet asks, grabbing Tony's hand. "How did you survive the fall?"

"It was your mom Vi." Tony answers. "You mother saved my life. As I approach the ground, I noticed your mom wrapping her hands and legs around trees, making a huge trampoline for me. I bounced of your mom and your dad caught me in mid-air. Sean and Dash were there too. They were in pretty bad shape, just like you. So was your mother after she saved me. We were all hurt Vi, but we could stop because we kept thinking about you. We all knew you were in serious trouble. But before we could do anything, we saw a huge laser beam sailing above the sky and later a splash in the water. Regardless of my pain Vi, I dove in to save you because **your family and I love you very much**."

He plants a small kiss on Violet's cheek. Violet starts to blush and giggle. Finally, after a couple of minutes of laughing, Violet rests her head back on the pillow. Tony covers her up and tucks her in. Tony brushes his fingers through her long dark hair. He starts singing "Right Here Waiting," by Richard Marx. Tony's tender voice puts Violet to sleep. When Tony was finished with the song, Violet closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep. Tony kisses Violet on the head one more time. He tiptoes toward the door and looks back. He gets one good look at Violet's smile, before shutting the door.


	32. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

Violet stays at the H.I.S for a couple of weeks, just as the nurse said. Her parents and her brothers visit her everyday to see how she's doing. Whenever her family comes to the H.I.S to visit her, they each brought flowers, candy or other gifts. One day, Bob comes over to visit his daughter. Violet gives him a smile. Bob then hands her a present. Violet looks at the small box wrapped with purple paper and a red ribbon on top. Violet slowly opens her present and is surprised at what she found. In the box lies a purple sweater with a violet on the front. Below the flower have the words "For the prettiest daughter of all." A small tear falls from her face. Violet tries on the sweater and to her surprise, it was just the right size. She gives her dad a hug before he leaves the hospital.

On the next day, Helen and Jack-Jack come over. Helen sets her baby next to Violet. Helen then reveals a plate full of her homemade chocolate chip cookies. The sweet aroma fills the room. Violet takes a cookie off the plate and takes a bite off the chewy, chocolaty treat. She smiles at her mother and Helen gives her daughter a kiss. Jack-Jack crawls to his sister and once again, gives her a great big hug.

"Vi let." He giggles. Jack-Jack continues to cuddle around his sister. He rubs his cheek off of Violet's clothes. Helen smiles at her baby boy and she too starts giggling.

"Um, Jack-Jack? You can let go of me now." Violet says. Helen picks up the toddler. She kisses Violet before she heads toward the door.

"Bye." Jack-Jack waved good-bye and the two of them left the hospital.

A week later, Sean and Dash visited their sister. They enter her room and give Violet a great big hug. The two of them sits down next to their sister. Sean takes out a card out of his pocket and hands it over to her. Violet opened the card. She looks at all of the pictures of herself and her family fighting crime and living a normal life. One the bottom of the card was a message. "_An "incredible" family must need an "incredible" person. And guess who that "incredible" person is? It's you! Get well soon, Miss. Incredible." _Violet smiles back at Sean and the two of them embraces each other. Then, it was Dash's turn. He gives Violet a couple of textbooks, pencils and paper.

"Mom says you need to catch up on your school work." Dash reminds.

" Little insect." Violet giggled as she wraps her arms around Dash and gives him a great, big hug and then a small kiss on his cheek. The ten year old boy smiles at his sister. Finally, the two boys left the room.

Finally, was back to normal. She is able to get on her feet. She puts on her shoes, her jeans and her new sweater her father gave her. Her parents drop by the H.I.S to pick her up. After hugging her mom and dad, the three of them leave the hospital. They escort their teenage daughter into the car. They drove all the way back home. Violet misses her home so much. Suddenly, a boy stands up out of the porch and walks toward the car. Violet smiles as Tony waves toward her. Bob parks the car and the three of them exits the vehicle. Tony and Violet gives each other a nice warm hug. Bob enters the house, leaving Helen and the two teenagers outside. The two of them hold hands and stare at Helen.

"Go on Vi." Helen said. "Go on and have fun." Violet smiles as she embraces her mother.

"Thank you mom." She said. "I love you." Tony grabs Violet around the arm and they walk down the street. Helen smiles and enters the house. Violet and Tony exchange glances and smile. They hold onto each other tight as they enter the city and disappear into the sunset.

**The End!**


End file.
